Vampire Madness!
by Unidentified Heroine
Summary: Four long years has past since the ppgz saw the rrbz. They thought they defeated them,they thought they disappeared,and they thought they wouldn't come back.They were wrong. Summer has arrived and the boys return for a special visit. What will the girls do when they see their enemies again? How will they react to the shocking news? Original pairings. NO FLAMES! Arigato ;P
1. Descriptions

Chapter 1:Descriptions

Here are how my characters look in my PPGZ Vampfic "Vampire Madness!" This is my first story so PLEASE go easy on me,arigato!

Blossom/Momoko: Age:16, Birthday:May 28th

Looks: Bubblegum Pink eyes, knee-length fiery red hair with front bangs, light-skinned, has C-cups, amazing curves and has a goddess figure.

Personality: Candy-loving,boy-crazy, hyper-smart girl.

Momoko is nice but can easily irritated like Kaoru . She is known for being the hero-crazed girl in school. She is ALWAYS eating sweets and is extremely lives with her mom,dad, and little sister (Kuriko). She also loves to read. Momoko means "peach child".

Bubbles/Miyako: Age: 16, Birthday: September 10th

Looks: Aquamarine Eyes, curly golden blonde hair that reaches under her breasts with side bangs that frames her face, light-skinned, has cute curves and C-cups, figure 8 body.

Personality: Super Sweet and Cute girl.

Miyako is friendly, sweet, and the most popular girl in school. She LOVES clothes and is always up to date on the latest lives in a fancy mansion with her grandmother. She also has a stuffed octopus named Octi (I'm sure you guys know him) and can play the piano. Miyako means "beautiful night child".

Bunny/Kimiko: Age:16, Birthday: August 4th

Looks: Amethyst eyes, light reddish-brown slightly wavy hair that reaches her waist and has split bangs, light-skinned, has a dancer's body with wonderful curves with C-cups.

Personality: Crazy fun-loving girl.

She is known for being the most talented girl in school. She is good actress, dancer, and has an amazing voice. She can be random at times and loves to scare her "sisters" by jumping on their backs. She also teases them sometimes. She lives with her mom, dad, her little brother (Ryuu) and older sister (Naomi) whom she loves very much. She is a huge music lover. Kimiko means "empress child"

Buttercup/Kaoru: Age:16 Birthday: June 22nd

Looks: Peridot eyes, straight black hair that reaches three inches below her shoulder blades, has front bangs, light-skinned, has a hour glass figure with C-cups and generous curves. (she has the biggest c-cups and she hates it lol.)

Personality: Hot-headed tomboy

Kaoru is tough girl that loves sports. She fights when pushed to the limit but is nice in general. Kaoru is protective of her "sisters" (the PPGZ consider themselves as sisters) and cares about them a lot. She is a talented athlete and has many trophies in her room. Kaoru lives with her mom, dad,her little brother (Xhou) and older brother (Dai). Kaoru means "fragrance".

Yuichi/Brick: Age:17 Birthday: January 30th

Looks: Ruby Red eyes, red-orange hair that is kept in a spiky low ponytail a few inches under his neck, he wears a red cap with a brick design backwards most of the time, somewhat pale, has 8-pack.

Personality: Yuichi aka Brick is somewhat mature and is the smartest out of his brothers. He has a level-head but when someone he loves is in danger he is extremely furious. He seems mean but has a good heart and cares about his family deeply. He is lives with his three brothers, his little sister (me) and his adoptive parents. His element is fire. Yuichi means "heroic first son".

Raiden/ Boomer: Age: 17 Birthday: January 30th

Looks:Electric blue eyes, shoulder blade length spiky dirty blonde hair that flaps upwards to make it look like wings, kind of pale, has 8 pack.

Personality: Raiden aka Boomer is the kindest out of his brothers, but is tough when he needs to be. He likes to play around with his brothers and like it when they are happy. Raiden is is friendly and is sometimes called "adorable" by his teasing relatives. He is the youngest of his brothers (but still older than me) so his brothers are protective of him. His element is electricity. Raiden is the Japanese mythical god of thunder so it means "thunder and lightning" (see what i did there ^.^).

Satoshi/Brady: Age:17 Birthday: January 30th

Looks: Deep Violet eyes, chocolate brown spiky hair(he has Jacob Black's hairstyle), somewhat pale, has an 8-pack

Personality: Satoshi aka Brady is very sarcastic and is a complete smart ass. Satoshi, despite his smart ass comments, is a fun guy to hang out with. He is also a easy going most of the time but when someone he cares about is in danger he goes "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" on them (now THAT'S insane o.o). He is also quite the mystery. His element is Wind. Satoshi means "quick-witted" (seems like a perfect fit if you ask me).

Takeshi/Butch: Age:17 Birthday:January 30th

Looks: Dark Emerald eyes, jet black spiked up , 8 pack.

Personality: Takeshi aka Butch is the toughest, meanest, and most perverted out of his brothers. Next to Yuichi he is the second most protective of his loved ones and sometimes go over board with Kaoru. He is athletic and can be stubborn and short-tempered sometimes. He loves his family and the PPGZ but doesn't show it a lot. Takeshi is also caring deep down. His element is earth. Takeshi means "fierce warrior".

Me/Tsuki (My character doesn't show up until later)

Age:15 Birthday: July 1st (My Real B-day XD)

Looks: Straight Black-Purple (Raven) hair that reaches her thighs, pretty gray eyes, nice curves and large B-cups. Has front bangs that sweep across her forehead.

Personality: Since the RRBZ are her older brothers she is sort of like all of them combined. She is mysterious like Satoshi( only more), stubborn like Takeshi (but less), friendly like Raiden, and clever like Yuichi. She has her witty moments but she is a little quiet and distant from the PPGZ because she doesn't know them that well. Eventually she will be comfortable around them and won't be shy anymore. She looks innocent and harmless but she is just as strong and powerful as her is also a good fighter like her brothers. Tsuki writes poetry, is a good artist, and plays the violin and flute. Tsuki is always wearing her triple goddess moonstone necklace. She admires the fact that her brothers are protective of her but is annoyed at it sometimes. Her brothers gave her the nickname Suki-san and hates it when they hear other people call her that. Her element is the moon(hence her necklace). Tsuki means "moon" in Japanese( i named her and Raiden after their elements).

Finally Done!

Hopes this helps you understand the characters better and if i wasn't specific enough on the characters i have the links that will help you guys visualize better. My real story will begin next chapter and i hope you guys like the story as much as i do! I promise i will update the next chapter either later tonight or tomorrow until then, Ciao!


	2. Flashback

Welcome to Chapter 2 Guys Hope you like it! ^.^

**Me:ARE YOU READY TO RUMMMBLLEEE!**

**Momoko:Why are you talking like a wrestler announcer? **

**Me:Cuz im watching wrestling ^_^ (ima John Cena fan btw)**

**Kaoru: ALRIGHT! Scoot Over Tsuki! (sits on the couch next to me)**

**Kimiko: *sniff* *sniff* Is that popcorn i smell!? (sits on my other side and takes popcorn from Kaoru's lap)**

**Momoko&Miyako:O.O...**

**RRBZ: Ussu! (Yo!)**

**Momoko&Miyako: Moshi!Moshi!(Hi!Hi!)**

**Butch:ALRIGHT! Wrestling!(sits next to Kaoru)**

**Brick:(looks at the readers) Umm... shouldn't someone do the intro? **

**Miyako:Tsuki-chan!**

**Me:(turns around) huh? Oh yeah! Welcome to "Vampire Madness!" my ppgz and rrbz vampfic ^_^ **

**this chapter will be a flashback that shows the RRBZ's past on how they became vampire princes and**

**how i became their little sister! ^_^**

**Everyone: Ehhhhhhhh!? O_O**

**Me:Oops did i forget to tell you?**

**Miyako:You sure did! Since when were the RRBZ vampires!?**

**All: *anime falls***

**Brady:Uhh..we said "Ehh!?" because she is going to be in the story as our sister**

**Miyako:Oh! hehe ^.^"**

**Me: Relax guys the flash back will explain everything and it leads to the present at the end**

**now Boomer-san do the disclaimer!**

** Boomer: Hai! Tsuki doesn't own the PPGZ or us RRBZ but she does own her character and this story!**

**PPGZ&RRBZ: Happy Reading!**

**Me:To the story!**

****It all started January 30th when a Romanian couple, that just happened to be the king and queen of vampires, were taking a stroll in the forest clearing. Before this an evil villain named HIM were furious with the rrbz for failing to defeat the ppgz. So as punishment he covered them with black particles. Only this time instead of giving them strength it was sucking their life force making them younger. Soon they will all turn back into their original ingredient(a straw, a stinky sock, a cotton swab, and a nail filer). As the couple continued walking they heard screams of agony and the couple ran super speed to find the source...

"AHHH!" the boys screamed now looking like 8 year old.

**"**My Goodness!" the woman cried as her husband examined the four young boys drowning in a black fog.

"Richard",the woman sad"perhaps we should...".The boys are now five.

"Do you want to?" Fiona nodded "you know we always wanted a big family." This was true Fiona and Richard moved from Romania to Tokyo (with guards, assistants, maids etc.) to start a big family.

Richard felt pity for the boys even though he doesn't know them. He knelt down to the now three year old boys so that they were eye-level. "Do not worry my sons we will save you" Fiona smiled and took the redhead's hand gently and bit his wrist. Richard then bit the green-eyed boy's arm followed by Fiona biting the dark brunette and finally Richard bit the blonde. The two year old boys glowed in their respective colors as Richard and Fiona dashed them to their castle.

On July 1st 12:00 am everyone was rushing a pregnant Fiona to the medical center in the castle. The boys are 2 1/2 years old and were being watched by the four head maids Flo,Chloe,Amara, and Rita. They were watching the miracle happen from outside the see through window while holding the now vampire princes.

"PUSH!", the nurse yelled at Fiona, "PUSH!"

Richard was holding Fiona's hand trying his best not to look down while her sister,Setsuna, was holding her other hand comforting her.

Seconds later a white light burst around the room and everyone shielded their eyes, except the infant rrbz since it woke them up from their nap. The boys watched in awe at their new sibling as the light died down. The new life cried in Fiona's arms."It's a healthy baby girl!"the nurse cried.

Flo gasped "Yay! It's a girl!" she said cuddling the young redhead.

"Yeah but why did that light come out?" Chloe asked giving the blonde his bottle.

"It's weird isn't it?" Rita said burping the black haired infant prince.

"Well whatever it was its over now." Amara said rocking the brunette baby.

What most people didn't notice was a faint crescent moon mark on her forehead that faded away slowly. Fiona, Richard, and the infant princes were the only people to see it before it disappeared.

"What will you name her,dear?"Richard asked smiling at his new daughter.

"Tsuki" she responded and Richard smiled knowing that it was Japanese for moon.

"It is known that my new daughter is Princess Tsuki!" Richard announced proudly. Everyone bowed and left the room leaving the three nobles to cherish the newborn.

8 years later the boys are 10 and Tsuki is 8 (duh). "Come on children" Fiona cheered leading them to a room "You are all finally ready!"

Richard pressed the eyes on a statue and a secret hall appeared. The siblings walked down the hall in excitement.

"Ready for what?" the blonde prince asked.

"It's the day we visit the Four Elemental Spirits to find out what powers we have so we can train" his redheaded brother answered.

"Remember what i told you kids" Richard said as he stopped his children at the door.

"Bow to the spirits" the redhead sighed.

"Make eye contact" the blonde said looking up as if trying to remember.

"Accept whatever power we get automatically." the ravenette said eyeing the door behind her father.

"Don't make smart-ass comments" the dark brunette said with a small smirk.

"and don't reveal it to outsiders" the black haired finished getting impatient.

"Very good."Richard said as he finally opened the door.

Fiona and Richard stood by the door while Yuichi(Brick), Takeshi(Butch),Raiden(Boomer), Satoshi(Brady), and Tsuki sat in five chairs facing four mysterious see through walls. Four spirits entered through the walls which made the kids almost jump. It wasn't hard to tell which spirit had which element. The first spirit was glowing in orange, had a long red dress, hair that flamed upward(A/N:Think of how a flame looks like on a candle), yellow eyes, and a fire symbol on her chest. The second spirit glowed in a pale blue color, a long blue dress, wavy sea green hair that touched the floor, blue eyes, and a water symbol on her chest. The next spirit glowed in light brown, a long dark brown dress, short brown hair, light brown eyes, and an earth symbol on her chest. The last spirit was glowing white, had a long eggshell dress, swirly white hair that went mid-back, very light gray eyes, and an air symbol on her siblings bowed to them and they bowed back. The Four Elemental Spirits gathered around them and started to chant. They then blasted the kids with a light that didn't harm them and everyone waited for a reaction.

Suddenly a bright red, dark blue, dark purple, and green glow appeared on the boys upper right arm.

"Pull up your sleeves young princes"

On Yuichi's arm was a red fire symbol. "You have fire powers" the Fire spirit announced while Yuichi smirked.

Raiden's arm had a blue thunderbolt on it. "You have electric powers,young one" the Water spirit said while Raiden smiled with excitement.

Satoshi had three dark purple swirls on his arm. "Looks like you have wind powers" the Air spirit told him as Satoshi grinned at his tattoo.

Takeshi's arm revealed a green earth symbol. "Hmm seems like you have earth powers young prince" the Earth spirit said and Takeshi smiled.

Now all the attention was on Tsuki. She looked at her brothers' tattoo with awe and waited for her own. "Be patient princess, it will take longer for you since you are younger." the Air spirit said. Tsuki was started to feel uncomfortable with all the eyes on her and took a deep breath. Everyone gasped all of a sudden as a white crescent moon, that was familiar to the family 8 years ago, became visible on her forehead.

"It is determined"the Earth spirit said in awe."She...she has lunar powers."

"What does that mean?" the boys said in unison.

"It means she has powers associated with the moon such as water and light" the Water spirit answered in the same awe as her sister.

"I understand light but why water?" the Air spirit asked.

"Because the moon can push and pull tides" the Fire spirit answered. Everyone in the room nodded understanding.

"Now it is time to present the elemental charms" the Earth spirit said nodding at her pale sister. A box with all the siblings elements craved into them appeared in the Air spirit's smokey hands and she opened it. The spirit's put four wristbands on the boys. Yuichi's wristband was black with a fire stone in the middle and has a black flame in the center of the stone. Raiden's wristband was black with a dark blue bead with a black thunderbolt in the middle of it. Satoshi's wristband was black with a dark purple bead on it and they are three black swirls in the middle. Takeshi's wristband is black with a green stone in the middle that has a black earth symbol on it. The water spirit took out a beautiful triple goddess moonstone necklace and placed it carefully around her neck.

"The firestone wristband contains the heat of the flames, the thunderbolt wristband has the charge of electricity, the air spiral wristband contains the force of the wind, the earth wristband has the solidity of the earth, and the triple goddess moonstone necklace channels moonlight." The Fire spirit said as they put the charms on them.

"Train well, don't use your powers unless you have to in dangerous situations, and be proud of your element." The Four Elemental Spirits said as they went back into their wall.

"Well done my children!" Richard said proudly ruffling Raiden's hair.

"When do we start training?!" the boys said excited.

"Tomorrow", said Fiona "everyone will train differently and Tsuki you won't be training here, sweetie."

"WHAT!?" the kids said n unison.

"Why not!?" Tsuki exclaimed.

"Your element is rare and no one here knows how to train that kind of power." Richard said stroking her hair. The kids faces saddened and went to the living room.

"I don't want Suki-san to leave!" Raiden whined.

"Me either but you heard mom and dad" Yuichi said sighing.

"Well this sucks!" Satoshi said slouching on the couch.

"You can say that again" Takeshi said resting his chin on his hand.

"I'm glad you guys will miss me but i have to do this i want to be able to use my powers." Tsuki said twirling her hair.

"Yeah if we're gonna kick butt we should do it as a family" Takeshi said.

Everyone nodded and went bed.

The Next day after getting hugs from her mom and dad it was finally her brothers' turn.

"Take care Suki-san" Yuichi said hugging her. "Train hard, Yuichi"

"We'll miss you a lot" Raiden said hugging her. "I will too your so adorable!"

"Love ya lil sis" Satoshi said hugging her and ruffling her hair. "Love you too big bro"

"Looks like you get the best for last" Takeshi said opening his arms. Tsuki went into them and said "Make me proud spiky."

Tsuki pulled her luggage and turned to say her final words. "I love you guys and I'll train hard so I can come back as soon as possible." and with that she left.

Over the years the boys and Tsuki have trained their hardest with their powers and fighting will visit her home over the summers. Her sensei is their aunt Setsuna, a vampire sorceress that also has lunar powers. When the boys are 17 Richard and Fiona call the boys for a special talk...

"Hello Father, Mother" the boys said as they enter the room.

"Hello my sons its time for the talk" Richard said in a exciting tone.

"OH NOT THAT TALK AGAIN!" the boys said freaking out.

"No!No!No! not that talk!" Fiona said trying to calm her boys down.

"Well what talk do you mean?" Takeshi said.

"You boys are 17 now and its time to choose your mates!" Fiona said excited.

"wow, that time already?" Satoshi said with a smirk.

"It is. Do you know who you would have in mind?" Richard asked.

The boys looked at each other and nodded.

"Oh wonderful!Go get them right away!" Fiona said clasping her hands boys nodded and started to leave.

"Oh! and by the time you come Tsuki will be here!"Fiona called after him. The boys face lit up.

"Is she done with training" the boys asked hopefully.

"Yes!" Fiona and Richard said together. The boys got excited and started talking about Tsuki.

"Um, boys? Your mates?"

"Don't worry dad we're leaving" Takeshi and Satoshi said in unison.

When the boys got outside they smiled at the sky.

"You boys thinking what I'm thinking?" Yuichi asked.

"The PPGZ!" his brothers replied.

"Lets go then" and in a dash they're gone.

**Phew! this story took a lot out of me but that's how it happened so know they should be no questions!**

**Brick:I liked it!**

**Butch:He too!**

**Brady:Me 3 cuz ima prince! =D**

**Boomer:And I got electric powers! XD **

**PPGZ:When do we get to be in it ?**

**Me:relax you guys will be in it next chapter when you girls get kidnapped by my bros **

**PPGZ:EHHHHH!?**

**RRBZ:hehehe :)**

**Me:Relax I'm joking **

**(PPGZ:phew) **

**Me: That's for another chapter **

**BC:I heard that!**

**Me: Well look at the time! R&R Bai! Bai!**

**BC: Oh no you don't! **


	3. The Last Day of School

**Me: Sorry I took a couple of days to update I was just really busy on New Years Eve and New Years day plus school started again so I'm posting chappie number 3 today!**

**PPGZ&RRBZ:*stumble in the room* **

**Me:Hey guys!**

**PPGZ&RRBZ:HEY! *in drunk tone***

**Me:A-ARE YOU GUYS DRUNK?!**

**Boomer: Pfft! NO! *falls* okay maybe a little haha!**

**RRBZ:HAHAHA!**

**Me: Why did u guys drink!?**

**Butch:we we we had a party for 2013**

**Me: You were supposed to have that party on December 31st! **

**Brady: We did but we had extra drinks so...hahaha!**

**Me: Who's bright idea was it to get drunk today?**

**Everyone: THE BRICKSTER!**

**Brick:HELL YA ITS FRIDAY!**

**Me:of course -_-**

**Kaoru:Enough chit-chat lets PARTY!**

**Me:HOLD IT! SOMEONE HAS TO DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Miyako:I'll do it! hee-hee!**

**Me:Uh...on second thought i should it. None of you guys are in the right...uh,state of mind right now.**

**Momoko: Tsuki-chan doesn't...doesn't...pfft HAHAHAHA!**

**Kimiko: Haha! Momo-san you baka (idiot) I'll do it Tsuki-chan doesn't own us PPGZ-WOAH! LOOK AT THE SQUIRREL GUYS!**

**Everyone:*looks at the squirrel and starts cracking up***

**Me: -_-" I don't own them ...**

**Kaoru&Butch:Happy New Year! **

**Me:That was four days ago! . *sighs* forget it to the story! **

****It was the last day of school in New Townsville Academy (N.T.A) and the girls were saying bye to their friends. Kaoru was bumping fists with her fellow skaters including Mitch Mitchelson and Mike. Miyako was hugging her fellow cheerleaders. Kimiko was hugging her friends from dance and drama club. Momoko was waving to her friends from her AP classes. Minutes later they met in front of the school gates to start their summer together.

"Hey guys!" Momoko cheered as she ran to Miyako and Kaoru.

"Konnichiwa Momoko-chan!" they said in unison.

"Where's Kimiko?" Miyako asked looking around for their brunette "sister".

"Yeah usually Momoko is the last one here" Kaoru said with a smirk.

"Hey! For your information I-AHHHH" Everyone screamed in fright as a purple flashed jumped on Momoko's back.

"HAHAHAHA! That was hilarious you should have seen your faces!" Kimiko laughed.

"I hate it when you do that!" Momoko said with a hand on her chest getting up.

"I just love it" Kimiko said with a fist pump.

"Who cares its SUMMER TIME!" Kaoru yelled.

"YAY!" the others cheered.

"You girls remembered to pack,desu?" Miyako asked.

Yeah totally we left our things in the lab so we can pick them up and head for your house" Momoko said with a joyful tone.

"Well lets go then!" Kaoru said heading for he lab with the girls heading after her.

Kaoru was wearing a comfortable short sleeve green shirt that has a thin yellow stripe on the sleeve with cuffed dark blue shorts that reach her knees and lime green nikes. Miyako was wearing a white tank top with light blue bubbles all over it, a blue skirt, and white wedges. Kimiko has some of her hair in a black barrette (her normal hair style), a light purple tunic that covers some of her butt with a dark purple ribbon wrapped under her chest, light blue destroyed shorts that go mid thigh, and purple glittery flats. Momoko had her hair pulled back in a hot pink hair band with a red bow on it(it replaced the bow) and her bangs were left out. She wore a pink no sleeved shirt with a white jean vest that has a pink heart in the back and pink rhinestones in the front over it, a white and pink skirt, and fuchsia toms.

The girls finally arrived at the lab and peach answered the door.

"Happy first day of summer, da wan."

"Thanks, peach!" the girls reply in unison.

"Girls!"

"Ken-chan!" the girls cried as they hugged their little brother.

"Where is the Professor?" Kimiko asked releasing Ken

"He's at a science convention."

"There's our bags!" Momoko said picking up her large pink over the shoulder bag.

"why did you leave them here?" Ken asked.

"'Cuz they were heavy and we didn't want to tug them around school like luggage." Kaoru said picking up her big black and green

back pack.

"What's with the big bags, da wan?"

"The girls and I are starting summer with a 2 week sleepover at my house!" Miyako said happily giving Kimiko her big gray messenger bag with purple splatter paint designs (that Kimiko added herself).

" Yeah and Miyako's grandma will be visiting her friend for a month so we have the house to ourselves!" Kimiko said taking the bag form Miyako.

"Wait! before you guys go dad told me to give you these." Ken said as he handed them new belts.

"Wow! New belts that means a new look right!?" Momoko asked.

"Yeah put them on and give me the old ones."

The girls put on there new belts and gave the other one to Ken. Momoko's belt is still white but it has a pink stripe in the middle and a haert-shaped compact. Myiako's belt had a baby blue stripe on it and a circle compact(A/N:i know that is the original shape but it has that rectangle on the top to make it look like a bubble). Kimiko's belt has a lavender stfipe on it and a diamond shaped compact. Kaoru's has a light green stripe on it with a star shaped compact.

"These look pretty cool" Kaoru said looking at her belt.

"Let's transform to see what the new out fits look like " Kimiko said taking out her compact.

"Not so fast! you have to wait until peach smells black aura" Ken said

"Ugh fine" Kimiko said with a pout.

"Tell Professor we said hi" Miyako said as they headed out the door.

"Okay"

"Bai!Bai!" they said in unison.

"Jana!(see you later!) Ken and Peach said.

The girls eagerly walked to Miyako's mansion and talked about all the exciting the exciting things they would do.

Somewhere in the distance...

"Are you sure that's them Yuichi?" Raiden asked.

"Yeah it looks like them, smell like them-"

"And they're wearing the same belts" Satoshi added with his famous eyes-closed soon as the words left his mouth the boys stared wide-eyed at the girls belts.

"You didn't notice the belts did you?" Satoshi said chuckling a bit.

"Urusai(Shut up) " his brothers replied with a '-_-' look on their faces.

"They said they were going to Blondie's house for two whole weeks" Takeshi said.

"And her grandma isn't home." Yuichi said with a grin.

"So should we do it now or later ?" Raiden asked his older brother.

"Lets wait a while...the timing has to be perfect" The redhead responded carefully. The brothers nod at each other and dash after the girls making sure they remain unseen.

**Me:This chappie is finished hope you reviewers are liking it so far! I wanna thank Bless, Nobody, and Dragonroses(cool name btw) for being my first reviewers. Since school started i can can only update every Saturday(sometimes Friday and maybe Sundays) but most likely i will update on Saturdays!**

**PPGZ&RRBZ: (knocked out)**

**Me:I see the liquor finally got to them...*uses a blowhorn***

**PPGZ:AHHHHHHH!**

**RRBZ:WTF! SUKI-SAN!?**

**Me:Say bye to the readers you alcoholics!**

**Miyako:Im a Shopaholic!**

**Butch:I need a nap for like two weeks straight**

**Brady:I need a month!**

**Me:Quit you belly-aching and say bye!**

**Kaoru and Kimiko: But my head HURTSSS!**

**Me:Its your fault for drinking so much.**

**Momoko:I blame Brick!**

**Brick:What did i did do?! **

**Momoko:Your the one who spiked the punch!**

**Brick:Yeah but i told you i did and you still-AHH! my head hurts to much to argue **

**Momoko:Ditto**

**Me:Someone say goodbye or i'll blow the horn again**

**PPGZ:BYE!**

**RRBZ:LATER!**

**Me:See was that so hard? *they get knock out again* **

**sigh, R&R Sayōnara (Good Bye)** **^-^ **


	4. Take Me Away

**Welcome to chappie # 4 its Saturday so HERE IT IS! Thank you to those who are reviewing and thanks again for the complements!**

**Seriously! You guys are making me blush *^_^* Anywhoo...ENJOY!**

**Me:Hey Guys!**

**RRBZ:Hey sis**

**PPGZ: Konnichiwa Suki-san :)**

**Brick:HEY! only WE can call her that!**

**Momoko:We can call her that too!**

**Boomer:We came up with the nickname!**

**Miyako:So? **

**Brady:So think of your own nickname!**

**Kimiko: Whatcha gonna do if we don't? *sticks out tongue* **

**Kaoru:Yeah pretty boys what you gonna do?!**

**Butch: IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT! *starts shuffling* **

**Everyone:...O.O *stares at Butch***

**Butch:*takes out headphones* What? I'm not the only one who likes it. C'mon! You know you can't resist! *puts on the music loud and shuffles again***

**All:*shrugs and shuffles with Butch***

**Me:Butch-onii-san?(big bro)**

**Butch:Tsuki doesnt own the RRBZ,the PPGZ, my sexiness, or my awesome dance moves but she does own this outrageous story!*still shuffling***

**Momoko,Brick,Kimiko:Happy Reading! *shuffling***

**Me:To the Story! *shuffling still* ^_^**

Miyako opened the door and the girls rushed in behind her and threw their bags on the floor.

"We haven't been here in a while" Kaoru said.

"Yeah it was 2 years ago when Miya-chi asked us to come help her clean" Momoko said reminiscing.

"Yeah and you two were afraid of that 'ghost'! " Kimiko said giggling.

"WE WERE NOT SCARED!" Momoko and Kaoru said at once.

"Sure you weren't..."Miyako and Kimiko said smiling.

"Whatever" Momoko said with an eye roll.

"Besides, I have enough scare for all four of us."Kaoru said smirking as she went to her bag.

"W-What do you mean-"

"Found it! You said tonight we can do what everyone wants and I want to watch a scary movie!"

"OOH! Whatcha got?" Kimiko said hopping like a bunny to Kaoru's side.

"I have Nightmare on Elm Street,Chucky,Orphan,and the Centipede."

"Oh speaking of Chucky my sis let me have her Chucky doll!" Kimiko said rushing to her bag to pull it out.

"NO! I DON'T WANT HIM TO KILL ME!" Miyako and Momoko screamed.

"Aw c'mon haven't you guys wondered what it will be a doll?" Kimiko said walking like a doll in a creepy voice.

"Whoa she's good..."Kaoru said started to get freaked out.

"Thank you Kao-rin now PLAY WITH ME!" Kimiko said still pretending that she's a doll.

"Don't call me that and stop talking in that voice its creepy!"

"Ugh fine how about Karo-san?"

"No"

"Ru-chan?"

"Hell No!"

"K-Chan?"

"No-actually I like that one." Kaoru said smiling and Kimiko smiled in triumph.

"So Orphan?" Kaoru asked everyone.

"Yeah,sure"

"Until then we can make strawberry shortcake cuz that's what I wanna do!" Momoko cheered.

"Mmm...that sounds good!" the others replied.

They went to Miyako's kitchen and got out the ingredients.

"Too much sugar you two" Kaoru said as Momoko and Kimiko starting eating the sugar. They haven't eaten in a while.

"SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR I LOVE SUGAR!" they said jumping around and running around the house crazily.

"Uh-oh..." the remaining sane girls said in unison. It was like the school bake sale all over again.

"You get Kimiko I get Momoko"Kaoru said to the blonde as she headed for the hallway.

Miyako nodded at the pretty tomboy and found Kimiko spinning around with a painting in her hand and she started to freak out hoping she wouldn't drop it.

"Ah! Kimiko-san! Put that down that's an original Monet!" Miyako exclaimed. She grabbed the painting and placed it on the hook and let out a "Phew!"

"MONET IS A GREAT SPINNING PARTNER MIYA-CHAN! NOW ITS YOUR TURN!"

Before Miyako could run away Kimiko grabbed her and spun her around.

"Of course Kaoru would leave me with the crazy one!" Miyako screamed while being spun by the sugar-high brunette.

Meanwhile, Momoko was running jet spreed in circles with Kaoru running after her failing to catch her. It was liking Tom constantly trying to capture Jerry.

"Momoko stay still!"

"I CAN'T THE SUGAR IS HAPPY!" Kaoru then realized that Momoko was running towards Miyako.

"Miyako heads up!" Kaoru warned.

Miyako and Kaoru pulled the hyper Momoko and the crazy Kimiko on the couch and sat on them until they calmed down.

"I'm better now"

"Me too."

"Thank Goodness!" Kaoru and Miyako breathed.

They finished making the cake and ate it about 45 minutes later after it baked in the oven.

"ITADAKIMASU" (Lets eat!) the four girls cried as they ate the cake happily.

" . ...!" Kaoru said between bites.

"Ah...so Delicious!" Momoko cried.

"YUMMY!" Kimiko added happily.

"Scrumptious!" Miyako said after swallowing since her grandmother told her not to talk with her mouth full.

After cake it was Kimiko's turn to pick an activity.

"Sing and Dance Time!" Kimiko with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Yay!" Momoko and Miyako said in unison.

"Pass..."

"Aw, c'mon Kaoru it'll be fun and we'll only do one song." Kimiko said.

"Yeah...like I would do more than that"

"AHA! So you admitted you would do just 1!" Momoko and Kimiko said at once pointing a finger at Kaoru.

"No i just-DAMN!"

"Doozo?"(Please?) Miyako asked sweetly.

Kaoru sighed "Fine but the song better not be girly!"

"Of course not K-Chan I know your style its going to be a song everyone likes." Kimiko said putting a CD in Miyako's stereo.

The song T.G.I.F by Katy Perry came on and the girls got hyper even Kaoru. Not even a hot-headed tomboy like Kaoru can't resist sing and dancing along with her "sisters".

All:Last Friday Night!

Momoko:Yeah we danced on table tops

Kimiko:And we took too many shots

Miyako: Think we kissed but I forgot

All:Last Friday Night!

Myiako:Yeah we maxed our credit cards

Kaoru:And got kicked out of the bar

Momoko:So we hit the boulevard

All:Last Friday Night!

Kimiko:We went streaking in the park

Momoko:Skinny dipping in the dark

Miyako:Then had a menage a trois

All:Last Friday Night!

Kaoru:Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop-op Whoa-oh oah

All:This Friday Night!

Momoko:Do it all again

Miyako&Kimiko:This Friday Night!

All:DO IT ALL AGAIN!

When the song ended the girls plopped on the couch tired.

"We get to do this every night!"Kimiko cheered and the girls nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Your turn to pick Miya-chi." Momoko said.

"Umm...lets go in the hot tub." The blonde suggested.

"SWEET!" Kimiko said getting her swimsuit.

"And after this its Orphan time" Kaoru said taking her swimsuit and racing Kimiko upstairs.

The girls went in the hot tub and relaxed and even had a water fight after things settled down they enjoyed the water again.

"Hey Miyako do you still have that hot seaweed bath tub thingy?" (A/N: If you guys saw the PPGZ episode 34 its the tub they bathed in)

Kaoru asked.

"Yea but we got this one last year I thought you guys would like this one since...you know we can wear swimsuits in this one" Miyako said blushing a bit.

"Yeah..."the other girls said blushing in embarrassment.

"WELL!" Kimiko said breaking the awkward silence, "lets get out before we get all pruny!"

The girls dried off, changed in their pajamas, and went into Miyako's home theater. It is a big room with a big window, a large 'L' shaped leather couch, popcorn maker, and 70 inch plasma screen TV. Kaoru sat on the floor with a big pillow under her. She was wearing a short sleeve lime green T-shirt with black pj shorts that has lime green stars on it. Momoko sat in between Miyako and Kimiko. She was wearing red pj shorts, a long white tank top that has pink heart designs on it, and pink fuzzy slippers she also has a big bowl of popcorn on her lap. Kimiko was sitting on Momoko's right and her hair was in a side ponytail(she wears it at night time). She had a dark gray top with a sleeping bunny on it, long purple pajama bottoms, and white bunny slippers. She was snuggling under a big light purple blanket. Miyako was on Momoko's left with her hair in blue rollers. She was wearing baby blue 3/4 sleeved night dress with dark blue circles that went a little above mid thigh, matching capris, blue slippers with baby blue circles on it and had Octi on her right arm.

"Let the movie begin" Kaoru said pressing play.

"AHH!" Miyako yelled.

"Nothing scary happened yet Miya-chan" Kimiko said as the 3 sweat dropped at her.

"hee-hee...gomen"

From out side the window

"Time yet?" Raiden whined.

"Patience lil bro the time doesn't seem right yet" Yuichi said patting his back.

They heard the girls laughter which somehow made them smile. Half an hour passed when the girls screamed. Inside the house the girls saw Esther throw a hammer at a nun.

"That girl is insane!" Momoko exclaimed while Miyako was hugging her arm. Four shadows zoomed past the window.

"What was that!?" Miyako said clutching Octi.

"There's nothing there your probably still freaked out." Kaoru said not taking her eyes of the screen.

A pair of red, blue, dark green, and dark purple eyes glowed in the dark staring at Miyako.

"Guys look somethings out the window!" When the girls looked the eyes were gone...

"Are you trying to scare us Miya-chan?" Kimiko asked.

"No I swear I just saw 4 pairs of glowing eyes!"

"Sometimes when your scared your mind plays tricks on you" Momoko said rubbing her back.

Two showers went to Miyako's power source. One gave the signal and cut it and the room became dark.

"Okay Miyako I believe you now!" Kaoru said with a bit of fear in her voice.

"U-um maybe we should try to find a light switch" Momoko said feeling around.

"Ow! that's NOT the light switch Momo-san!" Kimiko said

"G-gomen"

A crash was heard coming from behind them. The girls immediately got up and turned around. Kimiko and Momoko were in a tight arm lock and Miyako was using Kaoru as a human shield.

"Who's there?!" Kaoru demanded. More shadows entered the room and the light switch came on.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The girls screamed at once. Miyako and Kaoru were holding each other screaming while Kimiko jumped in Momoko's arms so that she was carrying Kimiko bridal style.

"What the-" Kaoru started

"AHHHHHHH!" Kimiko and Miyako still screamed.

"URUSAI!"(SHUT UP!) Kaoru yelled. She faced the boys and said "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Hey Buttercup long time no see!" Takeshi said happily.

"What did you just call her!?" Momoko said with wide eyes.

"He called her Buttercup,Bloss" Yuichi said smiling as the girls gasped.

"Uh, you must have the wrong mansion," Kimiko said "We are Momoko, Miyako, Kimiko, Kaoru".

"Cut the act Honey Bun its just us we know its you" Satoshi said smirking.

"H-How!?"

"Well they are many answers to that question but your belts say it all" Satoshi said.

"Dammit" they muttered.

"W-Who are you guys...?" Miyako said still behind Kaoru.

"Does the name Rowdy Ruff come to mind?" The girls gasped again.

"It can't be..." Momoko and Kaoru said.

"And we have a surprise for you girls" Raiden said. The boys showed their fangs and the girls eyes grew wide.

"Don't eat me!" Miyako said going behind Kaoru and gripping her shoulders.

"They're not going to eat us they're just going suck our blood" Kimiko said normally which earned glares from Momoko and Kaoru when Miyako screamed again.

"We aren't going to suck your blood..." Takeshi said.

"But you are going to be our mates." Satoshi added.

"Whoa!Whoa!Whoa! What did Brady say when he said-"

"SHUSH!" the boys hissed cutting Kaoru off.

"We have double identities like you do you we will explain everything after your nap." Yuichi said calmly.

"NAP!?"

The boys ran to the girls and put rings on them. Yuichi put a gold ring with a ruby heart on it on Momoko's finger, Takeshi put a gold ring with a sapphire circle gem on it on Miyako's finger, Takeshi put a gold ring with a emerald star on it on Kaoru's finger, and Satoshi put a gold ring with an amethyst diamond-shaped gem on it on Kimiko's finger. Once the ring got on the girls' finger they passed out in the boys waiting arms.

"Lets get back to mom and dad" Yuichi said smiling at Momoko.

"Yeah mom is gonna wanna meet them" Takeshi said rubbing Kaoru's butt.

"Your lucky she's asleep,pervert" Satoshi said picking up Kimiko.

"You guys got their bag?" The redhead asked and they nodded in response.

"Alright lets go."

The boys nodded and dashed away eager to get home.

And its done!

**Me:Nice nickname for Kaoru btw**

**Kimiko:Thanks! What's your nickname for me**

**Me:Hmmm how about Kimi-usa cuz it combines your name and your heroine name. **

**PPGZ:That's PERFECT!**

**Me: And unlike my brothers idc if you call her that in the story or intros/conclusions**

**PPGZ:Cool!**

**Kimiko:And yours can be Kiki-chan Tsuki!**

**Me:Aww that's cute!**

**Brick:Just remember that only us SEXY RRBZ (Me:*rolls eyes*) can call her Suki-san**

**Momoko:Fine then only us BEAUTIFUL PPGZ can call her Kiki-chan and Kimi-usa!**

**Me:Ahem!**

**Momoko:Oh and Tsuki too!**

**RRBZ:Deal**

**PPGZ:Deal**

**Me:Phew! this nickname feud is over! Tune in next time to find out what happens when the girls wake up.**

**PPGZ: R&R!**

**RRBZ&I:Sayōnara! **


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Hey guys welcome to Chapter 5 ! Warning:The following intro/conclusion will contain extreme randomness...You have been warned.**

**Me: I like to sleep in milk **

**Brick: My hat speaks German **

**Momoko: Candy runs away from me **

**Boomer: Blue is the only color I see**

**Miyako: Clothes attack me in the bathroom **

**Brady: Every time I whistle a tacos chant my name **

**Kimiko: A unicorn ate my shoe **

**Butch: Godzilla stole my X-box **

**Kaoru: Chipmunks took over my house**

**Me:I don't own the PPGZ or RRBZ **

**RRBZ:Happy Reading **

**PPGZ:This chapter will contain P.O.V's**

**Me:To the story!**

****Momoko's P.O.V

I woke up with wind in my hair and a red flash around me. I look up at Brick's face as he was running with wind in his red orange hair which somehow caused me to blush. I blushed harder when I realized he was holding me bridal style but I hid it when he looked down at me.

"Hey bros Pinky's awake!"

"Mourning Pinky!" they responded cheerfully.

"Where are we going and did you say m-mourning!?" I looked up at the sun in its rightful place in the sky.

"Yeah its about 9 am don't worry we're almost at our house." Brick said. I looked over to see my "sisters" starting to get up.

"What the-?" Kaoru yelled.

"We slept all night!?" Miyako said with a gasp.

"Actually you were napping all night" Brady commented with some sarcasm in his voice.

"WHAT DO YOU RRBZ WANT WIT-" Kaoru got cut off again by the boys shushing her.

"You did the same thing last night what's going on?" I asked.

Butch sighed."Okay, before we say anything call me Takeshi, that's Raiden, he's Satoshi, and the red one is Yuichi got it?" We nodded.

"Well we are vampires princes and if anyone outside knew about our identities our castle would be under attack." Raiden said. We stared at the boys with wide eyes. I could not not believe what I'm hearing.

"What's with the owl eyes? It's just your everyday vampire prince taking you to our castle, same old same old." Satoshi said as his brothers chuckled.

"I did not s this coming..." Kimiko said.

"Wait a minute aren't vampires like really fast?" Kaoru asked

"Yup" the boys said in unison.

"So why are we still on our way to your house shouldn't we be there by now?"Kaoru asked. Now that I think about it she has a point.

"Kaoru-san's right" I said getting suspicious.

"Well after you guys fell asleep we figured we should get some rest too." Raiden said.

"Yeah then we got your stuff and started to run a little before Pinky woke up." Butch uh Takeshi said.

"You guys slept with us?!" Kimiko shrieked.

"I promised grandma I wouldn't have boys over!" Miyako gasped.

"Really Miya THAT'S whats bothering you?!" Kaoru said sweat dropping.

"You guys thing Tsuki is home yet?" Satoshi asked. When Satoshi mentioned this Tsuki girl they got all excited, especially Yuichi what is she to them?

"Who's Tsuki?" Kimiko asked. I was thankful for her curiosity.

"She's a special girl I think you girls will like her." Yuichi responded. Special girl? What made her so special?! Yuichi didn't have that happy sparkle in his eyes when he saw me...wait am I jealous? No! I can't be! I don't even like him or his ruby red eyes, or his nice spiky red orange, or his nicely toned muscles-AHHH! Snap out of it Momoko! My boy-crazy side was taking over Yuichi or Brick is my enemy,right?

"There's the castle!" the RRBZ said in unison cheerfully. I noticed when Tsuki was mentioned the boys were running faster if it was possible. What if Tsuki is Yuichi's girlfriend but that can't be I'm his mate...which is a bad thing right?! I looked at my friends. Miya-chi was slightly blushing, Kaoru had an upset look on her face and Kimiko was staring at the castle in awe. I followed her gaze and was amazed. It's a HUGE Gothic-like castle. It was on top of a hill with a stone pathway leading to the front door. It was made of gray bricks and had red, blue, dark purple, and dark green carvings on it. A regular person passing by would think its just design but I knew they meant _something._ There was another symbol I just realized it was a white crescent moon. Its probably for display but my gut told me otherwise.

"Wow...this castle is beautiful" Miyako breathed as we got on our own two feet once more. The boys smirked at the compliment.

"Yeah Kaoru and I gonna be doing a lot of things in this house" Takeshi said winking and putting his arm around Kaoru.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Kaoru yelled as guards opened the door and motioned us to come in. Soon an adult couple approached us. The woman was beautiful. She had dark red hair that's really wavy and ends at her chest. She was wearing a long black strapless dress that reached the floor with a slit that reaches her knee. Under the dress is a red puffy long sleeved shirt made of see through material. The man has black dress pants and a red button up shirt.

"Welcome home my sons!" The man said oh so this is their dad and the woman hugging them must be their mother.

"Are these your mates?" The woman asked looking at us.

"Yup" the boys said happily.

"Oh welcome my new daughters!" She said as she hugged us all at once.

"Otto-san, ka-san (dad, mom) where's Tsuki-nee(sis)? Raiden asked.

"Yeah we wanna see her." Takeshi added.

"You boys will see her in the meeting." the woman responded.

"Meeting?What meeting?" Yuichi asked.

"The one in 15 minutes so get your mates settled, have them changed, and put them in the living room until you get back" she said.

"Hai, ka-san"(okay mom) the boys said in unison while taking us upstairs. We all went our separate ways. I saw blue, green, dark purple, and red doors in this hall. Before I entered the red door I noticed a gray door all the way at the end of the hall.

Miyako's P.O.V

Boomer uhh...Raiden lead me in a room and I gasped. It had a flat screen TV, white carpeting, blue walls, a big bathroom, a small bench with stuffed animals piled on it, and a king sized bed with blue, white, and black sheets.

"This room is lovely!" I exclaimed. Raiden put down my big blue tote bag.(I forgot to unpack it when I came home from the sleepover at the lab).

"Glad you like it" he said smiling "but you haven't seen the best part!" he said grabbing my hand and leading me to a baby blue door with a dark blue bubble on it.

"What's in here?" I asked curiously.

"Your closet ta-da!" he said while opening the door and I let out a happy shriek and ran into the room. It had clothes all shades of blue including black and white clothes.

"You like?" he asked coming at my side. I nodded happily and gave him a tight hug. I think I saw him blush as he hugged me back. I giggled and started looking through my skirts, shirts, and pants.

"Miyako we only have 10 minutes to change, shower, and get you to the living room with your friends." he said.

"Oh okay you shower first and I'll just pick out an outfit." he nodded and went to the shower.

"What am I going to wear?" I questioned myself out loud.

_Dress sporty today _a voice said in my head. It was Kaoru-san. When we got hit by chemical Z we became telepathic and two additional powers. One of those powers we can use in civilian form the other we have t transform to use. Blossom has ice breath and Momoko can move things with her mind I think its called telekinesis. Kaoru can make force fields and Buttercup has super strength. Kimiko has psychic -like powers you know like visions and "sensing" danger and Bunny has invisibility. I have sonic screams and Bubbles can talk to animals and is fluent in any language.

_Okay_ I responded back. Since we made Kaoru wear a skirt on the first day of school its only fair to dress sporty for her. Once Raiden got out the shower I quickly took mine and put on my outfit for Kaoru.

Kimiko's P.O.V

Satoshi took me in "our room and I froze. This room was freakin SWEET! It was white carpeted, purple walls, a flat screen, a large bathroom, a stereo with speakers all around the room, and a king sized bed with light gray, white, and purple sheets.

"By your expression I guess you like the room" Satoshi says smirking and putting his arm around me.

"I'm in purple heaven!" I exclaim.

"I wonder what your face would look like when you see behind that door..." Satoshi said pointing at a lavender door with a dark purple diamond on it.

"What!What!?" I say excited

"Narnia"

"OH MY GOSH! I ALWAYS WANTED TO GO THERE!" I opened the door and rushed inside with Satoshi on my heels. It wasn't Narnia but it was something cool! It was a walk in closet! It had clothes all shades of purple with heather gray, white, and black clothes. I jumped -hugged him out of joy.

"Arigato!Arigato!Arigato!Arigato!"(Thank you x4) I said cheerfully.

"No prob" he said hugging me back.

"But..."

"But what?"

"I really wanted Narnia" I said with a childish pout. He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Maybe next time" he said. I nodded and started running around my closet looking at my new clothes.

"Kimiko we got 10 minutes until the meeting."

"Oh gotcha you take a shower and I'll just pick an outfit." He flashed me a smile and went to the bathroom. I sat down on the light purple sofa (thats right I got a sofa in my closet cool huh?) and thought about what to wear.

_Dress sporty today_ Kaoru said in my head well that answers that. I owe this to her for wearing that skirt on the first day. Satoshi got out the shower and I went in with my sporty clothes.

Momoko's P.O.V 

Taking my eyes of the gray door I took a good look around my room and smiled widely. This room is beautiful we had white carpeting, red painted walls, flat screen, a small bookshelf, and a king sized bed that had red, pink, and black sheets.

"I LOVE this room!" I said with a small jump.

"I'm sure you would" Yuichi said, "There's more" he said taking my hand and leading me to a pink door with a red heart on it. When I went inside I almost fainted...and Yuichi was right behind me ready to catch me if I did.

"You okay Momoko?" I smiled because he called me Momoko instead of Pinky but to be honest Pinky is starting to grow on me.

"N-nothings it just this closet is AWESOME!" I said hugging him.

"You bought all this for me?" I asked amazed and he nodded. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and hugged him once more. I held back a giggle when I saw him shocked and blushing at my actions. I released him and starting looking through my new cute clothes.

"Pinky, we gotta be downstairs in 10 minutes." Yuichi said.

"Oh okay go and shower I'll just pick something out." He gave me my pink bag and went to the bathroom. I wonder if I should wear something from my bag or the closet.

_Dress sporty today _Kaoru said in my head.

_Hai_ I replied. Imma dress sporty for Kaoru since she wore that skirt on the first day of school. There were times over the school year when we asked each other to wear certain things. I asked the girls to wear super hero shirts. Kimiko asked us to wear Thing 1,2,3 & 4 shirts. Miyako wanted us to wear sparkly shirts which Kaoru didn't like that much but she got used to it fast. I picked out my sporty stuff and went to the bathroom when Yuichi came out.

Kaoru's P.O.V

Butch...er Takeshi led me into a room and my eyes bugged out. It was white carpeted, green walls, flat screen with X-Box and play stations and a lot of games, and a king sized bed with lime green, dark green, and black sheets.

"THIS ROOM IS GREAT!" I yelled.

"Isn't it?" Takeshi asked.

"What no pervy comment?" I teased.

"No not now I have to show you you're closet."He said.

"My closet?" I asked. Takeshi lead me to a light green door with a dark green star on it. He opened it and I was surprisingly amazed. There were clothes in every shade of green with some yellow, black, and white ones.

"Cool closet!" I said.

"We got 10 minutes babe" Takeshi said normally.

"Oh okay I'll pick something to wear you go get ready" He walked out of my closet and a few seconds passed by until I realized what he said.

"AND DON'T CALL ME BABE!" I shouted after him and he just laughed.

I was going to pick some clothes but a thought occurred in my head. I remember wearing a skirt, a Green Lantern T-shirt, a Thing 4 shirt, and a sparkly green top to school. Although I didn't mind the Green Lantern and Thing 4 shirt, the other two took serious protests. I decided to make them wear sporty clothes for once.

_Dress sporty today _I said to them

_Okay_ Miyako responded.

_Alright _Kimiko said.

_Hai _Momoko said.

I smiled on my way to the bathroom when Takeshi came out. I was looking forward to what they would wear. After my shower I put on a yellow shirt that showed my curves (I do that a lot now Miya calls it the "pretty tomboy" look), green adidas sweat pants, my favorite green sports jacket, and green/white sneakers. I brushed my hair a little and Takeshi came out wearing baggy black jeans and a dark green T-shirt with that wristband he wore the day before. I think his brothers wear something like it too they have weird symbols on them and now that I think about it they match the carvings outside the castle.

"Ready,babe?" he asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Don't call me that and yeah I'm ready lets go." He took my waist and took me downstairs. My "sisters" looked up and smiled at me as we entered the living room. I smiled back and looked at their clothes they did a good job I had to admit.

"Stay here" Yuichi said to us.

"The meeting will be half an hour at least" Satoshi said letting go of Kimiko and heading for the door with Raiden.

"And we have Invisible Guards watching you" Takeshi added.

"So THAT'S why I have that feeling I'm being watched!" Kimiko said looking around the room for the guards.

"Don't bother look Kimiko they're like secret service" Yuichi said. The boys left and we had the living room to ourselves. It was nice. The room had a long dark brown leather couch with a 70 inch flat screen TV with a DVD player, X-Box, and Wii console with a lot of remotes.

"So Kaoru like our outfits?" Miyako asked. The girls started to pose in front of me showing off their sporty clothes. I laugh and nod while looking their clothes. Miyako is wearing a white short sleeve zip up sweater with a sparkly blue number 7 on the back, a blue tank top under neath, a white and blue tennis skirt, blue tights, and low blue converses, and a blue wristband to complete her look. Momoko was wearing a hot pink long sleeved shirt that showed her curves, a black adidas cropped hoodie, a black adidas skirt, pink high-tops with hot pink laces that reach mid-calf. Kimiko is wearing a bright purple nike hoodie with a gray logo on it, tight gray nikes shorts, purple converses, and her hair was in a ponytail with her bangs pinned back.

"You girls look great!" I said.

"Arigato!"(Thank You) they said in unison.

"What do we do now,desu?" Miya asked.

"Not sure, but I'm curious to meet Tsuki" Momoko said.

"Yeah I've been wondering about her too" I said actually I've been wondering about a lot of things lately.

"Maybe she's the boys friends" Miyako suggested.

"Did you see the sparkle in Yuichi's eyes she has to be more than a friend" Momoko said.

"Are you jealous Momo-san?" Kimiko asked. Now that I think about she is acting jealous.

"What thats crazy Kimiko-san!"

"Then why are you acting like that?" I asked smirking.

"Because-you know I well umm..."the red head stuttered.

"You like Bri-"Miyako started.

" SHHHH!" we yelled at her.

"Gomen!(sorry) You like Yuichi-kun!" Miyako corrected.

"No! I'm just curious!" Momoko huffed.

"Me too but we'll meet her after the meeting." Kimiko said plopping on the couch.

"Yeah she might even be our new friend!" Miyako said in joyful tone joining Kimiko on the couch. Miyako was always the positive one.

"I guess..." I said sitting down.

"Okay so what are we going to watch?" Momoko asked sitting next to me.

"Spongebob!" Miyako cried. We all shrugged and started to watch. We all started laughing within minutes.

**That`s A Wrap! Now its time for more randomness! Any last words for the readers guys?**

**Butch: Remember to bathe in mustard before going to bed**

**Brady: Remember to shout "EAT MY SOCKS!" out the window when someone passes by**

**Miyako: Remember to check for bugs before you hug a tree**

**Kimiko: Remember to wait 20-30 minutes before swimming with mermaids**

**Kaoru: Remember to exercise everyday by running with tigers**

**Boomer: Remember to dump water on people when they say the word "papaya" **

**Momoko: Remember that I am the goddess of love **

**Brick: Remember to create a fort to prepare for when the robots take over**

**Me: And MOST IMPORTANTLY...Remember forget to R&R ^_^ **

** All:Sayonara! **


	6. Meet Tsuki!

**This is Chapter 6 thank you guys 4 reviewing! **

**Me: Konnichiwa Readers! Welcome 2 Chapter 6! :)**

**Miyako:What happens in this chapter,desu?**

**Me:In this chapter I make my first appearance! **

**PPGZ:Bout Time! **

**Momoko:Where's the RRBZ?**

**Me:They're watching Family Guy in the other room**

**Kimiko:Oooh! I LOVE FAMILY GUY! **

**Me:If you do the disclaimer in a characters voice you can join them**

**Kimiko:YAY! Okay lets see...AH! *in Herbert the Pervert voice* Kiki-chan does own the PPGZ or the sexy RRBZ she just owns the story and her character**

**Kaoru:Impressive...**

**Kimiko:Arigato K-Chan, now imma just go in the room full of boys and you girls just stay here *runs in the room and closes the door***

**Girls: *laughs* **

**Momoko: Hahaha! Kimi-usa is a good actress haha! **

**Miyako:*giggles* Yeah! She really acted like she was going to do something**

**Me and Kaoru: (stops laughing) wait...what if she DOES do something to them?!**

***pause***

**All:Nah! She's not THAT cra-**

**RRBZ:AHHHHHH!**

**PPGZ:O_O! *rush to the room* OMG! **

**Me:Uhh...Happy Reading To the story! *runs to the room***

Momoko's POV

We all starting laughing REALLY loudly! We just sang the Campfire Song Song from Spongebob and we did random poses during our singing part! It was TOO funny I think I'm getting a cramp! Kaoru was on the floor, Kimiko's head was on Miya-chi's lap, and I'm on my back kicking my legs up in the air.

"Glad to see your having fun" I heard a familiar voice say. We stopped laughing and looked at the door to find the RRBZ smiling at us.

"Oi (Hey) Guys!" Kimiko said looking at the boys upside down from Miyako's lap.

"Where's Tsuki ,desu?" Miyako asked. It's cute how she adds 'desu' at the end of her sentences.

"She's talking to mom." Raiden answered.

_Wow its like the universe is keeping us from seeing the girl! _Kaoru said in my mind

_I know right!? _ I responded back. Then as if the universe heard our conversation we heard a guard say "Hello Tsuki-sama (Miss Tsuki/Lord Tsuki {A/N: I like the sound of that...Tsuki-sama} ) The boys' face lit up. A girl with thigh-length black-purple hair and pretty gray eyes entered the room. She's wearing a gray dress shirt that goes mid-thigh, blue shorts underneath but only a few inches show, and dark gray flats. I had to admit she had nice curves and was very pretty. What really caught my eye, though, was her triple moonstone necklace. I felt a certain power radiating from it I wonder if the other girls felt it to.

_She's pretty _Miyako commented in my head.

_Yea... _I responded.

The boys surrounded her and hugged her. 'Okay maybe Miyako's right...maybe they are just friends'. Then she kissed Yuichi's cheek. 'OKAY THAT'S TOO FRIENDLY!' I half-screamed in my head. I was super angry but I don't know why...I mean I don't like him,do I? I heard snickers and turned my head to hear my so called friends holding back their laughter.

"Nani?!(What?!)" I asked annoyed.

"You seem pretty angry Momoko-chan" Kaoru said smiling.

I blushed. Was my anger really that obvious? I took a deep breath to calm myself down before the boys noticed my jealousy.

"Suki-san these are our mates" Takeshi said smirking at us.

"That wasn't settled!" Kaoru yelled. Tsuki looked at us and her eyes looked almost as innocent as Miyako's...almost I can still see alot of mystery swimming in her eyes.

"K-Konnichiwa I'm Tsuki..." she said with a small bow and we bowed back.

"I'm Miyako!"

"I'm Kimiko!"

"Ussu!(Yo!) name's Kaoru!"

"and I'm Momoko!"

"Nice to meet you" she said in a shy tone.

"Your majesties I need to speak to you for a moment." a woman at the door said. The boys went to speak with to her leaving us alone with Tsuki.

"Um, Momoko?" the ravenette girl said to me.

"Hai?"(Yes?)

"You don't have to be jealous I'm their little sister." I flushed red with embarrassment while the girls laughed at me. Momoko You Baka! (Idiot) That's why the boys care for her, that's why they called her 'special', and that's why she kissed his cheek! Ugh! This is SO embarrassing!

"Don't be embarrassed." she said with a small smile.

"A-are you ready my thoughts?!" I asked

"No i'm just an empath" she responded.

"What's that?" Kaoru asked interested.

"It means I can sense or feel others' emotions uncontrollably." It must be a vampire thing. Uh-oh! What if she feels my maybe/maybe not crush on Yuichi-kun! Just think happy thoughts.

"That's a beautiful necklace." Miyako said.

_Speaking of necklaces, do you feel something radiating of that necklace? _Kimiko asked in my head. Thank god she was feeling it too.

_You feel it too? _I asked back.

_Yeah all 3 of us do! This is so weird..._She wasn't wrong. I just got here and I can tell they are a lot of secrets in this place.

"Arigato Miyako-chan" Tsuki said toying with her necklace.

"Can we call you Suki-san too I just love nicknames!" The brunette girl said. Kimiko has a knack for nicknames she calls herself the 'Nickname Master' she's weird but then again I call myself the 'Goddess of Love' so I guess i'm weird too.

"They hate it when other people call me Suki-san but you can think up of another nickname for me if you want."

Kimiko nodded and sat on the couch and did her 'thinking pose'. She's basically coping the famous statue "The Thinker".

"I got it! We'll cal you Kiki-chan!" The Nickname Master has spoken.

"I like that" Kaoru commented. Tsuki nodded.

"And what do I call you?" she asked the purple girl.

"Kimi-usa!" I said happily and we all giggled.

"I love it! When did you come up with that?" Kimiko asked.

"Just now" I said smiling.

"Great your getting along." Raiden said and we nodded.

"Suki-san mom's calling you" Yuichi said coming at my side.

"Hai! Nice meeting you girls, Jana! (see you later)" she bowed before leaving us.

"She's nice" Miyako commented.

"Yeah she is...sometimes" Takeshi commented mumbling the last part.

"Iv'e been meaning to ask you boys something." Kaoru said

"Shoot" Takeshi said holding her tighter.

"What's with your wristbands they have weird symbols on them!" I immediately took Yuichi's right arm and examined his wristband.

"Yeah what do they mean?' I asked touching the enter-colored stone it felt warm.

"We'll tell you later right now we have more important things to worry about."

"Like what?" Kimiko asked.

"Like your wedding." the boys said in unison.

"NANI!?" we yelled in unison.

"I don't why your shocked ...we mentioned this before." Satoshi said smirking.

"I don't think grandma is gonna want me married by the time she comes back, desu wa!" Miyako said looking at me freaking out.

"You can worry about that later." Raiden said holding her hand.

"Flo, Chloe, Rita, Amara!" Takeshi and Yuichi called.

Four women (they are all 22) entered in maid outfits. One wore sapphire blue, one magenta, one wore plum, and the last wore deep green.

"Yes master?" They said in unison bowing.

"You don't have to call us that we're all friends here." Takeshi said while the boys sweat dropped.

"Our apologies what can we do for you?" the sapphire one asked.

"Have our mates suited for the ceremony" Yuichi said.

"Certainly!" They replied taking our arms.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Kaoru yelled trying to escape.

"Aw don't be a sour-puss K-chan we're getting married!" Kimiko cheered.

"Your happy about this!?" Kaoru exclaimed. At this point we were heading towards the door.

"Naomi did say I should marry young..."

"Not THIS YOUNG KIMIKO-CHAN!"

"Oh...yeah!" I heard the boys chuckling behind us at Kaoru and Kimiko's 'debate'. Kimiko and Kaoru get along well but most of the time it's Kaoru and I who argues. I had to admit though theirs was pretty funny...

Kimiko's P.O.V

Whoa...I can't believe I'm getting married before Onee-chan(her big sis Naomi) she is going to be SO jealous! Wait Kao-rin is right this ISN'T good I'm marrying my enemy that's now a vampire. Weirdest...Summer...Ever.

"Here we are!" the maid quartet said. It was a huge room with four closets.I can see pink,baby blue, bright purple, and light green dresses inside with accessories.

"What are your names?" Miyako asked

"I'm Flo"the magenta one said.

"I'm Chloe" the plum one said.

"I'm Rita" the deep green said.

"And I'm Amara" the sapphire one said. Each of them bowed while introducing themselves.

"Nice to meet you I'm-" I got cut off by Chloe.

"No need to introduce yourselves the boys told us already."

"Sooo what do we do?"Kaoru asked.

"Pick out a dress and accessories and we'll do your hair." Rita answered.

Momoko sighed "Alright girls I know this is kinda forced but we have no choice." she said.

"Yeah I hear ya Momoko-chan." Kaoru said with a sigh and Miyako nodded.

"Well if I'm imma be a bride IMMA GO ALL OUT!" I yelled running into the purple closet, well its more like a room if you ask me. All the dresses were a little Gothic-looking but I guess that's the point. After looking through a thousand dresses (no exaggeration) I finally choose a one strap bright purple that hugged my figure at the top but flowed freely at the bottom. My dress has a black ribbon tired around my waist and the actual bow shows at the back. Below my dress it looks like a tutu that reaches a little above my knees. I also wore dark purple pumps, black finger-less fishnet gloves that was a few inches above my wrist, a black choker with a dark purple chain and light purple diamond pendant on it. When I was done Chloe pinned my hair to the right side of my face and added a diamond gem in my hair (so if I turn my head to the left you can see it completely). She also added lavender lip gloss, purple mascara, and smokey light purple eyeshadow. At the last minute I put on a pair of small purple chandelier earrings. I had to admit I looked HOT! I walked out the door to see my "sisters" and my eyes bugged out. They look BEAUTIFUL!

Miya-chan was wearing a spaghetti strap baby blue dress that ruffles a bit at the end and has black sparkles on the bottom. Her dress reaches mid thigh and she was wearing finger-less fishnet gloves like me but hers is all the way up to her elbow. Dark blue high heels were at her feet and she was wearing blue hoop earrings, black chain that has a blue sphere on it as accessories. Her hair was in her normal curly pigtails and her make up included baby blue lip gloss, smokey pale blue eyeshadow, and blue mascara.

Momo-san is wearing a cross neck hot pink cocktail dress. Her dress hugged her curves and black rhinestones were at her waist( so it looked like a thick belt of rhinestones) and it reached a little below mid-thigh. She wearing the same fishnet gloves as me and had black wedges with red roses all over it. For accessories she wore a red chain with a black heart on it and black feather earrings. Her hair has a crown braid (A/N:Google it its kawaii) and the rest was left out. Her makeup included red lipstick, red mascara, and light pink eyeshadow.

What really got me excited was seeing Kao-rin! She wore a strapless light green straight dress that reached her knees. Her dress has a black belt with green studs around it. She wore ankle boots with green laces. She's wearing lime green lip gloss and black mascara. I knew she wouldn't wear anything else since it took her a month to put on mascara and three months to put on lip gloss and she only wore it once! To complete her look she wore wrist-length black finger-less fish net gloves,a black chain with a green star on it, and green studded earrings.

"You girls look HOT!" I exclaimed and they blushed a little.

"You look very beautiful Kimi-usa." Miya-chan said with a smile. I blushed a little myself but she wasn't wrong!

"K-Chan looks so KAWAII!" Momoko said linking arms with her and playing with her hemline.

"Ugh! I wish I wasn't in this thing." K-Chan said trying to get Momoko's hands of her dress,she's failing.

"But it's your style,desu wa!" Miyako said. Kaoru looked down and smiled a bit.

"Okay girls you ready?" Amara said. We looked at each other and nodded. Well I'm about to get married to a vampire prince with my sisters-to-be...

Here goes nothing!

**That's A Wrap! **

**Special Announcement: I have No School all this week so I am going to post 2 stories this week! One on Wednesday and the other on Friday or Saturday! So look out for it,Kay? **

**Me:Wat did you guys think?**

**RRBZ: You did a good job sis!**

**Me:Arigato Onii-sans! (Big bros)**

**Momoko:I look great for my forced wedding!**

**Miyako:We all did,desu wa! **

**Kimiko:Hell Ya!**

**Kaoru: Am I the one who thinks this is BIZARRE!?**

**Butch:Don't worry you'll get used to it after all you are my soon-to-be wife :)**

** Kaoru:Oh Goodie -_-"**

**Me:*sighs dreamily* I LOVE WEDDINGS! I can't wait until I'm married ^_^**

**RRBZ:We can! :O**

**Me: -.- Anyway...Tune in next time for the wedding! I'm getting sisters-in-laws! hehe!**

**PPGZ&RRBZ: R&R! **

**Me:Sayonara! ^_-**


	7. Here comes the Brides!

**Me: Konnichiwa Mina-san! (Everyone) This is Chappie #7 I have no school today so I thought what the hell? New Chapter! **

**Miyako:In this chapter we get married officially O.O **

**Momoko:We get brothers-in-laws and sisters-in-laws ! :O**

**Kaoru: Our curiosity continues but seriously WHAT IS UP WITH WITH THOSE SYMBOLS?!**

**Me: Be patient Kaoru **

**Kaoru:You know me better than that! **

**Kimiko:It's gonna be a great episode/chapter! **

**Boomer:Kimiko-san...we aren't on T.V we're in a story **

**Kimiko:I know put it would be SO COOL IF WE WE'RE!**

**Butch:I hear ya this face belongs on television! **

**Me&PPGZ:*rolls eyes***

**Brick:Can we focus on the wedding please!**

**Me:Hai! You guys know wat to say...**

**RRBZ:She doesn't own us!**

**PPGZ:Happy Reading**

**Me:To the story!**

Momoko's P.O.V

It was girls and I walked to the main room and Brick uh...Yuichi smiled at me. My boy-crazy side took over again. 'OMG! Yuichi-kun looks so...so...HOT!' I yelled in my head while my cheeks raised in temperature.

"Thanks Pinky you look hot yourself." I felt my cheeks get hotter. Did-did he just read mind mind?!

"Yup" he answered putting his arm around my waist.

"Did you read it before?" I asked. I was grateful when he shook his head no. I would have fainted if he found out about my inward debate of my feelings for him and my jealousy towards Tsuki.

"Yuichi-onii-san (big bro) your first." I was surprised to see Tsuki apart of this. She has her long raven hair in waves and she is wearing a triple moonstone circlet. Tsuki is wearing a gray ruffle dress that goes mid-thigh goes mid-thigh, black tights, and gray toms. As usual she has her famous necklace around her neck and the boys are wearing their wristband too. I am a bit curious of their origin. Yuichi winked at me and then walked into the room ahead of me.

"C'mon Momoko" Tsuki said taking my hand and leading me into the room. I looked back at me friends and they gave me a good luck smile. The room was dim and I was a bit scared.

"Don't be scared Momoko-chan." Tsuki whispered. I noticed that she was walking me to a huge table in the center of the room. I guess it was similar to being walked to the altar. Yuichi was smiling at me and stood next to a priest. I guess that makes Tsuki my maid of honor I promised that role to Kimiko but I'm sure she'll understand. Besides Tsuki would be theirs too. My ravenette maid of honor gave my hand to Yuichi and I couldn't help but blush at contact.

"Lay down Momoko" he said in a low voice. I looked at him confused but I sat down anyway. Five carvings were on the ceiling:a red fire symbol, a blue thunderbolt, a green earth symbol, dark purple air spirals, and a white crescent moon. (A/N:For the earth,air,and fire symbols think Avatar ^_^) Then it hit me... I've seen these symbols before! I saw them outside the castle and on the boys' wristbands and Tsuki's necklace. I looked to my right to see the priest give Tsuki a bowl of red liquid. Yuichi held my hand as Tsuki came over with the bowl. Now I was starting to get nervous.

The fire symbol on the ceiling flashed a red light on my chest (A/N: Not her boobs the actual chest muscle) and it felt warm. Tsuki dipped her finger in the bowl and drew a heart with the red liquid on the spot the light was hitting me. The priest chanted an ancient language and out of no where he dumped the whole bowl on me and it hurt like hell!

"AHHHH!" I screamed. Yuichi tucked my hair behind my ear and bit my neck.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"I screamed on the top of my lungs and arched my back. It hurt SO BAD! Suddenly my vision became blurry. Yuichi put the ruby ring on my finger,I didn't notice it was off.

"Sorry" Yuichi mouthed before kissing my cheek. Tsuki and Yuichi gently took each of my hands and I finally gave into the darkness.

Kimiko's P.O.V

I was talking to Kao-rin and Myia-chan when suddenly out of no where we heard Momoko screaming!

"What are they doing to her?!" Kaoru yelled at the RRBZ.

"Relax babe, its a part of the ritual..."Takeshi said putting his arms around her.

"Don't call me babe!" Kaoru said trying to get out of his grip. We heard the door open and we looked to see Yuichi holding Momoko bridal style. She was out cold and got red stuff all over her dress...I think its Hawaiian Punch.

"OH MY GOD!" us girls yelled in unison. Tsuki came out and said "Satoshi-onii-san you're next." Yuichi was carrying Momoko to a different room. My eyes grew wide when I figured out I was next but before I could try and escape Satoshi appeared in front of me in a flash.

I sighed."Okay okay I'm going lead the way!" Satoshi smiled at me and went ahead in the room. Tsuki took my hand and I smiled at her and let her lead me in the room Satoshi went in. It looked like a place in a horror movie where I would get killed,yet surprisingly thrilling! Tsuki went to help a priest get some Hawaiian Punch as Satoshi told me to lay down on a table. I shrugged and did so. I have to be brave besides I've seen tons of horror movies I think I can handle a vampire wedding. I looked at the ceiling and saw 5 familiar symbols carved on it. Okay this can't be a coincidence the girls and I have been questioning this place since we got here. So many mysteries...I feel like Nancy Drew! Oh! I'm getting off topic!

I snapped out my thoughts when the priest and Tsuki came at my side on the table. Satoshi was on my left side and held my hand. The air symbol on the ceiling flashed a dark purple light on my chest,it felt cool. My gray-eyed maid of honor drew a diamond where the light was hitting me. Then the priest chanted gibberish and poured Hawaiian Punch on me! I opened my mouth in shock but that was a bad choice since some went in my mouth. Turns out...it wasn't Hawaiian Punch. It started to hurt and I screamed and gagged at the same time!

"AHH*gag*AHH-*gag*AHH!" since my was pinned to the right Satoshi bit my neck on the left side. Remember when I said I could handle a vampire wedding...I WAS WRONG! I screamed again put the gagging kept me awake. Satoshi and Tsuki went to thank the priest and when they got back here they looked at me surprised.

"Your awake?" Tsuki asked in shock.

"Yeah but why is the room spinning?" I groaned. Satoshi put my amethyst ring on my ring finger when did that come off? I felt myself being lifted off the table. Satoshi putt is arm around my waist and Tsuki put her arm around my shoulders to keep me from falling. I'm having trouble keeping my eyes open and keeping my head up. Once we got out the door Miyako and Kaoru gasped at me while my new brothers looked at shocked.

"KIMIKO!" they screamed in unison

"Dude how is she awake?!" Raiden asked.

"I'm not sure but I don't think she'll last long." Satoshi holding me tighter.

"Pfft!I'll be fine!" I said in a drunk tone getting out of Satoshi and Tsuki's grip.

"By the way your Hawaiian Punch is a little thick." And with that darkness took over me.

Myiako's P.O.V 

Kaoru and I jumped at the sound of Kimiko's screaming and...gagging!?

"Are they choking her?!" I yelled worried.

"No...but gagging is a new one." Takeshi 'o.O' face.

Then Kimiko came out looking tipsy or something with Satoshi and Tsuki holding onto tight so she won't fall. She had a huge blood stain on her dress like Momoko.

"KIMIKO! Kaoru and I yelled.

"Don't worry she's a little dizzy since she's not passed out she''ll be okay soon." Tsuki said approaching us.

"By the way your Hawaiian Punch is a little thick." Kimiko said in a drunk voice before she passed. Satoshi carried her away bridal style.

"Hawaiian Punch?" Kaoru asked confused the two princes shrugged.

"Raiden-onii-san you're next!" Tsuki said. Fear spread through my body like wildfire and I was shaking.

"Don't be afraid Miyako-chan you'll be okay." Tsuki said taking my hand. I smiled at Raiden nervously as he walked ahead of us in the room.

"So, are you like my maid of honor?" I asked in a shaky voice. We entered the room and it was REALLY creepy!

"Yea something like that." she answered. She let go of my hand and went to the priest to get something.

"Lay down on the table Miyako-chan" Raiden whispered in my ear. My cheeks became red as he helped me got on. I looked up to see the same symbols that are on the boys' wristband. Weird. The blue lightening bolt carving flashed a blue light on my chest it felt tingly almost like an electrical charge. Tsuki came and drew a bloody circle where the light hit me as the priest chanted in an unknown language. If I focused on the language I would be able to decipher it but I was too busy screaming at the sudden pain when the priest threw blood on me! The pain increased when Raiden bit me!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I sonic screamed uncontrollably I hurt REALLY BAD! It only lasted a few seconds until I went to regular screaming. Raiden kissed my cheek and whispered "Gomen"(Sorry). He put my sapphire ring on my finger which I didn't notice was off and I passed out.

Kaoru's P.O.V

Takeshi and I covered our ears when Miyako did her special power,I'm glad it didn't last long.

"What the hell was that?!" Takeshi exclaimed I laughed at his reaction.

"That was one Miyako's special powers we all have them." I answered.

"Oh.."He said simply. The door opened and Raiden was carrying my bloody "sister" bridal style. Wait a minute, first Momoko, then Kimiko, then Miyako then that means...

"Takeshi-onii-san your the last one."

"OH HELL NO!" I said running. Takeshi appeared outta no where and carried me over his shoulder. He let me down next to Tsuki maybe I could try again.

"You can try again but you won't get very far." he smirked. I groaned "Fine whatever."

"See you inside,babe" he said walking ahead of us.

"DON'T CALL ME BABE!" I yelled after him as Tsuki sweat dropped.

"Come on Kaoru if your friends did it then you can." She held out her hand and I slowly took it. Normally I wouldn't hold hands with girls I just met,but Tsuki is an exception I'm not sure why. Ever had that feeling when you just met someone you can tell you'll be good friends with? I had that feeling with Tsuki but we need to work on her shyness. I don't want her to be shy around us it will make me feel...weird. She lead me to a dim lit room and I tensed a bit.

"Relax Kaoru.." she whispered. Great she can read my emotions and the boys can read my mind I might as well let them read my diary -_-. Takeshi told me to lay down and I did I've been standing for a while now I can use a nap. I looked at the ceiling and saw the symbols again. The earth symbol flashed on my chest and it felt sturdy which is a weird feeling for a light. The priest chanted some gibber-crap as Tsuki drew a star where the light was hitting me. I was wondering what my friends scream. My question was answered when the priest threw blood on me and I yelled really loud.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I yelled squirming on the table and Takeshi bit me making me scream louder. He put my emerald ring on my finger and kissed my forehead. Takeshi...you baka! After he was shook hands with the priest Takeshi and Tsuki came at my side.

"Welcome to the family,Kaoru" she said in a softly. I smiled at them.

"By the way that dress looks really hot on you." He said smirking.

"Dumb pervert." I manged to say before blacking out.

**That's A Wrap!**

**Kimiko:Yay we're sisters! ^_^**

**PPGZ:Yay! **

**Me:Btw Kimiko-chan that was blood not Hawaiian Punch **

**Kimiko:OMG! **

**Brady:Relax you'll be fine...**

**Brick:Great chapter-nee!(sis)**

**Butch:Yeah I'm Married to Kaoru I'M GETTING LUCKY TONIGHT! **

**Kaoru:OH NO YOUR NOT I'M STILL PASSED OUT!**

**Butch:Dammit..**

**Brick,Boomer&Brady:HAHA!**

**Miyako****:What happens in the next chapter,desu? **

**Me:All I can say is you guys wake up **

**Kimiko: C'mon! can't you say anything else?! **

**Me:Nope! **

**Momoko:hmm...okay if you won't tell us then we'll just have to TICKLE IT OUTTA YOU! :)**

**Me:O_O**

**Boomer&Brady: GET HER!**

**(Everyone chases me)**

**Me:AHHH *runs away and hides* See you next chapter! **

**Brick:There she is!**

**Me:AHHH! Gotta run! See you next chapter! Sayōnara! **

**Butch: Tell us what happens next chapter! **

**Me:NEVER! *keeps running***


	8. The Awakening

**Welcome to Chapter 8!**

**Me: Konnichiwa Readers & Moshi Moshi guys!**

**Everyone: Hey Tsuki-chan!**

**Me:Okay in this chapter the girls wake up**

**PPGZ:FINALLY!**

**Me:And they learn things too**

**Miyako:Like what?**

**Me:I'm not telling :P**

**Kaoru:You guys know what to do**

**PPGZ&RRBZ: *wiggles their fingers* **

**Me:Oh No! Not Again!**

**Butch & Brady:GET HER! **

**Me:AH! *runs away* **

**Raiden:Tsuki-chan doesn't own the PPGZ or RRBZ **

**Kimiko:Happy Reading!**

**Yuichi&Momoko:To the story!**

**Me: Oi!(Hey!) That's MY LINE! **

**Takeshi:There she is!**

**Me:Dammit! *runs again* De ja vu **

Miyako's P.O.V

I woke up with a little headache. What happened? My ring glittered in the morning sunshine and I instantly remembered everything. The table,the blood on my dress, Raiden biting me, the lightening bolt carving hitting me with that strange blue did those carvings mean anyway? I gasped when I realized my clothes were changed. I was now wearing a sky blue dress that reached mid thigh, white leggings, and tan sandals. I looked over to my sisters...well sister-in-laws(I'll call them my sisters anyway) and they changed clothes too. Momoko-san is wearing a white elbow sleeved shirt with pink hearts and over it is a red tube top, a magenta denim miniskirt, and pink flip-flops. Kimiko-san is wearing a gray wide neck top that has a column of purple diamonds on the right side, a purple tank top underneath, a purple ruffle skirt, and purple flats, Kaoru san is wearing a green and white baseball top, black shorts that reach her knees, and green hairstyles are back to normal as well. They all started to get up.

"Wh-where are we?" Momoko said clutching her head.

"The living room I think" I answered.

"I think I had too much punch last night." Kimiko said rubbing her temples.

"That was blood you baka" Kaoru replied running her hand threw her hair.

"Hmm that explains a lot"

"Do you girls remember what happened last night,desu wa?"

"Yeah..."they moaned back.

"Wait a minute!" Kaoru said "Who changed us? Where's the boys?! and where's Tsuki-nee?!" she half yelled. Wait...did she just say Tsuki-nee?

"Tsuki-nee?" we asked the green girl.

"Well... yeah I mean the boys are our mates so that makes us all family so that means Tsuki is our sister too, in law at least." She said slightly blushing I giggled at her embarrassment. Then a thought occurred to me.

We gasped.

"OMG WE'RE SISTERS!" I cheered pulling the girls in a group hug while jumping up and down.

"Weren't we sisters before?" Kimiko said tilting her head.

"Yeah! But now its official!" Momoko said jumping with me.

"Well at least one good thing came out of this whole thing." Kaoru said smiling.

"I still want to know who changed us." Kimiko said once we laid down on the couch again.

"I-I did" a small voice said. We turned around and it was Tsuki. Her hair raven hair was straight again and she changed into a black short sleeved top that showed her curves, a banded gray skirt that has black zebra print, and low black flat boots.

_She's still a bit shy _Kimiko said in my head.

_Yeah _I said back

_Well we didn't get to hang out with her much so we didn't get to bond_ Momoko stated.

_Oh,I know! We can take Tsuki-chan to the mall with us_ I thought happily.

_That sounds great and all but I'm not going anyway where until someone answers my questions about this place! _Kaoru said in my head. She's been telling us about the symbols and how they are all over the place and I am starting to notice too.

"Well I guess we're sisters now." I said to her.

"Yeah" she said with a little smile.

"Hey how did you change us?" Kimiko asked.

"Magic" We stared blankly at her.

"I'm serious watch." she pointed at her boots and they turned from black to gray!

"Cool!" Momoko said amazed.

"What else can you do?'' Kaoru said staring at her boots in awe.

"A lot its best to explain in my room where everything is"

"Okay then let's go your room" Momoko said.

"Another time, right now you guys have to get the Power Talk from my brothers."

"The Power Talk?" we asked confused.

"Yes you guys we're curious about the symbols, the wristbands, and my necklace right?" she said touching it. We nodded.

"Well the Power Talk is when we take you girls into a room and tel you everything about it."

"FINALLY!" Momoko, Kimiko and Kaoru said in unison. I giggled at their reaction.

"But" she said with seriousness rising in her voice "What we tell you is extremely important information that even some people in this very castle doesn't know. You can't tell anyone." We nodded understanding the importance of her words.

"Wait if its that important why the boys telling us?" I asked.

"My brothers trust you" she said smiling.

"Aww" I cooed.

"Umm where's the boys?" Momoko asked. I noticed ever since was jealous of Tsuki she started to like him more and more. Actually I think all of us are falling for our mates even Kaoru although she'll never admit it...yet.

"You didn't see them they're over there." Tsuki pointed to the far end of the room where my mates and new brothers-in-laws are sleeping on a large couch I never noticed.

" Kawai" Kimiko and I said in unison.

"Boys are so cute when they're asleep." Momoko said with hearts in her eyes.

"Yeahh...LET'S DOG PILE 'EM!" Kaoru all evil smirked and tip-toed towards the couch the boys were sleeping on. I noticed Tsuki watching us and Kaoru had the same thought as me.

"Get over here Tsuki!" Kaoru whispered.

"Yeah come on Kiki-chan!" Momoko and Kimiko said smiling. She nodded and tip-toed to us.

"On the count of three" Momoko said and we nodded.

1

2

3!

We all jumped on the boys and yelled "BOO!" They woke up and screamed

"AHH"~Raiden

"WHAT THE-?!" ~Yuichi

"OH CRAP"~Takeshi

"I'LL NEVER TELL YOU WHAT'S IN MY CLOSET!" yelled Satoshi. We all gave him 'o.O' faces and us girls laughed.

"Ohayou!"(Good Mourning) We yelled. The boys chuckled and gave us all hugs.

Yuichi's P.O.V(I can't believe it took me THIS long to do a RRBZ P.O.V)

I was having a dream about Momoko. We were in a dark candlelit room and a ring of fire surrounded us. She was wearing a lone red dress that hugged her figure and showed cleavage. She gave me a seductive look and leaned forward. Just when we were about to kiss...

"BOO!"

"WHAT THE-?!" I yelled as me and my brothers fell of the couch.

"I'LL NEVER TELL YOU WHAT'S IN MY CLOSET!" Satoshi yelled as he fell down. We all gave him 'o.O' looks and the girls laughed. I always wondered what he keeps in there. I gave my mate a hug and felt her smile in my arms.

"I told them" my ravenette sister said fixing her hair.

"Told them what Takeshi said keeping his grip on Kaoru's waist.

"About the talk"

"Which talk?" Raiden said.

"_The _Talk."

"Suki-san they are 16 I think they know about s-"

"Not **THAT **talk you baka! The Power Talk" she whispered. Our eyes grew wide. You see if a vampire has an element he gives his mate the Power Talk and reveals everything to her. The thing is its tradition that we tell the girls not Tsuki alone.

"How much did you tell them?" I asked in a serious tone.

"Just that its important and no one else can know" she answered calmly.

"Okay good." I said.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah we won't tell anyone now can we get on with it I've been kept in suspense long enough!" Kaoru said getting impatient.

"Alright let's get changed bros,guards watch the girls!" I said they bowed and we dashed to our rooms.

~12:00 pm (30 minutes later)~

Satoshi's P.O.V

After we showered and changed we needed to have our Power Talk with the girls. Raiden is wearing a blue T-shirt with black baggy shorts, Takeshi is wearing a green muscle shirt with black baggy jeans, Yuichi is wearing a red wife beater tank top with black sweatpants, and me? I'm wearing a black skeleton shirt (the bones are dark purple) and dark blue jean practically ran downstairs and the girls looked at us.

"Ready?" Tsuki asked and Brick nodded. The only ones who know about us being the RRBZ is the girls, mom and dad, and Tsuki. We each took the girls hands and lead to what I guess you can call a basement.

"Whoa..." the girls said in awe. The girls took a seat while us royals sat in front of them.

"We'll start by telling you how it all started." Yuichi said, "When we were 10 and Tsuki was 8 mom and dad told us it was time to meet the elemental spirits. They are 4 spirits of the basic elements:Fire,Water,Earth and Air. They are the ones who helped us find out what powers we have." he said.

"Only certain vampires get an element. We are lucky we all got them naturally otherwise the spirits would have to inject them in us." Takeshi said.

"That's where our wristbands and Tsuki's necklace come in. They have our symbols on them and they contain our elements' essence." I said.

"Well what powers do you have anyway?" Momoko asked. Ahh the questioning begins. Yuichi nodded and we showed the girls our glowing tattoos on our arms except Tsuki since hers is on her forehead. I had to smile when the girls gasped.

"What do they mean?" Blondie asked.

"Mine is fire."

"Mine is electricity"

"Mine is earth."

"Mine is lunar"

"and mine is air."

"Wait, electricity and the moon are elements?"

"When people think of elements the usually think of earth,water,air,and fire but the truth is anything can be an element as long as its an individual power source." Tsuki said.

"And Tsuki's element is rare so she had to train with our aunt Setsuna." Yuichi told the girls.

"She taught us all a little magic since she is a vampire sorceress. That's how I was able to change you."

"Us?" Momoko and Kaoru asked.

"Well yeah we know some magic but we prefer our element" Raiden said.

"Wow..."the girls said in unison amazed.

"I know pretty cool right?" Takeshi said leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. Haha same old cocky Takeshi.

"Anymore questions?" I asked

"Yeah what are 'moon powers' anyway?" Kimiko asked.

"It's basically light and water." Suki-nee(sis) answered.

"Oh! and Suki-san can transform like you guys" Yuichi added.

"Really?"

"Yeah I have three transformations actually but I'll explain later." she said.

"Well let's go girls!" Momoko said getting up.

"Yeah I'm ready." Kaoru said stretching as she got up.

"Where do you girls think you're going?" my bros and I said in unison.

"To the mall!" Kimiko cheered.

"Yeah there's sale!" Blondie chirped.

"You girls aren't going anywhere without us." Yuichi said.

"Aw come on its just the mall!" Kimiko pouted she's cute when she does that.

"Yeah and Tsuki will be with us" Kaoru said putting an arm around her.

"Now we're definitely coming!" Takeshi said.

"Look, we are super heroines and Tsuki is a powerful vampire we can defend ourselves from anything." Momoko said confidently. As soon as those words left her mouth I have a feeling that she'll wish she never said that.

"Plus we've been fighting bad guys since we were 13" Kaoru called a Prince Huddle to discuss the situation and after a few minutes of debate we made a decision.

"Okay you girls can go" we mumbled but they squealed and hugged us tight. We should let them go out more often.

"But we have to exchange numbers!" Yuichi said

"And answer ALL our calls!" I added

"If there is trouble call us immediately!" Raiden said

"And you have to buy us a pretzel" Takeshi said. We all stared at him and he shrugged."What I have the sudden craving for prezzies."

"Deal!" the girls said in unison. I put my mates and sister-in-laws numbers in my black pear phone (A/N:I DO NOT OWN the Pearphones idea they belong to the Nickelodeon show Victorious!I'm just using them in my story cuz I think they're cute! ^.^) When the girls went upstairs Raiden pulled Tsuki away from the others so we can talk sibling to sibling. This is the first time Tsuki went somewhere without us.

"If anything and I mean ANYTHING dangerous happens while your out promise us that you'll run home and tell us before fighting." Yuichi said seriously.

"Paranoid much?"

"Tsuki..." Takeshi warned she sighed in defeat.

"Fine I promise if anything happens I'll come to you guys first and fight later."

"Good,now go have fun..."Raiden smiled big and gave all of us hugs.

"Arigato onii-sans!"(Thank you big bros!) She left to join the girls. Why can't I get rid of this feeling that the universe will prove the girls wrong when they told us nothing bad will happen?

**That's a wrap!**

**Kimiko: DUN! DUN! DUNNN!**

**Miyako:We aren't going get hurt are we? **

**Me:Well someone will **

**Everyone:Who!?**

**Me: I've said too much...**

**Brick:Why did you make us let the girls go!?**

**Me: Cuz they needed to get some fresh air!**

**Brady:I have air powers!**

**Me:And smell the flowers...**

**Brady:We have a garden...**

**Me:Urusai! with your smart-ass comments!**

**Butch:Why do we have pearphones?**

**Me:They're cute!**

**Butch:Can't we have Galaxy Note 2 instead?**

**Me&Kaoru:Ehhh!? Those things are HUGE! **

**Butch:Yeah so is my d-**

**PPGZ:URUSAI!**

**Butch:What? I was going to say Doc Martens you girls have a dirty minds :)**

**RRBZ:*laughing hard***

**PPGZ:You did that on purpose!*blushes***

**Me:Ummmm ok! R&R Tune in next time Sayōnara!**

**Note: Here are the colors for our pearphones(again I don't own!) **

**Momoko-Pink Miyako-Baby Blue Kimiko-Neon Purple Kaoru-Lime Green **

**Me-Silver Yuichi-Red Raiden-Electric Blue Satoshi-Black Takeshi-Emerald green **


	9. The Ambush at the Mall

**~Here's Chapter 9 and thank you guys so much for reviewing I'm glad you're enjoying it! :3~**

**Me:Moshi!Moshi!This is chapter 9 of my vampfic!**

**Miyako:I don't like this title! :/ **

**RRBZ:US EITHER!**

**Me:Deal with it :P **

**Kimiko:Oh well we still got these cute stuff at the mall!**

**Butch:I still want my pretzel!**

**Kaoru:You'll get it!**

**Butch:That's not the only thing I want from you *smirks***

**Kaoru:*rolls eyes and sigh* Why do I get the most perverted ruff?! -_-**

**Me&Butch: Cuz you LOOOOOOVE him! **

**Kaoru:*blushes* whatever...**

**Momoko: AWW KAWAI! **

**Kaoru:Shut it Momo or else I'll tell Yuichi!**

**Momoko:No! Don't say anything!**

**Brick:Say anything about what?**

**Kaoru:Well when we first met Tsuki she was-**

**Momoko:*jumps on her* Urusai!**

**Momoko&Kaoru:*roll around on the floor and yell at each other***

**Takeshi:Where's a camera when you need one!?**

**Everyone but Takeshi,Momoko,&Kaoru:*sweatdrops* **

**Brady:Tsuki doesn't own us**

**Me:Okay enough intro you know what to say**

**RRBZ,Kimiko&Miyako:Happy Reading!**

**Momoko:Kaoru-chan! Stop pulling my hair! **

**Kaoru:Stop biting my ankle,Baka!**

**Me:To the Story! And someone break those two up before they break something!**

* * *

Kimiko's P.O.V

I've been having this weird feeling in my gut ever since we got here...OH WELL IT'S THE MALL AND WE HAVE A SUMMER SALE! I just love sales don't you? Anywho, we went our seperate ways to go to our own stores. Miya-chan took Tsuki with her since she's the fashionista. I went to American Eagle and Forever 21,I just LOVE their clothes! My phone rang and I knew it was Sato-kun (my new nickname for him isn't it kawai?). We were only in the mall for 45 minutes these boys are WAY over dancing to my ringtone a bit I picked up. (A/N:Her ringtone is Blow by Ke$ha btw)

"Konnichiwa!" I said.

"Hey love what's going on?" He said.

"Oh I'm meeting up with the girls"

"WHAT!?" Takeshi-san screamed in my ear.

"Why didnt you tell me I was on speaker?" I asked soothing my ear drum.

"heh, my bad"

"Why did you girls separate is Tsuki with you?!" Raiden asked taking over the phone.

"No she's with Miya-chan"

"Oh okay" he said simply.

"How far are you from the girls!?" Yuichi half-yelled getting the phone from Raiden.

"I don't kn-Oh hey Momo-san!" I cheered running to her with my 2 bags. I hugged her but I heard some yelling yeah! I was on the phone with the boys!

"H-Hello?" I said

"Kimiko-chan put Pinky on." I put the phone on speaker and told Momo-san that Yuichi's on.

"Yuichi-kun?"

"Momoko why did you girls split up?" So he yells at me and not Momo-san -_-

"Aw, its no big deal Yuichi-kun look there's Miya-chi and Suki-san!" She cheered waving them over.

"ONLY WE CAN CALL HER THAT!" the boys yelled in unison over the phone,boy Tsuki wasn't kidding she said they hated that.

"Oops" Momoko said as we sweat dropped.

"Hey girls!" Myiako greeted as she and Tsuki were holding 4 bags each.

"Here Miyako Raiden wants to talk to you" Momo handed the phone to Miyako even though my phone was stil on speaker.

"Miyako-chan!" I heard Raiden cheer.

"Raiden-kun!" she giggled.

"Are you having fun?" He said in a happy tone.

"Yeah! Tsuki-nee and I went to Juicy Couture, 2Cute, Tokyo Boutique and-" she got cut off my Sato-kun

"Um this was my phone to begin with!" Satoshi said which lead to the boys argue a came with 1 bag of clothes from Hollister.

"Kao-rin!" We cheered except for Tsuki who just smiled at her.

"I thought it was K-chan" she said frowning.

"It is but we couldn't resist we love that nickname!" Momoko said hugging her.

"Whatever hey what's that sound?" she asked.

"Kaoru!?" Takeshi yelled after telling the boys to shut up.

"Hey Takeshi" she said taking the phone from Miyako she is definitely liking him more. We all sat down and finally starting saying goodbye.

"Wait! Remember what we said danger!" the RRBZ said

"yeah,yeah..." we responded monotone finally ending the call and we all sighed.

"They really are a bit too over protective" Momo-san said as I nodded with her in agreement.

"I think its sweet" Miyako said.

"Sweet but VERY ANNOYING!" said Kaoru. A sudden pain came to my head. I held my forehead and leaned forward. I even heard a certain noise but it was too low for me to hear properly.

"Kimi-usa are you okay?" Miyako asked as the pain eased up a bit.

"Yeah I just had this really weird feeling"

"Maybe its your sense" Momoko said with worry.

"Nah maybe I'm just hungry lets go to the food court" I said. Maybe it _was _my sense but I didn't want to ruin everyone's good time. It's probably nothing anyway.

"I'm starving plus we have to get the boys their pretzels Kaoru said getting up. We all ordered our food and sat down to eat. Then my headache returned and the sound from earlier sounded clearer but I had no idea what it was. When it eased again everyone looked at me with concern.

"I'm fine really..."I reassured.

"If you say so." Tsuki said unsure.

"Pass the soy sauce Miya-chan" She did so and I put it on my sushi-tachi. When we finished we all left with our bags and decided to take the long way home... well the castle which is like my 3rd home since the lab was my second. We were laughing at a really funny moment but I fell on my knees out of now where. My head was REALLY hurting this time! Okay 3 times in a row?! This is DEFINITELY my sense but what danger are we in? I looked around. The castle is outside the forest that is somewhere just out of New Townsville and we are in New Townsville park which leads to the forest. I heard the noise again and this time its clear. It was a growling sound...what could that mean?

"Kimiko-chan!" Everyone said in unison surrounding me.

"I-Its my sense..."I admitted.

"I knew it!" Momoko said.

"What's that?" Tsuki asked I forgot she didn't know that we had powers too.

"Its one of her special powers that she has in civilian form." Miyako said "sometimes Kimiko-san can sense danger and has visions."

"But we are the only ones here and there's no way I'm admitting the boys being right!" Kaoru said rubbing my back. Suddenly we heard rustling in the grass.

"What was that?!" Miya-chan said crouching behind me. Four beasts came walking towards us with lust in their turned human...wait a second werewolves!? That explains the growling.

"What the heck!?" Kaoru and Momoko said. Since what I was sensing was revealed to me my headache went away and I stood up. The werewolves that was now in human form surrounded us. One has crimson red hair with with hazel eyes and he looked like the leader, the other one has black hair with blue-green colored eyes, the third one had chestnut brown hair with light brown eyes, and the last one has silver hair and pale blue eyes.

Tsuki's P.O.V(My 1st one hehe)

Grr! Wolves I'm amazed that Kimiko-san sensed these mutts. I stood behind Momoko and Kaoru so that I wouldn't be seen.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves..."The leader said.

"I'm Aaron" the crimson-headed leader said while licking his lips toward Momoko.

"I'm Zack" the black haired boy said while staring at Kaoru's chest.

"I'm Ryan" the silver head said undressing Kimiko with her eyes.

"and I'm CJ" the chestnut brunette said looking at Miyako with lust. Well at least I know who likes who. I sensed confusion and nervousness from the girls well mainly Miyako she's freaked out but if I were a mortal I would be too.

"Uhh leader girl can we transform before we get raped?!" Kaoru whispered harshly.

"Yeah okay girls lets transform!" I went behind a tree and watched.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

"FROLICKING BUNNY!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

I was about to transform but I remembered my promise to my brothers. I never break promises especially with family at this point its a blessing and a curse. I hate it when my brothers are right. I went behind the now Powerpuff Girls Z to warn them.

"Blossom, I'm going to get the boys." I whispered to her.

"No way! We can handle ourselves" Buttercup protested in a low tone.

"So you want to deal with these sex-crazed fleabags? You do know if you fight them it involves _physical _ contact-"

"Get the boys and hurry!" Buttercup said in a panicky voice. I held back a smile and dashed to my home. I reached in about five minutes, I know slow right? Anyway I called for my brothers and soon as I practically slammed the doors open.

"ONII-SANS!" They were in front of me within seconds.

"I kept my promise" I said with worry.

"You mean?" Raiden started.

"Yeah"

"What exactly are we dealing with?" Yuichi asked me. My eyes darkened

"Wolves,they appeared out of nowhere and they want the girls." My brothers got dark aura around them. That happens when they are extremely pissed off. The darker the aura the angrier they are and if its completely black you better run for cover. It happens to me too but I'm more worried than angry.

"OH HELL NO!" Takeshi and Satoshi screamed in unison.

"THAT'S IT I'M GETTING THE CHAINSAW!" Satoshi said. Last time he did that was when my old boyfriend used me. My brothers taught him a lesson but Satoshi chased him with the chainsaw for hours. I was both thankful and freaked out that day. Don't mess with him or the rest of my brothers.

"No Time!" Yuichi said.

"They already transformed and are trying to fight them off!"

"Alright bros let's-"

"AHEM!"

"And sis" Yuichi added we dashed out the door.

~5 minutes later~

Those fleabags where pinning my Onee-sans(big sisters) on trees. I felt huge waves of anger radiating off my brothers and at this moment I was getting mad myself.

"Don't touch me!" I heard Buttercup yell.

"Aw c'mon cupcake I was just-" Zack got cut off by Takeshi punching him in the face which pushed him off Kaoru I mean Buttercup.

"Your not doing anything with my girl" Takeshi said in a threatening tone. The boys did the same with their mates and the PPGZ came up to me.

"No one invited you" CJ said.

"I don't think you jackasses were invited either." Satoshi said with sarcasm. I had to smirk.

"Wise guy, huh? I don't think you know who your messing with..." Aaron said stepping up.

"You'll be surprised" Yuichi said stepping up as well. The wolves and my brothers were at an all out glaring competition.

"Okay we warned you." The boys turned into wolves and growled a little to show off, but my brothers were unfazed.

"Our turn" The boys showed their fangs and hissed which earned shocked looks from the mutts.

"We win" Raiden said.

"Tsuki" Takeshi said giving me 'the look' over his shoulder. I took a step forward.

"Crescent Moon Hentai!"(Transformation)

The instrumental to Bring Me Back to Life by Evanescence played. My body glowed in silver light. I did a spin and a black romper appeared it reached a little above mid-thigh. I did a ballet-like kick in the air and my four inch gray boots appeared at my feet. I waved my hands over my waist and my moons belt appeared loosely around my waist. My belt is silver with an alternate pattern of medium-sized full moon and crescent moon charms. I put my hands in the air and it glowed silver and was soon replaced with gray finger-less gloves with black braces at the end. I touched my necklace and it turned into a choker and gray earrings came on my ears. Gray wind went through my hair making it in two low ponytails with gray tips. Finally I posed with both hands on my own resting on my moons belt with my legs wide apart.

The girls looked at me with awe they never saw me transform before but then again neither did I. The wolves on the other hand howled at me and my brothers hissed again.

"Don't even think about it!" my brothers said in unison. I steeped up and showed my fangs and the wolves were very surprised.

"Get out before things get ugly." Yuichi warned.

"You mean uglier" Satoshi added. CJ and Zack lunged at the girls but they flew up and dodged easily.

"Wrong choice!" Takeshi said dashing up too Zack punching him in the face. And this was just the beginning. Yuichi got tackled by Aaron but was able to kick him square in the chest which sent him flying. He quickly recovered and charged again. This time he headbutted Yuichi on the ground. Aaron was getting ready to claw him

"Shooting Yo-Yo!" A glowing pink Aaron on the head and made him fall. Blossom landed at Yuichi's side and helped him up. Everything with the reds seemed fine so I looked at Zack. Takeshi had Buttercup behind him as Zack was attacking him. I ran up and did a side-kick to his jaw and he fell. Takeshi hit his knee trying to get up.

"Are you okay?" Buttercup asked as he got up examining his scratched up face and arms.

"Never better" he replied with a smirk. " and thanks sis"

"No prob but we still have more asses to whoop" I said dashing to the next wolf.

"That's my sis" I heard Takeshi say behind before he and Buttercup continued their fight.

My brunette brother was officially insane. He was actually JUMPED on Ryan back and is riding him like a mechanical bull. He was punching his head and kicking his sides. By the looks of it Satoshi-onii-san is afflicting damage. He satrted to lose control and Ryan ended up heading for Bunny.

"Diamond Blade!" Bunny waved a diamond scepter and a purple slash hit Ryan and he stumbled. Satoshi took advantage and flipped over him and kicked him into a tree.

Raiden was fighting CJ really well. He dodged and had attacked precisely. He punched CJ's neck and kicked his stomach. Bubbles attacked once in a while too when CJ tried to grab her. When CJ punched Raiden's shoulder he bumped into Bubbles and she fell. When he helped her up I noticed CJ was going to claw Raiden's back I ran up in front of Raiden and caught his claws carefully, just in time too.

"Nice try" I said darkly. Raiden and I kicked his chest and he fell back.

"Wow great job Tsuki-chan,desu!"

"Thanks"

The wolves turned back to human and glared at us. We happily returned the gesture.

"This isn't over the girls will be ours." Aaron said.

"We'll be back for you" the boys smirked at the girls, glared at us, and then disappeared.

"Do I have to say I told you so?" Satoshi asked Bunny.

"Nooo..." she said picking up her bags.

"Now those mutts are after you" Raiden said holding hands with Bubbles.

"It'll be okay." I said

"I like the costume change" Takeshi said looking at the girls outfits and they slightly blushed.

"I'm glad you guys came" Blossom said picking up her bags.

"We'll always be there when you need us." Yuichi said smiling at her and putting an arm around her.

"Let's go home" I said picking up my shopping bags. When all the girls picked up their stuff we started to walk home.

"WAIT!" Takeshi shouted.

"What?" we asked in unison.

"Where's our pretzels?" He asked. We all fell anime style.

**That's a Wrap!**

**Kaoru:Seriously after all that you STILL wanted a pretzel?! -_-"**

**Butch:What I'm still hungry!**

**Me:Here *gives him a soft pretzel***

**Butch:This one is cheese stuffed**

**Brady:Oh! I'll take that one!**

**Momoko:Here this one is plain**

**Butch:Thanks! *puts the whole thing in his mouth and swallows it whole*  
**

**Everyone:O.O!**

**Butch:Nani?**

**Miyako:Don't you chew?**

**Kimiko:Or eat piece by piece?**

**Butch:Pfft! Those are for squares**

**Brady:And for people who don't want to choke **

**Kaoru:Whatever the Super Bowl is almost on so can we hurry this up?! **

**Momoko:Oh! I gotta make the popcorn!**

**Me:Tune in next chapter!**

**Brick&Boomer:R&R**

**Everyone:Sayōnara! *peace signs* **


	10. Tsuki's Room

**Me:Ussu!(Yo!) Readers! Welcome to chappie # 10**

**Note:I'm going to delete the Author's Note cuz it will confuse the chapter numbers just go on my profile to see what the new PPGZ outfits are like. Thanks to you readers and reviewers hope you keep it up! And now a word from our Double K's: Kaoru and Kimiko **

**Kaoru: RAVENS WON MOTHERFUCKERS! :)**

**Kimiko:And they're going to DISNEY WORLD :D**

**Me:Thanks Kaoru and Kimiko now here's the REAL Intro:**

**PPGZ:In this chapter we explore the castle but somehow end up in Tsuki's room **

**Brady:Hence the title**

**Boomer:Hey where's Brick and Butch?**

**Me:They are arguing over avocados being a fruit or vegetable -_-"**

**Brick:How can you say avocados are veggies?! **

**Butch:Cuz there green!**

**Brick:Your green are you a vegatable?!**

**Butch:Obviously not but what fruit is green?!**

**Brick:Limes**

**PPGZ:Green grapes...**

**Boomer&Brady:Kiwi **

**Me:Pears**

**Butch: Oh who asked ya!**

**All:You did...**

**Me:Yeah, I don't own them-**

**Butch:This isn't over!**

**Me:Whatever! To the story!**

**PPGZ:Happy Reading!**

* * *

Kaoru's P.O.V

My eyes slowly opened and I realized that the warmth beside me was gone...not that I missed it or anything! I sat up in my bed and found a note on the pillow next to me.

**Dear Babe,**

**The bros and I went hunting**

**Stay in your room until I return**

**Your Sexy Prince**

**-Takeshi**

I rolled my eyes at the "sexy prince" comment,that cocky bastard. Wait...stay in my room?!

"Screw that!" I said to no one in particular. I looked out the window. It had a nice view of the forest and New Townsville Park. This castle is huge and I only saw a few rooms of this place. An evil smile spread across my face-a sure sign I'm up to no good. And as usual I drag my friends along. Momoko and Kimiko would do this to me as well but never Miyako. She just tries to put me in skirts or dresses but never the devious stuff like Momoko, Kimiko, and I. She was always the draggie not the dragger, but whatever. It was 10:00 am they should up by now.

_You guys up?_

_Yea _Kimiko said lazily

_Hai _Miyako replied

_Hey K-chan _Momoko said in tired tone.

_I have another idea _I know that when I say 'I have an idea' it really means 'Let's do something we're not supposed to!'

_Will something explode this time?_ Miyako asked remembering the time I said that when we got the school quarantined because I mixed up the wrong chemicals. But hey we got a week and a half vacation.

_Chill Miya I just thought we should explore the castle while the boys are gone_

_I'm in! _Kimiko cheered and I smiled. She was always up for things like this.

_Me too! _Momoko agreed.

_I-I don't know _Miyako hesitated ,not that I was surprised,

_Aww come on Miya-chi if we get caught all you have to do is act cute! Your good at that! _Momoko said trying to get her to agree, but as usual she needed a little push.

_Don't worry Miya we'll just wait. You just take a shower and change_. I said

_Okay, desu wa _I felt her close the connection.

_Lemme guess we are going to shower, change, meet in the hallway, and force Miyako out the room._ Momoko said.

_Yup! _

_Hai!_ They said in unison and they closed our telepathic connection. (A/N: Think of it like a phone convo in your head) I took a shower and put on my sleeves less neon green top that says "Don't Mess With Me" on it in black letters, light blue jean shorts, and green/black sneakers. I brushed my hair a little and went outside my room. Momoko and Kimiko were coming out as well . Momoko is wearing a pink ruffle tank top, light blue pocket shorts, and pink vans with white hearts all over it. Her hair was in a high ponytail with her used-to-be-signature bow just like old times. Kimiko's hair is in its normal hairstyle,though. She is wearing a purple shirt with ripped design on the side, a white tank top under it, gray studded shorts, and low purple converses.

"Ready?" I whispered. They nodded and we slowly approached Miyako's room.

Miyako's P.O.V

I just took my shower and put on my cropped blue tank top with a white shirt underneath, tan skirt, and blue sandals. I heard a knock on my door, It must be Raiden-kun! I noticed my feelings for him have gotten stronger lately. I can't help it he's so adorable, and funny, and sweet! I went to the door and opened it. It wasn't Raiden-kun. It was my sisters giving me a devious-looking smirks...wait devious smirks that's the look they give me before-

"Aah!" I screamed and ran to my bed.

"Come on Miya-chi it'll be fun!" Momoko-san said.

"No! The boys said they want us in our room" I said when trying to get out of the girls grip.

"Don't tell me your not the tiniest bit curious about this huge castle" Kimiko said tightening her grip on my left arm.

"Well..." I started

"Then it's settled!" They cheered in unison. Kaoru , Kimiko, Momoko dragged me out of the room, but it took them a while. When it's three against one and one of three is Kaoru-san I was going to lose eventually. Momoko blocked the door.

"Thanks for joining us Miya" Kaoru said with a triumphant smile.

"Hey what's that?" Kimiko said cupping er ear.

"I hear it too" Momoko said.

"It sounds like...it's coming from... there" Kaoru said pointing to a light gray door with a white crescent moon on it-Tsuki's room.

"And the exploration begins" Kimiko said doing spy movies toward the door while humming 'Mission Impossible'. I giggled at her silly performance. She slowly opened the door and waved for us to come in. We followed and I looked room is really nice.

She has a round queen-sized bed that has black,gray, and white sheets. Above her bed is a white bed canopy with gray sparkles all over it. The walls are painted gray-white to make it look like the moon is painted on her walls. They are pictures all over her walls some are paintings and others are photos. There is a violin staff next to her bed, a drawing board on her desk, and poetry books.

"Whoa she painted those?" Kaoru asked amazed.

"She's REALLY good..." Momoko said with amazement. I heard the noise again.

"Guys that sound again" I said "By the balcony..." I heard the noise clearer now. It was a song played on the flute. The music was peaceful and made me feel light. We looked behind the curtains and saw Tsuki play the flute facing her kingdom. She has a peaceful expression on her face almost as if...she's in a trance. I focused on the song itself it sounded familiar. I heard this song on t.v and it was classical music, my grandmother's favorite, but I couldn't think of the name.

"Mourning Mood..." Kimiko said in a whisper.

"Huh?"we asked in unison.

"Mourning Mood..."she repeated "by Peer Gynt that's the name of this song"

"How did you know?" Kaoru asked taking the words out of my mouth.

"This was one of the songs my sister danced to at her recital" she answered.

"She's playing so beautifully" Momoko breathed.

"Yeah..."we agreed. I felt like I was in a dream. This song reminded me of the feeling I had when Momoko,Kaoru, Kimiko, and I dressed in white and went into a sunflower patch. (A/N: The 4th PPGZ Ending it's called "Himawari" which is Japanese for sunflower) I felt magical and warm ,don't just love hearing songs like that?

"Oh!" I heard a voice say. We all opened our eyes and snapped out of our awed-state. I didn't even know my eyes were closed! And did the the song end? Tsuki-nee was wearing a gray tank top with a white shirt with puffy short-sleeves underneath, a black skirt, and short white boots with gray laces. Her hair was out and she was wearing her famous necklace.

"Uhh,Gomenasai!"(I'm very sorry) we said in unison and bowed. I forgot she was royalty and we technically broke into her room.

"It's okay you guys just caught me off guard that's all"

"You play the flute really well" I complemented.

"Arigato"

"And you also play the violin?" Momoko said looking at it.

She nodded "Yeah at night. It's apart of my mediation."

"I play one song at night and one song in the mourning. The songs I play are soothing so it helps me meditate" That explains the look on her face.

"Oh well since you play Mourning Mood in the mourning (A/N:Perfect fit, huh? :P) what song do you play at night?" Kimiko asked.

"Moonlight Sonata on the violin"

"I had a feeling it would be moon related" Momoko said and we all laughed.

"I like how your walls are painted." Kaoru said.

"Thanks I painted it myself, actually" Tsuki said in shy tone. I could tell she wasn't trying to show off.

"NO WAY!" we yelled.

"way..." she said simply.

"Damn girl!" Kaoru said still shocked. I looked at one of her photographs. It was a picture of her and the boys swimming in some sort of pond. The boys looked 11 or so which made Tsuki 9, Kawai!

"Oh! Who's this Tsuki-chan?" Momoko said with a smirk. I walked up to Momoko and took a look. It was a picture of Tsuki and some boy. He has black hair with gray tints and its straight (A/N:like in the anime) and he has amber colored eyes. In the picture the guy was smiling wide showing teeth and Tsuki was on his back leaning to the left a little hugging his neck. Aww that's a cute picture!

"He's a cutie pie" Kimiko said looking over Momoko's shoulder.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Kaoru said looking at her with a smirk.

"N-No!" she said blushing.

"That's my best friend Aoki-kun! He lives near my aunt so I would see him when I train."

"Your training is done,right? So do you two still talk?" I asked

"Of course he visits me sometimes and we always keep in touch"she said smiling.

"Is he royalty too?" Kimiko asked

"He's a noble vampire and our families get along well"

"The boys met him too"

"Yeah at first they weren't very fond of him but now the five are good friends"

"So what's he like?" I asked with a smile.

"Well..."she blushed "He's fun to be around, he knows how to make me laugh, he's adventurous, and we usually tease each other."

"Aww the teaser couple!" Momoko cheered

"We're not a couple Momoko-chan!" Tsuki said "We're just friends really..."

"Mhmmm" We said doubtfully and she sighed.

"I thought Kaoru and Takeshi-san are the teasing couple" Kimiko said with her head tilted.

"Nah they're the perverted couple" she said

"HEY! HE'S THE PERVERT NOT ME!" Kaoru yelled defensively.

"Don't worry Tsuki-chan! I ,Momoko Akatsutsumi, Goddess of Love will shoot my arrows so you two can realize your hidden love for each other!" Momoko said as a pink background with red and white hearts all over it came out of no where while Momoko poses with Cupid's arrows aiming for Tsuki's rear end. We stared at her with dinner plate eyes and we sweat dropped twice. Momoko takes her 'Goddess of Love' title a bit _**too** _seriously sometimes.

"Nani?"(What?) she asked as if nothing happened.

"Uhh...that's not necessary Momoko-chan" Tsuki said nervously.

"Besides how can a girl who had one boyfriend and one mate be cupid?"

"Excuse me,Kaoru! But may I remind you of Dexter"

"And may I remind you that he did those weird experiments on you"

"It was still a crush!"

"The only thing that got crushed was your head when he spilled that liquid on the floor and you slipped on it"

"That was sodium nitride"

"Goddammit Momoko its summer stop teaching me stuff!" Then they got into argument again. I sighed with a sweat drop. 3...2...1

"URUSAI!" Kimiko and I yelled.

"Aren't we supposed to be exploring?" I asked

"Oh yeah!"

"Exploring what?" Tsuki-nee asked.

"Well we're going to explore this place while the guys are out." Kaoru answered.

"Before we leave you drew these pics of yourself?'' Kimiko asked looking at sketches. We all surrounded her to look at them. They were drawing of her when she transforms.

"Oh those are my forms remember when I said I had three? Well you guys saw this one, but not these two" She said pointing to the drawings.

"All those outfits are so cute!" I said

"Thanks Miyako"

"Maybe we'll see them some day" Momoko said

"Yea...maybe"

"Well!Let's Go!" Kaoru said opening the door

"Sorry we disturbed you" I said.

"Sorry Kaoru was snooping through your stuff" Momoko said getting back at Kaoru for the 'only one boyfriend' comment.

"And sorry for the 'Goddess of Love' speech" Kaoru said ticking her tongue out at Momoko which caused Momoko to chase her out the room.

"Will you two just kiss and make up we have exploring to do!" Kimiko yelled after them leaving. I turned back to Tsuki and let out a nervous laugh.

"It's okay" she said I smiled at her and left.

* * *

**That's A Wrap!**

**This chapter was to let you guys know what Tsuki's like and what her interests are so I hope you enjoyed!**

**Butch:Hey why aren't we in this chapter?!**

**Me:Cuz you guys went hunting!**

**Boomer:Why didn't you come with us?**

**Me:I went already**

**Momoko:We also learned about her boyfriend *winks at me* **

**RRBZ:WHAT BOYFRIEND?! I'LL RIP HIS HEAD OFF!**

**Miyako:She means Aoki**

**Brick:Oh well...in that case cool!**

**Brady&Butch:It's about time!**

**Me:We aren't dating we're just friends! And weren't you two arguing over avocados being a fruit?**

**Butch:It's a vegetable**

**Brick:No its not! Its a fruit you BAKA! **

**Boomer:If its really THAT important I'll look it up!**

**Brick:I'm telling you its a fruit cuz it has a seed**

**Butch:So!? Avocados aren't sweet what kind of fruit isn't sweet?**

**Brick:Lemons**

**PPGZ:Kiwis **

**Brady:Kiwis are sweet **

**Brady:Some of them are sour,bro**

**Boomer:Got It!**

**All:What does it say?**

**Boomer: Internet says its a fruit**

**Brick:HA!**

**Butch:Someone could have edited that!**

**Me:Okay you readers had enough of this chapter**

**Kaoru:And this pointless vegetables fruit debate -_-"**

**Me&PPGZ:Sayonara! *anime winks* **


	11. We're going Exploring!

**Okay I deleted the authors note because the chapter numbers would be confusing just look at my profile to find the link of what the PPGZ outfits look like,kay? **

**All:Moshi!Moshi! Tsuki-chan!**

**Me:Hey guys!**

**Boomer:Do we come back in this one?**

**Me:Hai,Boomer-nii**

**RRBZ: WHOO-HOO!**

**Momoko:Check out all these sweets I got!**

**Butch: Uhh,Pinky that's a big bag...**

**Momoko: hm? Oh no this is all that I can carry *puts the bag down and goes outside* Drop the load boys!**

**(A truck puts down a mountain of candy in the room)**

** All:O_O *jaw drops***

**Momoko:There's enough for everyone!**

**Kimiko&Kaoru:There's enough for Russia!**

**Miyako:Maybe even China! **

**Momoko:I'll call the guys for the second load**

**Brady:And I'll call the dentist...**

**Brick:Tsuki doesn't own us RRBZ, the PPGZ, or Momoko's major sweet tooth *eats jolly rancher***

**Boomer:Alright Candy Cannon Ball! *jumps in the candy***

**Kimiko: Wooo! *canon balls in the candy after Boomer* **

**Butch:We shouldn't let this go to waste...**

**Me:Happy Reading! *eats candy with the others* To the Story!**

* * *

Kimiko's P.O.V

It was half an hour after we left Tsuki's room. I felt bad barging in like that but we DID learn some things about her. We learned about her meditation routine, her amazing art skills, we saw her 3 transformations, oh and her possible crush Aoki! He's really cute but don't tell Sato-kun I said that he'll just make sarcastic jokes about it -_-.

"Check out the library!" Momo-san said as she walked into it as if it was Disneyland. Momoko is hyper and boy-crazy but she is also very smart plus she reads a lot so I can understand why she would be interested in this place. We followed her in and gasped. Normally I'm not a library person but this one was an exception. It was a breath-taking sight; fancy chandeliers, marble walls, leather sofas, and of course thousands of books!

"Whoa...not bad" Kaoru said

"Wow I never thought I would hear you say that,Kaoru-chan" Miyako said.

"You know this looks like the libraries in the movies that has secret passages" I said excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up this mansion isn't that old" Kaoru said

"I wouldn't say that Kaoru they have books from the 1940's" Momoko said showing us a book with the date in bold.

"The same year as Sherlock Holmes film series" I said looking back at Kaoru.

"That's just a coincidence" she said "Besides those secret passages are fake"

"You'll never know K-chan" I said flipping books down to see if they'll trigger something. From the corner of my eyes I saw Miyako looking at some statue. It was Richard's bust.

"Whoa-AHHHHH!" Miyako heads snapped toward her and she...fell through a wall?

"She must have triggered something to make the wall move." Momoko said feeling the wall. We heard Miyako banging the wall from the other side obviously freaking out.

"When will you learn to not doubt me" I said in a 'I-told-you-so' tone.

"Okay you were right now can we just-" Kaoru leaned on the bust by accident and the wall spun around taking us with it.

"Ahh!" we screamed.

"Girls!"

"Miyako-chan!"

"I don't know what happened..." she started.

"I do" we all looked at Momoko "When you and Kaoru touched the bust's eyes it made the wall spin and we ended up here"

"So what know?" Miyako asked.

"Well we're exploring right?" Momoko said/asked. We nodded and kept close to each other as we walked down the hall wondering what will be revealed.

Raiden's P.O.V

We returned home from hunting at around 11. We didn't want to be out long since we know the girls will try something. Takeshi opened the door and we were greeted with a small smile.

"Moshi!Moshi!"

"Ussu Suki-san!" We hugged her and she happily returned the gesture.

"Guess who we bumped into?" I asked her.

"Who?"

"Aoki" Satoshi said with a smirk

"Really?!" she shrieked happily. I chuckled a little. Tsuki and Aoki met near our aunt Setsuna's house. So when she trained there she would see him a lot. He is a vampire noble and a good friend of ours. We know Tsuki likes him but she keeps denying it. We even made a bet to see when they're finally going to go out.

"Yeah he's coming tomorrow so the 10 of us can do something fun" Yuichi said smirking at our sisters' excitement.

"We should go to Nightmare the girls will love that club, besides the name" Takeshi said laughing a little at the end.

"Yeah!I haven't been there since last summer!" Tsuki aid with her eyes beaming.

"Hm...you must be pretty excited to hang out with your 'best friend' " Takeshi teased putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Well..."she blushed slightly "yeah h-he is my best friend after a-all" she stammered. We all smirked at her.

"Nani?"

"Nothing!"

"Well lets check out out mates" Yuichi said hurrying up the stairs with the rest of us following closely behind. I opened the door and said "I'm home Miyako-chan!" No answer. I looked at the bed, the closet, the bathroom still nothing. I was about to call her name again when I heard my door banging. My brothers stormed in as soon as I answered.

"You guys too?" I asked

"Yeah!"

"Where can they be?" Takeshi half yelled.

"Maybe Suki-san can help" I said.

"Good idea, Raiden" Satoshi said.

"Ikou!"(Let's Go!) my red headed brother said on his way out the door. We didn't hesitate to follow.

Tsuki's P.O.V

I was continuing my sketch on one of my transformations when I heard banging on my door. 'Takeshi-onii-san' I thought answering the door. My brothers barged in my room yelling at once and after a few minutes I couldn't take it anymore!

"Urusai!" I yelled

"One at a time,Raiden start"

"Our mates aren't in their rooms!"

"I know"

" do?!"

"Yeah...they were in my room earlier" I said.

"Where are they now?" Yuichi-onii-san said taking my shoulders and looking me in the eye. It's sweet how they care about the girls but they're just going to look around the castle they aren't going sky diving. I guess love made my brothers over react.

"I'm not sure they told me they were going exploring"

"They'll get lost!" Takeshi shouted starting to freak out.

"Can't you just sense where they are?" Satoshi asked.

"I'll try"

I can sense people by their emotions so for me to find them one of the girls have to feel a strong emotion. I closed my eyes and focused on everyone's emotions. Each person has a different color aura and to determine the person's emotion I have to concentrate on the color.I saw dark green,red,cobalt blue,and dark purple auras and a wave of concern was flowing from it. Finally, I felt fear from a sky blue aura:Miyako. I focused on the sky blue aura it was somewhere on the 3rd floor since our rooms are on the second.

"3rd floor" I said "Definitely the third floor." They nodded and I lead them to the library. My brothers looked around while I sat on the couch to concentrate again. I saw a neon purple aura that was bursting excitement in my face:Kimiko. Her aura was added to Miyako's and I ended up in front of the bust of otto-san (father).

"Oh no..." I said in a low tone. That's all it took for my brothers to come around me.

"You don't think-" Raiden started

"Must be" Yuichi said. Takeshi stepped up and pressed the bust's eyes and started to spin with the moving wall.

Kaoru's P.O.V

We walked down this secret hall and came to an ancient looking wooden door.

"You think there's a dragon in there?" My brunette friend asked us.

"Okay a secret hall is one thing but dragon's is where I draw the line" I said. She watches WAY too many movies even though she was right about the spinning wall a dragon is going over board. We have a better chance of meeting E.T. Momoko opened the door and we gasped.

They were four walls of glass. The first wall has a tinted red and had a fiery spirit inside. She had the same flame tattoo as Yuichi. The second wall was clear and a smokey white spirit was behind it with Satoshi's tattoo on her chest. The third wall is tinted in a pale blue color. A watery blue spirit with a water spirit on her chest was behind it. The last wall was framed in rocks and a light brown spirit behind it had Takeshi's tattoo on her chest. All four spirits looked asleep.

"Wha-what are these things?" Momoko whispered not wanting to break the eerie silence.

"They look so beautiful and powerful" Miyako added and I nodded in agreement.

"You guys notice they have the boys symbols on their chest?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah you think they're linked?" I asked Momoko.

"Maybe or they have the same power as them"

"But-" Miyako didn't finish her sentence because we heard footsteps coming this way.

"Eep!" Miyako shrieked which caused three hands to cover her mouth with a chorus of 'Shh's' to go with it.

"Hide!" Momoko and Kaoru whispered in unison. I hid behind a pillar with Kimiko while Momoko and Kimiko hid in a corner. I started to hear voices from far away but they were getting closer.

"How can they be here?"

"It's possible"

"I'm not wrong about these things"

"We gotta find them and get them out of here before something happens." Those voices sounded familiar...could it be? Kimiko looked at me as if she read my mind.

"Onee-chans" We heard Tsuki whisper harshly after I heard the sound of a door open.

"Momoko?"

"Kimiko?"

"Kaoru?"

"Miyako?"

"Minna!"(Guys!) we revealed ourselves surprised to find them here. They ran to us and hugged us lovingly. I was kind of happy to see him. I saw my friends hugging them back and I slowly returned the embrace.

Yuichi P.O.V

I hugged Momoko lovingly and was a bit shocked when she hugged me back. When we finally parted I quickly remembered where we are.

"Let's get out of here...now" I said.

"Oh right..." my siblings replied looking at the sleeping spirits.

"Who are they?" Kaoru asked.

"And why do they have the same symbols as you?"

"We'll explain once we get out". We slowly walked out of the room but then I noticed the four girls standing frozen looking at the spirits.

Momoko's P.O.V

We were about to leave until I heard a faint voice. I looked at my friends and they the same look on their faces.

"Did you hear that?" Kaoru whispered to us to prevent the boys freaking out.

"Yeah.."we replied. We turned around and the spirits' symbols were glowing but their eyes are closed. It was creepy but cool. Four powerful yet eerie voices spoke to us in unison it said:

**_"After the battle, under the full moon, the fountain of youth will hold your_ destiny"**

My friends and I exchanged glances looks of confusion. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Yuichi looking at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I looked back at the spirits and realized their tattoo's stopped glowing.

"Uh...yeah..." I said

"Are you sure you girls look pale?" Raiden asked

"Yeah we're fine" Kaoru said.

"We'll tell you when we get out here" Kimiko said

Once we were in the library again we sat on the couch. I can tell we were pale because the vampires looked at us with concern.

"You guys look like you saw a ghost" Satoshi said.

"Well its more like we heard one..." Kimiko said causing them to give us 'o.O' faces.

"We heard the spirits say something to us...their tattoos were glowing and they said something without destiny?" Miyako said questionably.

"What did they say exactly?" Takeshi asked.

"They said something about a battle during a full moon and the fountain of youth"

"Wait did you just say fountain of youth?" Tsuki asked.

"Yeah" I said. The royals shot knowing looks at each other.

"You guys know something about this?" Kaoru asked raising an eyebrow.

"Somewhat" Takeshi answered putting his hands behind his head.

"But not entirely so until then don't worry about it okay?" Yuichi said and we nodded. Ever since the the spirits talked to us I got pale and I couldn't stop shaking I felt so anxious.

"I don't know why we are so shaky it was just a voice" Miyako said in a trembling voice.

"Yeah but it was four elements spirits voice at once." Satoshi said

"Aren't those the spirits that helped you realize your elements?" Kimiko asked. They nodded. Well that explains the symbols.

"It's just a side effect that your shaky after they talk to you" Yuichi explained.

"When does it stop?!" Kaoru asked obviously hating feeling this way.

"Well normally 10 minutes but with Suki-san 10 seconds" Takeshi said signalling her to do something. She sat lotus position in front of us and breathed evenly. Her necklace twinkled a bit and suddenly I felt a wave of serenity wash over me. It was an amazing feeling. When it was over we all took a deep breath.

"Wow...that was so cool!" Kimiko said

"I needed that thanks!" Kaoru said

"Your welcome"

"Oh we got good news to tell you girls"

"Does it involve Tsuki's boyfriend?!" I said excitedly

"WHAT BOYFRIEND I'LL RIP HIM TO SHREDS!" They yelled loudly in unison in my face. The girls and I huddled on the couch sweat dropping.

"S-She means Aoki" Miyako startled at the boys sudden reaction.

"Oh well in that case yes" they said in their normal tones. All us girls sweat dropped again at the sudden change in their voice.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah,yeah,yeah" the ruffs said in unison.

"Anyway he's coming tomorrow when we all go out" Takeshi finished.

"Awesome!Where are we going?" I asked.

"Nightmare"

"On elm street?!" Kimiko and Kaoru said hopefully. They love horror movies but sometimes they go a bit too far.

"No..."Raiden chuckled when my two friends looked disappointed.

"Nightmare is a vamp teen club that's really popular" Raiden explained.

"A DANCE CLUB?!" Miyako,Kimiko,and I said in unison with stars in our eyes.

"Yup"

"Yay!" we cheered

"Do I HAVE too?" Kaoru complained. Kaoru never liked dancing well actually she would dance with us but never in public places. I guess it makes her uncomfortable even though she did that one time at the disco when us PPGZ were special guests(A/N: As seen on episode 29 of PPGZ)

"Come on Kaoru it would be fun!" Takeshi said

"Yeah, they have karaoke" Raiden and Satoshi said helping Takeshi convince her.

"And that's supposed to make me WANT to come?" Kaoru said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Step aside let the professionals handle this" I said as Miyako, Kimiko, and I got in front of her/

"Please!Please!Please!" we begged

"No..."

"PLEASE!"

"No!"

"Pretty please with sprinkles,sugar, and strawberries on top?!"

"NO!"

"PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

"Alright! Alright! T'll go just shut up!" Kaoru said covering her ears.

"Yay!" We all hugged her and Kimiko gave her a playful kiss on the cheek. (A/N: Just to clear things up they ARE NOT lesbians they are friends. Friends kiss each other on the cheek all the time. So to all the readers saying "Omg Kimiko kissed Kaoru" its no big deal and it will happen again in future chapters just a heads up)

"Giggity. I like where this is going" Takeshi said grinning wide(A/N:Takeshi is a perv what do you expect?) Of course he would be the one to say that. His brothers laughed really hard and ended up on the floor while the girls made '-_-' faces.

"So does the club give you nightmares?" Miyako asked after the boys calmed down.

"If were lucky" Satoshi said with a mysterious smirk. Fiona-sama(Ms/Lord Fiona). She was wearing a frilly wine long sleeved top with a black pencil skirt.

"There you are. What are you doing in the library?" We all exchanged looks.

"Nothing" we responded.

"Hey mom can we all go to Nightmare tomorrow?" Raiden asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Aww your so adorable" she said pinching his cheeks making us giggle even Kaoru. "But you know how I feel about that place."

"Doozo Ka-san(Please,mother) The boys smirked at each other. I'm guessing Raiden-chan is they're 'secret weapon' to get Fiona-sama to say yes all the time. By the looks on her face it must be working.

"Alright but you only get three hours"

"Arigato! Ka-san!" The siblings cried hugging their mother.

"Tsuki-chan you're going too?"

"Yes with Aoki-kun,as friends" I smirked when she added the last part quickly.

"In that case three and a half hours" Fiona-sama said winking at Tsuki. She blushed a rosy color.

"Ka-san!" she exclaimed as her brothers laughed at her while us girls giggled.

"Just teasing you dear, oh and dinner is ready." She said before existing. That's when I realized it was already 6:00 pm.

"Let's Eat!" I said pushing everyone out the door. It was 10:30 pm when we went our separate ways for the night. I was really excited about the club tommorow and meeting Aoki. I put on my pajamas and met the girls outside our room. We planned on hearing Tsuki's night song the same way we did this morning but this time on purpose. The girls and I took our showers first so we'll have enough time to sneak in and out while the boys take theirs.

We heard faint violin playing and entered her room. At night her room make you feel like your in space. We sat on a dark gray couch that's close to the balcony and listened to her play. Her eyes were closed and she had the same peaceful look on her face. The cool breeze made our hair flutter in the wind and moonlight gave her a silver glow.

Moonlight Sonata, I remember hearing this at one of Kimiko's recitals. It has a low and calm tune. Not high like Mourning Mood but both songs are peaceful to listen to. I enjoyed the violin's tune and relaxed myself on the couch. I felt like I was floating in water, it was comforting.

"Needed an encore?"

"Aah!" we yelled as we fell of the couch in surprise...again. We looked up to see the violinist herself. She was wearing a light gray cotton nightgown that reached her knees. It has a picture of a girl sleeping on a crescent moon and it said 'Good Night Moon' in black above the picture. Her long raven hair was in a high side ponytail.

"Heh heh?" we laughed nervously.

"It's okay my brothers do the same thing"

"Really? but we never see them" Kaoru said.

"They're sneaky" the ravenette replied simply.

"You were REALLY good!" I said smiling.

"Arigato Momoko-chan"

"Miya-chan plays the piano"Kimiko said putting an arm around her.

"Really?" Miyako nodded smiling. "We should do a duet sometime" Miyako said in a cheery tone.

"That would be nice"

"Its been 10 minutes we should head back to our rooms before the boys send a swat team after us." Kaoru said. We all laughed at the fact that its true.

"Plus we got a night to look forward too!" Kimiko cheered

"Especially Tsuki-chan" I said winking. We giggled as she blushed.

"Good Night Kiki-chan!" we said on the way out.

"Good Night Onee-sans!"

I opened the door and the lights came on. Yuichi was sitting on the bed staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"And where have you been young lady?" He said in a tone that was all too familiar.

"Um...well I-"He held up his hand to cut me off.

"Save it I knew you were in Tsuki's room to hear her play violin" he said.

"How did you-"

"My bros and I did that way before you guys and I can't blame you the songs are peaceful. they put you in a good mood to start the day or go to sleep." he said

"I know her songs are peaceful and all but why did you listen to them?" I asked sitting beside him on the bed. He sighed.

"Being a prince is stressful. You have to go to meetings, attend certain events, and training was the hardest part." He said

"Your training?"

"Yeah my element is at it strongest when I'm mad so I would force myself to become angry to complete my training faster."

"I see." I said starting to understand "You making your self angry added stress because you pushed yourself too hard and listening to Tsuki play helps you relax."

He nodded. "All of our elements are strongest when mad actually I'm just the only one who used it as an advantage"

"I'm glad your training is over. I wouldn't want to see you do that to yourself" I said getting under the covers since I was getting goosebumps.

"Aww Pinky you do care!" I rolled my eyes with a smile and put my head on the pillow. I felt two strong arms around my waist. My face heated up I knew I was blushing a deep rosy color. Ugh! Why do I keep blushing!?

"I have that affect on women" he said in a cocky tone. I hit him with a pillow and he chuckled. Finally enjoy his comfort I go to sleep.

**That's A Wrap!**

**PPGZ:I loved it!**

**RRBZ:Bravo!**

**Me:*takes a bow* Thanks and thank you guys for reading! I love you all!**

**RRBZ:But she loves us more**

**Me:Oh brother...**

**Kaoru:Why did I have to touch Butch's abs? -_-**

**Butch: Cuz you love the way it feels :P**

**Miyako:Okay Butch-nii stop teasing Kaoru-san**

**Kimiko:Tune in next chappie we hit the club!**

**Momoko:And us PPGZ meet Aoki ^_^**

**Me:We're just friends!**

**Everyone:Mm-hmmm**

**Satoshi:According to your diary...**

**Me:HOW DID YOU GET THAT!? *takes it fro him***

**RRBZ:We spied on you**

**Me:I hate you all -_-**

**PPGZ&RRBZ:LOVE YOU TOO! ^_^**

**Yuichi&Takeshi:R&R!**

**Me:Sayonara! *peace sign***


	12. A Night to Remember Part 1

**Gomenasai!(I'm sorry) I haven't updated in a week I had this project for school and I was busy with other things but I'm back now!**

**Me: Konnichiwa Minna-san Welcome to chapter 12 :)**

**Kimiko:I'm so excited to be getting ready for the club I haven't danced since this morning!**

**Miyako:We are going to wear the cutest dresses!**

**Kaoru:Whoa!Whoa! What do you mean "we"? and "dresses"?**

**Momoko:Duh we can't go to the club in sweats Kaoru**

**Kaoru:Why Not!?**

**Butch: Because your going to wear heels and booty shorts =D **

**Kaoru:NO WAY,YAROU! (asshole) **

**Me:Ahem! Trying to introduce the chapter here!**

**Kaoru:Gomen, but Butch is an annoying perv**

**Butch:Yes but I'm ****_your _****annoying perv **

**All:AWWWWWW!**

**Kaoru:Urusai! *blushes***

**Momoko:Everyone is ignoring the fact that Aoki is coming with us *pokes elbow at me* **

**Brick:Oh yeah excited Suki-san?**

**Me:Uh...I don't own them! Happy Reading! To the story!**

**Everyone:Hey wait a minute! **

* * *

A certain amber-eyed boy was looking forward to the was mourning and everyone was staring to wake up and get ready for the day. They all slept late so they could have enough energy for the night.

"I'm going to Tsuki's house later, mom" he called.

"Oh yeah you and your friends are going to Nightmare,right?"

"Yea"

"Well be careful. That place can get wild."

"Sure thing mom"

"Oh and are you going to ask her out?" the woman said with a sly smile. Her amber-eyed son spit out his cereal in shock which caused his mother to giggle.

"Mom! We're just friends!" he protested.

"Relax I'm just teasing,dear" she said but deep down she knew it was going to happen and so did her husband and other daughter. She watched those two play together and witnessed their relationship grow over the years. Tsuki was definitely a special girl to him. 'When the day comes', she thought to herself with a smile, 'I'll approve her in a heartbeat'.

"I'm going o get ready!" her son called going upstairs snapping out of her thoughts.

"Alright Aoki" she replied smiling to herself.

In the Royal Vampire Castle...

Tsuki's P.O.V

Everyone was eating breakfast and talking about tonight.

"It's going to be fun" Takeshi-nii said to Kaoru-san.

"And I know this awesome dress that look would perfect on you!" Miyako chirped.

"I'n not wearing a dress!"

"Yea you are!" Momoko,Kimiko, and Miyako said in unison.

"No I'm not!"Kaoru yelled back,challenging her friends.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"Okay stop arguing" Yuichi said butting in "Let's just eat in peace"

"How is that possible with all the ruckus going on across the hall" Momoko said.

"Meetings happen often we need to make sure you girls are safe" Yuichi said eating his eggs.

"Yeah especially after that wolf attack" Takeshi added.

"We didn't get attacked" Kaoru said

"Then what do you call four werewolves popping out of nowhere getting ready to rape you?" Satoshi said with his eyes closed-his signature sarcastic gesture. Kaoru glared and ate her french toast.

"Let's focus on the good things!" Miyako cheered and everyone smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Tsuki will you be joining us?" Momoko asked with a cheery smile. I nodded after drinking some apple juice.

"Yeah but when Kaoru starts getting physical I'm ducking for cover" I said

"You and me both" Miyako giggled

"We'll take her,Kimiko?" Momoko said looking at her purple eyed friend.

"Hai!" she said confidently.

"Good luck you'll both need it" Kaoru said drinking some orange juice.

"It's noon you girls should be getting ready" Raiden said.

"Your right Raiden-kun!, c'mon girls !" Miyako said happily. She was very energetic about special events out because she gets to pick out clothes and prepare.

"Fine but you aren't putting me in a dress." Kaoru said getting up.

"Do a good job on her girls!" Takeshi said.

"Don't worry Takeshi-kun you won't even recognize her !" Momoko, Miyako and Kimiko said with a wink while I just flashed him a smile.

"I'm standing right here!" Kaoru half-yelled.

The girls went to the same room the maid quartet took them on their "Wedding Day" so they can all get dressed in the same place.

Miyako's P.O.V

We entered the room and sat on the couch to think what to wear.I usually help the girls pick out outfits since I'm the fashionista in the group.

"First we need to decide what we're wearing,desu" I said "For example I'm wearing a party dress!"

"Me too!" Momoko said as we high-fived.

"hmmm...maybe a club dress" Kimiko said making her 'thinking face'.

"What about you Tsuki-chan?" Momoko-san asked our ravenette friend.

"Umm maybe a nice tunic or a mini dress with tights" she responded normally. We have been getting along well lately which is a good thing because I don't want her to be shy around we will definitely bond better and hopefully she'll feel comfortable and show us her true colors. But I gotta admit she has great taste!

"That sounds cute!" I cheered which made her smile. We all looked at Kao-rin and she had a bored look on her face. I'm not surprised at all. Kaoru is the type to just pick a random outfit in a closet. Not when we're around!

"K-chan how about a pretty green strapless green dress?" I suggested.

"No dress!" Kaoru yelled "and why are you guys only recommending strapless dress anyway?"

"Because you have the biggest boobs" Kimiko said with a giggle while we nodded happily.

Kaoru growled. "You three have C-cups too!" she shouted. Kaoru always hated the fact that she had the biggest boobs out of us. Pointing that out is the easiest way to tick her off,which is exactly why Kimi-usa uses it as a target for teasing.

"K-chan your like 3 sizes away from being a D-cup"

"Ahh! Don't jinx me Momoko-chan!" she yelled

"Well as long as were on the subject Suki-san is about a cup away from being a C-cup like us" Kimiko said with a wink.

"Yeah I'm sure Aoki would be happy about that" Momoko teased which made her blush a deep pink.

"Okay everyone stop talking about boobs!" Kaoru said covering her ears.

A moment of silence...

"...Boobs"

"KIMIKO-CHAN!"

She giggled."okay okay I'm done!"

"Good!"

"How about this dress?" the red head said pulling out a green and black silky dress.

"Are you guys fucking deaf!? I am NOT wearing a dress!" We sighed. Kaoru was being really stubborn,as usual. I want her to look cute for the club but at the same time I want her to actually_ like_ her outfit. Hmm...If I were Kaoru what would be the girliest thing I would put on...

"I got it!" I exclaimed causing everyone to look at me

"I know the PERFECT outfit for you K-chan!"

"It's not a dress is it?" She asked in a grumpy tone.

"No time, Grab her!" Momoko and Kimiko grabbed our green-eyed friend. I giggled as I joined them in the green closet.

Raiden's P.O.V

I just checked my cobalt blue watch and it was 5 p.m. We are going to Nightmare at 9 but Miyako-chan told me it will take forever to get a dress, or anything she finds "too girly", on Kaoru so they had to start early. My bros and I however are getting ready at 8:30. Right now we are playing a classic:Mario Kart and I'm Yoshi.

"No fair Takeshi you pushed me into the water!" I yelled.

"You were in my way and-HEY!" Takeshi yelled when he was hit. "Satoshi what the hell?!"

"Sorry bro, but the Torpedo is the best item ever!?" he said with his usual sly grin.

"Too bad you guys aren't in 1st place like me!" gloated Yuichi. He is Mario, Satoshi is Toad, and Takeshi is Bowser. "The torpedo can't can't hit you when your 1st place!" he continued cockily.

"No but a blue shell can" Satoshi said. Just as he predicted a Blue Shell hit Mario making him in 4th place.

"Satoshi!"

"Wasn't me, Red that was a Porcupine!" I just noticed that like Kimiko, Satoshi likes to nickname people too. He was the first person to call me adorable which the whole house started to copy. He calls Takeshi porcupine because of his spiky hair, he calls Yuichi Red for obvious reasons, he even calls Aoki Forest Boy,and once in a blue moon he would call Tsuki Raven because of her unique hair color and to have his own personal nickname for her. Now that I think about it we all have something in common with our mates. Its facts like these that makes me believe destiny brought us together.

"What do you think the girls are doing?" I asked since they were on my mind.

"Hopefully getting Kaoru in those booty shorts" We all eye rolled at Takeshi's comment.

"You are such a pervert, dude" I said shaking my head

"I know" he said with a smirk

"How do you think he got that way? I mean the three of us are fine but who knows what goes on in his perverted mind" Yuichi said poking his index finger on Takeshi's skull.

"I think it started when mom told us the birds and the bees story and Takeshi was the only one smiling at the end" we all laughed especially Takeshi cause it was true.

"Anyway back to your question, Raiden they're probably doing each others hair or something." Yuichi said. He always has a logical answer it's better than a perverted answer i suppose.

"Or..." Takeshi said with a grin. I guess I spoke too soon. "they could be making out" My brothers and I exchanged glances. I thought about and smiled as if by reflex. I guess Takeshi is rubbing off on me thank God not by so much. But then a thought occurred to me I looked at my redhead and brunette brother and they had the same expression as me. Takeshi of course was still fantasizing.

"Dude! Our sister is with them!" Satoshi said and Takeshi got a disturbed look on his face.

"Ah!Get the image out of my head!Yuichi!" My dark-haired brother yelled. Yuichi rubbed his hands together and slapped Takeshi on the back of his head really hard. The hit had so much force he ended up falling forward. Me and Satoshi laughed REALLY LOUD!

Yuichi's P.O.V

Takeshi's statement made us think about the girls making out upstairs. I know I'm the "mature" one but hey a guy's gotta fantasize right?But then I realized our little sister is with the girls and I shook my head to erase the thought. Judging by the disturbed look on his face Takeshi couldn't get the thought out of his head.

"Ah!Get the image out of my head!Yuichi!" he screamed. I knew exactly what to do since this happened before. I rubbed my hands together and slapped my perverted brother hard on the back of his head. He fell forward and Raiden and Satoshi laughed really hard. Despite the hard hit Takeshi seemed unharmed.

"Thanks, bro" he said sitting back on the couch and I nodded in response. A guard came in a few minutes later.

"Your majesties" he said getting our attention we stood up and bowed at each other. It was our favorite and head guard Mason. We know everyone in the castle and they are our family. Sir Mason is like our uncle our favorite uncle,however, is Uncle Tanoshi who is married Aunt Setsuna's husband.

"Mason it's cool you don't have to bow" Takeshi said rubbing his back.

"Master Aoki is here" Our faces lit up. Aoki is my sister's "best friend". One summer our parents arranged him to sleep over for a 's when we bonded and we were really good friends ever Takeshi likes him now. He is the only boy we wouldn't mind her dating.

"Send him in!" Raiden said happily. Mason nodded and left. Soon enough our friend came in with a smile.

"Aoki!" we greeted with smiles.

"Ussu!(Yo!) he replied. Raiden gave him a bear hug, Takeshi and Satoshi ruffled his hair, and we fist pounded. His dark hair with gray tints was still the same, he had unique amber colored eyes (the same color as the stone on my wristband), but he grew a lot he is now 5'12. He is wearing a plain gold t-shirt, black jean jacket, black baggy jeans, and gold and black jordans.

"Why aren't you guys dressed?" Aoki asked us. I looked at my watch and it read 8:30 p.m

"Oh Crap!" we yelled in unison

"How do you guys do that?" our friend asked.

"Do what?" my bros and I asked

"Talk at the same time"

"We don't do that" we said

"...uh,sure..."

"We'll be back in 10 minutes!" we yelled in unison on our way to our rooms. Wow...maybe we do talk at the same time.

Tsuki's P.O.V

We just finished getting ready and it was 8:55 p.m on my cell phone. Miyako was right about taking an hour to put on her outfit. I came out my gray closet and the girls smiled at me. They all look really pretty. Miyako is wearing a spaghetti strap dress that reaches a little below mid thigh. Her dress is sky blue at the top, has white flowers around the waist and below the flowers it looks like a white layered skirt with sky blue edges on each layer. She had sky blue sandals, white bangles, and white flower earrings. Her hair was in two low swirly pigtails with blue ribbons in them. She wore light blue eye shadow and rosy pink lip gloss.

Momoko's long hair had wavy ends and it flowed to her knees freely with her normal headband it its place. She is wearing a pink one bow dress. Her dress had a tutu-like bottom and it reaches a little above her knees. She had hot pink wedges, a hot pink puffy choker, and heart shaped had pink eye shadow and candy pink lip gloss.

Kimiko had a light purple dress with halter straps. Her dress has black cheetah print all over it. I was surprised she had purple shoes with 3-inch clear heels. I'm not quite sure how she's gonna dance in that but she woe them for a reason right? She is wearing a long black chain with a white bunny on the chain. Her slightly wavy hair was out but she had a matching white bunny clip in her hair. She has lavender eye shadow and strawberry-pink lip gloss.

Kaoru looked really pretty. I always liked her in girly clothes even though she doesn't like it at all. She has a long neon green tank top-like tunic that had thick black stripes on it and black leather shorts not booty shorts(which my brother would be disappointed in) but it did reach mid-thigh. It was the shortest thing I ever saw on Kaoru besides the miniskirt she wears as Buttercup. Judging by her face she seems to be used to shorts being at her knees,no bangs were clipped back and her shoulder length hair remained straight. She had black flats and a three fingered ring with three black stars. She is only black mascara for makeup.

"You girls look really pretty" I said with a small smile.

"Thanks!" they responded

"These shorts are way too short!" Kaoru complained.

"K-chan that's why they're called shorts and be glad it isn't a dress." Momoko cheered. Kaoru sighed in response.

"You look so kawai!" Miyako said happily. I looked in the mirror to look at myself. My hair is in a mermaid tail braid that went down my back. I had a light gray net design dress that went mid-thigh. Black gems decorated the bottom of the dress. I wore fishnets that end my calves, gray gladiator sandals, and black finger-less gloves that went to my wrist. I also had silver crescent moon earrings and a black choker necklace to complete my look. Miyako was putting gray eye shadow and flamingo pink lip gloss on me right now. Our nails were painted in our respected colors and our symbols on the middle finger (heart,star,crescent moon, bubble, and diamond).

"Can we please go now?!" Kaoru whined

"Sure!" Miyako giggled arm locking her and pulling her downstairs. Momoko,Kimiko and I smiled at each other and left the room to meet up with my brothers.

Takeshi's P.O.V

It's 9:05 p.m. Why does it take girls SO LONG to get ready?! They better look good when they come down here.

"Here we come!" Miyako said in a sing-song voice. My bros, Aoki, and I went to the bottom of the stairs to watch them come down. I'm wearing a green muscle shirt, black baggy jeans, and green nikes with a black jacket. Satoshi is wearing a dark purple no sleeved shirt, black sports jacket with dark purple lining, dark blue baggy jeans with silver chains, and black nikes. Yuichi is wearing a blood red v-neck, black jeans, red jordans, a black and red varsity jacket, and his signature hat. Raiden is wearing a short-sleeved blue baseball tee, blue baggy jeans, a black jacket, and blue addias sneakers.

"How do we look?" the girls said in unison. We went wide-eyed. They all looked so hot! And Tsuki looks as pretty as ever. But someone special was missing...

"Where's Kaoru?" I asked.

"The girls looked at the space between Tsuki and Miyako.

"K-chan!" Kimiko yelled

"Get down here!" Momoko added

"No!" she yelled back stubbornly. Momoko and Kimiko nodded at each other and ran up the stairs. We heard yelling between the three an rest of us sweat dropped. Five minutes later Kaoru was being pulled down the stairs by my redheaded and brunette sister-in-laws.

"Here she is!" they said victoriously. I finally saw her...and ...she...looked...so...

SEXY!

I never thought she would wear shoes that weren't sneakers. And she's wearing short shorts! Not booty shorts,sadly, but she never wore shorts THAT short before!

"You did a VERY GOOD job on them girls!" I said after my brothers were able to speak and compliment them. They giggled in response.

"Oh yeah Tsuki-nee Aoki is here" I moved aside revealing her "best friend"

"Aoki-kun!" she squealed hugging him tight as he picked her up.

"Tsu-chan!" he said. Wow Tsuki has a lot of nick names how the hell does she keep up? Anyway they better start dating soon I'm starting to get in the lead with the bet.

Aoki's P.O.V(Yay its his turn!)

Four beautiful girls came downstairs. There's a redhead, a blonde, a brunette, and then my eyes laid on Tsu-chan. My best friend since we were 10. Her hair grew a lot and so did other things...She looked pretty beautiful. I zoned out but I heard an argument going upstairs and later the redhead and brunette brought down a green-eyed-girl. I snapped out of it when Takeshi told Tsuki I was here. She couldn't see me because I was standing in the back.

"Aoki-kun!" she shrieked cheerfully before hugging me.

"Tsu-chan!" I responded lifting her I put her down the redhead somehow came in between us. She was looking at me as if I were some sort of celebrity...

"Moshi! Moshi! You must be Aoki!" she said cheerfully. I had wide eyes but I still answered her.

"Uh,yeah" she let out a girlish squeal and shook my hand violently.

"IT'S SO NICE TO MEET YOU! I'VE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT YOU! TSUKI LOOKS GREAT DOESN'T SHE?" she yelled with excitement in my face as my eyes grew wider.

"Um, sure she looks great" I looked at Tsuki and she had the same expression as mine.

"OH I KNEW IT! SO YOU DO LIKE HER!"

"Ehh!?" My face slightly heated up.

"DON'T DENY IT YOU CAN BE HER MOONLIGHT KNIGHT!" (A/N: In the PPGZ episode 48 Momoko calls Taka-chan her "Bubble Knight" so she calls Aoki my "Moonlight Knight" see what I did there? ^_^). I blushed a bit more and I saw Tsuki's eyes wide like dinner plates. Her face was scarlet and she leaned back until Takeshi and Satoshi caught her.

"Momoko-chan!" The green girl hissed pulling her away from me.

"Your embarrassing them.." the blonde said smiling nervously.

"I'm just bonding with him!" she defended herself while winking at Tsuki.

"G-gomen (Sorry). She gets a bit carried away sometimes."

"It's cool." I turned to my friends.

"I'm guessing they are your mates?" They nodded and smiled.

"I'm Miyako! Nice to meet you!" the blue-eyed girl said sweetly.

"What's up? I'm Kaoru" the black-haired said casually.

"Konnichiwa! I'm Kimiko!" the purple girl cheered.

"I'm Momoko,Goddess of Love, and I'm gonna-" the girl named Kaoru put her hand over her mouth to cut her off.

"Just call her Momoko" she said smiling at me but glaring at Momoko.

"Nice to meet you" I said

"Same!"

"Okay everyone met let's go to the club!" Raiden said. When we went outside I saw the limo waiting for us.

"Shotgun!" Kimiko and Satoshi said in unison running to the car. Wow they really are mates...

Momoko pulled Tsuki to my side.

"Tsuki calls Aoki's lap!" She cheered. We all sweat dropped again.

"Okay then Kaoru gets mine!" Takeshi said picking her up, he hasn't changed a bit.

"Hey let me go!" she yelled.

This should be an interesting night.

**That's a Wrap!**

**Again I must say ** **Gomen'nasai (I'm sorry) for the late update. I was going to post it on Sunday but I got sick so I decided to update it now before it gets worse. But I decided to do something fun. I want you readers to ask the PPGZ and RRBZ any question you want and next chapter they would be answered! So make sure to ask good ones!**

**Momoko: Aoki-san is a great catch Kiki-chan *winks***

**Me: Momoko-chan that was SO EMBARRASSING! **

**Momoko: Gomen! Gomen! But I can't help it I love romance! You two are like lost stars destined to shine together. Star-crossed lovers that light up the night sky! Your forbidden love will eventually cause you two to die with love for each pther, so you can love in the place that won't judge...heaven...*sighs dreamily* **

**Everyone:O_O...*cricket cricket* **

**Brady: Pinky, They are Tsuki and Aoki not Romeo and Juliet...**

**Momoko:*giggles* I know but it's coming on tonight! and Kaoru is watching it with us**

**Kaoru:There's no way in hell I'll-**

**Momoko: Watch it or I'll tell the boys what you did at the beach last summer!**

**Kaoru:I'll make the popcorn!**

**Butch:What's with the Moonlight Knight title?**

**Kimiko:That's Momoko's thing when one of us likes a boy she calls our crush a knight. For example Miyako has a Bubble Knight **

**Raiden:Oh I guess that means me right?**

**PPGZ:Uhh...yeah! ^_^"**

**Me:Stay tuned and remember to ask questions for the PPGZ and RRBZ!**

**Yuichi: Cuz it takes THAT long for girls to get dressed -_-**

**Girls&Me:HEY!**

**Momoko:Tsuki loves Aoki!**

**Me:Do not!**

**Everyone:M-Hmmmmmmm *smirks***

**Me:*sigh* R&R -.-**

**RRBZ:Sayonara! **


	13. A Night to Remember Part 2

**Me:Welcome to Part 2 Minna-san! Thank you for the questions and reviews! **

**Who wants to read the first question?**

**Momoko:ME! Okay aquakeyblade13 wants to know if the RRBZ think Aoki is a good guy for Kiki-chan!**

**Me:NANI!?**

**RRBZ:Of course!**

**Butch:He's the only guy we let Tsuki hang out with so you two are gonna date sooner or later**

**Me:W-What do you mean by that?!**

**Brady:Well its not like we're giving you options**

**Brick:And he isn't a perv like Butch**

**Kaoru:Yeah one Butch is enough -_-**

**Me: Okay next question you read it Boomer-nii**

**Boomer: Another question from aquakeyblade13 do think the RRBZ are good for you?**

**PPGZ:*blush***

**Kaoru:Next question!**

**Butch:Nuh-uh answer the question!**

**PPGZ:well...ummmm...y-yeah...*blushes madly***

**RRBZ:*smirks***

**Me:Kawaii! okay lawtercats ask if you guys had a really good kiss with your counterparts?**

**RRBZ:OF COURSE! :D **

**PPGZ:what they said**

**Me:Wow they are blushing to the max! Here Momoko-san you read the last question**

**Momoko:*reads the question* hmm lets save this for the end of the story **

**Kaoru:Why?**

**Momoko:No reason *smirks***

**RRBZ:She doesn't own us**

**Miyako&Kimiko:Happy Reading!**

**Me:Happy Reading!**

* * *

Momoko's P.O.V

Okay so maybe I went a little overboard with Aoki and I probably scared him a bit but as Tsuki's Cupid its my duty to make them realize their hidden love for each other. I started calling myself the 'Goddess of Love' around the time Miyako told us about her crush on Taka-chan. I gave myself that appropriate title because I love to create romance. My motto is 'Pink is the color the color of Cupid who soars for Romance' I wish I had cupid wings...Wow K-chan is right maybe I am going crazy...

"Yay we're here!" My brunette friend said snapping me out of my thoughts. I smiled at her. She's always up for dancing. She's the only one of us daring to wear heels. Somehow they don't make her feet hurt she can literally dance in them for hours. I'm gonna dance a lot too! Just not in heels...

The limo stopped. Upbeat music was heard from outside. I saw three vampires go in the club and they looked kinda scary. I just remembered that this was a _vampire _club. I hope they don't hurt us!

"Relax Momoko they won't hurt you just stay with us" Yuichi said putting his arm around my waist. He obviously read my mind,again.

"Stop reading my mind" I said

"No can do,Pinky" he teased I smiled he hasn't called me that in a while

Inside the club was a amazing. They had karaoke, colored flashing lights, snack bars, and awesome music. Miyako, Raiden, Kimiko, and Satoshi were already dancing. I looked at Aoki and Tsuki were laughing.

"Wanna dance?" Yuichi asked me over the loud music

"Of course!" I yelled happily taking his hand and we started dancing.

Kaoru's P.O.V

"Come on you have to dance sometime" Takeshi said.

"I'm not gonna dance, but you can I don't wanna ruin your fun" I said sincerely. It's true I was planning to just sit at the snack bar and watch my friends as they danced. I hate dancing in public. Momoko, Miyako, and Kimiko are the only people who saw me dance.

"Onii-chan! Our song is on!" Raiden yelled. I noticed that the song Clique by Kanye West ft Jay Z & Big Sean came on. Satoshi waved for him to come on the dance floor.

"Go" I said "I'm fine really"

"Alright" he said kissing me on the cheek and going to his brothers. I couldn't help the slight blush that crept on my cheeks. Still, I wondered what they were going to do. I saw people giving the boys room. Then outta no where one by one they started dancing! And...they were good! First it was Raiden and his moves were precise he danced like he was one of the Poreotix (A/N:They were one of America's Best Dance Crew in case you didn't know). Aoki was next and he had smooth footwork, the crowd went wild for his moonwalk. Yuichi did awesome head spins that made me dizzy. Finally it was Takeshi's turn. My mouth dropped and the crowd chanted his name which made my heat beat faster than usual for some reason. Takeshi started doing spins on the floor and outta no where he posed on the floor. His head was behind his head, both of his legs were in the air, and he somehow blanced his whole body on his left elbow. He winked at me before back flipping and kept dancing with his brothers and ember eyed friend. I was completely stunned all of them were great dancers but Takeshi ...was freaking awesome! I was really impressed.

Miyako and Momoko had the same shocked/impressed face as me. I saw Momoko recording it all on her pink pearphone. Tsuki and Kimiko were cheering for their friends. I took a sip of my coke and looked back at my friends they where all talking, I wonder what about.

Takeshi's P.O.V

Me and my brothers just break danced on the dance floor and people were cheering and high-fiving us. When we reached the girls they immediately hugged us.

"You guys were AWESOME!" Kimiko exclaimed hugging Yuichi and Satoshi.

"I recorded the whole thing!" Momoko added flashing her pink pear phone after hugging me

"Great, I just wish Kaoru would have some fun" I said. The girls looked at her and sighed. I saw a devious smile spread across Kimiko and Momoko's face. Miyako had a sneaky grin of her own.

"What? What!?" I exclaimed. I hate not knowing things.

"We know how to get Kaoru to dance"

"How?" us vampires asked the brunette.

Miyako's P.O.V

Kimiko whispered our plan to the boys. It was brilliant but Kaoru might kill us later. Kaoru's plan involve us doing something were not supposed to like sneaking out. Momoko's plans involve getting people together like Mike and Molly. Kimiko's plans usually involve music like this one. I was on my way to Kaoru for my "mission". I am supposed take Kaoru to the bathroom with wile everyone gets stuff ready on the outside.

"Hi Kaoru!" I said smiling

"Hey Miya having fun?"

"Yeah I wish you would" I whined

"I am!" she said but I wasn't buying it

"Come to the bathroom with me?" I asked

She just shrugged "Sure lets go" We linked arms and headed to the bathroom. Kaoru went in the stall I guess all the colas finally got to her. My sky blue pearphone vibrated. A text from Momoko.

We're ready send her in~Momoko

Okay we're coming! (: I texted back

Momoko's P.O.V

I just pressed send while walking to Tsuki.

"Kiki-chan!"

"Hey, I'm a little nervous!" she said shaking a little

"Don't be you said your a good singer right?"

"Yeah but so many people..." she said with wide eyes

"Calm down" I grabbed her shoulders "We'll be right next to you, plus we look pretty!" I added in a perky voice at the last part which made her giggle.

"She's coming!" Kimiko said. I gave her a microphone and Kimiko told the boys their coming and they started to record.

"Why is it so quiet Miya what's going on?" I heard her say

"Nothing much just sit here" she said with excitement. Music started to play and Miyako quickly ran to her spot and received a microphone from Tsuki.

'Kaoru is so gonna kill us when this is over' I thought smiling

No One's P.O.V

Kaoru is sitting in a chair facing the audience with a confused look on her face. The boys held up their pearphones and smirked at the confused green girl. The other girls stood behind her ready to sing. The song is 'Shut up and Dance' by the Victorious Cast was playing and the spotlight hit Momoko and she started to sing:

Momoko:It's nine on the dot

and we just talk and we talk

and I just want it to stop 'cause aren't we hear for the the music?

*The spotlight hit Tsuki*

Tsuki:And if you dare

just get up out of your chair

'cause this ain't going no where you gotta move it or lose it

*Spotlight hits Miyako*

Miyako: All I wanna know(know)

Is when we're letting go (so)

We can get this record to break(break)

Momoko:Why we wasting time(time)

Tsuki:We never can rewind(wind)

Momoko:All I'm really trying to say is...

All 3 Girls: Shut up and dance! Show me what you got

Shut up and dance! Are you in or not?

You're moving your mouth, baby, don't speak

Well shut up and dance if you're into me!

*Spotlight hits Kimiko*

Kimiko:'Cause I can't wait no more to get on the floor

Don't stop now is your chance!

All:Shut up and dance,dance,dance, dance,dance

Miyako:We're here for the night

And we can do you like

so don't put up a fight

'Cause I'll be driving you crazy!

Kimiko:What will you do, when I get up next to you?

You like the way that I move

I'm not your girl but I could be

Tsuki:All I wanna know (know)

Is when were letting go (so)

We can get this record to break (break)

Momoko:Why we wasting time (time)

We never can rewind (wind)

All I'm really trying to say is...

All: Shut up and Dance show me what you got!

Shut up and dance Are you in or not?

Keep moving your mouth baby don't speak

Well, shut up and dance if your into me!

Tsuki:Cause I can't wait no more to get on the floor

Don't stop now is our chance!

All:Shut up and dance, dance, dance, yeah

Shut up and dance, dance, dance, yeah

Shut up and dance...

Miyako: Til we drop cause I'm sick of the space in between

Tsuki: You and me, light it up, til we're making a scene

Momoko:Quit the talk let it rock

Kimiko:If you know what I mean...

All:Shut up and dance show me what you got

Shut up and dance are you in or not?

You're moving your mouth,baby,don't speak

Well shut up and dance if you're into me!

Momoko:'Cause I can't wait no more

to get on the floor

don't stop now's our chance!

All: Shut up and dance (x3) Yeah

Shut up and dance (x3) Yeah

Put up your hands (x3) Yeah

Shut up and dance (x3) Yeah

Shut up and Dance!

The girls posed with one hand in the air and Kaoru sat back in her chair. The crowd roared with applause, whistling, and cheering and the girls bowed before getting off stage.

Kaoru's P.O.V

I can't believe what just happened. One minute I'm in the bathroom and the next minute I'm on stage with my friends singing to me and on top of that...I ACTUALLY DANCED! I got caught up in the moment since it was a really good song. I was so embarrassed when my group reformed off stage. The girls showered me with hugs followed by the guys. When Takeshi finally let go of me I realized I was still blushing. This set up had 'Kimiko' written all over it.

"You..." I said locking my eyes on the purple girl.

"heh heh?" she laughed nervously "So...you liked the performance?"

"I would've liked it better if I wasn't in it" I said taking a step forward

"But Kaoru" Miyako said pulling me away a bit before I got to hurt our purple-eyed friend.

"You did have fun right?" Momoko asked with a hopeful look on her face. I hesitated to answer because I realized the girls did this so that I can a have fun moment to remember...even if they DID embarrass me in front of everybody. A small smile spread across my face.

"Actually...yes, I did but don't EVER do that again got it?" They nodded happily.

"Well we got time for one more dance" Takeshi said wrapping his arms around me. Coincidentally the next song was 'Just Dance' by Lady Gaga.

"Well how about that " Satoshi said grinning at me.

"C'mon Kaoru!" Miyako said pulling me Takeshi on the dance floor. He smiled at me and I sighed after a few minutes.

"Fine..." We started dancing and I was...enjoying them. i didn't pay attention to the other random people near me I just enjoyed myself. I felt free this is probably why the other girls like dancing so much. My friends were dancing with their mates (except for Tsuki and Aoki who were "just friends"). Takeshi and I were soon joined by everyone else. I found myself bumping hips with Miyako and Tsuki, not sure how it happened but I was having fun. The song ended and we were all out of breath but in a content way. We drank to refuel ourselves and we went outside.

"So how'd you guys like Nightmare?" Aoki asked us.

"We loved it!" we responded happily (except Tsuki since she's been here already)

We decided to walk home since it was a nice night. We went to Townsville park which was the way to the forest that led to the castle. We were almost in the forest when we heard a came from Kimiko. She is pale as a ghost and looked like she was about to faint. Oh no its her sense again. I exchanged looks with the girls as we went to our friend in Satoshi' arms.

"What's wrong!?" he asked her

"It's her sense" Momoko said eyeing her. I was looking around to see what she sensed this time. So far I saw nothing but I felt tension in the air.

"No time to explain" I spoke up "Something dangerous is coming"

"here..." a whisper said. We all looked at our brunette friend eyeing the large bush in front of her.

"Nani?" we asked in unison

"Something dangerous is _here_" she repeated. We followed her gaze and saw big shadows hidden in the bushes. The shape of the shadows looked like beasts...no they were wolves.

Everyone ,including me, had a great time at Nightmare. Who knew something as simple as a bush would make 10 smiles vanish all at once...

**That's A Wrap!**

**Me:Hee-hee! My 1st cliff-hanger! **

**Miyako:I had fun!**

**Kimiko:Did you enjoy the song K-chan?**

**Kaoru: Maybe a little...**

**Brick:The club was fun and all but we're about to fight wolves again!**

**Butch:Relax bro, we'll just kick their asses like last time**

**Momoko:Before we go we have one more question! **

**Boomer:What's it say?**

**Momoko: KarouLovesButchieBoy wants Butch to ask Kaoru this *gives him the card***

**Butch:What did Kaoru do at the beach last summer? I've been wondering about that myself**

**Kaoru:EHHHHH?!**

**Miyako:Well...**

**Kaoru:URUSAI MIYAKO!**

**Me:You have to answer the question**

**Kaoru:W-well Momoko and I made a bet that she can last longer on a surfboard than me and I lost so I-I-I had t-too UGH I CAN'T SAY IT! Momoko!**

**Momoko:*smirks evilly* Kao-rin had to go skinny dipping and she got a starfish stuck on her ass! **

**Kimiko,Miyako, and Momoko:*giggles like crazy***

**Kaoru:*blushing red like an apple* :(**

**RRBZ & Me:O_O...**

**Me:Is that true?**

**Kaoru:Y-yea...**

**RRBZ:*bursts out laughing* **

**Takeshi:Did you take any pictures? **

**Kimiko:Of course!**

**Kaoru:I thought I burned them all!**

**Momoko:We made copies**

**Kaoru:Damn you Momoko!**

**Brady:You gotta show us sometime!**

**Brick & Boomer:Hell yeah!**

**Kaoru:HELL NO!**

***Kaoru yells at the girls while the RRBZ continues to laugh***

**Me:Um okay there you have it! I ask that you review questions again that will be answered next chapter. All questions must asked by Friday! Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out who the new character in my story is!**

**R&R!**

**~Sayonara! ;D **


	14. The Guest Appearance

**Never fear! Chapter 14 is here! I got a lot more questions than last time and they are really good ones so lets answer them shall we?**

**Me:This is the weirdest question and it intrigues me so it goes first. Golddragonriderkira is thinking about you guys having animals souls. Brick is is a wolf, Bloss is a cat, Butch is a horse, BC is a butterfly, Boomer is a rat, and Bubbles is a bunny. What do you think about that?**

**RRBZ&PPGZ:...**

**Miyako:I love bunnies!**

**Momoko: Cats are cute**

**Butch:I guess I don't mind horses as long as its a war horse not a pony! **

**Boomer: Not a fan of rats**

**Brick:Wolves are my natural born enemies...**

**Kaoru:Butterflies are really girly but I kinda like them **

**Me:Their ya go! Next question**

**Kimiko:Lawtercats asked what the boys did last summer?**

**RRBZ:Train, attending meetings, and visited Romania for our family vacation. And after that we spent the rest of summer at Aunt Setsuna and Uncle Tanoshi's house.**

**Me:Her little sister asked how many ex boyfriends do the PPGZ have, what they're names are, and were any of them hotter than the ruffs?**

**PPGZ:Wow**

**RRBZ:VERY GOOD QUESTION!**

**Kaoru:I didn't date any one before this perverted baka but I did have a tiny crush on the captain of the soccer team named Kukai. Butch is hotter I hate to admit.**

**Momoko:I knew you liked him!**

**Kaoru: It was a tiny crush!**

**Momoko:Well I dated Dexter for a while after we broke up I was with S-S-Sakamoto. Brick is way hotter than them though**

**Kimiko:Hell ya he is! I hated Sakamoto!**

**Kaoru:Me too!**

**Brick:Me three! Now about me being hotter-**

**Me:No time for that Brick-onii-san**

**Kimiko:Anyway I used to date this guy named Kaito and another named Yaten. They were really cute but Brady is hotter**

**Miyako:I dated this boy named Taka-chan and Boomer is hotter *blushing***

**Kaoru:but alot of boys have crushes on Miyako **

**Momoko*nods* not to mention the stalkers **

**Boomer:The WHAT!?**

**Me:Umm minna we have a story to get to!**

**RRBZ:Oh right...Suki-san doesn't own us!**

**PPGZ:Happy Reading!**

**Me:To the story!**

* * *

Kimiko's P.O.V

My head stopped hurting because the wolves revealed themselves. Are they seriously going to try and get us when the boys are with us!? Wait...they wouldn't be that dumb somethings up.

_Girls _I said in their minds

_Yeah..._

_Don't you think its strange that they are choosing now to attack? _I asked them telepathically.

_I was thinking the same thing.._ Momoko thought

_Something isn't right _Kaoru added

_Should we transform now?_

_Not yet Miyako let's wait and see what happens. _We disconnected because our attentionwas on the wolves. Satoshi was in front of me eyeing Ryan like a hawk.

"What are you mutts doing here?" Raiden said with his aura darkening. The wolves transformed back to humans and came up.

"We were sent by...someone and we want the girls" CJ answered winking at Miyako

"We're just trying to kill two birds with one stone" Aaron said smikrking.

"I'll slap that smirk right off your face" Yuichi said with fangs starting to come -oh..

"Who sent you and what do they want?!" Takeshi yelled impatiently.

"None of your business, but I must say we picked a good night to come here. Cupcake looks sexy!" That was it. NO MALE should NEVER undress Kaoru with his eyes except...well,Takeshi. He lost control and lunged for Zack. Aaron punched him off his friend and it was on. The girls and I took some steps back while the boys fought the wolves. Aoki was helping Raiden beat up CJ. After a few minutes of wrestling they transformed into wolves and growled. All the boys fangs were out and they got pushed on the floor. Just when round two was about to start a voice interrupted it.

"Now boys remember why we're here..." a voice said. I felt the atmosphere drop a few degrees. Everyone looked to the right. We saw a boy about 17 years old. He has black hair that spikes in all directions with and black eyes. He also has a tattoo of the kanji symbol for 'hell' on his neck below his left ear. For some reason he was staring at Tsuki...

Aoki's P.O.V

"Now boys remember why we're here..." a cool but devious voice said. I recognize that voice anywhere.

The RRBZ, Tsuki, and I stared at him with shock while the girls just looked at him with 'who the hell is that?' look. Our aura's seemed to be in sync because they all darkened as soon as we saw him. The boys stood in front of the girls protectively. Tsuki was at my side but I stood in front of her a little.

"Akuma" Tsuki hissed with pure hatred. He smirked in response, he was playing it nice because the mates were here. They didn't know what he did in the past. You see it all started two years ago, He and Tsuki used to date. I always hated the idea of those two together, but she was happy so I didn't meddle. Her brothers however were constantly bothering her about Akuma and even spied on them a couple of times. One day Akuma led Tsuki somewhere far from the castle and hurt her both physically and emotionally. It turns out he was just using her to get valuable information such as her and her brothers elements, secrets of the castle, and what _really _goes on in those meetings. This was one of the negatives of being a vampire princess.

Lucky for her, the trees told me and I quickly told the boys and the five of us saved Tsuki. We could never forget how hurt Tsuki was afterwards. We never saw her cry over it but she was sulking for a while. A lot of things happened that day... We never saw Akuma since now. His full name is Akumanoko which is Japanese for 'demonic child',incase you didn't know, and yes he is a demon. Demons and vampires have mutual relationships. Vampires and wolves hate each other, werewolves and demons get along fine, but certain vampires will get along with certain vampires. Some demons and vampires get married and had a family however when it comes to us and Akuma let's just say we aren't the best of friends.

"Tsuki-chan..." Akuma started "you've grown so much" he said eyeing her up and down

"Don't act familiar with me!" she shouted darkly with her fangs threatening to come out

"Why are you here?" I asked angry but somehow calm

"Can't I come for a visit?" he asked innocently

"Visit my ass" Takeshi said pissed off

"hmm..." he said eyeing the girls then all of us. He had a satisfied look on his face and cracked another smirk. It took every ounce of willpower I had not to lunge at this guy right now.

"Yosh, I can tell when I'm not wanted" he said with his hands up defensively. "Ikou(Let's go)" he said to the mutts. They all looked confused.

"But Akuma-" Aaron started

"It's fine they're would be more opportunities" he said smirking at Tsuki. Something was wrong he isn't the type to leave of what could have been a battle he is the type to stick around and make people suffer. Believe me we all wanted to beat the crap out of him and the other fleabags but we were all trained not make the first move to avoid getting in trouble with the Super Natural Council. The five trouble makers disappeared into the fog.

"Wh-who was that?" Kaoru asked completely clueless, Takeshi mentioned how she hated not knowing things

"Umm what was that all about? I know I wasn't the only one who felt the tension" Momoko said.

"It's not best if we talk about it" Yuichi said wrapping his arm around her waist

"No...it's okay I'll tell them,just not here" The tone of her voice...its filled with sadness,anger, and hurt. It was the same tone she used on the night it happened. We walked home silently and said hello to Fiona and Richie then went our seperated ways for now at least.

Tsuki's P.O.V

I took a quick shower, put on a dark gray cotton shirt, black pj shorts with dark gray, put my hair in a french braid down the middle with fringes, and headed down stairs. Aoki-kun is sleeping over, thank god, I needed him with me two years ago and I needed him now. Yuichi-nii thought I didn't want to talk about it but I trust my Onee-chans they deserve to know. Everyone was in our 'basement' (A/N: the same place the girls received the Power Talk) however it is more like a cellar. Everyone gave me concerned looks the boys were worried about my feelings and the girls knew something was wrong, I can feel it in their auras and they're eyes.

I sat down between Aoki-kun and Momoko-chan with Yuichi-nii on her right side we faced the others who were next to their mates as well. I took a deep breath.

"It started two years ago on this day" I started "Akuma and I used to date" I said it short, sweet, and to the point. A small smile spread across my face as the girls jaws dropped to the floor. Miyako was the first to recover and nod slightly signaling me to continue.

"My brothers of course never liked him, Aoki was skeptical of him of course but they put it aside for the sake of my happiness, which I appreciate. One day he told me to meet somewhere far into the woods for a date but then-"

"Kiki-chan you don't have to" Miyako said sensing the bad part was coming. I nodded and kept going anyway.

"He grabbed me and pushed me on a tree. He yelled at me to tell him everything I know. He wanted me to tell him our elements, and other confidential things but I didn't tell him anything. I was so confused and freaked out. One minute he's being kind and the next minute he's yelling in my face. When I told him I'm not telling him anything he slapped me" The boys aura's started to darken again. The girls gave me sad faces but Kaoru looked like she wanted to slap someone.

"I would have fought back but he caught me off guard then he did something much worse" I practically had the girls at the edge of their seats. "He tried to possess me." Aoki-kun and my brothers gripped the seats they were in while the girls looked at me shocked."Lucky for me the boys came and fought him off for a while and Aoki-kun took me to our backyard. Satoshi-nii chased him with a chainsaw-"

"You did WHAT!?" the girls asked surprised he just winked at them and looked me to continue.

"He was my first boyfriend and my first heartbreak but he was just using me"

"But why would he want information?" Momoko said softly placing a hand on mine

"Not sure at first we thought they would attack but its been two years but sometimes demons just want to know that kind of stuff so that they feel like they have something over us" I said staring at my knuckles.

"What a second" we all stared at Kimiko

"Aoki-san how did you know Tsuki-nee was in danger?" the brunette asked. When it comes to elemental vampires its up to them to reveal it to mortals. I didn't tell Akuma my element because I had a feeling in my gut and I'm glad I listened to it. My brothers and I looked at him waiting to see what he would say.

"The trees told me" he said with a smile. The girls blinked twice and a bunch of question marks floated around their heads.

"My element is forest, sometimes called nature, and they told me what Akuma was going to do to her" he explained further. I smiled a little. He meet these girls a few hours ago but he still trusts them enough to share his element. I remember him telling me that trees are a good sense of character so maybe that's why.

"Your one of them?!" Kaoru asked surprised and he nodded.

"So since nature is your element what can you do?" Momoko asked. De ja vu.

"Well, I can communicate with trees, all my attacks are plant related, I can poison foes, control plant's form, and make any plant I want grow anywhere." he said

"Wow" they said impressed.

"It's a good element according to the spirits and it helped save Tsuki" Raiden said gratefully.

"Trees are everywhere so they witness everything" he said simply

"Tsuki,Daijoubu?" (Are you okay?) Kaoru asked me. I know her caring Kaoru can be despite her toughness. I nodded and she gave me a comforting smile. I yawned and stretched a few seconds later.

"We should get some sleep" Satoshi said. Aoki was sleeping over in our guest room. Everyone went upstairs to their rooms and I went in mine. I took my violin and played Moonlight Sonata. I definitely needed this tonight after seeing Akuma. All those feelings from my dark past came back to hunt me. I never told anyone this but I think he was my first love and he...loved me back. As an empath I felt his love for me, but when he found out I'm the princess I noticed it faded away. Love, or at least falling _in _love, blinded me from that.

I was on my balcony (where I play all my music) and I felt the cool night breeze on my face. The night's atmosphere always calmed me. My thoughts when back to Akuma, I can't help it. I hate the fact that I almost fell in love with him, I hate the fact that his image is in my head, and I hate the fact that he hurt me emotionally and physically. I don't know which is worse.

The song ended so I put my violin on my staff and got on my bed. After a few twists and turns I decided to go to our 'Moon Pool'. My brothers came came up with that name. There is a large pond surrounded by decorative stones that can be seen from my balcony. It also has a small water fall. We used to swim in it all the time growing up. Last time we swam in the pond was last summer we didn't get the chance to swim this year,though. They called it the moon pool because the moonlight always seems to hit it, unless its a new moon. I took off my slippers to feel the soft,cool grass.

I sat on the stones with my in the water and breathe in the fresh air. The color of water fascinates me. During the day its a shimmering turquoise and a soothing indigo at night. The moonlight shone everywhere, making the grass was the perfect place for me even though anyone could be here.

"Nice view" a friendly voice said. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Always..." I said not taking my eyes of the indigo water. "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing" he said sitting down next to me.

"Touché. I can't sleep too much on my mind" I said

"I understand" he said "Look, I know I said it two years ago, but I'm really sorry he did that to you" My eyes became glassy.

"Arigato, but I'm glad you and my onii-sans came. Ka-san (mother) always said that something good comes out of every bad situation"

"Not this one..."

"Yes this one. That was the day my brothers stopped giving you a hard time and finally became your friends. It was the day they saw how much you care and how trustworthy you are. I would never forget that moment" I said with a sad smile.

"Me either, I was glad I got along with your bros they're cool and Raiden gives the biggest bear hugs" he said with a light laugh.

"Well Takeshi-onii-san's hugs can slice you in half" we shared a laugh and gazed at the sky.

"I saw how disturbed you were telling the story. I'm surprised you would tell them so much" he said in a low voice.

"I was really surprised when you told them your element, why did you?" He shrugged in response.

"The trees tell me they have white aura plus they're your brothers mates. That's enough for me to trust them" I nodded and sighed.

"What's up?" he asked concerned

"What do you mean?"

"Well you seem distressed for some reason,like somethings been bugging you ever since we got back home. And I know damn well Akuma has something to do with it" Aoki is one of the few people that can get me to reveal things on a deeper level. I like and hate that about him.

"It's just..." I started moving my feet in the water a bit. "It he never knew I was a princess we probably would have still been together..." I said softly

"Don't think like that" he said in his normal voice " Being a princess is what a ton of girls out there wants"

"I know, but its not always a cup of tea. Some girls won't be able to handle the pressure" I said truthfully.

"Yeah but you can. That's why you _are _one and not them" he said placing his hand over mine. I blushed slightly. Somehow we can still make each other blush after all these years and...I kinda like it.

"Your right" I admitted "I hate thinking that way. I've always been proud of who I am but I can't help but wonder" My cheeks heated up a little more when I realized we were holding hands.

"Even if you weren't, you would still be the same good person and Akuma would have still hurt you in the end" Once again Aoki's right. I hate it when he's right so many times in a row it makes me feel stupid.

"Hey..." he said. I looked at him for the first time . He touched the ground and an amber glow surrounded his hand. A beautiful white water lily sprouted from the ground. The Moon Pool has some blue water lilies but this was the only white one.

"The white ones are your favorite,right?" I nodded and smiled with my dimples showing.

"Aw I missed your dimples" he said in a teasing voice poking them. I blushed a light shade of pink and giggled . The white water lily was twirling in my hands.

"This was really sweet of you"

"No biggie" he said with a yawn. I put the white water lily in the water and watched it float. Then suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I inhaled his scent. The smell of pine trees, fresh water, and lemon entered my nose:the scent of the forest. After all these years he still smelt like forest. He released me minutes later but I still felt warm.

"Arigato, Aoki-kun" I whispered. We both knew it wasn't the flower. I thanked him for comforting me and being there for me. After all these years he stood by me when my brothers gave him a hard time. That's why I they learned to become friends with him and not Akuma. My brothers became friends with Aoki because when I needed them he was there and he's still here with me know. I smiled to myself and put my head on his shoulder and he responded naturally by putting his head on mine. Together we watched the white water lily swim to the other blue ones under the moonlight.

Akuma stopped haunting my thoughts...for now

* * *

**That's a Wrap!**

**Miyako: AWW! KAWAI!**

**Momoko&Kimiko:Why didn't you kiss him!? :D**

**Kaoru:Just friends my ass :P**

**Brick:Explain to me why you two were alone?**

**Brady&Boomer:In the dark?**

**Butch:With physical contact?!**

**Me:I have a wonderful explanation but we have more questions to do!**

**Brick:*sighs* fine but aren't done with this conversation!**

**Me:Whatever...LOVEmeLOVEmeNOT38 wants to know what Kaoru did did to the girls**

**Momoko Miyako Kimiko:*blushes***

**Kaoru:Let's just say an eye for an eye and a starfish for a starfish *smirks***

**RRBZ:You took pictures?!**

**Kaoru:Yup!**

**Miyako:No fair!**

**Momoko:We still have pictures of you too Kaoru!**

**Kaoru:Tell that to the seaweed that was stuck between your-**

**RRBZ: *randomly pulls the girls into a hot and heavy make out* **

**Me:*smirks* Well that answers your question Electron Demon oh and by the way I'm not lying to my feelings about Aoki! It's just...he and I are...best friends...Well anyway R&R Sayonara!**

**Note:No more questions maybe I'll do it again sometime but no more questions for now. Thanks! **

**`Tsuki :)**


	15. Returning

**Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 15!**

**Miyako:It's been fun staying at the castle **

**Momoko: But we gotta head back to Miyako's mansion**

**RRBZ:NOOOOO!**

**Me:Relax there's still more adventure to come**

**Kaoru:Butch stop hugging me so tight! I can't breathe!**

**Butch:Heh, sorry**

**Boomer:It sucks they have to leave so quickly **

**Brady: Unless...*smirks* **

**Butch,Brick,Butch:*smirks with their brother* **

**Kimiko:Guys, don't like the look on your face...**

**Me:You shouldn't**

**Miyako:What are they gonna do?**

**Me:Something stupid,crazy, and over the top**

**Kaoru:Sounds like them...**

**Brick:She doesn't own us!**

**Butch:Happy Reading!**

**RRBZ:*runs away***

**PPGZ: COME BACK HERE! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS GONNA DO!?**

**Me:*sighs* Gotta love 'em anywho to the story!**

* * *

Kaoru's P.O.V

I was in a deep fingers roamed the pillow,it was hard and strong. Not what a normal pillow would feel like but it was still comporting somehow. I heard chuckling but it sounded so far away...

This pillow had squares,no rectangles, and it was smooth. I heard a bunch of thumps followed by a shushing sound but I was enjoying my sleep too much to care. This pillow is odd but I like it for some reason. The giggles and snickers increased so I finally opened my eyes slowly. Takeshi was smiling at me.

"Mourning Kaoru" he said with a wide grin "Having fun down there?" he asked slyly. I arched an eyebrow and looked down to see my hand on that hard pillow. The thing is it wasn't a pillow, it was his abs! When did that shirt he was wearing come off?! And why is my hand _still _there!? I took my hand of his abs as if it was a hot oven and my face grew hot and spread to my neck.

"Ahh!" I yelped taking my hand off him, He chuckled and I heard laughter from different voices. 'No fucking way' I thought as I turned around slowly to see my friends laughing at the situation.

"AAHH!" I screamed again falling off the bed this time.

"Wow Kaoru I didn't know you were so interested in Takeshi-nii" Yuichi said laughing.

"Takeshi-san you sly dog you" Kimiko said winking. A cocky grin spread across his face.

"What can I say she can't keep her hands off me" I threw a pillow at him and the laughter continued. Everyone was in our room, even Aoki, but Tsuki was no where to be found. She was probably playing the flute or sleeping in. The poor kid had a rough night.

"You know K-chan if your hand went down any lower..." Momoko started. I pounced at her like a cat by reflex and we rolled around on the floor. Miyako sweat dropped with a smile while Kimiko had a arm on Satoshi's shoulder as support while she laughed.

"MOMOKO!"I shouted

"Kaoru...I was going to say if your hand got lower you would be touching the sheets and not his abs" Momoko said. My eyes widened and I blushed of embarrassment. I got off her and helped her up.

"Kaoru was thinking dirty thoughts" Aoki said. Everyone laughed at Aoki's joke while my face grew redder by the minute.

"Well get dressed and meet us downstairs for breakfast" Yuichi said putting an arm around Momoko before leaving with everyone else following.

"Best mourning ever!" Takeshi announced.

"Urusai, yarou!" (Shut up asshole)

"Such foul language to use in the mourning" he teased.

"Whatever I'm taking a shower" I said heading towards the bathroom. I let out a long sigh and pulled down my pj bottoms. Then outta no where Takeshi comes in with nothing on but boxers as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What the hell,Takeshi!?" I yelled blushing for the thousandth time this mourning.

"Don't scream I'm just getting ready for our shower"

"OUR!?" I yelled "GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" Man, what is wrong with this guy! I should get up earlier just to avoid this happening.

"I heard that" he said

"Stop reading my mind!" I yelled. He chuckled on the way out of the bathroom. I locked the door and finally took my shower, changed, and headed downstairs.

Tsuki's P.O.V

After playing my song I put my flute in the drawer and got ready for the day. My clock read 11:15 am. They should be up by now having breakfast. I put my hair in a half-up fish tail braid while the rests stays down. My outfit for the day was gray shorts, a white tank top, a black leather vest, and black studded flats. If I was wearing black boots instead of flats I would've looked like a rock-star. I have those days when I aim for the 'rock star look' (A/N:Anyone else had those days when you want to dress a little differently for no reason?) I went to the dining hall, bowed to a few people, and finally saw my family and friends eating. When I entered they looked up at me concerned about last nights' events.

" Ohayou, minna" (Good Mourning, Everyone) I said with a smile. Today is a new day. I sat beside Aoki and drank some apple juice. Everyone seemed uneasy about my attitude due to last night. Yuichi bravely pointed it out.

"So Suki-san,your okay?" he asked carefully

"Yeah much better" I said looking at everyone "I'm sorry if that demon drama ruined everyone's fun.."

"No way!" everyone said in unison

"I had a blast!" Raiden said

"Yeah we should do something fun together again soon!" Miyako said and we all nodded in agreement.

After breakfast we all hung out in the living room taking turns on the Wii. We're playing the Michael Jackson Experience game. Kaoru and Takeshi are dancing to 'The Way You Make Me Feel' much to Kaoru dislike while Takeshi is enjoying this a little too much.

"OMG!" Miyako shrieked. Everyone jumped at the sudden reaction from her. Kaoru and Takeshi accidently hit each other with their wii remotes, Momoko fell to the side out of shock and crashed into Yuichi which created the domino effect with Kimiko, Satoshi, Raiden, and Aoki. Aoki's head ended up on my lap and I blushed a little. Miyako looked over her shoulder and gave an apologetic smile after she saw the effects of her sudden scream.

"What's wrong, Miyako?" Kaoru asked.

"Obaachama comes home today!"(A/N:Obaachama is what Miyako calls her grandma in the PPGZ anime)

"NANI!?" the four girls said in unison

"What's going on?" Raiden asked

"Today is our last sleepover day! Obaachama comes home and we need to get home!" she explained

"You can't leave!" the boys argued

"They are our families" Momoko said "They'll be worried sick if we don't come home"

"Well we can visit right?" Yuichi asked

"Yeah but how? If you show up out of no where our parents will get suspicious of what happened the past two weeks" Kaoru added

"I have an idea" I said. Everyone looked at me grateful eyes, even Kaoru.

"We can use the transportation spell" I said simply

"Oh yeah!" my brothers said hitting their foreheads.

"Uh, what are you guys talking about?" Kimiko asked.

"Aunt Setsuna taught us a spell that creates a portal. When you step through it you'll be transported anywhere so we can use that spell to transport from here to your houses" Yuichi explained. They smiled in approval

"Yay!" Miyako said

"What time do you guys have to be back at Miyako's?" Aoki asked

"Around 5 o'clock" My redheaded brother looked at the time it was 1:05.

"We still have some time left" He said to lift our spirits. I can tell they were disappointed but they covered it up for the gitlrs sake.

"So where do we put the portals?" Satoshi asked

"In their bedrooms duh" Takeshi said with a grin

"No way! I don't want a portal in my room that allows _him _to come in my room in and out whenever he wants!" Kaoru said.

"How about your closets? That way you'll hear so you get a warning" Aoki said

"You have to tell us before we come" Momoko said while the other girls nodded their heads

"Aww, that's no fun" they whined.

Kaoru's P.O.V

Tsuki and Takeshi set up the last portal in our bedroom that leads to the closet in my bedroom at home. We had to leave to go to Miyako's mansion right now. We had the bags that we came in and the boys were hugging us 'goodbye'. I felt uncomfortable with sad and heartfelt goodbyes but I rolled my eyes at how dramatic this goodbye is. I mean, its temporary.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Takeshi asked me

"Yes father" I teased with a sigh

"I don't mind you calling me daddy" he replied smirk. I blushed slightly and punched his arm. Before I could turn around to leave Takeshi grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a kiss. I was too shocked to respond and before I could he pulled me away. My face was red like a tomato. I can tell Takeshi was satisfied with the shade of red on my face by the way he smirked at me. I didn't get a chance to kiss him back,though. Wait am I disappointed? What the fuck is wrong with me?!

"Visit soon okay?" he said with a true smile that made me smile back uncontrollably. Oh no I'm doing it again! Dammit Kaoru stop being so girly!

"Bye, girls" the ruffs, Tsuki, and Aoki said in unison.

"Jana!"(See you later) With that being said we ended up in the park and headed for Miyako's house.

"That was so cute Kaoru!" Miyako chirped. Oh no they must have seen the kiss. They're never going to let this go -_-" !

"I knew you liked him!" Momoko said with joy "The Goddess of Love can sense this things you know" she said with a wink

"Zip it Momoko! It wasn't like that! HE kissed ME!" I defended with a huff.

"Calm down Kaoru were only kidding" Kimiko said as we entered the house. I plopped on the couch and took a deep breath. Half an hour later Miyako's grandma came in. We stood up and bowed to her. Miyako's grandma is named Kiyoko Gotokuji. Momoko, Kimiko, and I call her Obaa-san (it means old lady). She has gray hair with a few blonde streaks. She keeps them in two low small buns. Obaa-san i is really sweet but she is strict about manners. She always tell me not to sluch and not to shuffle my feet when I walk. She is almost like a real grandma to us.

"Konnichiwa Obaachama!" We greeted politely. She is wearing a dark red sweater and orange kimono dress. Its safe to say that she is a traditional Japanese woman.

"Did you girls have fun?"

"Yes ma'am!" we said

"No boys right?" We all paused.

"Of course not Obaa-san" Kimiko said normally. Thank god someone spoke up. We gathered around the table for some tea. If your at Miyako's house when her grandmother is home you better be prepared to drink some tea.

"It's 7:00 you girls should be heading home now" Obaa-san said.

"Hai! Thank you for having us!" Momoko, Kimiko, and I said in unison. We bowed, put on our shoes and went home.

Kimiko's

"Taidaimah!"(I'm home) I called as I went into the kitchen

"Hello dear!" my mom called. She has unusual blue-purple eyes and wavy light honey brown hair.

"How was the sleep over?" My dad asked coming in after I gave my mom a hug. My dad has dark brown eyes and red brown hair that is a little spiky. I got my slightly wavy hair from my mother and my hair color from my dad even though its a lighter shade. My amethyst eyes could have came from my mom but they are two different shades of purple.

"It was fun!" I said kissing otto-san's (father's) cheek.

"You girls going to have another one soon?" he asked me.

"Probably" I said. It would nice to find an excuse to go back to the castle. I went upstairs and heard loud music. It was the song 'We R Who R' by Ke$ha.

"Moshi!Moshi!Onee-chan!" I greeted coming into her room. She doesn't really care about knocking before you enter,unlike me.

"Oi!" My 18-year-old sister greeted with the music still on.

"How's the summer job?"

"Not as bad as I thought it would be" she said smiling. My Onee-chan,Naomi, is very beautiful. She has wavy honey brown hair that flows to her butt. Her hair is wavier than mine (my hair is straight at the top but gets wavy at the end). She also has hazel brown eyes. She has a model-like body and double-d breasts (A/N:Think of how those anime girls usually have big breasts and perfect curves) She is a laid back girl with a bad ass side and she usually goes to parties and gets drunk 9 out of 10 of the times along with her party buddy Dai (Kao-rin's older brother). She works as a Jr. Counselor at my brothers camp.

"No you are!" Ryuu yelled on the phone. Speaking of the devil. He has reddish brown hair (mine is lighter) that spikes in all directions and dark brown eyes. He is 10 years old and can be a hot-head sometimes.

"Baka!" he continued.

"Who are you on the phone with?!" Naomi said turning her stereo off.

"Shou" he said sitting on a big beam bag chair. I smiled. Shou is Kaoru's little brother and is 10 like Ryuu and they love to argue. They met in 1st grade and it was rivalry at first sight. Even though they argue sometimes I know they are best friends. It almost reminds me of Momoko and Kaoru's relationship but they admit they love each other and are kinder to each other unlike those two boys. We spent the rest of the day catching up.

Around 11 p.m I took my shower and prepared for bed. I put on purple bottoms and a white tank top. my hair is in its usual side ponytail for the night. Under the comfy sheets I put on the AC and drifted to sleep. In my sleep i heard a whooshing sound and a door creak right eye opened and my digital clock flashed 2:08 am. I felt a sudden weight in my bed that made me jump out of bed in surprise.

"Aah!" I shouted will jerking out of bed.

"Shhh!" a voice soothed me. Two pairs of violet eyes flashed at me. I'd recognize those eyes anywhere.

"S-Sato-kun?!" I whispered loudly with my hand on my chest to slow my heart beat.

"Yosh"(Yeah) he said gently pulling me back to bed.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" I can feel his playful smirk.

"Isn't it a bit risky being here? What if someone comes in?" I asked

"Don't worry about that. Vampires are good at hiding, especially in the dark." He yawned while I snuggled under the covers once more. I was leaning on his shoulder with both of his arms around me.

"Chill I'm not getting caught now its almost 3 am. Let's get some sleep" he said kissing my forehead. My cheeks heated up despite the air conditioner being on. Within seconds I fell back asleep enjoying his comfort.

Momoko's P.O.V

Yuichi entered the portal around 2 or 3 am early this mourning and we slept together. Not sexual intercourse literally sleeping. I gotta admit I missed his warmth. With him being a fire vampire he has certain warmth that radiates of his body that his brothers don't. It was around 9:30 when someone bust into my crap! Yuichi's gotta hide! I looked beside me to find that he's already disappeared. A shocked/confused expression stayed on my face for a while until my annoying little sister snapped me out of it. I should've known it was her. She's the only one who doesn't knock before entering my room.

"Onee-chan!" she whined

"Haven't you heard of knocking?!" I yelled at her. My sister has light orange hair that is kept in two round rings on each side of hair face. Each ring is tied with a tiny red bow. She is 9 and has tangerine eyes.

"Mama said you have to walk me to camp!" she said happily jumping on my bed. I growled in response. She knows I hate it when I'm forced to walk her. Kuriko goes to camp with Ryuu-chan and Shou-chan with Naomi-san as one of the Jr. Counselors. It is weird coincidence that our siblings are in the same places for the summer.

"Fine go eat breakfast I'll get dressed" I mumbled

"Hee-hee!" she taunted before leaving satisfied.

"You can come out now" I said. I'm not sure how, but I know he's still somewhere in my room.

"You didn't tell me you had a sister"

"Don't remind me. Did you see how annoying she is?!"

"I didn't see her I just heard her"

"Anyway I better get going"

"You visiting today?" he asked ruffling my hair

"Maybe if the girls are up for it" I knew I would see Kaoru and Kimiko since their siblings go to the same camp. Yuichi kissed me on the cheek before entering the portal. I smiled to myself, took a shower, and got dressed. I put on a pink spaghetti strap top, a white no-shoulder elbow sleeved shirt over it, a pink denim skirt, and my pink vans. I put my hair in a high ponytail with my old dark pink bow. When I went downstairs Kuriko said she left something upstairs so I just made myself some breakfast.

No One's P.O.V

A sneaky two-ringed girl slipped into her older sister's room. 'Momoko's been all happy smiley lately.' She thought to herself. So what better place to look than her diary? She looked under the bed and in her drawers but didn't find anything. So she decided to check her closet. The nine-year-old opened the closet and gasped at her surprise.

"Huh?" Somehow the light seemed to lure her closer and closer. She slowly touched the light and pleasant tingles spread through her left hand. Without realizing how close she is the ring-haired girl went inside fully.

At Kimiko's House...

A young reddish brunette boy accidentally stepped on split milk so he had to get another pair of socks. He was excited for Sports Day at his camp and was annoyed at his clumsiness that held him back. He was in a huge rush to leave so he could get to camp before his rival.

"I won't let Shou beat me! Even if he does come from an athletic family!" The young boy stated determined.

'Kimiko's room is closer to the stairs' he thought. He was about to pull her drawer out but stopped himself.

"Whoa. Last time I went in there I saw something I shouldn't have" The reddish brunette said to himself shivering at the memory. He decided it would be safer to check to his closet. He found the black socks he was looking for and put them on followed by his sneakers.

"What the-?!" He exclaimed in shock after seeing the swirling portal before him. Ryuu,being the adventurous boy he is, dared himself to look inside. However his plan backfired when he tripped over a box and fell inside.

At Kaoru's House...

An eager dark green haired boy was getting his stuff ready for Sports Day. 'Finally! It's time for me to kick Ryuu's ass in front of everyone!' he thought with a grin. The boy paused when he couldn't find something important. He basketball was missing!

"Kaoru-onee-chan!" he called "Where's my basketball ball?!" He went upstairs realizing that she was in the shower so he had to shout from outside the door.

"Check my room" the tomboy said from the bathroom. The boy immediately rushed into his older sister's room and looker around every corner. Then he finally checked the closet. A swirling light is so hypnotic that the young boy started walking to it uncontrollably. Before he knew it a flash engulf his entire body.

**That's A Wrap!**

**Wow! Looks like the Ruffs and I have company ^_^ and Gomenasai for the late update I've been busy XP**

**Momoko: That little brat! That's what she gets for trying to find my diary!**

**Miyako:You guys are lucky to have siblings...**

**Kimiko:Yeah but we are your sibling Miya-chan!**

**Kaoru:Yup, even if Momo is a pain in my ass sometimes **

**Momoko:Hey! K-chan you know you love me ;) *sticks her tongue out at her***

**Miyako:Arigato, Minna-san!**

**Me:Aww sisterly love! Anyway tune in next chapter the PPGZ's little siblings take over!**

**Kimiko:Where are the ruffs?**

**Me: Building some kind of moat or force feild over the castle to trap you girls in the castle so that you can stay here forever, or something like that**

**PPGZ:EHHH?! *runs to the boys***

**Me:*sigh* R&R Sayonara! **


	16. The Other Side

**Me:Okay this chapter is about the little siblings**

**Kuriko:It's about time!**

**Ryuu:Yeah! We don't get enough time!**

**Shou:Who would want to see ****_your _****face?**

**Ryuu:What do you mean by that shit-face?!**

**Shou:You picking a fight hot breath?!**

**Kuriko:Please stop fighting! We have to make a good impression for the readers!**

**Shou:But you always pick fights with Momoko-san**

**Kuriko:Well...yeah,but...**

**Me:Okay guys introduce yourselves,something about yourself, say who you're related too, and what you have in common with our main girls**

**Kuriko:I'm Kuriko! I'm Momoko's little sister and we both love sweets and have long hair. With the hairstyle I have it looks short but when I let it down at night it reaches my knees.**

**Shou:Yo! I'm Shou. I'm Kaoru and Dai's little brother. Kaoru and I are both sore losers even though she doesn't admit defeat and my hair is green.**

**Ryuu:Oi! I'm Ryuu! I'm Kimiko and Naomi's little brother! Kimiko and I are both energetic and have red brown hair although mine is darker. My name means 'dragon spirit' which is cool since I love dragons.**

**Me:Kawai! Now Disclaimer!**

**Ryuu&Shou:Tsuki doesn't own our older sisters or our characters**

**Kuriko:Happy Reading!**

**Me:To the story!**

* * *

Takeshi's P.O.V

I got dressed after my shower. When I opened my door I saw this tan skinned kid with green hair. He had an X-shaped scar on his right cheek and was wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt, a blue vest, blue jeans, and dark green sneakers. He stared at me with a confused look and I looked at him with a shocked face. We kept staring at each other for a few minutes until I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey Takeshi-nii" Raiden said happily not knowing about the boy.

"Hello?" he said waving his hand in front of my face but my eyes still locked on the boy. He followed my gaze and gasped.

"I-Is that your child!?" Raiden exclaimed

"What?!" the kid said in shock. I hit my baka of a brother on the back of his head

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot!"

"Okay..." he mumbled. "But he does kind of look like Kaoru" he whispered. Now that I think about it the baka was 's tanner than Kaoru but they both have the same nose.

"Hey you" I said getting his attention

"Do you know a girl named Kaoru?" I asked

"Yeah she's my sister" My eyes widen and Raiden looked at me with the same expression.

"How do you know Kaoru?" he asked

"She's a friend of ours" Raiden said and he nodded understanding.

"H-How did you get here?" I asked the boy

"I'm not sure, the last thing I remember is going in Kaoru's closet..." he said scratching his chin.

"D-did you say closet?" Raiden interrupted and the kid nodded. Oh crap...this isn't good. I was about to ask more questions but the sound of a little girl screaming cut me off. Wait...little girl screaming? I looked at my blonde brother and nodded.

"Let's go!" I said running out the door with Raiden and Kaoru's brother not far behind.

Yuichi's P.O.V

I put on my cap and came out the bathroom. I heard a thud in my closet that alarmed me. I slowly walked to my closet and opened the door-prepared to battle my intruder. However, instead of a little girl screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Aah!" she screamed

"AHH!" I yelled back surprise

"AAAAHHHHHH!" we yelled in unison. My two brothers and a boy burst through my door.

"What the hell is all this screaming about!?" he exclaimed. The little girl came out the closet and I got to take a better look at her. She had light orange hair that is kept in two rings and tiny red bows. She is wearing a white short sleeved shirt that has a little pink heart on it, magenta balloon shorts, and pink ankle converses. She was looking at the green haired kid between Takeshi and Raiden with grateful eyes.

"Shou-kun!" she yelled in relief for a familiar face

"Kuriko?You're here too!?" he said shocked. This girl also had tangerine colored eyes. Her voice sounded familiar, could this be the girl I heard in Momoko's room this mourning?

"Are you Momoko's little sister?" I asked the girl who was hugging the boy.

"Hai, you know her?"

"They are friends of Kaoru's so that means they are friends with the other girls too" The boy said too her and she nodded smiling. 'She has Momoko's smile' I thought to myself growing a smile of my own.

"What are your names?" Raiden asked

"I'm Shou, Kaoru's brother" he does look like Kaoru.

"and I'm Kuriko" the ring-haired girl said. we lead them to the living room so they can sit and we can talk about the situation but someone was missing.

"Hey kid come back here!" I heard my brunette brother yell.

"We're not gonna hurt you!" my sister added. I heard running down the stairs followed by tumbling.

Satoshi's P.O.V

I whistled on my way out of the bathroom and paused at the boy who somersaulted out of my closet. He had red brown hair spiky hair. Wait...red-brown hair it's almost like Kimiko's

"What the-?" he started

"TSUKI! AOKI!" I yelled panicking.A few seconds later my sister came in with Aoki coming behind her. They are wearing 'What-The-Heck-Are-You-Yelling-For?!' faces. I pointed at the kid in front of me they're eyes grew wide.

"Do you see him too?" I asked and they nodded.

"Good so I'm not going crazy"

"Uh who is tha-" Aoki got cut off when the boy out of no where ran out of my room.

"After him!" I yelled at the was heading downstairs.

"Hey kid get back here!" I yelled

"We're not gonna hurt you!" my sister added. Aoki tripped over the carpet and fell on Tsuki who fell on me,causing me to fall forward. I grabbed the boy out of instinct and held him close to me as we formed a human tumble weed down the stairs.

"Itai"(Ow) my sister said rubbing her head. Aoki dusted his pants and helped her up. My brothers got of the couch along with two other kids and came to me.

"Ryuu-kun!" the little girl shouted.I released him so she can hug him.

"Are you okay?!" a green-haired boy asked nodded at his two friends and they looked relieved.

"What the hell is going on!?" Aoki asked us.

"That's Momoko's little sister, that's Kaoru's brother, and I'm guessing that's Kimiko's brother" Raiden answered.

"They fell through the portal and ended up here" Yuichi said in a low voice so that the kids couldn't hear.

"How do we keep them from knowing where they are?" I asked

"Not sure, we just have to keep them in this room"

"Wait if they're the siblings of the girls don't you think they are looking for them as we speak?" Tsuki pointed out. I took out my cell phone with a smirk.

Momoko's P.O.V

OH MY GOSH! My sister disappeared! She just went upstairs to get something and never came back down! What if an intruder got her or-DING DONG. My "sisters" must be here. I called them 20 minutes ago what are the odds that Kimiko and Kaoru lost their siblings too?! Miyako is also here to help us. I opened the door and they came in. Kaoru is wearing a green hoodie with ripped black shorts, and green converses. Miyako is wearing a white short sleeved shirt, a blue denim plated skirt, and white gladiator sandals. Kimiko is wearing a heather gray baby tee, a strapless tunic over it, and light gray shorts with purple ankle converses.

"So, how did Shou-san disappear?" Miyako asked Kaoru

"He went to my room to get his basketball"

"Oh Ryuu-nii went in my room too for socks"

"Wait if Ryuu-chan and Shou-chan went in your rooms and disappeared that means that brat was snooping in my room and disappeared!" I shouted. When I get her back she will pay!

" But how did they disappear,though?" Kimiko asked.

"Not sure..." I said pacing.

"The only way they would've disappeared is if..."Kaoru didn't finish her sentence. We all stared at each other with shocked eyes. No way... Our staring competition was disturbed by Kimiko's phone ringing.

"It's Sato-kun." she said. Kaoru and Miyako sat on each side of while I stood in front of her.

"Put it on speaker" I said. She nodded and pressed the button

"Oi! Kimiko-chan!" I heard Satoshi-chan's voice say.

"Moshi!Moshi!" Sato-kun" she said normally.

'Did you lose something?' he asked. There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. We looked at the phone and sighed in unison. Our hunch was right.

"W-why do you ask?" Miyako asked

"Shou, Ryuu, and Kuriko are at our castle" he said

"Dammit!" Kaoru said

'They are fine the only problem is not getting them suspicious and wondering how they got here.'

"You guys got any solutions?" Kaoru asked

"We're working on it but you should get here fast"

"Hai! We're on our way!" Kimiko said and she hanged up.

"Well at least they're safe" Miyako said. the four of us rushed out of the house to get our siblings.

10 seconds later...

We rushed back inside my house and headed towards my room

"How can we be so stupid?!" Kaoru said as I opened my closet door. We linked hands and stepped inside the portal.

Tsuki's P.O.V

Having the girls siblings over has been...interesting. I realized that these three kids are close. Ryuu and Shou knew each other since kindergarten but Ryuu switched schools but they reunited in first grade and they stayed in the same school ever since. They argue a lot, but I think its cute. Kuriko gets along well with both of them but I know she feels annoyed when the boys argue,I feel her pain. I was observing the kids until Yuichi shook me.

"Tsuki!" he said shaking me

"Huh?" I jumped slightly

"Are you okay?" Raiden asked sitting next to me.

"I'm fine, its interesting how these kids are like you guys" I said

"Yeah Shou reminds me of me a little" Takeshi said with a smirk while watching the green hair boy argue with Ryuu. I rolled my eyes and smile at him.

"Minna!(Everyone) The girls are here!" Aoki said. My Onee-sans rushed downstairs and sighed with relief when they saw at us on the couch.

"Onee-chan!" they said while going to them.

"H-how did you get here?" Kuriko asked the girls.

"Back door" Kaoru answered.

"These people are your friends,right?" Shou asked pointing a finger at us. They nodded and relaxed a bit.

"Can we go to camp now?" Ryuu said

"Where _is _this place anyway?" Kuriko asked

"Uhhhh..." we teens said in unison. We were kind of hoping they wouldn't notice. My red head brother whispered something in my ear and I nodded.

"Dormi" I chanted lifting my hand allowing a silver glow to hit the kids making them sleep. The girls' mouths dropped.

"Don't worry its just a sleep spell they'll wake up when up snap your fingers" Yuichi said.

"That was Romanian for sleep" Miyako said

"Eh? How do you know Romanian?" Aoki said

"I'm know all languages,its a gift" she said with a smile.

"I never knew that" Satoshi commented.

"Wait, aren't your parents Romanian?" Kaoru asked and we nodded

"and don't vampires originate from Romania?" Kimiko asked

"Yup" we said in unison

"But you don't even know it?" Momoko asked raising an eyebrow. We all looked at each other.

"No, not really" we said and the girls sweat-dropped three times.

"Well they're asleep now what?" Momoko said putting her sleeping sister on her lap.

"You girls get them to camp, snap, and then they won't remember what happened" Aoki said

"How do we prevent this from happening again?" Kimiko asked

"I put an eye lock on the portals so now only you girls will be able to see it and use it"

"Wow, you thought of everything have you Tsuki" Kaoru said and I smiled at her in response.

"And when you get them to camp just come back here" Takeshi said smirking at Kaoru but she ignored it. The girls nodded, grabbed their siblings, and went upstairs to use the portal once more.

Kaoru's P.O.V

Shou was still asleep on my back while we were arriving at the camp. We snapped our fingers and they woke up instantly.

"Na-nani?" Kuriko said rubbing her eyes.

"You guys feel asleep" Miyako said.

"Oh...I don't remember you guys walking with us" Ryuu said yawning.

"Shou here's your basketball" I said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah! It's Sports Day!"

"Damn right it is" Naomi said walking towards us. She is a really cool girl and I see her at my house sometimes to hang out with Dai. Even though she's Kimiko's sister we both share something in 're both bad-ass sides. I'm a tomboy with a bad-ass side(it shows in school mostly) while she is surprisingly sweet with a contrasting bad-ass side. Sometimes I wonder how Kimiko is a crazy playful girl with an older sister like,Naomi.

"What took you guys so long" she asked popping gum

"Well we decided to walk together" Momoko replied naturally. I'm pretty sure she was preparing herself for that question on the way here.

"Oh well, glad you made it. You three will be on the green team" she said looking at a clipboard.

"NANI?!" Shou and Ryuu yelled in unison

"I don't want to be on the same team as _him _I want to be against him!" they yelled in unison once more.

"Deal with it. Now let's go!" The two boys puffed out their cheeks childishly and kept walking with Kuriko smiling after them. That girl never seizes to amaze me.

"Kawai!" Miyako commented which caused us to sweat-drop at her.

We went back to the castle. Thank God we have those portals or my feet would be killing me right now. But going back and forth was tiring we should have flew here. I was on the couch in the living room with everyone else but Tsuki was in her room changing out of her pajamas.

"So everything worked out?" Raiden asked sitting next to Miyako.

"Yeah they're clueless" I answered

"That was a close one" Aoki said

"No kidding" the rest of us said in unison. Kimiko's phone rang again and she answered it lazily due to her 'exercise' for the day along with the rest of us.

"Oi!" she greeted the person on the other line

"Onee-chan...oh okay...what is it Ryuu-nii?" we listened to her conversation with her younger brother. Her face went from happy to serious in a minute. Kimiko is usually a playful person so seeing her serious _must _mean something is wrong.

"What about him?...okay I'll tell her,bye" she hung up and pu the phone on her chest as if she was processing something. She slowly looked at Momoko with concerning eyes.

"What did Ryuu say?" Satoshi asked picking up the bad vibes that spread throughout the room

"Ryuu-nii said... Sakamoto is looking for Momoko" Oh crap! Kimiko called Momoko 'Momoko' and not 'Momo-chan'! That just proves how serious the situation is! More importantly, THAT YAROU(BASTARD) IS AFTER MOMOKO!

"NANI!?" Miyako and I yelled in unison.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yuichi asked after realizing Momoko is the target. I looked at my red headed friend and she was frozen. Fear and hurt was swimming in her pink eyes. I swore I saw her skin get three shades paler.

"Momoko?" Miyako asked softly. Yuichi snapped his head towards her and got worried. She ran upstairs shocking everyone, but I don't blame her. I've never seen Momoko run so fast. We all stayed silent. The girls and I gave each other knowing looks while the boys remained clueless.

"Momoko!" Yuichi said standing up but Kimiko gently pulled him back on the couch next to her. He looked at me and I just shook my head.

"What's going on?" he said seriously. The tension in the room was starting to suffocate me. Miyako gave me a look and I understood. She wanted me to relax for Yuichi's sake. I had to calm down so Yuichi wouldn't turn the castle into ashes.

"Okay...we'll tell you" I said "but you won't like what you hear"

I guess it's storytime.

* * *

**That's A Wrap!**

**Me:Oh the drama!**

**Boomer:Why do you guys hate Sakamoto so much?**

**Miyako: Because he's a dirty...**

**Kimiko: Ugly-ass...**

**Kaoru: Small-dicked...**

**Momoko:YAROU!**

**Me&RRBZ:O.O *blinks* **

**Me:Umm well tune in next time to see what Sakamoto did so bad**

**Brick:I'll kill him!**

**Brady:You don't even know what he did -_-**

**Brick:I DON'T CARE!**

**RRBZ:R&R!**

**Me:Sayonara! :) **


	17. Candyholic Momoko's Dark Past part 1

**Me:Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 17! I've come a long way in this story and I'm really proud of it! I want to thank all my reviewers both the new and old and I'm glad you enjoy my story :) This chapter and the next will be about Momoko's situation with Sakamoto**

**Kimiko:We prefer to call him Saka-baka**

**Kaoru:Or just plain old jackass **

**Me:Umm...of course. Anywho this chapter will be told in 2 different point of views. The first is Kaoru,Miyako, and Kimiko's the other is Momoko's. **

**Brick:Can we get on with it?! I MUST know what that bastard did to my Momoko!**

**Me:Hold on! Someone has to do the dis-**

**Brick:Suki-san doesn't own us!**

**Miyako:He's in a hurry isn't he? ^_^"**

**Everyone:*nods***

**PPGZ:Happy Reading!**

**Me:To the Story!**

The red headed girl ran upstairs and, without realizing it, ended up in a certain vampire princess' room. The girl already changed into a black shirt with white feathers all over it with white pocket shorts that has black stripes on it. Her hair was in two low ponytails. She was on the balcony playing the last few notes on her flute unaware of her visitor.

"M-Momoko-chan" the vampiress said coming in. The red-head blinked away the future tears and looked over her shoulder faking a smile.

"K-Konnichiwa Kiki-chan" she said with fake cheer. Momoko's performance couldn't fool the empath.

"What's wrong?" the ravenette asked in a stern voice.

"W-What do you mean,everything is fine" the ribbon-haired girl said with her voice getting lower by the word.

"I know you're lying" the lunar vampire said sitting next to her on her bed.

"Oh, I forgot you were an empath"

"Even if I wasn't I could still tell by looking into your eyes" Tsuki put her hand on Momoko's to encourage her to share.

'She told us what happend between her and Akuma...its only fair I tell her about Sakamoto,besides she's only concerned about me' Momoko thought. She looked at Tsuki and smiled sadly while nodding.

Meanwhile downstairs...

"WHAT!?" the red head prince exclaimed only to be shushed by his brothers and ember-eyed friend.

"Sakamoto used to date Momoko?!" he whispered harshly. The girls nodded and Takeshi noticed a certain maid quartet trying to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Let's talk in the cellar" the green vampire said much to the maids' disappointment. The whole group moved to the cellar with Yuichi being forced to stay calm.

"Okay talk" Aoki said pulling his red-capped friend back on the couch.

"It was 3 years ago when we we're 13"

**FLASHBACK **

_It was spring and Momoko and Sakamoto we're dating happily for five months. However Sakamoto was moving with his family soon so the two love birds spent a lot of time together. The girls noticed that their candy-loving friend was acting a bit weird, especially around Sakamoto..._

_"Yo!" A thirteen year old Kaoru shouted as she entered the lab._**  
**

_"Kao-rin!" the girls yelled back causing Kaoru to follow the voice to the living room._

_"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" she asked annoyed causing her friends to laugh. Momoko had that face again. she was spacing out with a troubled face. It looked like something was bothering her but wasn't sure if she should say something._

_"Momoko-san?" Miyako said waving her hand in front of her face._

_"Nani?"_

_"Daijoubu?"(Are you okay?) "You've been acting differently lately._

_"I-I'n fine I'm just a bit bummed that Sakamoto is moving soon" she said while the three girls looked at each other. Momoko got up to go to the upstairs bathroom._

_"I think she's keeping something from us" Kaoru said_

_"I agree" the brunette __replied_

_"But we can't force her to tell us" Miyako said. The tomboy walked to Momoko's seat and pulled her phone out of her phone to look through it._

_"Kaoru-san!" Miyako said "you can't go through her phone!"_

_"I have a bad feeling about Momoko not acting like herself"_

_"I know and it gets worse when Sakamoto is around-"_

_"Wait say that again,Miyako" Kimiko interrupted. _

_"I said Momoko seems to act weirder when she's around Sakamoto" with those words said Kaoru quickly read the messages between her and of it was lovey-dovey stuff that made the tomboy want to hurl. Then she found a clue and waved the two girls to come read it._

_'You made up your mind?'~Sakamoto_

_'I don't think so'~Momoko_

_'Do you care about me?'~Sakamoto_

_'Of course I do'~Momoko_

_'Then why won't you'~Sakamoto_

_'Because I won't'~Momoko_

_The girls looked at each other and almost jumped when the phone vibrated. Another text from their dear friend's boyfriend._

_"Should I?" the green-eyed girl asked. Footsteps were heard from the stairs and she quickly threw the phone on her seat. The red-head checked her message and that torn look came back on her face but disappeared. _

_"Gomenasai" the ribbon-haired girl said "but Sakamoto is waiting for me. I'll come back to the lab later for our sleepover. With one last reassuring smile she left the three girls still worried. They knew something was up with their friend, but what?_

_An hour later the girls decided to go Sakurako's Sweet Shop before their sleepover at the lab._

_"I missed your sundae's Sakurako-san,desu!" Miyako chirped._

_"Arigato Myiako-san" the shop owner said to one of her most valuable costumers. It was only recently the PPGZ separated Sakurako and Sedusa so now she can put on make-up with no worries. A thirteen year old Kimiko froze, unbeknownst her she was having her very first vision. It showed two dark figures: one girl the other a boy. The boy shadow seemed to be touching the girls all over her body. She looked like she was enjoying until the boy shadow got closer._

_**'Y-Yamete'(S-Stop It) **A female voice said_

_**'Relax you'll like it'** The male one replied. __These voices sounded familiar,too familiar..._

_"KIMIKO!" the tomboy yelled snapping the purple girl back to reality._

_"I-I..."she said shocked _

_"Kimiko-san what happened to,you?" Miyako asked_

_"I think I had a vision..." Kimiko said confused._

_"It must be your special power what did ya see?" Kaoru asked_

_"I saw these two dark figures a boy and a girl. I also heard voices...they were familiar. Momoko was telling Sakamoto to stop" the brunette said aloud processing her vision in front of her two friends._

_"Stop what?" Miyako asked tilting her head_

_"I don't know"_

_"You guys think it has to do with those texts we saw earlier?" the green tomboy asked putting icecream in her mouth. _

_"That could be it" the blonde said_

_"If something was wrong she would tell us,right?" the green-eyed girl asked after a few moments of silence._

_"Yeah" Miyako and Kimiko said in unison_

_**'****HELP!' **Momoko's voice rang in their heads. Before anyone could respond to her she closed the telepathic connection. All girls stood up in shock._

_"That was..." the blonde started_

_"Momoko's voice" the brunette finished for her. The dark-haired girl took out her compact and tracked down Momoko._

_"She's at the deserted part of Townsville Park!" _

_"What is she-?"_

_"No time for questions! We gotta go!Momoko needs us!" the now panicky Kaoru said as they ran out the shop and found a private place to transform._

_'ROLLING BUBBLES!'_

_'FROLICKING BUNNY!'_

_'POWERED BUTTERCUP!' _

_Saying that they flew to the park was an understatement. The three heroines zoomed to the park leaving a huge gust wind blowing people on the floor as they past leaving neon purple, sky blue, and neon green streaks colored the they finally reached where Momoko was they were disgusted and angered at the sight._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Around the same time upstairs, Momoko was telling her story to the ravenette hugging one of her soft gray pillows as she retold the story of that that dark day...

**FLASHBACK(Momoko's side) **

_A thirteen year old Momoko got a text from her boyfriend telling to go to their hangout place at the he was moving soon she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible._

_"Gomenasai" the red-head said to her friends "but Sakamoto is waiting for me.I'll come back to the lab later for our sleepover." She gave them a smile before leaving. Without anyone knowing it would be the last smile on the __pink-eyed beauty's face for a while._

_ Yes it was true that Momoko was acting a bit hesitant around Sakamoto but that was because he's been trying to go to the next level but she wasn't ready for it. She was glad he understood but she still had to be careful not too let him go too far. Every time she said stop he listened so she had nothing to worry about. Her friends noticed her behavior and often asked if she's okay, but she lied saying everything was fine. She hated lying to her friends but she didn't want them to overreact or worry so she tried her best not to space out or look bothered around them. She felt a bit uneasy around Sakamoto but it never lasted long because she liked him a lot. Momoko wasn't sure if it was love because if it was she wouldn't have to feel uneasy,right? __However she still cared for Sakamoto and was happy with him._

_'If only he wouldn't rush me' the candy lover thought on her way to the park. _

_ "Hi Momoko!" the shaggy brown-haired boy said snapping her out of her thoughts. One look at her boyfriend made her forget about his certain flaw. _

_"Konnichiwa, Sakamoto" the ribbon-haired girl said to her boyfriend. The two talked for a while and of course they ended up making out. Momoko couldn't help but blush at the contact. Sakamoto noticing this decided to take it further. After trailing kisses down her neck he started pulling her shirt down to get access to her breasts. Momoko was in complete bliss right now. She was enjoying the pecks Sakamoto was giving her around her chest area. His hands went from her breasts, down to her slender legs, and reached for pants. That's when Momoko snapped back to reality._

_**"Y-Yamete"(S-Stop it) **the red head said getting his hands away from her pants_

_**"Relax you'll like it" **he responded and kissed her to keep her mouth busy._

_ The grip of the girl's waist was tightened as he went in her shirt and aimed for her bra. Momoko was getting worried. Sakamoto went this far before. Usually he stopped when he first said it but now he wasn't listening. But what she didn't know was that every time he stopped he just craved more the next time. Sakamoto yearned this for a while now and wanted to show Momoko that he can pleasure her. Momoko, on the other hand, was worried. She said stop five times, but he didn't pushed him of a couple of times but failed due to him being stronger. She was getting desperate and focused her energy on contacting the girls somehow. The red head closed her eyes and suddenly felt Kimiko, Miyako, and Kaoru. She felt some sort of telepathic connection with them for the first time and didn't hesitate to use this opportunity._

_**'HELP!' **She screamed in her head knowing ,somehow, that they heard her. She knew her friends would come to the rescue fast all she had to worry about know was how long she could stall him before went to her pants again. Sakamoto suck on her breast and she shrieked. 'Where is all this coming from?!' she screamed to herself. She saw Sakamoto's eyes. They were orange. Not the sparkling tangerine eyes like her little sister, his were dark orange and full of lust. _

_"S-Sakamoto!" She gasped. He grinned at her saying his name,but then he finally stopped. Did he finally come to his senses? The pink girl cracked one eye open to see if her nightmare fully ended faced her three saviors. Buttercup, Bubbles, and Bunny were floating boldly not too far away from the couple. At first Momoko was happy for her friends' appearance, but her grateful look disappeared when she got a better look at them. _

_Bubbles,usually the sweet one, had a cerulean aura around her. Pure hatred was flashing in her eyes towards the dark orange eyed boy._

_Bunny, always the perfect one to joke around with, had an ultraviolet aura radiating off her. Her amethyst eyes glared at Sakamoto dangerously. _

_Buttercup,being the most likely to get pissed, had a green aura around say she was angry was an understatement. Her hands were balled into fists with white knuckles. She was frowning with her teeth showing, but it was her eyes that sent a shiver down Momoko's spine. Buttercup's eyes held the look of **murder.** The red-head was clearly shocked she never saw her friend's act this way before, especially Bubbles!_

_"Get off her" Bubbles said in a cold tone that only made the pink-eyed girl even more shocked._

_"W-What are you girls doing here? And aren't you missing a member?" Sakamoto said shocked that their Tokyo heroines were right before his eyes. _

_"Sonic Swing!" Buttercup shouted swinging her hammer making a green ray hit Sakamoto right of her. _

_"How dare you lay your hands on a lady that way!" Bubbles said keeping her cold tone._

_"Don't you know the meaning of the word 'STOP' you,yarou(bastard)?!" Bunny said sternly at first but ended up yelling._

_"Perverted assholes like you disgust me!" Buttercup said darkly. Momoko used this opportunity to fix her shirt and she looked up she gasped at the sight. Her friends were beating the crap out of Sakamoto!_

_"Megaton Dunk!" Buttercup shouted hitting her hammer at the ground causing Sakamoto to spring into the air._

_"Purple Beam!" Bunny shouted. She pointed her scepter at Sakamoto,who was airborne at the moment, and a purple laser hit Sakamoto square in the face. After getting hit he fell on the ground._

_"Popping Bubbles!" Bubbles shouted waving her bubble staff allowing big bubbles to attack Sakamoto. He screamed in pain. His face was bruised (courtesy of Bunny), he had an open wound on his side, and his legs were sore due to Buttercups' Megaton Dunk. Despite all the damage they were not done yet._

_Buttercup kicked him in the ball making him fall and Bunny punched him in the back of the face. He let out another scream and started to tremble. Bubbles grabbed his collar and dragged him to Momoko. She was sitting on the bench watching the heroines destroy him. Sakamoto's banged up face met Momoko's shocked face. _

_"Before you lose consciousness," Bubbles said seriously keeping her voice ice cold "Tell her your sorry for what you did and the pain she's going to have because of you" Bubbles was thinking ahead. She knew her red-headed friend was going to be heart-broken after this 'revenge'. The blue puff knew Sakamoto was sorry for his actions but he wanted Momoko to know, that way the pain would be a little less. _

_"M-Momok-" he paused._

_"APOLOGIZE YOU JACKASS!" the blonde heroine shouted. Momoko was even more surprised. Bubbles fought everyday to protect the city but she rarely swore or felt so much hatred towards someone before. _

_"I really a-am sorry, M-Momoko-chan" he chocked out sincerely. Hearing those words pierced her heart. She was torn. He betrayed her trust by almost raping her she could tell he really was sorry. _

_"Me too" the ribbon-haired girl said in a low voice letting her bangs shadow her eyes. She held back her tears. She didn't want to cry in front of him. If she did then the girls would've started round 2, which would have resulted in his death. After he apologized Bubbles wasn't Scary Bubbles anymore. She released his collar and looked at her gloved hands surprised by her actions. Buttercup and Bunny were still in their violent state of mind.  
_

_"In case you haven't figured it out,you've been dumped" Bunny said dangerously. _

_"Never do this to any girl **ever!**" Buttercup warned before knocking him out by punching his stomach. Bubbles took him to the hospital, got treatment from the doctor, and flew him home. She met with Buttercup, Bunny, and Momoko and had a silent flight home with Momoko being carried by Bunny. Buttercup and Bunny calmed down as soon as they reached the lab Momoko went to the backyard. The three heroines detransformed and slowly walked to her. Momoko was hugging her knees to her chest staring straight ahead. _

_"Are you okay Momoko-san?" the blonde asked. The broken-hearted girl nodded as the tears she held back were finally coming out. Kaoru on the other hand was furious. She was mad at Sakamoto, Momoko, and herself. The tomboy walked to Momoko's side but remained standing._

_"Why?" she asked the redhead. Momoko looked up at Kaoru wiping her tears._

_"Kao-rin..." the brunette whispered knowing Kaoru was about to blow. In 3...2...1_

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IF WE DIDN'T MAKE IT IN TIME!? HE COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOU PREGNANT OR TRANSFERRED SOME SHITTY DISEASE! WE ASKED IF YOU WERE OKAY BUT YOU KEPT LYING TO OUR FACES!" the tomboy yelled. The pink-eyed girl had fresh tears falling from her eyes. She was right and she knew it. She felt guilty not telling the people who she trusts most. _

_"Your right" she responded in a low tone "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to jump to conclusions-"_

_"Well look what happened! People jump to conclusions for a reason Momoko! How long were you going to wait until-" the dark haired girl was cut of by the ponytailed brunette. _

_"Kaoru that's enough! I know you're still angry about what happened but Momoko is not the person to take it out on! Are you forgetting that she's the victim here?!" _

_Kaoru got frustrated and punched the outside wall of the lab. Miyako was the second to cry._

_"Minna...please don't argue. We got revenge for Momoko-san you guys see us back there? I thought we were going to kill him...I hated being like that" the blonde had a lot of tears falling from her eyes now. "We should just be happy that she's okay" __Kaoru turned her back at her three friends and sighed._

_"I'm sorry for yelling at you,Momoko. It's just...you could have been...I was scared and worried about you" no one saw the tears spilling out of the tomboy's eyes. The red head gasped at her words._

_"You're right I should have said something and I'm sorry about that" Kaoru turned her face revealing her tears to everyone. Miyako and Kimiko were crying as well. The pink girl watched her 'sisters' tears fall. She didn't know why her friend were didn't like seeing her friends cry. _

_"Why are you crying?" she asked her friends. Miyako sat on Momoko's left side and hugged her left arm with tears still falling._

_"Because that's what friends do...they cry with each other" Miyako sobbed. Kimiko sat in front of Momoko,hugged her waist, and put her head on Momoko's left shoulder. _

_"Your pain is our pain, Momoko" the brunette said letting her tears fall freely. Kaoru sat on her right side and put her head on Momoko's right shoulder._

_"We cry because we care" she mumbled through her tears. Momoko was touched by her friends actions. The pink-eyed girl started to cry harder. Some were tears of joy for her friends being with her but most of it was tears of sorrow for what Sakamoto did. He deserved getting an inch of his life getting beaten, but a part of her wished she stopped the girls. At this point it didn't matter what she did because it was over. All that matters now is getting these tears out before going back inside the lab._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

**That's A Wrap!**

**Everyone:...**

**Butch:So that's what happened,huh**

**Me:Poor Momoko-chan...**

**Kimiko,Kaoru,&Miyako:Yeah...**

**Boomer:Where's Momoko?**

**Me:She's in my room we should leave her**

**Everyone:Yup**

**Brick:WHERE'S SAKAMOTO!? :O**

**Everyone:Brick! Calm Down!**

**Brick:HE MADE MOMOKO CRY! HE VIOLATED HER! IMMA KILL HIM!**

**Kaoru:Brick...**

**Brick:He made you guys cry too! Anyone who makes my family cry will never live to see the next day! :O**

**Miyako:Brick-san, that's really sweet but don't you think Momoko needs us right now?**

**Brick:*sighs* your right comfort Momoko first and kill Sakamoto later**

**RRBZ:Aye Sir!**

**Me:No killing! Anyway tune in next chapter for part 2!**

**Brady,Butch,Brick: Awww...:/**

**Brick:*whispers to Brady* I'm gonna need that chainsaw,bro**

**Me:I heard that! Sayonara Minna! I have to calm down my brother before he commits murder ^_^"**


	18. Candyholic Momoko's Dark Past part 2

**Wow! You guys loved Chapter 17! Thanks so much for reviewing! You readers are making me blush! Although I got one bad review that does not like Tsuki :/ But I don't mind much the story must go on! Last week we left of with the flashback.**

**Brick:Sakamoto's a dead man!**

**Miyako:Momoko isn't here for the intro :(**

**Brick:Sakamoto's a dead man!**

**Butch&Brady:Poor Pinky...**

**Brick:Sakamoto's a dead man!**

**Me:If you do kill him we will get in trouble with the Council...AGAIN!**

**Kaoru:Again?**

**Brick:Fuck the Council! He's a dead man!**

**Boomer:We got your back,bro!**

**Brick:Thanks Boom**

**Me:*sighs* Kimiko-san disclaimer please**

**Kimiko: Kiki-chan doesn't own us ;)**

**Kaoru:*her hammer grows in size* Okay I'm ready where's the bastard }:) **

**Me:Minna-**

**Brick:Tsuki your a vampire stop fighting your instincts. If you love me you'll help us kill him**

**Miyako:I-I don't know**

**Boomer:You were beating the crap outta him three years ago**

**Miyako:True...**

**Brick:He's a dead man!**

**Boomer&Butch:Happy Reading **

** Kimiko:Longest intro ever...**

**Kaoru:No kidding...**

**Me:Hai, To the story! ^_^**

* * *

Momoko continued to lay on Tsuki's bed. The pink-eyed girl was silent with a few tears trailing down her cheek. Tsuki hugged her from the side resting her head on Momoko's. The ravenette was feeling the same pain and sorrow as Momoko but she's felt them before...

Without knowing it the gray-eyed vamp shed a few tears on her own. Tears really are contagious. The red-head looked to her side when she felt water in her hair and looked to see Tsuki crying for her.

'Miyako, Kaoru, and Kimiko did the same thing' she thought.

"Why are you crying?" Momoko asked Tsuki remembering asking the same question a three years ago.

"I can feel what you feel" the vampiress responded. The pink-eyed girl eye's widened realizing what an empath was. The similar feeling of guilt occurred. Momoko didn't want Miyako, Kaoru, and Kimiko crying for her but know Tsuki is crying for her. She didn't want her dark past to be dark for anyone else. That's the kind of girl Momoko is. When she's sad or upset she doesn't want others to be sad for her, it would make her feel guilty.

"G-Gomen"(S-sorry) the redhead mumbled trying to escape out of Tsuki's grip,but instead the vampiress tightened her grip on Momoko letting her know its okay. Momoko was surprised by her actions and was blushing slightly.

"You don't have to apologize you can't help what you feel" she said as she stopped crying as the redhead continued her waterworks.

"But you and the girls keep crying for me. I don't want you to be sad because of me" Momoko said blaming herself for her friend's sadness,again. Tsuki finally realized Momoko's intention and shook her head 'no'.

"There's nothing wrong with it" the ravenette said after a while. The ribbon-haired girl looked at Tsuki for the first time.

"There's nothing wrong with caring for a friend,Momoko-nee" the lunar vampire whispered. That was the first time she referred to Momoko as a older sister and said girl was flattered.

"Besides you and I have been through the same betrayed you and Akuma betrayed me."

'That's true!'Momoko thought. She never made the connection of the two stories. Even if Tsuki wasn't an empath she could still relate to the feeling of being betrayed by the person you liked a lot. Momoko turned and gave the gray-eyed girl's embrace fully.

"You know that evening,during sunset I looked up at the sky and saw something breath-taking. The sky was a soft pink with a layer of orange that matched my hair due to the sun. I saw a cloud being pushed by the wind towards three clouds,as if they were waiting that cloud to come. I'm not sure if it was a coincidence or a sign,but it made me feel better."

"That's amazing" Tsuki said

"Yeah..."

"So...what are you going to do know?" Tsuki asked

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to see him?" Momoko thought about her question and received a text at that moment.

**'Hey. Haven't seen you in a we** **meet?'~Sakamoto **

Momoko showed the text to Tsuki and she gave her a look that said 'Are you?'. The red-head sighed and texted back after thinking about it for a few minutes.

* * *

The rest of the group was still in the would've gone upstairs but a certain red-capped young man was furious about the story he just heard.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" he shouted. Satoshi and Takeshi tackled him to the ground while Yuichi kept shouting.

"Keep your voice down!" Raiden said trying to calm down his brother. A blood red aura surrounded the fire vampire and it was getting the females a bit scared,even though Kaoru wouldn't show it.

"You can't blame him we were scary while beating him up" Kaoru said.

"Yeah its hard picturing you like that Miyako" Aoki commented.

"I couldn't believe it either" the blonde responded.

"How can you guys be so calm about this!?" Yuichi yelled further.

"The girls already beat the crap out of him" the brunette said to his older brother.

"Yeah,but haven't you guys wondered why he was asking for her?!" the red-head paused. He was right he was gone for 3 years but now that he came back...what's his motive?

"Yuichi-chan has a point" Kimiko said.

"We should just go to see Momo-"Takeshi was cut of when Yuichi's entire body was engulfed in flames. Takeshi and Satoshi jumped off him and had wide eyes.

"Red, If you don't calm down you'll burn up the castle" Satoshi said calmly. The girls were wide-eyed and the boys stood protectively in front of them. Yuichi looked at his surroundings, took a deep breath, and the flames died down.

"What the hell!?" Kaoru said shocked

"It's an elemental vampire we are extremely pissed off or feel a strong emotion our element surrounds our body and we have the urge to kill" Raiden explained

"Ohh..."the girls said in unison.

"Uh, let's go upstairs. Momoko could be looking for us" Aoki said patting Yuichi's back. Everyone went upstairs to the living room. The ravenette ran downstairs and found a bunch of eyes in her direction. She took the girls hands and pulled them away from the boys.

"Where's Momoko?" Kaoru and Kimiko said in unison.

"She told me everything,Sakamoto sent her a text telling them to meet and...she went" Kaoru's eyes widened, Kimiko gasped, and Miyako started to tremble.

"Momoko told me not to stop her. She said something about facing her fears" Kaoru paused and thought about what Tsuki said.

'She said she wanted to face her fears'

**FLASHBACK**

_Momoko's pink sunset transformed into a dark midnight sky. The girl was still heart broken about the events from earlier today. Momoko was hugging her knees on her bed and was looking at the sleeping blonde and brunette in the far right of the room.(A/N:It's a big room with four beds for each girl) _

_A thirteen year old Kaoru walked in the room and gave Momoko a glass of water._

_"Arigato" the broken-hearted girl said. Kaoru nodded and took a sip from her own glass before putting it down. She sat next to Momoko on her bed and looked straight at her. Momoko would be sulking for a while because it was the boy she almost loved. The tomboy sighed and put her hand on the pink girls's shoulder making her look at her._

_"Look" she said in a firm tone "I know you'll get over him eventually" Momoko stayed silent but nodded signaling her continue._

_"But all that sadness will turn into fear since he crossed the line, but don't let that fear control you. Promise yourself that you'll face your fears of that asshole head on!" she said in a low but firm voice so that their two friends won't wake up. Momoko had the smallest of smiles on her was Kaoru's way of letting her know everything will be okay. Kaoru wanted Momoko to be strong so that next time something like this happens she'll be able to fight for herself, that way she wouldn't be sad or scared._

_"I promise" Momoko whispered laying down in her bed getting sleepy. Kaoru laid down beside the pink-eyed girl and settled beside her._

_"Night Momo"_

_"Sweet dreams Kao-rin" The tomboy inwardly growled at her annoying nickname but exhaled. 'I'll let it slide this time'_

**END OF** **FLASHBACK**

'Glad she remembered my advice' the present day Kaoru thought smiling at her memory.

"Should we tell Yuichi?" Miyako asked.

"If we do he'll burn up everything out of rage" Kimiko whispered harshly.

"We should check up on her just in case" Kaoru said

"I'll go upstairs to put on my jacket" the vampire princess said on the way up the stairs. Miyako,being the most sensitive out of the group, was shaking in fear for her friend.

"Don't worry Miya, she'll be fine" Kaoru said putting an arm around her

"H-how do you know?"

"Because, Momoko is a lot stronger than she was three years ago" Kaoru said smiling at her words. It wasn't everyday she got to be wise one so she enjoyed it whenever she could. Kimiko and Miyako smiled at the tomboy's faithful words. What they didn't notice however was a certain red-headed prince listening to their conversation.

"Oi, what did Suki-san say?" Yuichi asked

"Nothing just that Momoko is doing better and she went home to rest" Kaoru said keeping the castle from burning to ashes. Yuichi knew Kaoru was lying to keep his temper down.

"Oh okay goo to hear. The boys and I are going hunting. Stay here okay?" the girls nodded as Yuichi and the others left.

"Phew! That was close!" Kimiko said. Tsuki came downstairs with a gray cropped jacket.

"Good news Tsuki the boys went hunting so we can go to Momoko with no worries!" Miyako said happily clasping her hands together.

"Hunting? We all went hunting early this mourning they shouldn't be having cravings yet" Tsuki said

"But...if they aren't hunting then where would they-?" Kimiko cut of mid sentences putting pieces together.

"Oh crap!" Tsuki said.

"We gotta go,NOW!"Kaoru yelled as they head out the door.

* * *

Momoko's P.O.V

_'Don't let that fear control you'_

_'Promise yourself that you'll face your fears of that asshole head on!'_

Momoko smiled confidently at her friends' words. Kaoru was right I have to face Sakamoto. I can't let my fearful,dark past control me. I have to face him head on...alone. I took out my high ponytail and let my hair down but kept my old bow in my head. My phone vibrated and I looked at the message.

**'Come to our old spot we have to catch up'~Sakamoto **

I rolled my my fears is one of the reasons I came. The other reason I decided to do all this is to see if Sakamoto changed. Is he still the same rapist that I need to beat up or did he change and want to apologize and start over? Whatever the reason I'm going to find out.

**'I'm on my way'** I texted back and shoved my phone on my skirt pocket.

* * *

No One's P.O.V

'I can't believe-well actually I can believe it.' Kaoru thought to herself running with Miyako and Kimiko. Tsuki used her vampire speed to get to boys faster.

"Hey Kaoru-san isn't that Dai and Shou?" Miyako asked "Oh and Ryuu?" The girls stopped as the three boys greeted them.

"Whoa girls where's the fire?" Dai asked noticing the girls are in a hurry.

"Just going to the park,Dai" Kaoru said.

"Oi, Kimi-nee did you tell Momoko about Sakamoto?" Ryuu asked his older sister.

"Yeah I told her we are going to meet them now"

"You girls better becareful,Sakamoto is in a gang now" Dai said

"Nani!?" Miyako screamed with worry.

"He is?" the two boys asked in unison.

"Yeah I heard from Jirou that during the past three years he was gone he got involved in the Vipers" The Vipers are one of the most dangerous gangs in New Townsville. SharkTooth and the RRBZ being the top two. Since the RRBZ disappeared most people forgot about them. Vipers are still dangerous though.

"In fact, I think he's the leader now" The girls jaw dropped.

"Leader!?" the girls screamed

"How the hell did that happen?!" Kaoru yelled. Sakamoto was a troublesome boy in middle school however he stopped while dating no one thought he would EVER be a leader of a gang, especially the Vipers.

"Dammit! Now Momo-chan's in trouble!" Kimiko wailed.

"Wait Momoko used to date the kid right?" Dai asked,the girls nodded.

"Whoa you better get going. Since he used to date her, I doubt she'll get jumped or something but get her out of that park. They like to hang out there around this time." Dai said checking his watch"They like to travel in groups" Miyako's knees were shaking again.

"Miyako-san are you okay?" Shou asked noticing the color drain from her place.

"Uh, yeah she's just a bit anxious" Kimiko said shaking the blonde a bit to snap her out of her state.

"Thanks for the info,big bro" Kaoru said as they bumped fists" Tell mom and dad I'm sleeping over at the lab."

"Will do and if you need me you got me and Nao on speed dial" 'Nao' is Dai's nickname for Naomi,Kimiko and Ryuu's older sister. Both of them are really good fighters so calling them for backup wasn't a bad idea. It would be hard to explain the vampires though.

"Yosh!"(Alright!) the green girl yelled as she and her two friends raced to the park.

"Good look sis" The older green-haired young man said as he walked home with the two boys.

"Wait!" Miyako said as they enter the park"We should transform"

"Good call" Kaoru said taking her compact out.

"Super Rolling Bubbles!"

"Super Frolicking Bunny!"

"Super Powered Buttercup!"

After a flash of white light they transformed into their new and more powerful PPGZ outfits.

"We should stay low so that the boys can't see us" the green second-in-command said. The 3 heroines floated to the deserted part of the park and looked for their vampire friends.

"Over there!" Bunny whispered pointing to the far end park. The deserted part of the park was about the size of a soccer field. Sakamoto was seen walking to Momoko in the center of the park,the vampires where at the far right hiding in the bushes, the the PPGZ decided to hide in the branches. Everyone was thinking the same thing:If Momoko needed help saver her.

"Should we tell Momoko about Sakamoto being one of the Vipers"Bubbles asked. Buttercup nodded and the three girls sent the message.

_'Momoko!Sakamoto became the leader of the Viper Gang! Be careful! _

Momoko was shocked at the message but after seeing Sakamoto it actually fits. Sakamoto still has his shaggy brown hair. He is wearing ripped jeans,a black shirt with a viper on it and an orange jacket. His was swaying from side to side walking towards his ex-girlfriend.

"S-Sakamoto? Are you okay?"

"Momoko! Damn girl the years were good to you!" he said licking his lips. Momoko grimaced.

'Looks like I have my answer' the pink girl thought to herself.

Sakamoto put an arm around her but Momoko pushed him hard on the floor.

"What the hell?!" he said getting up wiping dirt of his pants.

"I'm not yours to touch.I have a boyfriend." Momoko said boldly. Yuichi, who was still in hearing range, smiled at her statement.

"Fuck him! What does he have that I don't?"

"Fresh breath" the redhead replied with wit. Sakamoto's breath wreaked with cigarettes and alcohol. It was impossible he is half drunk right now. Buttercup and Bubbles had to cover Bunny's mouth to quiet her laughing.

"Don't be like that,babe" Sakamoto said with with a perverted smirk toughing Momoko's butt. Yuichi's brothers and Aoki had to hold him back.

SMACK!

Momoko slapped Sakamoto while blushing. The smack effect echoed through the park. The PPGZ were proud of her, the vamps smirked, and Yuichi had the urge to walk over and kiss her but stayed where he still kept her pose with her right arm stretched over to her left and her face was stern. She wasn't going to let Sakamoto push her anymore. The pink girl was glad that her friends stood up for her but now she had to fight for herself,and she was doing well.

"You shouldn't have done that,bitch'' Sakamoto said darkly rubbing his new red snapped his fingers and five guys wearing Viper t-shirts or jackets came out of nowhere. Momoko was getting a bit nervous. She could beat these guys easily if transformed,but that would reveal her identity.

"Saka,whose the redhead?" one of them asked

"Back of Bora, she's mine"

"No I'm NOT!"

"Feisty one isn't she?" another gang member said.

"Yeah let's give her a welcome" Sakamoto said as they stepped up making Momoko step back. The pink teen was getting anxious she was nervous and wanted to scream and run away but despite the situation she stood her ground and put on a brave face.

'I'm stronger now...I won't let him scare me'

"You must be pussy if you need all these body guards with you" she said even-toned.

"These are my boys" he said smirking at the way Momoko was starting to lose balance. It would be the perfect opportunity to touch her. Momoko was started to wonder how long she can keep moving backwards until a tree hits her back. The shaggy brown-haired boy grabbed her arm.

"Get off me!" Momoko screamed while squirming to be free of the tight grip. She kicked his calves and it loosed a bit but still kept his grip.

"Now,now Momoko..." Sakamoto drifted off as he moved his face close to Momoko and his gang members surrounded them. The red-head closed her eyes and waited for the impact that never came.

WHOOSH!

POW!

"OWW!"

Momoko felt herself being pushed away from Sakamoto and into someone else's.

'This warmth...' The pair of pink eyes opened slowly to met ruby red ones. Yuichi gave her a quick smile and put Momoko behind him. The candy-lover looked around and saw her vampire friends smirk at her but glare at the viper.

"Minna..."(Guys...) Momoko whispered happily.

"Didn't you hear Momoko say let her go?" Yuichi asked angrily.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend and keep your hands off MY Momoko!"

"This is the asshole your talking about?" The dark-orange eyes asked Momoko.

"He's NOT an asshole!" Momoko shouted.

"Shut up babe,we'll have fun after I-" he cut off by Yuichi's punch. By attacking their leader the other gang members started fighting the Mistake. Momoko backed up from the scene. Sakamoto whistled and three other Vipers came. The other gang members grabbed Momoko to keep her in place.

"Now where were we?" he said smirking. With Yuichi and the others battling there's no one else to help her.

A green sonic boom, a bunch of bubbles, and a purple light hit the Vipers that was holding Momoko. Scratch the 'no one is left to save her' comment. The PPGZ revealed themselves.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Takeshi called punching a guy in the gut.

"Same as you" Bunny said with a half smile. Momoko used the diversion to find a private place to transform.

"W-Where's Momoko?" Sakamoto asked himself looking around.

"Remember us?" the three PPGZ said in unison from behind them. Sakamoto paled a little at the memory of the beating he received from them three years ago.

"Hello ladies, it's been a while" he said nervously.

"Indeed it has" Bubbles said

"This won't be the same as last time" Sakamoto said getting the three Vipers to attack them. 'That should keep them busy so where's Momoko?' he thought.

"I told you she's mine and I won't let you harass her anymore!" Yuichi yelled determined after knocking out his previous opponent. Sakamoto punched him and Yuichi blocked it. Yuichi then punched Sakamoto in his face that slightly broke his jaw. The Viper leader retaliated by twisting his wrist but ended up on the floor when the red-capped boy flipped him. Sakamoto then pulled out a knife without Yuichi knowing,planning to uppercut him.

Before he could stab the red boy a yo-yo string wrapped around his wrist and pulled him so that the back of his head would hit a tree. Sakamoto groaned in pain dropping the knife. He looked at his new attacker trying to keep his eyes open. It was none other than the pink puff herself Blossom.

"Huh, I was wondering where you were 3 years ago" he said rubbing his head.

"Don't you think its unfair that you have a knife? What's the matter? You feel threatened?" Blossom asked going in scary mode.

"Not a chance!" he said getting up.

"That Momoko girl is safely home and I won't allow people like you to terrorize the girls of this city!" Blossom declared.

"Mind your business" Sakamoto spat. Blossom snapped and her yo-yo glowed pink.

"Pink Yo-Yo Toss!" Her yo-yo hit Sakamoto square in the nose and pink energy made the pain triple in damage. By the time the yo-yo bounced of his nose was dislocated.

"Strawberry Shoot!" the pink heroine cried finally doing what she wanted to do three years ago but the shock immobilized her. The red-eyed vamp smiled at the scene before him. He likes this determined/leader side of Blossom. Even when he was Brick, an enemy of the PPGZ, he admired that side of her in at her attack with a fuchsia aura was hot and scary at the same time. Blossom's revenge was cut short when police sirens were heard.

"Crap the cops are coming!"

"Let's get out of here!"

"Girls!" Blossom called getting out of Scary mode and into leader mode. The 3 girls appeared by her side while the vamps went to Yuichi.

"We have to keep them here,Buttercup!" The red-ribbon heroine signaled. Buttercup nodded with a smirk.

"Megaton Dunk!" The hammer smashed the ground letting a green light hit the Vipers' all fell to the ground but a couple were still up since they were further.

"Bunny!" Blossom signaled

"Roger!" Bunny said with a salute and wink.

"Diamond Arrow!" The purple scepter unleashed a purple,sparkly diamond-shaped ray that hit the remaining Vipers making them fall like dominoes. Sakamoto was seen coming out from behind a bolder.

"Oh no you don't!" Blossom flew in the air preparing to attack her worst nightmare.

"Blossom Finish!" Blossom's famous ribbon glowed in a dark pink removed it off her head and it turned into 's hair was all out.

"Ribbon Boomerang!" Blossom shouted flinging her ribbon at Sakamoto making it slice his back. Bullseye. Blossom smirked as her ribbon returned to her as silk instead of metal.

"Go Bloss!"Bunny said.

"I din't know you could do that" Raiden said.

"We need to get out of here the cops are here!" Yuichi announced to everyone.

"Bubs we need cover!" Blossom said.

"Hai!" Bubbles said smiling getting her bubble wand ready.

"Bubble Spray!" she cheered blowing white bubbles out of her wand surrounding the area in mist. The Vipers were gaining consciousness and a few members helped their leader up.

"Where the hell did all this mist come from?!" a Viper said.

* * *

From the top of a hill the group watched the cops arrive wondering about the mist.

"Blondie, you should get rid off the mist before the Vipers take advantage and leave" Takeshi said.

"Um about that..."Bubbles said getting everyone's attention.

"I can only make mist,not get rid off it" she said smiling nervously. Raiden hugged her from behind while everyone else anime falls.

"Really?" Aoki and Satoshi asked with disbelief.

"Satoshi do your thing" Yuichi said after getting up. He looked around to make sure no witnesses were around since they were in a park after all.

"Wind Blast!" he said. The dark brunette inhaled and exhaled powerful winds that were amazingly able to reach downhill. The mist covering the area disappeared within seconds. The PPGZ eyes were wide in amazement.

"H-How did you?" Bunny started

"Wind is my element remember?" he said smirking.

"Those bastards are lucky we can't use our powers in public our everyone one of them would've been dead" Takeshi said.

"I'm proud of you" Yuichi said pulling Blossom into a hug which made the pink leader blush.

"Me too you kicked ass out there leader girl" Buttercup said making her smile.

_'I kept my promise BC' _Blossom said in the green puff's mind.

_'I'm glad you did' _the dark-haired heroine replied.

Blossom was really proud of herself and was touched that Yuichi's brothers,Tsuki, and Aoki came to help. She was happy and sad. Happy that she really did get stronger but said because Sakamoto got worse. She was hoping after her friends beat him up it would teach him a lesson,but instead made him a watched as he and other Vipers get arrested and felt bad for him. The pink yo-yo expert knew if she went downhill and kept him out of jail he would just terrorize another girl or cause more trouble. He needed to be locked up so no other girl would have to go through what she went through. Yuichi wiped a tear from Blossom's cheek that she herself didn't even know was there. Blossom walked ahead and looked at the sunset sky..._her _sky.

It was soft pink again with a layer of orange that matched her hair perfectly. The same four clouds were in the sky but this time they were arranged clouds were side-by-side and the wind pushed the other two clouds under it to form a line that curved a looked like a 's when she understood the messages in her sky. The first time when a cloud was being towards the other three it symbolized Momoko having friends that are always with her.(The three clouds being Miyako,Kimiko,and Kaoru and the cloud being pushed Momoko). It taught her that she wasn't alone. The sunset sky spread out her now had four clouds forming a smile. The sign in this one more obvious. The Sakamoto drama is over,all her friends are here so she should had happy/sad tears pouring out of eyes at the sight in front of her but she obeyed the sky anyway.

"Minna..." Blossom said turning around revealing her tears and a genuine smile"Arigato".

"Eh, don't worry about it Pinky" Takeshi said blushing slightly at the sight of a suddenly teary Momoko while everyone else just smiled gently at her.

Bubbles hugged her leader, then Bunny right after, and Buttercup last. Soon everyone one got into the group hug and rocked the pink heroine to ease her tears. This was going to be the last time Blossom/Momoko would she tears for Sakamoto,not that he deserved it anyway. Everyone just kept holding each other enjoying the comfort of the pink sky above them.

Today Blossom learned that she herself is strong,but she is invincible when her nakama(friends) are with her.

* * *

**That's A Wrap!**

**Whew! Over 4,000 words this was my longest chapter yet! Hope you guys liked it! **

**Me:Glad to have you back Momoko!**

**Momoko:Glad to be back, Kiki-chan!**

**Brick:Momoko's back to her old self :)**

**Kaoru:Yup, so what now?  
**

**Everyone:...**

**Me:Well he have celebrations coming up along with a new friend**

**Miyako:Yay! I love meeting new people! ^_^**

**Butch:Let's just hope Kaoru doesn't scare her away *smirks* X)**

**Kaoru:What's that supposed to mean!?**

**Boomer:Well...your kind of mean**

**Kaoru:Am not!**

**Butch:Yeah you are!**

**Me:No fighting! The last thing we need is a cranky Kaoru when someone new comes**

**Kaoru:HEY!**

**Me:Oops ^_^"**

**Brady:R&R Minna!**

**Me:Tune in next chapter!**

**Kaoru:I DIDN'T FINISH SCREAMING YET!**

**Everyone but Kaoru:Sayonara! **

**Kaoru:I can be fucking nice!**

**Momoko,Kimiko,and Kaoru:Let it go K-chan! **


	19. Gold and Silver Reunite!

**Me:Hey guys! Thanks for your support I know everyone loved the Momoko drama!**

**Boomer:But now its time to settle down and introduce a new friend of ours**

**Butch:You guys will love her**

**Me:*scoffs***

**Brick:Don't be like that Tsuki ;)**

**Kaoru:She's not annoying like Momoko is she?**

**Brady:Nah**

**Momoko:WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'LIKE MOMOKO'?!**

**Kaoru:You have ears don't you? XD**

**Momoko:Grr! *gets into an argument with her***

**Miyako:somethings never change do they *smiles and sweatdrops***

**Kimiko:*nods* Everything is back to normal**

**Brady:And by normal you mean anything but?**

**Kimiko:Exactly! ^_^**

**Brady:Suki-san doesn't own us!**

**RRBZ:Happy Reading!**

Miyako's P.O.V

I woke up with a yawn and rubbed sleep away from my eyes. The events of yesterday afternoon was still in my head. As soon as we got home my vampire friends acted as if it happened years ago! I was amazed how all of them moved on so quickly. It's a good thing,really. It's nice to focus on the good things in life,it'll make you happier! I heard even breathing and looked at my side. Raiden-kun was sleeping next to me. I forgot we slept over last night. Right now all of our parents think we slept over at the lab. I'm glad they all trust Professor enough to let us sleep over. Hmm...we should visit him soon. Raiden-kun groaned in his sleep and wrapped his arms around me. I blushed as I realized as soon as I was in his embrace he smiled in his sleep. 'Wow ...I never realized how strong his arms are' I thought feeling his muscles. Aah! What am I doing?! Kaoru-san did the same thing but she was asleep I'm purposely doing it. He pulled me closer to him and I inhaled his scent. 'Blueberries' I thought smiling as I continued to smell him.

"Mourning,Miyako-chan" he said in his happy smile that was contagious. I opened my eyes and turned my head so he wouldn't know I was inhaling his scent.

"Ohayou,Raiden-kun" he kissed my forehead and I blushed the color of Momoko's hair and he chuckled at me.

"Your cute when you blush" he said as he got us "Come on, we got a good day ahead of us" I nodded smiling. On my way to the closet I tripped and somehow ended up on top of him. Our faces were inches apart. I had a shocked face and was blushing madly while Raiden's eyes widened and slightly looks cute when he blushes cute. We stayed in this position for a while until Takeshi-san and Amara(A/N:Remember her from Chapter 6? XD)entered our room. Amara giggled while Takeshi smirked. I jumped off Raiden and he stood on his own two feet.

"Did we interrupt?" Amara asked giggling

"No not at all!" We shouted in unison waving our hands

"And you Blues are supposed to be the innocent couple" Takeshi said grinning wide shake his head

"I-it wasn't like that!" I said

"What is it anyway?" Raiden asked.

"Just came to say get dressed mom and dad said its that time off year again" Takeshi said. Raiden started smiling and getting excited like a 5 year old at Disney World. I giggled at his enthusiasm.

"What time of year?" I asked tilting my head

"You'll find out soon" Amara said with a '^_^' face she's usually happy I think she's my favorite maid out of the quartet. The two of them left the room and I turned to find Raiden already taking a shower. He must be really excited.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Everyone met downstairs including ,Fiona,Richard, and the maid quartet. Miyako is in a baby blue top, white plated skirt, and blue toms. Momoko wore her hair out with her beloved red headband with a hot pink ribbon on it, a pink hoodie dress that reached mid-thigh, red short-shorts under neath, and red espadrilles wedges. Kimiko is wearing a bright purple high-low tank top with a bunny on it, dark blue shorts, and purple flats. Kaoru has a green short sleeved shirt with a black star on it, black capris, and green and white converses. All the boys had on adidas bottoms in their respectful colors. Yuichi put on a white no sleeve along with his hat, Raiden put on an orange short sleeve, Satoshi had a dark gray tank top and Takeshi put on a yellow muscle shirt.

"So what's this about?" Kaoru asked while trying to get Takeshi to stop playing with her hair.

"Every year we have two days in a row of celebrating" Richard said as the boys wore toothy grins.

''Celebration for what,desu?"

"Well, tomorrow we throw a costume party and invite all our family and friends and this year you girls are invited!" Fiona said in a cherry voice. Three of said girls squealed with joy as Kaoru rolled her eyes at their girlyness.

"It's a family tradition and I hope you guys can make it"

"Of course!" they said in unison.

"What family members are we supposed to meet?" Kaoru asked

"Aunt Setsuna,Uncle Tanoshi, and their kids" Takeshi answered smiling,obviously happy about seeing his favorite relatives. The girls were sightly shocked at how surprised they vampire prince had a goofy smile on their face and the girls found it cute.

"You girls will love it! Each year is funner than the last!" Raiden said.

"The second celebration would be the day after which is Tanabata!" Fiona said

"Oh Yeah!" The girls said in unison. Suddenly a heart patterned back drop appeared and Momoko had hearts for eyes and was blushing a candy pink color.

"One of the most romantic days of the year! Orihime and Hikoboshi get to reunite! Ah...KAWAI!" she said with a '^_^' face. The boys and Kaoru sweat dropped at her performance, Miyako and Kimiko held each other's hands and nodding in agreement, while Fiona and Richard smiled in amusement.(A/N:Tanabata will be explained further in a future chapter)

"Speaking of which you boys need to get fitted for kimonos" Fiona said to her sons. The boys paled and had looks of horror .

"NO KA-SAN NOT THE KIMONOS!"

"THEY BURN!"

"IT'S UNCOMFORTABLE!"

"AND ELISE PUTS TOO MUCH STARCH IN IT!"

The boys kept complaining until Fiona grew a dark aura around her head and her eyes turned bloody red.

"YOU FOUR WILL WEAR THE KIMONOS AND LIKE IT!"Fiona shouted with her fangs coming out making the boys hug each other in fear,yes even Yuichi and Takeshi their mom is feakin SCARY!

"Besides its a tradition" she finished off turning back to normal making the girls sweat drop.

"Oi,Richard-sama does this happen often?" Kimiko whispered to her vampire father-in-law. He chuckled at his wife anf fathers antics. "All the time especially around this time since they don't want to wear kimonos." he said,the girls nodded in response. Tsuki came in wearing a heather gray shirt that says 'Rock N Roller' in black bubbly letters, and gray belted skirt with gray and white vans. Her bang was braided while the rest of her hair was out. She blinked at the scene before her.

"Let me guess...they don't want to wear the kimonos"

"Yup" Richard said as his daughter sighed next to him. Takeshi's phone rang and he answered still hugging his brothers due to his mothers returning glare.

"H-Hello?...Oi Aoki what's up? Oh really I was wondering she wouldn't make it...Yeah bring her over! See you guys soon!" Takeshi hung up as his brothers released him.

"What's up?" Yuichi asked

"Aoki said she's back from Romania" the green boy responded grinning. Question marks floated around the girls' heads.

"Let's just say she's one of Tsuki's best friends" Tsuki scoffed in response while the boys smirked.

"Tsuki doesn't like her?" Miyako asked her mate and he shook his head in return.

"Its the opposite don't let their arguments fool you" Raiden said.

"Yeah in fact she brings out Tsuki's true colors" Satoshi commented putting an arm around Kimiko.

"Is that true?" Momoko asked the ravenette.

"I hate to admit it but,yeah" Tsuki took a photo album from one of the living room shelves and showed the girls a picture with the boys crowding them in the process. It was a picture of what looks like the the party they had last year. They were three girls in it. Tsuki was in the middle smiling holding up a peace sign, a girl with gold eyes had an arm resting on Tsuki's head and her tongue was sticking out, and the last girl was hugging Tsuki from the right and she had teal eyes with brown hair.

"That's one of my oh-so best friend,kinda" the lunar vampire said with a small smile pointing at the girl with her tongue out.

"Oh I remember this picture that was when we had a Greek mythology theme" Satoshi said smiling.

"Theme?"

"Yeah its a costume party every year is a different theme ka-san picks it" Yuichi explained further.

"What's the theme this year,desu?" The boys shrugged.

"I guess she's still thinking about it"

DING DONG!

"They're here!" the boys said in unison. Soon Aoki came in wearing brown cargo shorts and a black t-shirt with a tree on it. A girl came next to him clinging on his arm smirking, but not an evil smirk it was friendly and playful. She had gold eyes just like the picture and a slim figure. Her hair is black with gold streaks that's in choppy layers with a layered side bang and it flows mid is wearing a metallic gold halter top that shows a little cleavage and black ripped shorts.

"Hey I'm Hikari!" she said keeping her girl wasn't shy at all.

"Yo! I'm Kaoru"

"Konnichiwa I'm Miyako"

"Oi!I'm Kimiko!"

" why is she all over your boyfriend?!" Momoko whispered harshly. Tsuki blushed slightly at Momoko's statement.

"That's his sister,Momoko-san" she whispered back.

"In that case...nice to meet ya I'm Momoko!" she replied happily making Tsuki sigh with a sweat drop.

"So Luna, finished training I hear" Hikari said to her.

"Yeah and it took a shorter time than you" she said mockingly walking up to her.

"Ah, still the one with bitchy comments I see" the gold streaked girl said.

"Ever consider covering up? Every guy in this room has a mate and Aoki is your twin its not like you have anyone to flirt with."

"TWIN!?" the girls said in unison. Hikari giggled at their reaction and put her cheek to Aoki's. The two of them had different eye color and hair color but their facial structure are indeed similar.

"5 minutes older than her!" Aoki said proudly making the boys laugh.

"And Luna don't be jealous that my boobs are bigger than yours" Hikari said smirking.

"Teme, we're the same size!" Tsuki said blushing that her friend would bring up such a topic in front of all these people. That's Hikari for you. The two glared at each other playfully yet intimidatingly which made the girls sweat drop at the tension and the boys chuckled. The boys wanted knew this is how they said hello to each other after Hikari's been gone for a long time. They knew they missed each other like crazy but wanted to see who would break first.

Suddenly Tsuki stopped glaring and hugged the gold-eyed girl around her neck. Hikari automatically put her arms around her waist. Both were smiling.

"Is that what you meant?" Kimiko asked the boys who nodded in response.

"I missed you Kari"

"You don't have to anymore,Tsu-chan" she said adopting her brother's nickname for her.

"You mean you-"

"Yeah I REALLY finished my training"

"That's great!" Takeshi said putting an arm around the two girls.

"Suki-san remember the tradition?" Yuichi said

"Yup!"

"Another one?" Kaoru said

"Every time I come back from Romanian training they take me to Nightmare and Tsuki sings me a song just to embarrass me" Hikari told the girls with a '-_-' face. It was true she is an outgoing girl but some things like putting all the attention on her she tends to get embarrassed,quite easily.

"Don't act like you don't like it" Tsuki teased.

"So you came back here just for the celebration?" Momoko asked

"Totally! I never miss it!" she said happily.

"Come on guys we got a tradition to do" Yuichi said. Everyone left the castle to go to their favorite club.

* * *

Everyone was at Nightmare having fun and when it was time for the Karaoke part of the evening. Tsuki volunteered and the whole club cheered for her. Judging from the crowd being so kind to her they must come here a lot. This crowd would cheer for anyone or anything as long as you don't suck.

"I wonder what song she's going to embarrass me with this time" Hikari thought out loud making the people at her table laugh.

"This song goes out to a friend of mine" People whistled and clapped loudly. As she began to sing Hikari's cheeks grew a shade of red. Tsuki's voice was eerie but smooth and serene. The song itself high pitched and sweet so Tsuki matched her voice with the tune and it sounded really well.

**'Anata no inai tsukue wo natete**

**Kage wo otosu kyou wo mou hitori**

**Hoshizora miage inori wo kakete **

**Anata wa onaji ima sora no shita**

**Namida kodayafurueru toki no**

**Yami ni kujikesou na toki demo**

**Wasurenaide **

**Kaeru bashou ga **

**Kaeru bashou ga aru kara**

**Matteiru hito ga...**

**...Iru kara' **

The guitar playing was singing this song twice once in Japanese and the second in English(A/N:For you readers who would want the English version ;P). Yuichi had a calm smile, Momoko rested her cheeks in her palms, Raiden smiled wide, Miyako had her eyes closed in content, Satoshi had his hands behind his head with his eyes closed, Kimiko was resting her chin on her right hand, and Kaoru crossed her arms smiling at the performer. Aoki's eyes never left Tsuki nor did the grin on his face and his twin sister was still blushing but enjoying the song that was sung for her.

**'With you gone,I brush the desk**

**As the shadow drops, I'm alone again today**

**Looking up at the sky,I pray**

**Knowing you're under this same sky**

**At times when you're shaking with tears**

**And times when you seem to be engulfed by the darkness**

**Don't forget...**

**You always have...**

**You always have a place to return to**

**And they are people that are...**

**...Waiting for you'**

The last few notes played and the crowd cheered. The ravenette bowed and winked at the blushing girl as she went to her table.

"That blush was redder than last year! Yay!" she cheered.

"Whatever this will be the last time,anyway" the girl said sticking her tongue out.

"Hey Hikari?"

"Yea,Momoko?"

"If you don't mind me asking,you trained in Romania,ne?"

"Hai"

"What's your element?"

"Ah..."she smiled wide"My element is gold light,which is rare so I had to train from a friend of ours in Romania" Hikari said revealing her elemental necklace. It was a gold chain and it had a gleaming gold crystal hanging from it.

"Pretty" Miyako and Kimiko commented.

"Oh I get it your gold and Tsuki is silver that's why you to like to annoy each other right?" Kaoru asked with a lightbulb over her head.

"Never thought of that before" Aoki said

"Is that it?" Raiden asked the two girls

"Could be..." they said in unison. As they talked the announcer went on stage getting everyone's attention.

"Okay we will now be excepting bands to play we have instruments so come up here and play" Yuichi immediately stood up and grinned at the boys.

"Something tells me you want us to do a song" Satoshi said hinting sarcasm.

"I'm in!" Raiden said

"It's been a while and I missed playing" Takeshi grinned.

"You guys play?" the girls asked shocked.

"Oh yeah these guys used to play a lot its about time you restarted. These people love you!" Aoki's twin sister said drinking some iced tea.

"What are we waiting for?!" Satoshi said getting excited. They went to the DJ and requested a song.

"What song will they sing,desu?" Miyako asked.

"Well tonight you can sing songs from anime but I'm not sure which one they'll chose" Tsuki answered drinking some of Aoki's sprite. Momoko squealed at the fact that Tsuki gave Aoki an 'indirect kiss' which caused the ravenette to blush and the others to laugh. They kept talking until the lights went off and curtains opened revealing Satoshi on the base, Yuichi on the guitar, Aoki on second base, Raiden on the keyboard, and Takeshi on drums. Momoko,Kimiko,Miyako,and Kaoru all had their jaws drop on the and Tsuki cheered along with the club.

"You remember these guys right?" the announcer asked and the audience roared in reply while the four girls remained shocked. Microphones were in front of each person and Yuichi spoke first.

"Following the song of my little sister we're gonna put this club back in the party mood!"

"YEAHHHH!" the people cheered. Yuichi looked at his friends and they nodded with excited smiles.

"This is a song we all know,SO LET'S ROCK OUT!" Satoshi,being the wild one, yelled getting the crowd hype which worked because the crowd was screaming so loud Miyako and Kaoru had to cover their ears. The music started to play and it was the kind of tune that gets you pumped up as soon as you hear it.

**Takeshi:Butsukariau hodo kiriga nai honki de Hibana wa chiraseba**

**Raiden: Taisetsu na mono ga hontou wa soba ni Aru koto ga wakaru**

**Satoshi:Shoushin mo jakuten mo Kanarazu wakachiaeru kara**

**Aoki:Kitto tsuyoku nareru **

**Yuichi:Mahou no chikara ga tsunaideku Katachi no chigatta yume ga aru **

**All:Nakama wo shinjite yukeba ii Asu wa tsuduku darou FAIRY TAIL! **

They played the last few notes while people got up and started dancing. When the song finally ended the crowd cheered wildly. People where even throwing things around because they couldn't control their made Miyako pounce on Kaoru in fear. A group of girls fainted during song which made them roll their eyes but a certain tomboy was a bit jealous. The boys on stage laughed at the crowd's antics that they missed so much. These were their kind of people. The boys went back to their seats as the girls kissed their mates,well Takeshi kissed Kaoru.

"You still got it" Hikari said

"We should do it again at the party" Satoshi said and the boys agreed.

"We should do a song too!" Momoko said looking at Kaoru

"No Way!" she said

"Oh, you say that now" Momoko said smiling "You'll change your mind either tomorrow or during Tanabata"

"Doubt it" the tomboy said crossing her arms.

"If Tsuki wasn't so pitchy then we would have joined you" the gold-eyed vampire said.

"PITCHY!? You know that song is high!" Tsuki shouted at her. Hikari stuck her tongue out at her which Tsuki returned gladly. Momoko and Kaoru argued right next to them about Kaoru singing. Everyone else sweat dropped.

"De ja vu anyone?" Satoshi said and everyone put their hands up. Raiden however was a little confused.

"I don't get it..." he said making his brothers groan and the twins slapped their foreheads.

"Really Raiden-chan...you don't get it?" Kimiko asked with disbelief.

"Raiden-kun,Kiki-chan and Hikari argue like Momoko and Kaoru" Miyako explained with a nervous smile.

"Really?" Raiden asked looking at the arguing couples. "I don't see it." Everyone but the arguing pairs anime fell at Raiden's slow moment. What will tomorrow bring?

* * *

**That's A Wrap!**

**Me:That's her!**

**Kaoru:I like her**

**Momoko:I like her hair**

**Miyako:She's friendly**

**Kimiko:To us anyway ^_^**

**Miyako:And Tsuki you sang so well!**

**Me:Arigato but the boys rocked the house! I thought the audience would start a riot!**

**Butch:Gotta love the fans...**

**Kaoru:Don't get cocky -_-**

**Butch:Someone jealous?**

**Kaoru:No way!**

**Miyako:Yay tomorrow is the costume party! **

**Boomer:And you get to meet our other family memebers**

**Kimiko:What costume do we dress up as?**

**Me&RRBZ:Well...**

**Brick&Boomer:R&R!**

**Me,Butch,&Brady:Sayonara!**

**PPGZ:Hey! Wait a minute! **

**Note:The song I sang is called 'Song of the Road' and it is a Fairy Tail song.I'm having a contest to see which reviewer could tell me who sang and what episode the song was reviewer to tell me the right answer wins! Good Luck! ^_^**

**P.S The song the boys sang was Eternal Fellows it is sung by Natsu-kun and is the theme in OVA 1-3. I can't get enough of that song! (Those who watch Fairy Tail should know what I'm talking about) **

**`Ja Ne! **


	20. 1st Celebration:Gothic Lolita!

**Hey Guys I wanna give a shout out to my 100th reviewer golddragonriderkira and Buttercup1999 for winning the contest! The song I sang was from Mirajane in episode 41 of Fairy Tail ^_^ Thank you to all you other reviewers who made it go over 100! I'm so happy! **

**Boomer:In this chapter the girls meet other members of out vampire families **

**Miyako:I'm so nervous!**

**Kaoru:I'm not! :)**

**Boomer:Don't be nervous they'll like you**

**Butch:But Kaoru you should worry though**

**Kaoru:Fuck You -_-**

**Butch:XD**

**Brick:Can we focus please?**

**Brady:I can't wait to see what chaos would happen this time ^_^!**

**PPGZ:What chaos!?**

**Me:Let's not give anything away I don't own them**

**Kimiko:Happy Reading!**

**Everyone:To the Story!**

* * *

The royal vampire castle was busy as including guards,chefs,and the maid quartet were getting everything ready for the gathered everyone to announce this years and Aoki arrived early so they can get ready with their friends. The kids all sat on sofas,couches,and love seats paying attention to the king and queen.

"This years theme is...Gothic Lolita!" Fiona said excitedly and Richard grinned.

"YOSH!" the vampire teens responded with a fist pump.

"NANI?!" the mortal girls screamed in course the others wouldn't mind wearing it because they were vamps! Fiona nodded smiling while the girls started at her in disbelief.

"But Fiona-sama, Gothic clothes aren't really our style"Miyako said.

"I can't wear pink!"

"I don't want to wear a dress!"

"Too much black!"

Fiona's eyes got red and her fangs came out again.

"WEAR THE GOTHIC LOLITA!" she screamed making them cling on the boys in made said boys smirk.

"Besides you'll look cute in it" Fiona said suddenly back to 'normal', girls were shocked at the sudden mood shift and nodded.

"H-Hai!" the girls chorused. Fiona called the maid quartet and they appeared within seconds.

"Yes mistress?" they said in unison.

"Take the girls and get them suited in Gothic Lolita you girls can change after them" Fiona said clasping her hands.

"At once,mistress" the quartet said in unison.

"Tsuki and Hikari,you girls can change in Tsuki's room and boys Elise will get you-" Richard was cut off by the boys automatic response.

"NO!" they yelled in unison. Richard laughed at the boys shocked and scared faces.

"I'm joking..." he said which made the boys sigh in relief."Elise is going to dress you tomorrow" the boys sudden fear came back.

"Let's just focus on guests are coming in four hours,including the council" Fiona said looking at her husband.

"NANI?!" Richard and the vampire teens said along with their king.

"Shh!" Fiona hissed "We can't make a big deal out of it"

"Ka-san this is a HUGE deal!" Raiden said moving his hands in emphasis.

"I know but we can't let them know that! And Richard please try not to start chaos with Tanoshi"

"He starts it!" Richard said defending himself

"What chaos?" Kimiko asked her counterpart.

"Every year otto-san and Tanoshi-oji-san(uncle Tanoshi) have their 'sibling rivalry' that ends up in a totally chaos its really fun!" Satoshi answered her.

"I remember the balloons filled with whipped cream" Chloe said smiling at the memory.

"Oh! Remember the soapy floors!" Rita chimed in.

"My favorite is when all those bats came flying from the cake" Takeshi joined in. Everyone laughed while the girls looked at each other with 'O_O' faces.

"Soapy floors?" Miyako asked

"Bats!?" Kaoru half-yelled

"Whipped cream..."Kimiko and Momoko hummed imagining how good it would be on a sundae.

"Guys!" Koaru said snapping them out of it.

"Oh we mean balloons with whipped cream!?" they restated shocked.

"Can't wait to see how you guys top last year!" Hikari said smiling.

"No! Not when the council is here"

'But you said to act natural" Richard said.

"Yes but we have to be presentable as well so boys you'll have to perform tomorrow" Fiona said

"NANI?!" Fiona nodded and left the room when a guard called for her. Richard had a sneaky grin on his face.

"Your still going to do pranks aren't you?'' Aoki asked his king while grinning.

"Yup!" No way am I going to let your uncle win!" Richard declared leaving the room. The four girls never knew that the king and queen are so... lively. Fiona came back and smiled.

"Time to get dressed and I want all of you on your best behavior!" she said in a stern yet motherly girls were her in laws but she treated Aoki and Hikari as if they were her own children. That's when the four girls realized how motherly Fiona really is despite her bipolarity.

* * *

With Kaoru,Momoko,Kimiko,Miyako and the maid quartet...

"Which would you wear?" Flo ,the magenta maid, said to the said to the four unsure girls.

"Is there anything brighter?" Miyako asked eyeing a simple black frilly dress.

"Miyako its Gothic Lolita, black is the main color" Kaoru said as the blonde pouted. Miyako actually thought the dresses were really cute. She just wished they were in blue.

"If you want your favorite colors then we can make some adjustments" Rita said smiling.

"Why is Fiona-sama and the others so tense about the council being here?" Momoko asked the four maids.

"Well as you know the Super Natural Council(S.N.C) are a group of people whose responsibility is to keep all creatures in balance. For example if a conflict goes between vampires and were-wolfs they would have have to go to the S.N.C to settle the problem. They are the ones of deciding whether wars between two different creatures happen or not" Chloe explained.

"What happens if they attack without permission?" Kaoru asked intrigued.

"Then,according to their law, they have a 9 out 10 chance of being put to death." Rita answered

"Aren't Fiona-sama and Richard-sama above them?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah,but they are still important is probably a bit tense that they will do something with the princes" Rita said.

"How come?" the girls asked in unison

"I assume you know what happened between Tsuki and Akuma a few years ago" the girls nodded at Amara"Well after that the boys were so pissed off they nearly attacked the Demon castle but were stopped by one of the members." The girls were shocked but finally understood.

"I see, so Fiona-sama is worried that the council will use that event against them if something happens" Momoko said and the maids nodded in response.

"Well then we'll be presentable too!" the redhead said proudly.

"Eh...Momo we're not vamps" the tomboy said

"I know,but we are the mates so in a way we represent them" Momoko said which made the maids nod and Kaoru let out a sigh.

"If you say so but we are good at meeting new people" Kaoru said not letting the S.N.C bother her as much as the others.

"You should be Kaoru you have no manners!" Momoko said

"Yes I do!"

"K-chan remember when we met the Mayor for the first time?" Kimiko asked laughing lightly.

**FLASHBACK**

_The girls just became heroines and were asked to come to City Hall for a dinner and to meet the Mayor himself along with his beautiful assistant. The press were swarming the thirteen year old heroines as they made their ways to the steps to meet the white-haired man._

_"Nice to meet you girls I'm " the beautiful assistant said covering her face with a clipboard. _

_"Hello, its nice to meet you too!" the PPGZ said in unison bowing._

_"And this...is our Mayor,Mayor" the young woman stepped aside to reveal the mayor smiling widely._

_"It is an honor to meet you ,We're the PowerPuff Girls Z" Blossom said shaking his hand._

_"The pleasure is mine thank you girls for protecting the city" he replied. Bunny and Bubbles bowed in respect which he did as well. _

_"Yo! Mayor! I'm Buttercup!" Buttercup said holding out a fist. The Mayor jumped in surprise thinking he was going to get chuckled at this and took his hand,turned into a fist, and pounded it with hers. Everyone except, Mayor and Buttercup, jaws dropped to the floor including the press. _

_"Oh I see...that's what why you held your fist out hehe" the Mayor said blushing a little. Buttercup's gum lost flavor so she spit it out and it landed in the can successfully. She spits she scores!_

_"B-Buttercup.."Bubbles said hesitantly._

_"What? I it went in the can" she said simply. Blossom was shocked that Buttercup wasn't even considering her surroundings. Then the unthinkable happened...she burped. Blossom's eyes grew wide along with everyone else's while Buttercup didn't notice the looks people gave her. _

_"Well! I'm starving are we eating or what?" Buttercup asked who sweat dropped but nodded. Just as the other members tho_ Edit Document: Meet the Vamps! Gothic Loli Style~ - 2,700 word(s)

_ught it couldn't get any worse...it did. Buttercup signaled the Mayor to come close and he did._

_"Hey Mayor where's the can? I gotta take a wazz" the green heroine told the Mayor and he blushed faintly while Buttercup remained normal. The whole press did an anime fall, was shocked, and Blossom turned white as a ghost and fell back into Bunny and Bubbles arms whose mouths were still dropped. Buttercup turned and saw the pale Blossom in her friends's arms._

_"Are you okay, Leader Girl?" Buttercup asked not aware of what she did that was 'so wrong'._

_"Oh BC..." Bunny sighed sweat dropping._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The maid quartet were laughing at Buttercup's/Kaoru's behavior from three years ago. Kimiko and Miyako giggled while Momoko smiled at the tomboy.

"Oh please! That was years ago! I can be polite" Kaoru said waving her hand.

"You better be the S.N.C are people who seem to want people to expose their flaws so they can emphasize their 'perfect' title" Rita said.

"They don't scare me and they shouldn't worry you either so all of you chill" Kaoru said resting her feet on Miyako's lap on the sofa in their changing room.

"K-Chan is right this a party after all!" Kimiko said getting back into party mode.

"And we get to meet more in-laws!" Miyako squealed.

"Okay girls we have your outfits ready! Go put them on!"Amara said excitedly handing them their Gothic Loli girls nodded and went to the however needed a little push by a certain blue-eyed blonde.

* * *

1 Hour Later(In Tsuki's Room)

"Wow every time I come in here you have more pictures" Hikari said looking at a picture of her,Tsuki, Aoki, and the four princes from six years of them were in bathing suits and splashing randomly in the moon pool. The golden-streaks girl was doing Tsuki's hair while they both watched Sailor Moon. They used too watch it all the time when they were younger so watching it now brought back good memories. Hikari's dress is a gold corset top, with a long black tutu bottom, and two small black belts go around her waist. Her glovelettes are black with gold lace and goes from her palm to her upper-arm. She added a cute pair of black flats and her gold crystal necklace made her cleavage glitter. Her hairstyle was the same.

"Do you still have all those Sailor Senshi uniforms?" Hikari asked mockingly.

"Urusai, you still have some too plus the Star fighters!" she said which made her friend stop laughing.

"Okay we're even...for now" hearing this statement made Tsuki laugh. Tsuki is wearing a dark gray dress with black laces around her waist. A lose white ribbon is around her waist and has a cute black vampire collar. She also had a pair of finger-less fishnet gloves and black wedges with buckles. She has her usual moonstone around her neck.

"Are you done?" Tsuki asked impatiently.

"Almost...okay done!" Hikari brushed the last lock of her raven hair and put a mirror in her face. Tsuki's jaw dropped at her reflection."I know cute, huh?" Hikari said admiring her work.

"Kari-chan,why did you give me Sailor Moon's hairstyle?!" she said touching one of the buns.

"Well we were watching the show and I guess I just...did it!" she replied and the gray-eyed girl sighed.

"Aw come on don't worry,I'm sure Aoki would like it"

"W-Why would I care what Aoki thinks?" Tsuki said stuttering completely of guard which made the golden light vampire smirk.

"Tsuki,Tsuki,Tsuki...when will you stop lying to yourself? You already have my blessing" Hikari sighed.

"I'm not lying! And I wouldn't need _your_ blessing either" she said.

"Ha! so you admit you would want it!"

"S-Stop putting words in my mouth!"

"Hehe,anyway I'll need to borrow one of your hair clips" The gold-eyed vampire was about to go to Tsuki's bathroom but stopped and said in a low voice in her ear.

"He likes you too,Luna" Tsuki froze and blushed a rosy color. Hikari left the vampire princess on her bed while she thought about those words.

'Aoki...' she thought.

* * *

With the Boys...

The boys were already dressed and were talking to their parents. Richard was saying how sharply they dressed which gave the boys cocky grins. Richard was wearing a black suit and black dress shoes. Fiona came in wearing a long frilly black Gothic gown that had a keyhole neckline that showed her cleavage. Her dress also had elbow bell sleeves and a black teardrop amulet. Her shoes were just shiny black heels. Richard gave her a kiss on the cheek and complimented her.

"You look pretty,Ka-san"Raiden smiled and pinched his cheek. Raiden is wearing a navy blue jacket, a black shirt, navy blue jeans, and black shoes.

"And you look adorable" she said making the boys chuckle.

"Takeshi why is your shirt unbuttoned?!" Fiona said shocked. Takeshi was wearing a black jacket unbuttoned, a forest green dress shirt that was unbuttoned, black jeans with black shoes. His chiseled abs are revealed due his unbuttoned shirt.

"Oh I'm just showing of the merchandise" Takeshi said smirking

"But mostly for Kaoru" Satoshi said grinning. His outfit was a black casual blazer, a dark purple shirt with a lose black tie, and black jeans.

"And Yuichi,dear, why are you wearing your hat?" Fiona asked. Yuichi gripped his hat and pouted. He is wearing a blood red jacket, a black shirt, black jeans, and blood red shoes.

''I wore it last year" he said.

"Yes but last year the council wasn't here"

"But Ka-san!" Yuichi said acting like a child,a side that only his own mother can bring out. Fiona sighed knowing how much he loves his hat.

"Fine you can keep it on but forward" the queen said spinning it on his head. Yuichi smiled in triumph.

"Mistress" the maid quartet were all wearing Goth maid outfits with black cat ears and matching tails. Amara is wearing stripped knee-high socks, Rita wore high black boots, Chloe wore lace high socks, and Flo just wore black pumps with a black thigh bracelet. The King and Queen were pleased with their outfits and the boys smiled.

"You girls look great!" the boys said in unison.

"Thanks you boys look handsome" they responded.

"What is it?" Fiona asked. Rita whispered in her ear.

"Excuse us"Fiona said taking Richard's hand and the six of them left the room. The boys sat on the couch and chatted. Suddenly they heard four girls talking to each other but it sounded like complaining.

"This dress is so itchy!"

"Too much black!''

"This corset is too tight!"

"I can't see my feet!" The boys eyes popped out of their sockets while the girls girls blushed after noticing how handsome the boys was scratching her waist distracting herself from Takeshi's abs.

Kaoru's hair was still straight but she added black star earrings and an emerald green choker with spikes. She had a strapless black dress and an emerald long sleeved mesh top under it. The cuffs of the mesh top has studs around it and studs also decorate the black dress's hemline. Black ankle boots adorned her feet.

Miyako had her golden blonde hair in two low swirly pigtails which we're tied in two midnight blue ruffled scrunchies. She wore a strapless, sweetheart, black dress that reached her knees that has midnight blue laces. She is wearing black knob earrings, black chain with a sapphire pendant, and a Gothic blue bracelet. Midnight blue flats completed her look.

Kimiko had her light reddish brown hair in half a ponytail with the rest down. She is wearing an off the shoulder dress that reaches a little below her knees. Her dress is violet at the top with black laces, a lace bow at the waist and the bottom is black that ruffles. She has violet diamond-shaped earrings, a black ribbon choker, and violet shoes with black soles and heels.

Momoko's hair war in her old high ponytail hairstyle but is tied with a red lace ribbon. She has a long black strapless top with a red lace hemline and a red corset over it, a long black tutu skirt that has a red lace hemline that reaches her calves. She is wearing a red rose choker, a black pair of glovelettes decorated by a tiny rose that goes from her wrist to her upper arm, and black heels.

"Y-You guys look really handsome" the girls said blushing. The boys were still speechless and their eyes were still wide as dinner plates. Aoki came in wearing a black jacket, a white collar shirt, and black jeans. He looked at the boys faces and the girls red faces and smirked.

"You girls look nice" he complemented making his way towards his stunned friends.

"You too Aoki-san" they replied. Aoki clapped his hands to snap the boys out of it.

"You girls look...SEXY!" said the four princes.

"T-Thanks" said the girls blushing the color of Momoko's hair. The party just started as a lot of guests started to arrive, but they are four family members who they were really excited about. When the boys saw them their faces brightened.

"Tanoshi-oji! Setsuna-oba!" (Uncle Tanoshi! Aunt Setsuna!) they said hugging them. Tanoshi walked over to Aoki and ruffled his hair.

"Hello boys, where's Tsuki and Hikari?" Setsuna asked looking around for the missing girls. Two teens entered the room and smiled at the boys. One was a girl about 15 years old. She had medium brown hair up to her back it is slightly curly at the bottom. Her side bangs are up to up to her chin and flip inward. She is wearing a black long sleeve corset with white laces, a was worn under it and can be seen in the chest area, she also is wearing a layered black mini skirt that goes to her mid-thigh, white knee socks with a few black stripes and black boots. She also had a black lace headband as an accessory. The teal eyes reminded the girls of the picture they saw yesterday. Next to her was a young man who looked 17 and he had messy brown hair and the same teal eyes as the girl next to him. He wore a black headband and had ear piercings that looked like screws. His out fit was a black jacket, a dark brown collared shirt, and black pants.

"What no hug from our favorite cousins?" the young man said grinning. The boys laughed and hugged the teal-eyed pair.

"Girls these are our favorite cousins Kinzoku and Ayumi" Satoshi said pointing to the boy and girl. Kinzoku waved and Ayumi blushed a bit in embarrassment but still smiled at them.

"Where's Tsuki?" Ayumi asked Raiden

"And where's Hikari?" Kinzoku asked Aoki.

"TSUKI! HIKARI! AYUMI AND KINZOKU ARE HERE!" Takeshi screamed. A few seconds later all you heard was running coming from down the stairs. It came to a halt when the two girls looked at Ayumi and Kinzoku.

"Ayumi-san~! Kinzoku-chan~!" they said in unison. Everyone sweat dropped when they raced and shoved each other on the way to the teal-eyed siblings. Hikari reached them first by tripped Tsuki who landed face-first on the floor.

"Oi! I heard you guys finished your training as well! This is great!" Hikari said hugging Ayumi but blushing a bit when she hugged Kinzoku.

"Nice seeing you again Hikari" Kinzoku said. Everyone looked a Tsuki who was recovering from the fall. Aoki helped her up.

"Tsuki-chan are you okay?!" Ayumi asked coming to her side. Tsuki nodded and hugged her.

"Kari-chan!" Tsuki yelled at the gold-eyed girl while hugging her cousin. Hikari just stuck her tongue out in response.

"Anyway tell them your elements" Raiden said putting an arm around Kinzoku.

"You guys too!?" the girls asked shocked. They smirked and nodded. Ayumi pulled out her necklace that was tucked in. It was a copper with a sunstone solar pendant hanging from pulled his sleeve to show his metal wristband with a symbol that looks like a screw,like his piercings.

"My element in metal" Kinzoku said.

"and mine is the sun" Ayumi said linking arms with Tsuki. The girls stood there wide-eyed.

"So let me get this straight...your elements are earth,fire,air, electricity, lunar,forest,gold light,solar, and metal?" Kaoru said pointing to each vamp. They nodded in response with a 'Yup!'

"Aren't elemental vampires supposed to be rare?" Momoko asked raising an eyebrow" once again they nodded.

"Demo...(But...)If they are so rare how come every vampire we meet has an element?" Kimiko asked. The vampires looked at each other.

"I guess your lucky" they said simply causing the girls to anime fall. Setsuna came in with Fiona,Richard, and Tanoshi.

"Oh girls you look lovely" Fiona said pleased with they're look.

"You too,Fiona-sama!"

"Oh meet our Aunt Setsuna the one who trained me and Uncle Tanoshi the one who causes chaos with otto-san" Tsuki said.

"No chaos tonight!" Fiona warned everyone except Setsuna nodded rapidly.

"Anyways Tsuki and Miyako I need a favor" the ravenette and blonde looked at each other.

"What is it?" they said in unison.

"I need you two to play a duet with violin and piano"

"You play piano?! That's so cool!" Ayumi commented

"Oi! How come they get to play a song but we can't!" Satoshi complained.

"Plus its classical music!" Takeshi said with a blank expression.

"Its a song to dance to which means you and your mates get to dance very _closely_" Tanoshi said to the boys who perked up.

"Break a leg, girls!" Takeshi, Yuichi, and Satoshi said enthusiastically. Kaoru punched Takeshi at the same time when Setsuna slapped Tanoshi on the back of the head. The two stared at each other due to their similar actions and smiled in acknowledgement. No one noticed the two adult brother-in-laws staring at each other with pure rivalry. The two girls agreed. Tsuki went to get her violin as Raiden showed Miyako the piano.

"Ne, Yuichi-kun why did Fiona-sama ask them to perform so suddenly?" Momoko asked her mate who shrugged in response.

"I dunno, but my guess is to relieve some stress about the Council coming. They should be here any moment." the fire vampire answered. "But aren't you glad we get to dance?" he whispered in her ear causing Momoko to blush and stutter. "O-of course" she answered honestly. The sound of a door shutting was heard. Everyone held their breath thinking it was the Council but let out a sigh of relief when it was just Ririka and Katashi aka Aoki and Hikari's parents. The twins went to their parents and hugged them.

"This is our mom Ririka and dad Katashi" the twins said.

"Nice to meet you" the girls said.

The maid quartet told Fiona that the Council has arrived and she immediately told everyone. Richard was the first the greet them.

"Hello,Iris its a pleasure to see you again" Richard said kindly.

"The pleasure is mine" Iris, a council member said back. Other council members approached the four girls.

"I assume your the prince's mates?" a man named Jared asked. The boys immediately go to them while Richard and Setsuna try to calm down Fiona.

"It is a pleasure to meet members of the council" The girls said trying to be polite but Momoko,Miyako and Kimiko went a bit too far. Miyako was smiling too wide,Momoko bowed to every member, and Kimiko actually kissed their rings! Everyone sweat-dropped and Fiona had to act before she fainted.

"Um,okay! Ballroom dancing will know begin!" she announced.

"Ne,Miyako-san what song do you want to play?" Tsuki asked sitting on the piano.

"Oh! Let's play Für Elise by Beethoven my grandma loves this song!" Miyako said taking her seat in front of the piano.

"Hai!" (A/N: To those of you who don't know Für Elise look it up but I'm pretty sure you've heard of it before. By the way I don't own the song)

Miyako started of the song play playing the piano by her self. Then Tsuki played the violin on her own. The two girls then played the rest of the song in unison. Momoko was dancing with Yuichi,Kaoru danced with Takeshi and tried to make sure his hands didn't touch her butt at the same time, Satoshi and Kimiko danced perfectly(she's a dancer so,DUH!), Kinzoku asked Hikari to dance much to her happiness, and Aoki danced with of course.

During the dance Richard put something in the desserts that were going to be at the buffet table behind Tanoshi. Coincidence? I think not. Everyone switched partners on beat and were actually enjoying it but it was going to end very soon. Tanoshi went to get cake for Setsuna but when it got to her...

**BAM! **

Cake bits splattered on her and Tanoshi's face. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them with wide-eyes. Richard's laugh was heard from the kitchen.

"You!" Tanoshi yelled throwing the remaining dessert at him and it hit his chest. Richard stopped laughing and threw a pie but it ended up hitting Ririka. Ririka threw one of the explosive slices of cake at him but it somehow hit the eldest member of the council. It was Gar a short old man. lucky for them this council member knew how to have fun.

"FOOD FIGHT!" he shouted throwing frosting at his fellow council member. Tsuki and Miyako already stopped playing and ran for cover. Random desserts flew around the room hitting random guests. Even the maid quartet got into the action. Amara was taking pictures while Rita,Flo,and Chloe threw desserts. Takeshi got hit with one of the explosive cakes by Kinzoku. Kaoru laughed and took it off his shoulder and ate it.

"I taste pretty good huh?" the green-eyed young man asked smirking. Kaoru rolled he eyes with a small smile. Kimiko hid behind a table while Satoshi was standing throwing food. Kimiko got hungry so she put up a finger which got covered in chocolate in seconds. Before she could taste Satoshi beat her to it.

"Hey!" Kimiko shouted making Satoshi laugh. Karma allowed a cupcake to hit the wind vampire's forehead. Kimiko grabbed a spoon and ate it. Raiden was shielding Miyako from food. Ayumi and Tsuki were laughing at the scene in front of them with Aoki throwing desserts. Some whipped cream hit Tsuki's nose and Aoki put it on his finger and ate it making Tsuki blush and Ayumi giggle.A blushing Hikari and Kinzoku were back to back throwing desserts at everyone.

Our favorite Red couple was hiding behind a different table. Momoko and Yuichi decided to throw some dessert from time to time. Suddenly strawberry icing hit Momoko. You can hear Takeshi's yelling 'Bullseye!' in the distance. Takeshi got Momoko on her lip and she was shocked. Yuichi however was laughing.

"Don't laugh!" Momoko yelled. Yuichi leaned in and kissed her strawberry frosting lips. Momoko was in complete bliss. When they parted Yuichi licked his lips and smiled. Fiona,who was at the bathroom while this happened, came back and was shocked at her sight.

"STOP!" she yelled and everyone froze in their positions looking at the vampire queen. Richard and Tanoshi were busted. Everyone,even council members, were splattered with food. the people in the room were still as statues...well, almost everyone. A dumb,yet adorable Raiden burst in the room and threw a whole layer of cake at Fiona trying to hit Kinzoku.

'Raiden you idiot!' everyone thought at the same time. Fiona was boiling while wiping cake off her face. It was on! Fiona threw some brownies at Raiden, Richard and Tanoshi in that order. By the time Tanoshi got hit everyone resumed the dessert war. One minute everyone was ballroom dancing to Beethoven and the next everyone throws explosive desserts at each other. What a night!

* * *

**That's A Wrap!**

**Me:So this years chaos was a food fight. Classic ^_^**

**RRBZ:That was so awesome!**

**Miyako:No it wasn't I got crumbs in my hair! :(**

**Kimiko:I got a brownie in my bra! :/**

**Kaoru:Some dumbass threw frosting in my ear!**

**Momoko: I still have cupcakes in my shoes!**

**Brady:But you girls had fun right?**

**PPGZ:Yeah!**

**Kimiko:It was so funny when Boom hit Fiona-sama!**

**Boomer:I thought I was going to die!**

**Kaoru:By the way you girls went over board with the council **

**Butch: Especially Bunny-girl **

**Kimiko:Me?**

**Kaoru:Yes you! You were kissing their rings! This isn't The Godfather!**

**Momoko:Who cares tomorrow is the other festival!**

**Brick:And more chaos!**

**PPGZ:NANI?! WE WENT THROUGH THAT ALREADY!**

**Brady:Nah, today was just a warm-up **

**PPGZ:Oh boy...**

**Me:Hee-hee i'm sure you girls will enjoy! Anywhoo R&R guys! Sorry for the late update this is just my longest chapter! Over a 5,000 words! :O**

**PPGZ,RRBZ,&Me:Sayonara! *puts up peace sign***


	21. 2nd Celebration:Tanabata

**Me:Hey guys! I missed a week of updating again...Gomenasai!*bows* I have exams coming up so I'm going to a tutor which takes up time so...yeah!**

**Miyako:Cheer up Kiki-chan its Tanabata! **

**Butch:We have to wear kimonos DX**

**Brick:Even worse...Elise! O_O**

**Kaoru:What's so bad about this Elise woman anyway?**

**RRBZ:You don't wanna know**

**Me:Okay! We're off topic! The readers need to know what Tanabata is!**

**Kimiko:Hai! Tanabata aka the Star Festival is a Japanese festival when people write wishes on colorful strips of paper and hang them on bamboo branches!**

**Miyako:There is also a traditional Tanabata song and it is customary for people to be in traditional Japanese clothing :D**

**Kaoru:Festivals are celebrated on the 7th day of the 7th month of the traditional Japanese lunisolar calendar so its celebrated on July 7th or August 7th**

**Momoko:This festival originated from a Chinese tale. A princess named Orihime and a prince named Hikoboshi who lived in space. They fell in love and it distracted them from their duties. The king got angry and separated them on opposite sides of the Milky Way. He was so cruel! Hoe dare he separate a couple in love! :/**

**Butch:Focus Pinky...**

**Boomer:*eating popcorn* What happened next!? :D**

**Me:Baka! You've heard this story before!**

**Brick:Let her continue!**

**Butch:Boomer started it!**

**Boomer:Say What!?**

**Momoko:Anyway! The king allowed them to meet only once a year on the 7th day of the 7th month which is how Tanabata got its name. It's believed that if it rains they can't see each so fingers crossed it doesn't rain.!**

**Me:It won't! And if it does Ayumi can use her solar powers! Anyways here ya go a little Japanese culture for ya! ;)**

**Brady:Suki-san doesn't own us or Ayumi the rest of her OC's she does own. **

**PPGZ:Happy Reading!**

**Me:To the Story! XD (These intros just get longer and longer ^_^")**

* * *

Today was a beautiful day in New Townsville. The streets were decorated with colorful displays and streamers. Lanterns were being prepared to float in the river at night time. Everyone was excited for the Tanabata festival especially a certain red headed girl...

"Yay! It's Tanabata! I can see some of the decorations from my house!" The pink-eyed beauty exclaimed with excitement over the phone with her 3 best friends.

'Geez Momo can you get any louder!' the tomboy groaned over the phone.

'Ha!Ha! She has the right to be excited It's one of the most magical festivals of the year~!' Kimiko sing-songed

'I got this adorable kimono and I can't wait to wear it!' the blonde chirped.

The girls went to their own homes 3 hours ago leaving the other vamps to clean up last night's food fight. They were all going to Tokyo Square with their families around the same time and later on tonight the girls will use the portals to go to the mansion for yet another party. The vampires are going to the festival as well. Why should they stay home with all the excitement going on outside?

'So what time are you guys going to the festival?' the brunette asked her friends on the phone.

'Obaachama wanted to go around 5' Miyako responded. Since it was summer 5-o-clock was still bright,plenty of time to write their wishes and enjoy the scenery.

'Sounds good to me!' Kaoru said starting to get hyper herself.

'Gotta go girls I have to get ready!' the pink-eyed teen said

'Same here!' Miyako said

'See you guys later' Kaoru said

'K-Chan you better look nicer this year' the girls scolded remembering when their beloved tomboy wore a green kimono top with ripped black jeans and nikes.

'Eh, don't worry about it. Mom is making sure that never happens again' Kaoru said rolling her eyes even though her friends couldn't see. She really didn't understand what was the big idea was. She though she looked fine that day. The four girls hung up and got ready for the dance eagerly.

* * *

An hour later in the Royal Vampire Castle everyone was getting into their kimonos, much to the princes' dismay. Tsuki came downstairs meeting Hikari, Ayumi, Kinzoku, and Aoki. Tsuki is wearing a heather gray kimono with white water lilies at the bottom and a beautiful full moon on the back and the waist is tied with a white ribbon. Her black-purple hair is in a halo braid with the rest down. Hikari has a gold kimono with marigolds at the bottom and a. orange bow around the waist. Her gold-streaked hair is in a side bun with fringe. Kinzoku is wearing his signature black headband, a black kimono with dark gray stripes, and dark gray samurai pants. The sleeves of his kimono were rolled up to his shoulder blades revealing his muscles. Ayumi had a light blue kimono with red flowers on it and her curly hair is in two ponytails with fringes out. Aoki is wearing a amber-brown kimono with tree branch designs on it. Everyone one was wearing Japanese geta shoes and they're elemental charms,which they always have.

"You look great!" Aoki complimented.

"Arigato, and you too!" Tsuki said blushing a little. Seeing this Hikari was about to make a comment but stopped when Ayumi gave her a warning glare.

'AHHHH!' the boys were heard screaming from upstairs.

"What the hell is going on?" Kinzoku asked.

"This happens all the time when the boys are forced to wear something they don't want too" Hikari answered touching her bun.

"I hope they're okay" Ayumi said "last year Elise spanked Satoshi for being a smartass"

"They'll be fine" Aoki said.

* * *

Upstairs...

Elise is an old woman who is the nanny figure in the castle. She is strict and controlling especially when it come to these boys. She really does care a lot about them, she just seems cold-hearted. She has white hair that is always in a doughnut bun with two long strands out that frame her face.

Currently she is staring,well actually glaring at the boys with her pale blue eyes. The boys were awkwardly standing there with there kimonos in their hands.

"Well are you boys going to change or are you gonna change and miss Tanabata?" Elise said in a cold voice. This old lady can be extremely creepy whenever she pleases.

"E-elise-san aren't you going to wait outside?" Raiden asked

"Why should I?"

"Your a woman! We can't change in front of you!" Takeshi blurted out

"Don't be such a bunch of babies!"

"But Elise-san its ackward!" Satoshi said

"How? I've seen you naked before" she said it as if it was the most normal thing to see her princes naked.

"We were 5!" Yuichi exclaimed slightly embarrassed at the memory. Elise sighed. Looks like she had to do this the hard way.

"I'll give you a choice..." Elise started to say in a threatening voice "either you change yourselves or I change you" her tone was dead serious. The four brothers exchanged looks.

"There's no way you'd-" Yuichi got cut of by Elise pouncing on the boys all at once.

"AHHH!" they yelled.

A huge puff of smoke showed Elise and four boys struggling. How the hell was this old lady so damn strong!? Once the smoke cleared the boys some how where stripped down to their underwear.

O_O *WOW!*

"Now was that so hard?" the elderly lady said in her normal cold tone.

"C-can you leave now?" Takeshi said covering his body,which is something he wouldn't normally do.

"The four of you get dressed...NOW!"

"But-"

"THAT'S IT!" Elise grabbed a towel and started whipping the boys randomly and each lash was aimed for their butts. The boys yelped in pain and got dressed while running/dodging Elise's attacks.

30 mins later

Elise nodded approvingly seeing the boys in their kimonos. Yuichi kept his hat and medium ponytail. He has a red kimono with black flame designs, black hakama pants and no shirt underneath however his chest was concealed by the kimono. Satoshi has a dark purple kimono with black spiral designs on it, black hakama pants, and a dark purple ninja headband. Takeshi has a green kimono, black hakama pants and unlike Yuichi and Satoshi he allowed his abs to show. Raiden has a blue kimono with black lightening designs on the back. All of them wearing traditional Japanese geta shoes as well.

"I must say you boys resisted less last year. You idiots are finally growing up." Elise said in a rude way that was, in her way, supposed to be a compliment.

"Uhh...thanks" the boys said in unison as they left the room. Yuichi's phone vibrated and he immediately checked the text on his phone.

_'The girls and I about to go into town. See ya guys there!' ~ Momoko _

"We should get going" Yuichi announced to his vamp friends/relatives when he saw them in the living room. Everyone nodded and left eagerly to participate in the festival.

* * *

Kimiko's P.O.V

Miya-chan,Kao-rin, and Momo-chan along with their siblings are already on their way to Tokyo Square, I'm dying to get out of here but dad and Naomi are arguing about my big sister's 'inappropriate attire'. She looked beautiful in my of her long honey brown hair is in a hair bow and the rest of her wavy locks are down. She is wearing a white kimono with yin-yang symbols all over it and a slit going from her ankle to her knee. A yin necklace adorned her neck and completed her outfit. I was wearing the contrasting yang necklace. The thing that they were arguing over was the amount of cleavage showing.

Ryuu had his ears covered not wanting to constantly hear the words 'boobs' over and over. Ryuu-nii is wearing a black kimono with dragons all over it along with white samurai pants and geta shoes.

"Just cover up a bit more Naomi!"

"I would if I could dad!"

"I don't want you going out there having boys stare at you!" otto-san said panicky-like. If I weren't trapped in this house trying to leave I would find this very funny. The truth is, otto-san can be perverted sometimes and hates it when Naomi and I go out with cleavage showing. Naomi tried to cover herself,letting dad see this time, but her ample chest wouldn't allow it.

"She'll be fine honey let's just go to town" ka-san said. Otto-san sighed but agreed much to everyone's happiness. I uncovered my little brother's ears and we raced outside with Naomi not to far behind us.

* * *

No One's P.O.V

Miyako finally found Kaoru,Dai,Shou,Kuriko, and Momoko in the large crowd of people. Said blonde is wearing a light blue kimono with bright sunflowers all over it with a dark blue collar and belt that was around her waist, with some cleavage golden blonde hair is in two low buns and a sunflower clip in her bang.

"Sup Miyako!" Dai and Shou said in unison. Dai is wearing a dark green kimono with a burgundy zig-zag pattern with burgundy samurai pants and his muscular chest was revealed. Shou is wearing a teal kimono with black sharp designs all over it and white samurai pants.

"Konnichiwa Dai-san and Shou-san" she greeted them with a smile. She let out a sequel of joy along with Momoko when she saw Kaoru's outfit. Kaoru's black shoulder-length hair is in a medium ponytail with her bangs left out. She is wearing a jade green kimono with green chrysanthemums all over it, yellow collar and belt, and wore geta shoes which she had slight trouble walking in.

"Kao-rin you look so KAWAI!" the blonde and red-head said in unison. Dai chuckled while Shou just grinned at his sister's annoyance.

"Ka-san went all out with her outfit especially" Dai said smirking when Kaoru glared at his statement.

"Urusai, and didn't I tell you not to call me that?" the pretty tomboy said.

"Don't be such a sourpuss remember we're at a festival!" Momoko said linking arms with her. Momoko is wearing a pink kimono decorated with red roses at the bottom and petals at the sleeves and fuchsia collar and strap tied in a bow at the front of her waist. Half of her fiery red hair is in a bun with fuchsia chopsticks in it and the rest of her hair is down. A bit of her cleavage was revealed as well. Her little sister Kuriko has an orange kimono with yellow lotuses all over it and her hair was down revealing its long length.

"Yoho! Minna-san!" the brunette siblings greeted their friends as they came up. The three girls looked at their purple friends's outfit. Kimiko is wearing a lavender kimono decorated with purple tulips, purple collar and strap around the waist. Some of her light reddish brown hair is in loops on each side of her face and the rest is down.

"You look so pretty Kimi-usa" Miyako said happy that her brunette friends have arrived. The younger siblings already got into their own conversation.

"Same to you Miya-chan~!"

"OMG Is that Kaoru?!" Naomi and Kimiko said in shocked unison. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, just let me change one thing..." Naomi opened her kimono showing some cleavage and did the same to Kimiko.

"Naomi what the hell?!" Kaoru exclaimed covering herself unlike Kimiko who just left it.

"There's some pretty cute guys here Kaoru. I don't want you to miss out" the eldest brunette said with a wink.

"She's gonna miss alright" Dai said getting into protective brother mode.

"Aww its so cute when you get over protective!" Naomi said giggling.

"Dai-onii-san we are going to write our wishes" Shou said to his older brother with Ryuu and Kuriko at his sides.

"Wait up lil bro! Nao and I are coming too!" the green-haired young man said and the two left the four girls alone.

"Isn't this amazing?" Miyako asked with glee. Everyone nodded looking at the colorful decorations and everyone was in high spirits as they chatted among themselves.

"Oi! There's Kiki-chan and the others!" Momoko said happily. The others followed the red-head as she hugged all of her new friends, brother-in-laws, and mate.

"Raiden-kun! Takeshi-san,Yuichi-san,Satoshi-san,Kiki-chan, Aoki-san, Ayumi-san, Hikari-san,and Kinzoku-san! Konnichiwa " Miyako said with a cheery smile. Everyone blinked at the fact that the blonde was able to say all their names in one breath.

"Hi guys!" Kinzoku said waving.

"Wow! Kaoru you should wear that often!" Takeshi said examining his mate's outfit. Kaoru rolled her eyes while blushing the lightest shade of pink.

"Since we're all here we might as well-" Raiden got cut off by someone calling their names in the distance. Everyone turned around to see a boy with dark blue hair and ocean blue eyes. He is also wearing a navy blue kimono and has a toothy smile on his face revealing canines.

"RIN!" all the vamps roared in unison crowding the boy. The girls covered their ears at the sudden screaming. Ayumi, who was the last to hug Rin, couldn't help the blush that spread to her neck. This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group.

"You look cute Ayumi" Rin said keeping the smile on his face.

"T-thanks..." Ayumi said blushing darker. Momoko,being the so called Goddess of Love, noticed the sparks between the two.

"Yuichi-kun who's this?" Momoko said with some mischief in her voice.

"Don't you dare embarrass the girl like what you did with Tsuki" Kaoru whispered to the pink-eyed girl.

"I'm just asking a question" she whispered back.

"Oh right, Rin these are our mates Momoko,Miyako,Kimiko,and Kaoru" Yuichi said.

"Hey!" they greeted.

"Girls this is Rin he's a demon" Takeshi said. The girls' jaw dropped to the floor and everyone chuckled at their reactions.

"Relax I'm one of the good ones. I've known these guys for two years" Rin explained.

"Remember when we told you that some demons get along with vampires? He's one of them" Aoki said.

"Some more than others" Hikari said smirking in Ayumi direction. Everyone was aware of the crush the teal-eyed girl had on Rin. Ayumi was always a demon-lover.

"Ne, Hikari-chan what's up between these two?" Momoko said.

"Oh its adorable! Ayumi has a crush Rin but too shy to admit it" Hikari responded to the four girls.

"Kawai!" Miyako,Momoko,and Kimiko said in unison.

"So its like Tsuki and Aoki?" Kaoru asked.

"Nah,Ayumi's is just stubborn" Hikari said smiling.

"I'm right next to you!" Said gray-eyed girl shouted at her.

"I know" the golden-streaked said keep her smile when Tsuki glared at her.

The group spent the next two hours writing their wishes and putting their lanterns in the river. The girls also got a chance to spend time with their own families when the vamps and Rin returned to their castle for the party. When the girls' family returned home they went to Miyako's house and used her portal to get to the castle...

* * *

Richard and Fiona were already in deep conversation with Setsuna, Ririka, and Katashi. Tanoshi was in the kitchen doing his latest scheme for getting revenge on Richard for starting the food fight yesterday. There was no way he was going to let the king win! He hid from the maid quartet that came into the kitchen. They were making tea to serve the guests and left to bring out some more cute hor dourves. Tanoshi had a mischievous smile as he poured clear liquid in the tea cups and left the kitchen just as the four maids came back in the room.

"Miyako-san wanted tea" Amara said picking up the tray with the tea cups on it.

"Alright I think their in the back room" Rita said putting something in the oven.

Amara put the silver platter on the table and gave them their tea.

"Arigato Amara-chan!" they chorused. She flashed them a smile before leaving to join her sisters.

Rin was the first to drink the tea while everyone else chatted.

"Hey guys does this tea taste funny to you?" Rin said drinking more of it.

"Really?" Kinzoku drank some of it"I kind of like it"

"Hm. It's alright" Tsuki said taking the cup.

"It's not that bad" Aoki said "But there's this after taste to it"

Soon enough everyone had the 'tea' except Ayumi since she was at the bathroom at the time. Hikari was called by her mom so she left before anything could happen to her. Everyone else finished the whole silver platter which had 24 cups prepared and they were acting...different.

"Hey guys I-" Ayumi got cut off by the way her friends were acting and they were hiccuping as well.

"Oh crap! My thumb is gone!" Kinzoku exclaimed looking at his fist (making it appear that his thumb is gone)

"I stole it!" Takeshi declared heroic-like standing up only to fall face-first on the floor causing everyone to laugh.

Ayumi stared wide-eyed and called for the people closest to her outside the room.

"Kari! Amara! Otto-san!" The three people were at her side in seconds.

"What happened Ayumi?" Ayumi pointed at her friends to answer the blue-haired maid's question. Hikari burst out laughing while the other two shared shocked faces.

"So _that's _why Richard is acting normal"

"You did this?!" Flo shouted at the man joining the conversation out of nowhere.

"Where'd you come from?" Tanoshi said at the red wine hair colored maid.

"Never mind that! We have to move them before the king sees them!" Rita said with Chloe by her side. Seriously where are these maids coming from?!

"I'll move them!" Amara said and her sisters helped her grab the drunken teenagers to move them without anyone noticing. While that was happening Tanoshi put something in Richard's drink directly. This man never gives up.

Meanwhile Amara got the teens in the room without anyone seeing. Hikari and Ayumi had to watch them and decided to video tape it to how them the next mourning knowing they'll forget.

"Girls come here!" Rita called for them. Hikari made the camera point at them as they left the room and closed the door behind them.

"They should be fine since there's no more alcohol for them to have.

"Ummmm" the bluenette mumbled after realizing something.

"Nani?" they asked her.

"Eto...I think that's where the wine racks are" Amara said hesitantly.

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"I panicked!" Amara defended.

"Wait..." the emerald haired maid said "If there's alcohol in there then..." Everyone burst into the room to se the teen clinking bottles with each other and babbling nonsense.

"Oh crap..." the maids and Ayumi said in unison. Hikari accepted a glass from Aoki when he offered her and she drank it. It was fruit flavored and very delicious.

"Kari!" Ayumi said shocked that her gold-eyed friend would drink on purpose.

"Why should they have all the fun?" the golden light vampire said continuing drinking. Ayumi sweat-dropped and sat down to watch the show. The maid quartet left to serve more food.

"I can't wait till tomorrow mourning" Ayumi said to herself smirking crossing her arms.

Next Mourning (Rooster crow)

"AHHH!" everyone moaned in unison. Ayumi was already up and the maid quartet already placed buckets in front of them. Hikari laughed despite her headache since she was one of the few people who could remember last night. Kaoru and Kinzoku where the first the barf.

"Where's my clothes?" Takeshi asked realizing he was only in his hakama pants which made the girls blush in shock at his half naked body.

"A-Ayumi...what happened last night?" the good demon asked.

"Funny you should say that Rin" Ayumi motioned them to the couch and they all sat on it. After putting the tape in an pressing played everyone's jaw dropped.

_*CENSOR* _

"WHAT THE FUC-Ow!" Tsuki said rubbing her temples to ease the pain that kept her from cursing. Everyone blushed a fierce red color at their actions. Hikari and Ayumi busted out laughing when they saw Takeshi stripping.

"HAHA!" Kaoru laughed and Takeshi made a 'What the hell?!' face.

"Keep laughing Kaoru I remember what happens next" Hikari said and right on que everyone in the room gasped. Miyako,Kimiko,Momoko, and Kaoru blushed red as an apple.

In mid video everyone ended up throwing up and had the worst headaches of their lives. .EVER! Even though it was their decided to save the video for another caused chaos for the wrong people but he got Richard drunk which is what he aimed for.

* * *

**That's A Wrap! Sorry again for the late update I'll try to update on time but I'm still studying for my exams.**

**Me:The readers are probably wondering about the video that Kari-chan and Ayumi-san made so each of you have to say something embarrassing/stupid you did.**

**Everyone:NANI!?**

**Me:Do it or no one gets pain killers!**

**Brady:Ugh Fine! I kissed Rin's toes *drinks mouthwash***

**Miyako:I swallowed my sunflower clip and it was cute! :/**

**Kaoru:Momoko raped me**

**Momoko:WHAT!? Don't make me sound like a rapist in front of the readers! **

**Butch:Besides its not rape if you enjoyed it ;)**

**Momoko&Kaoru: *slaps Butch* PERVERT!**

**Me:Continue and Kaoru it has to be something _you _did**

**Kaoru:I smashed a bottle on my forehead because I thought it was a can -_-**

**Butch: Apparently I stripped o.O**

**Brick:I put money in Butch's pants when he stripped **

**Kimiko:I gave birth to a pillow **

**Momoko:I delivered it **

**Boomer:I slapped everyone's butt at least once**

**Everyone:EHHHHH!?**

**Boomer:Its not like I wanted to! I was drunk!**

**Kimiko:What's wrong with my butt?**

**Boomer:Nothing! In fact its-**

**Brady:Watch how you finish that sentence,little bro **

**Butch:All the girls have nice asses! **

**Momoko: This conclusion is getting weird**

**Everyone but Butch:Agreed**

**Me:Alright the embarrassing thing I did was call Aoki 'daddy'**

**RRBZ:O_O!**

**PPGZ: Tsuki you naughty girl ;)**

**Me:*blushes* I was drunk! And you girls kept grabbing each other's-**

**Kaoru:*covers her mouth* Okay we all did something stupid time to go!**

**Brady:I found the pain killers**

**Butch:Thank God!**

**Boomer&Miyako:R&R!**

**Me:Sayonara! **

**PPGZ:*covers my mouth before I say anything else***


	22. Labs & Schemes

**Me:Wow! You guys LOVED Chapter 21 didn't ya!?**

**Butch: Wasn't so great for me! Kinzoku keeps calling me a stripper :/**

**Kaoru: Cause you are ^_^**

**Butch:I'll strip for you ;)**

**Kaoru:You ruined my good mood -_-**

**Me:They say it was one of my funniest chapters yet!**

**Kimiko:It was! ^_^ Remember when Brick and Brady-**

**Brady:*covers her mouth* Okay moving on**

**Me: Nyahaha! Maybe we should get drunk more often~**

**RRBZ:HELL YEAH!**

**PPGZ:HELL NO! **

**Butch:I love clingy Kaoru**

**Brady:Maybe we should spike their drinks**

**Boomer:Or put rum in their dessert**

**Brick:I know a guy who-**

**Me:Onii-sans I was kidding...**

**RRBZ:Oh...O_O**

**Kaoru:Tsuki doesn't own us**

**Momoko&Miyako:Happy Reading!**

**Me&RRBZ:To the Story XP**

* * *

A week has past since the chaos and,what the group like to call "The Mourning of Many Hangovers", has occurred. While everyone was enjoying the celebration and getting on with their lives,certain enemies were plotting waiting for the moment to strike.

In a dim-lit room a 17 year old boy with black hair and onyx eyes sat in a seat that seemed to be the leader's chair. Other chairs were occupied with Aaron,Zack,Ryan,and CJ. Not only were they're werewolves but other demons as well. Not the trustworthy demons like Rin but these demons are enemies to vampires.

"Where's your father,Akumanoko?" an adult demon asked the black-haired boy.

"Father had _things _to do so he sent me as a representative" he answered.

"Your father is the one who wanted us here. The least her could do is show up" a female werewolf said in a stern voice.

"Father apologizes, but he is gathering information on our targets." Knowing how important information is in the current situation she shut up.

"So what did your old man say?" a leaned-back demon said in a monotone voice. Akumanoko smirked at the young man in front of him and pasted out pictures.

"These girls are the key,Father says. They have some connection to the PPGZ"

"Akuma don't tell me-"

"Not to worry Aaron. I know you and your friends still like these girls. We're just going to test out father's theory." The onyx-eyed boy assured his comrade.

"These are the mates?" a female demon asked. The werewolves nodded and she continued examining the pictures.

"Oi,who are these other people?" the laid-back demon asked.

"According to our sources, those are the girls' siblings. The pictures show two brunettes; one a young lady and the other a young boy both having brown eyes and brown hair, a girl with light orange hair kept in rings, two boys with green hair and a boy with neat black hair with a lab-coat.

"Umm...this boy doesn't look like any of these girls." the female werewolf said showing everyone the picture. They all made sounds of agreement.

"Ah yes, this boy isn't related to them by _blood _but judging how close he is to the girls so he is still useful" Akuma explained.

"When do we take action?" a werewolf said.

"Tomorrow father sent out people to find out the best locations to get questions?"

"Not to insult your father's intelligence" a demon said "but its best to target the younger siblings"

"I agree. We can't draw too much attention or else the S.N.C will be on our asses" a werewolf.

"Very well. Dismissed" Akumanoko declared. Everyone got up and left the room. Four men stayed behind not liking this plan.

"Akuma, I don't like this" Zack said.

"I know but you were there when dad examined the girls"

"Yeah but we want them to like us not think of us as bad guys."

"Think of it this way, if the theory is correct we can defeat those damned princes and they'll be yours"

At this the werewolves smirked and felt better. They were willing to go on with their comrade's plan. What they were about to do will start the most dramatic and suspenseful events this summer. Akuma and his werewolf friends were excited to say the least. Each of them had an eye on a prize, but what is Akuma's father planning?

* * *

Miyako's P.O.V

I woke up with a yawn and rubbed my eyes. Raiden-kun wasn't next to me. He probably had to go hunting. I shook off the feeling of slight disappointment and got ready for my day. I went to the bathroom and took a nice relaxing shower. I changed into a blue v-neck top, a beige skirt, and blue sandals. My blonde hair is in its usual swirly pigtails. I went to check on my grandmother but found a note in her pillow.

**Miyako,**

**I went to visit my friend again**

**Like I said yesterday,please take care of the house while I'm gone**

**Your Grandma Kiyoko **

Oh yeah! I forgot she mentioned something about her not being here. Smiling I went into my rather large kitchen to make myself breakfast. I made myself three pancakes with eggs and a glass of orange juice. I put all my food on the tray and opened the Japanese screen door that led to my living room. The the door opened I jumped at the sight.

"Eeep!" I shrieked in surprise Right before my eyes were Raiden-kun and my other vampire brother-in-laws. I have to say we really bonded over this past month. It's safe to say that Yuichi,Takeshi, and Satoshi are like brother's to me and I'm sure the girls feel the same way too. Despite that fact they still broke-and-entered my mansion! And the worst thing is...thay acted like they belonged here!

"Ohayou! Minn-chan~!" they chorused in a cheery voice.

"G-guys?!" What are you doing in my house!?"

"You call _this _a house!?" Satoshi asked in a some-what smart-mouth tone.

"This is too fancy to be called a house" Takeshi said putting his feet on the coffee table. I slapped them off automatically its bad enough I have Kaoru doing the same thing.

"Our castle is bigger and fancier so this would be called a mansion" Yuichi concluded and Takeshi snapped his fingers since his red-headed brother found the word he was looking for.

"You still never answered my question" I said sweat-dropping at the fact they changed the subject.

"We needed a place to chill" Satoshi said simply putting his hands behind his head.

"Why here?" I half-groaned. I'm normally not one to groan but they _did _brake into my house and scared me half to death. The four boys smirked and I gave them a questioning look.

"Your the only one with an empty house!" I sweat dropped at the answer but it was true. I sat next to Raiden-kun and he put his arm around me.

"What are you girls doing today?" Takeshi asked flipping through channels on my flat screen.

"Eto..." I got cut off by my phone was Momoko.

"Hello?"

'Miyako-chan~! What's up?'

"Nothing much the boys broke into my house" I answered giggling.

"Don't say it like that" Raiden said pouting a little. He looked so cute!

'Kaoru and I were thinking about visiting the lab today' I immediately perked up. It's been a while since we visited the lab and I missed Peach,Professor, and Ken.

"Sounds great!" I cheered.

'I'll tell Kimi-usa we should meet there in about 10 minutes'

"Hai!" I hung up and hummed to myself. That's something I normally do when I'm happy. I felt the boys eyes on me but I just kept humming and finishing my breakfast.

"Miyako-chan"

"Yes Raiden-kun?"

"What happened?"

"Huh?Oh! We're going to visit the lab" I told them.

"Okay we'll come too" Raiden said with a smile and his brothers nodded in agreement.

"I don't know...Professor doesn't know about you guys resurrecting into vampires, being good, or us being your mates." Knowing the professor for four years I know he would freak out if he found out.

"There's no time like the present right?" Yuichi said opening the door. I sighed slightly knowing there was no way I would win an argument that's four against one. Especially when the four are these guys. Kaoru is more of the argumentative type.

"Alright but don't scare them" I said

"No promises" Takeshi and Satoshi said smirking. I lead the four boys to the lab at a fair pace. Professor, Ken, and Peach are in for a big surprise!

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Momoko was walking in the middle of Kimiko and Kaoru. Kaoru is wearing a short sleeved green shirt, black ripped shorts,and green nikes. Kimiko is wearing a purple romper with purple vans with her hair in its usual hairstyle. Momoko is wearing a pink hoodie dress that goes mid-thigh(red short-shorts underneath) that has a red heart on the chest of it with red high tops;Her red hair is out with her signature ribbon bow headband.

"Ne,Momo-chan" Kimiko said

"Hai?"

"Isn't that bag full of candy? It looks like its going burst!" Kimiko said referring to the brown bag Momoko had that was,indeed,overflowing with sweets.

"Let her be Kimiko,its her cavities" Kaoru said taking a green apple jolly rancher from her bag. The candy-lover had a tick mark on her forehead.

"Don't insult me then take my candy!" Momoko yelled at the tomboy.

"Well don't-" Kimiko cut Kaoru off from the argument that was about to start and pointed straight ahead of her. They were in the front of the lab but they can see their blonde friend and their mates walking along side her. The girls were shocked to see them here. The Professor doesn't know about them being good so if he saw them with them he would misinterpret and probably shoot them with lasers!

"Hey babe!" Takeshi ran over and kissed Kaoru on the cheek. She blushed and pushed him away slightly out of embarrassment.

"W-What are you guys doing here?" Kaoru asked.

"I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen!" Miyako said automatically in a panicky way. Raiden rubbed her back to calm her down.

"We figured its time we meet the professor properly" Yuichi said. The girls looked at each other in a hesitant way.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Its going to take some convincing to-" Kimiko got cut off to the boys waving her off.

"Yeah,yeah we get that. But its not like he's one of those over-the-top people right?" Satoshi asked. Miyako was about to say something but Kaoru covered her mouth. She wanted the boys to regret underestimating the Professor. Momoko got caught of what Kaoru was doing while Kimiko held back a giggle. This outta be good.

"It you say so" the redhead said to the boys. Kaoru opened the door to the lab and everyone piled in. No one was in the living room area so they were probably somewhere in the back.

"Professor!" Momoko and Kimiko called

"Ken!" Miyako said

"Peach!" Kaoru shouted

"Coming!" they responded immediately coming to the front where everyone is.

"Hey girls!" Ken said running up to his older sisters along with his robotic dog.

"Konnichiwa! Ken and Peach!"

"Oh girls who are these young men?"the Professor asked. Ken and Peach put on the same curious look and examined the "strangers" in their home. The girls sweat dropped. 'Did they really didn't recognize them!? I know they look a bit different but not _that _much!' the girls thought. The boys however were smirking at the fact they couldn't be recognized.

"Professor! It's the Rowdyruff Boys Z!" Kaoru semi-shouted.

"No fair. I wanted to tell him that we were his fathers" Satoshi said while pouting. The girls blinked at him and he shrugged in response."I wanted to see his reaction."

"T-They're the Rowdy's?" Ken asked shocked. The Professor was examining them very closely.

"Yup!" Raiden said

"This looks familar?" Yuichi said as he and his brother's did their old pose. Peach,Ken,and Professor's mouths hit the floor in an instinct. Takeshi smirked at their reaction and decided to take it further.

''We're here for your chemical Z so we can gain more power and take over the world!" Takeshi declared with an evil smirk.

"With that chemical Z we shall bring the entire world to its knees!" Satoshi said catching on to what his green-eyed brother was doing.

"We will destroy the world so that a new one will be recreated by us!" Raiden stated with a evil smile.

"Hand over the chemical Z and bow down to your new rulers-" Yuichi demanded

"THE ROWDYRUFF BOY Z!" the four boys said doing their old pose once more. Miyako was holding back a giggle,Kaoru was shaking her head, Kimiko and Momoko were rolling their eyes smiling. The Professor,Ken,and Peach however thought the boys were serious and got on the defensive. Ken and Peach quickly pulled the girls away from the boys while the Professor activated the lab's defensive system.

"Defensive Mode:Code 3!" The Professor announced. By this time the girls were away from the boys with their eyes wide like dinner plates. Flashing red lights and alarms went off as a bunch of lasers and other advanced weapons were aimed directly at the boys. Said boys were white as ghosts and staring wide-eyed at the artillery. Just when the professor was about the fire the girls quickly ran to him.

"PROFESSOR STOP IT!" Miyako yelled accidentally doing her sonic scream which made everyone's ears pound.

"Miyako-chan!" the girls yelled.

"Oops. Gomenasai" She said smiling apologetically.

"Lab:Seize Fire!" Professor said and immediately the lab returned to normal. The boys let out a sigh of relief and Raiden jumped off of Takeshi's back. Ken gave the girls a questioned look as to why they were defending their own enemies.

"Professor that's Yuichi,Takeshi,Satoshi and Raiden" Kaoru said still a bit shaken up from what almost happened.

"They _were _the Rowdy's but things happened so not anymore" Kimiko said trying to keep the atmosphere around her calm.

"Things? What kind of things?" Ken asked.

"To shorten it, Him didn't want us anymore so he used his park particles to suck our life force away." Yuichi started.

"Then we were saved by two vampires who are now our parents and we got a little sister now too" Raiden said.

"When we turned 10 we discovered that we got elemental powers,which is rare for vampires" Satoshi said

"We trained and some years after that these girls became our mates" Takeshi said putting and arm around Kaoru.

Professor Utonium, Ken,and Peach stared blankly at the boys trying to process their short story. The girls waited for what they would say. At least, they wouldn't get blasted by 50 different lasers now.

"Wait so your vampires and the girls are your mates?" Peach said speaking for the first time. The boys nodded proudly. The robot dog looked at the girls and they smiled back sheepishly.

"I-I thought vampires were a m-myth" Ken boys smirked at this and stepped forward. With a couple of hisses four pairs of fangs were revealed and they gasped.

"We're the real deal" Satoshi said.

"And this elemental thing...?" Professor said paling a little. The boys just showed their tattoos;it was pretty self-explanatory. Professor muttered the word 'fascinating' looking at the glowing tattoos on their arms.

"Anything else?" Ken asked with a '-_-' face. This was a lot to take in for kid genius.

"Well...we _are _vampire princes and our sister looks nothing like huh?" Raiden said causing everyone but the vampires to sweat-drop.

"Raiden-kun you don't look like your brothers either" Miyako said smiling with a sweat drop.

"How could you say that Miyako? It's so obvious we're related" the boys said in unison. Everyone blinked twice and sighed moving on to more important matters.

"Well if the girls trust you then we can too. Although I must say,this is quite a shock"

"It was a shock for us too." Momoko said recalling the day they were scared them half to death at Miyako's sleepover. It happened last month but for some reason it felt like it happened years ago.

"So,Prof" Takeshi said and Professor Utonium arched an eyebrow at his new nickname"Got any food I'm starving"

"There's cake in the fridge" Peach said pointing to the kitchen. Takeshi and his brothers went to the refrigerator and started to devour the cake. Everyone else watched them with '-_-' faces.

"Those are your mates...?" Ken asked them and the girls nodded in reply with a sigh. It wasn't until a few minutes later until Momoko realized something.

"Oi! That's **MY **Cake!" the redhead screamed chasing the boys around the kitchen with frosting around their mouths chuckling slightly.

* * *

Somewhere...else

A young man with black hair and black eyes walked into a room with a lavafall which serves as a background. A black throne with ancient cravings was before the young man with a familiar king sitting in said to the throne was a man standing tall at 6'4. He wore all black which included:a sharpshooter hat, black pants, jacket, gloves, cape, and two gold rings on each wrist. Judging from how nonchalantly he stood next to throne you could say he and the king are on good terms, to say the least. The young man got on one knee a bowed before his master.

"Rise,child" said a deep voice. The onyx-eyed man obeyed.

"How did the meeting go?" the king asked with a cross between evil and amused smirk.

"Very well. Jaaku asked for you,however." the young said in reply. The king laughed darkly at the response;the place rumbling slightly at each chuckle,as if pieces of his plan are falling into place perfectly.

"That Jaaku...impatient as ever" the king said after his evil laughter stopped."So everything is set for tomorrow?"

The black-haired young man nodded,"Yes tomorrow your plan will be put to action." he assured. The king connected his hands together and rested his chin on his hands. "Excellent well done Akumanoko"

"Thank you... father" he said.

"Deliver this to Zanko I'll be needing his services soon" The king said handing over an envelope to the sharpshooter hatted man next to him. He simply nodded and walked out the room , not letting the two demons see the smirk on his features. This man had a some calls to take after his given task.

* * *

**Me:Phew! I finished! **

**Brick: Ahh the suspense!**

**Momoko:Wahh! You guys ate my cake :(**

**Brady:It was good~!**

**Boomer:You had a full bag of candy with you,Momoko-san**

**Momoko:Yeah...but still**

**Miyako:Did you have to sprain their ankles and wrists,though?**

**Kaoru:That was HILARIOUS! Not even _I _would eat Momoko's dessert. She turns into a monster!**

**Kimiko:She _was _kind of scary...O_O**

**Everyone:Yup...**

**Momoko:Hehe ^_^"**

**Me:Which is why I baked her a new cake!**

**Momoko:YAY! *hugs me tightly* Arigato Kiki-chan~! :D**

**RRBZ:...O_O *gulps***

**Boomer:Ne,Suki-san?**

**Me:Hai?**

**Boomer:Was it a strawberry cake with buttercream frosting and vanilla mousse layer?**

**Me:Yeah why?**

**Brady:Oh crap...**

**Butch:We thought the maid quartet made it for...us**

**Momoko:*eyes turn red***

**Kaoru:Oh-hoo! Your gonna get it now!**

**Brick:RUN YOU IDIOTS!**

**Momoko:STRAWBERRY CAKE! *chases them with a magenta aura around her body***

**Miyako:Wah! She's scary! :O**

**Me:Umm okay I'm just gonna buy her a new cake **

**Kimiko&Miyako:R&R!**

**Me&Kaoru:Sayonara XD**


	23. Kidnapped

**Me:Moshi! Moshi! Welcome to Chapter 23! Warning:This is a VERY LONG CHAPTER!**

**Miyako:Chapter 23 already?!**

**Momoko:Wow this story is coming along nicely**

**Me:Thanks! :)**

**Kimiko:YAY! You did a long chappie!**

**Boomer: Can't wait to see what happens next!**

**Brady:Oi! Red!**

**Brick:Huh? What?**

**Butch:He did it again -_-**

**Kaoru:Did what?**

**Boomer:He's been spacing out lately**

**Brick:I just have a bad feeling about...something**

**Me:Well whatever it is it can wait. So say you're lines!**

**PPGZ:Tsuki-chan doesn't own us**

**RRBZ:Happy Reading!**

**Me:To the story ;P **

* * *

It was noon and the sun was at its highest peak in the sky. The sun was blazing giving Tokyo City 80 degree weather. Everyone was out enjoying the beautiful day Mother Nature gave them. Well...almost everyone.

Inside the Vampire Castle our royals were sleeping due to hunting later than usual and the weird dreams that they had. Yuichi had his red-orange hair out and wasn't wearing his cap. His brows furrowed in his sleep as he dreamed about Momoko being chains. Evil singing filled his ears as he continued sleeping. In his dream, Momoko was panting, sweating, and looked completely stressed out. Despite all of this, her pink eyes still flashed in determination. The chains created bruises around her ankles and wrists,probably from struggling. The evil singing just added more affliction to the dream. It was a woman's voice and the song itself was high-pitched and calm;but overall very creepy.

Takeshi gripped his pillow as he slept. His dreams contained himself being trapped in a maze. He was trying to find the source of a sound. This sound was a scream so full of terror it gave him goosebumps in reality. The high-pitched wailing made his blood run cold. In the dream, he kept running through the maze only to find dead ends. He was so determined to find the noise because the person screaming was his beloved Kaoru. Someone as tough as Kaoru screaming as if she was at death's doorstep made a shiver go down his spine.

Satoshi's eyes were shut tightly as he slept. He dreamed of Kimiko being wrapped by a black ancient-looking snake. The snake squeezed so tightly that her face was beginning to turn blue. It looked like she was going to lose consciousness any minute. The snake hissed at her and gave her an evil glare that would make anyone freeze on the spot. Evil eyes locked on amethyst orbs,almost as if it was trying to steal her soul. Kimiko's light reddish brown hair was messy due to the struggle she put up against the serpent before. It looked like she was using all her effort into keeping her eyes opened and her body was moving violently;desperate for oxygen.

Raiden was mumbling words in his sleep. He was dreaming about his blonde mate running through a hall. She opened some doors to find what leads behind them. Unfortunately for her it wasn't an exit. Heavy,slow footsteps were heard coming closer. Quickly,Miyako ran upstairs and opened a door that lead outside. Outside to the roof of a 10 story building that is. The villain,who was appeared blurry in the dream, she was running from had cornered her. Her sky blue eyes widened in shock and fear as she walked slowly backwards toward the edge. Her heels were on the ledge as she looked down at the tiny earth below her. The blonde was torn between being captured by the enemy or jumping off the roof.

Tsuki twist and turned in her sleep. She dreamed about herself in her Full Moon transformation glaring at the young man in front of him. Aoki was at her side. His normally straight dark hair with gray tints was spiky due to the movement. The man whom they were glaring at wore a malicious smirk and taunted Aoki to duel him. They charged at each other and a blinding light flashed as soon as they made contact. When the light died down all you saw was Aoki in tattered clothes panting heavily with scratches all over his arms. Tsuki rushed to her fallen 'friend' as the young man calmly was closer to her. When Tsuki got a better image of the attacker she froze. His eyes were onyx and filled with insanity. She had never seen him like this had a dark aura engulfing his whole body and his smile was wide and showed all his teeth. This was his true demon form...The image was so terrifying that the ravenette princess buried herself in the gray sheets further.

Suddenly the vampires woke up from their nightmares at the same time panting. Their tattoos were glowing, but they were to caught from their dreams to tell. Since the siblings were in their own rooms, they didn't know that they weren't the only ones with terrifying dreams. Each of them got out of bed and got ready for the they could do is hope that their dreams don't become a reality.

* * *

In contrast to the vampires awakening. The girls were having a good time enjoying the day with their little siblings. Momoko and Kuriko are going to eat sweets from Sakurako's Sweet Shop. Kimiko and Ryuu are going to get smoothies. Kaoru and Shou are going to play football in the park. Dai and Naomi are going to hang out with their own friends for the day. Miyako is taking Ken shopping. Ken is closest to Miyako than he is with the other girls. Since the both of them don't have blood siblings, they created their own special brother-sister bond.

Miyako's P.O.V

"How do I look in this?" I asked my genius little brother while posing in a light blue summer dress.

"You look pretty,Miyako" Ken said casually. I giggled and decided to buy it...along with the other 20 outfits I was pleased with.

"Come on,I'll pay for this and then I'll get you some more clothes too!" I said happily going back into the stall to change back.I could tell Ken blushed slightly at all the attention he was getting. Not that his father or pet robot dog ignored him,heavens no. He's just never been spoiled before which is exactly why I'm giving him the experience. Despite his declines I still bought him four new outfits and now he's getting more!

"Miyako, I think you bought me enough" Ken said while we were on line. My normal outfit is a light blue scoop neck top, a yellow skirt, and light blue toms. I made Ken wear one of the new outfits I bought for him. He was wearing a white t-shirt with black shorts that touched his knees. He didn't know but I saw him smile when he first put it on.

"Nonsense! There's no such thing as too much clothes!" I sing-songed.

"We have a lot of bags and its almost 2:00 pm" my little brother said looking at his watch.

"Oh 2 p.m already?! Okay just let me buy you one last pair of sneakers!" I said grabbing his arm and pulling him to a store that I saw Shou get sneakers from.

"M-Miyako slow down!" I heard him say. After I bought him new sneakers we walked to the food court outdoors. I heard a horn honk and looked at the van that had my...Obaachama?! Ken looked at me with a raised brow and I just went over to the van carrying my bags. Ken followed suite as the window went down.

"Hello,dear and Ken" Kiyoko greeted. I noticed that her eyes seem to never open.

"Hi Obaachama! What are you doing here?"

"Oh my friend Irene and I were just driving around. I should have known you were going to be in the mall today." I nodded with a smile as Ken just smiled politely at the two elderly women in the van.

"That's a lot of bags you two got there. Put them in the van's backseat so that your arms don't fall off." Irene said kindly. Not being able to decline an elder we obeyed and placed our bags in the front seat and thanked her. When they drove off Ken sighed in relief at the fact he was able to move his arms freely again.

"Well now that our bags are gone, we can get more stuff!" I cheered ignoring Ken's sweat-drop.

"Can we at least go to the food court first?" To make his point his stomach started to growl. He blushed slightly while I smiled warmly at him.

"Okay! We can get some sushi!"

We went on line and ordered our food. I ordered niguri salmon sushi while Ken ordered fotumaki sushi. The best thing about this cafe' is that they get your food quickly. We sat at an outside table to enjoy the weather as we ate. As I was about to eat my second to last piece of sushi we heard people screaming and running away from something. Ken and I immediately stood up and ran to find out what was causing this chaos. There were people around,not close, but if I were to transform they would've noticed.

"Miyako! Over there!" Ken pointed a shadow that zoomed past some trees heading further away from the retreating people. Swiftly yet cautiously, we ran after the figure. Something tripped me and I fell to the grassy ground. Luckily I didn't get any grass stains.

"Miyako are you-" I heard Ken say but didn't finish. I shot up on my own two feet at once and looked around. My heart beat was quickened as I realized Ken somehow just disappeared. Rustling was heard from behind me and I slowly turned around. I felt a mass of pain on the back of my head which caused me to fall once more. My vision became blurry as a pair of boots walked toward me. I tried to pull my face up to meet the face of my attacker but just as I got to his neck I was completely knocked out.

* * *

Momoko's P.O.V

Kuriko and I were happily walking towards my favorite cafe. Sakurako's Sweet Shop. They have the BEST desserts in Japan and since Kuriko has a sweet tooth like me,I decided to take her with me. Sometimes we argue but we're still sisters. I enjoy the moments when we don't annoy the hell out of each other. I was wearing a vibrant orange short sleeved shirt with a pink bow collar hugging my neck, pink shorts, and pink vans. My hair was in its usual hairstyle with my hair out and my favorite ribbon headband. Kuriko's hair was in its usual rings decorated with tiny red bows. She is wearing a beige tank top that has a white flower design on it and white shorts.

The bell dinged as we entered and a sweet smell automatically entered our noses. The scent literally made us float to Sakurako,who laughed lightly at our antics, and allowed us to land gently in front of her.

"Do you two always have enter my shop like that?" The shop owner said in her normally kind voice. Sakurako was in her usual attire. Her dirty blonde hair was in two braids and a blue bandanna with pink flower petal designs was tied around her head. She wore a blue kimono shirt that has a red straps and a lose red ribbon on the side with matching blue capris.

"Yup!" my sister said cheerfully smiling at her.

"So what will my best costumers have today?" Momoko and Kuriko looked at each other before smiling widely.

"That!" I said pointing to a vanilla cake with a strawberry mousse layer and strawberry icing that was decorated cutely with pieces of strawberries circling it.

"This" Kuriko said pointing to a rather large vanilla cupcake with light orange icing. Something caught my eye and I spun Kuriko around so that she can see two. They were sundae's in the glass that was beautifully made,as expected from Sakurako, the best thing is that its made on _your _request!

"AND THAT!" We pointed at the sundae's in front of us.

"Of that's new. You order what size sundae you want and tell me what you want in it" Sakurako said putting Kuriko's cupcake in a bag.

"We want large,please!" My sister and I said in unison. Sakurako started getting two large bowls and she put a waffle bowl inside it to hold the sundae. When she was ready we walked over to the ice cream, fruit, and toppings. I gotta take the girls here someday so they can try it! While Sakurako was preparing our desert I ate my cake while Kuriko ate her cupcake.

"All done!" We stared at the masterpieces with hearts in our eyes. I paid for our sundaes and we choose a nice spot by the window.

"Itadakimasu!" My sister and I cheered before digging our spoons for a taste.

"Ahhh~! Delicious!" We cooed in unison. I always say that on my first bite of eating sweets. I guess Kuriko witnessed and starting copying me. Usually I would get annoyed but for this particular situation I let it be. We were 3/4 into our sundae's when Souichiro came in the store. I nudged Kuriko with my shoes and she looked up well aware of what's going on. I told Kuriko about the budding romance between Sakurako and Souichiro a while ago. She's always wanted to see it first hand like the girls and I do. Sakurako was taking her regular costumers order while blushing a beet red color.

"Kawai!" Kuriko commented eating another scoop. I nodded sighing contentedly. It's a good thing professor was able to separate Sakurako and Sedusa. I noticed her wearing red lipstick and she looked so pretty!

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a figure from the corner of my eyes. When I looked out the window the dark figure quickly went away. I ate my last scoop of ice cream and waited for Kuriko to finish.

"Onee-chan"

"Yes?"

"Was that person looking at us?" My eyes widened slightly. I didn't know that she noticed the figure too!

"I-I think so..." I answered after a moment. She ate her last scoop and looked out the window again. The figure was gone.

"Ready to go?" I asked her and she nodded smiling. Kuriko must have really enjoyed that sundae.

We went outside and started talking about Sakurako and Souichiro. Things like how she blushes when she sees him, how he always takes the seat right in front of her,and how he smiles at her. Cute stuff like that. Then my little sister asked a question that threw me completely off guard.

"Do you have a crush,Onee-chan?" I was stunned but kept walking. I barely noticed that Kuriko stopped to look at something. Where did that question come from?! Yuichi's picture entered my mind and my cheeks got warm. He isn't just some crush he's my mate. I wonder if I should tell Kuriko...It I do she might tell Mom and then I'll have to call dad and tell him. Should I tell her?

"W-well...I-" I stopped and noticed how far I walked. I didn't even notice that I made turn. How did that happen? Most importantly...Where's my sister?! I heard a scream and I instantly ran around the corner looking for the tangerine-eyed girl.

"Kuriko!" I called. The place that once had people walking about was now empty,leaving this ominous atmosphere behind. Suddenly I heard someone running toward me. before I could completely turn around a sharp jab caused me to jerk. I inhaled a sharp breath and fell into darkness.

* * *

Kimiko's P.O.V

My little brother and I were walking to his favorite smoothie place. I've been here with Naomi and her friend Rei once before. They're smoothies are really good! It was the perfect weather for it too. I was wearing a neon purple tank top tunic with darker purple rhinestones at the neckline , dark blue pocket shorts that reach my mid-thigh, and low purple converses. Ryuu is wearing a graphic t-shirt with khaki shorts. When we finally reached Ryuu went to look at the menu while I listened to the upbeat pop music that was playing.

"Oi! Kim-nee!" My siblings are the only ones to call me 'Kim' instead of Kimi I'm not sure why. I shrugged and dismissed my thought when I went over to him. He was showing me this purple-looking smoothie and I immediately wanted it. Ryuu,Naomi, and I have this thing where we try all the flavors the store has,which is 32. So far I tried 15.

"That looks good! Come on,little brother!" I smirked when he sent me a playful glare and we ordered. I bought a medium Wild Berry smoothie with fries while my little brother ordered a Watermelon smoothie with a burger.

"Want a bite?" Ryuu asked. I noticed that the burger looked twice as big as it did on the picture. Shouldn't look smaller? I took two bites and gave him the burger back. After taking a long sip of my smoothie I noticed he was looking at something.

"What'cha looking at Ryuu?" He snapped out of his trance and started drink his smoothie.

"I just thought I saw something" he said. I arched a brow and turned to look out the window. I didn't see anything but I felt like I was being watched...almost as if something was waiting for us. I dismissed the thought when the song Party Rock by LMFAO came on. I started to sing to it and before I knew it I started shuffling. Ryuu got up and joined me. We didn't care that people were looking at us with amusement. No matter where we are if a dance song comes on we will get up and dance.

"Yoo! I'm running through these hoes like a drano. I that devilish flow rock n roll, no halo" Ryuu sang

"WE PARTY ROCK!" The two of us said in unison.

"Yeah that's the crew that I'm reppin'. On the rise to the top, No Led in our Zepplin." I sang. We sat down for the chorus since we were tired and drank the remaining of our smoothies. Some people were even cheering and dancing along. I laughed while finishing my fries.

"Hahaha! Okay I'm ready to go now" Ryuu said while laughing now that he was entertained. We threw away our garbage and left.

"Naomi-nee should have been here"

"I'm sure she's dancing like a fool where she is right now" I said with a giggle. We continued to walk on the sidewalk while laughing at our earlier events until I saw a figure in the trees. I stopped when I realized that this is probably what Ryuu saw. I put out my hand and Ryuu ran into it.

"Nani?" he asked. I pointed up and he saw the figure swoosh over us. I was focused on the the treetops but the figure disappeared. Almost as if I was in a trance I kept my eyes on the trees to see if I could find it again. I felt something grip my tunic tightly before it released. I snapped my head back to my side to see my brother missing. The familiar feeling of panic and terror made my heartbeat go wild. I had to find Ryuu and get outta here! I ran around calling my brother's name. I was about to transform but something hit my head making a 'bang' sound. Whoever it was the person's hands was huge.

'Ryuu...' I thought with my eyes slowly closing '...its happening again' With my final thought darkness took over.

* * *

Kaoru's P.O.V

Shou and I went to the park to play football. Our favorite spot to play was this grassy field that was perfect for tackling and running. I am wearing a lime green muscle shirt, black shorts, and green nikes. Shou is wearing an army green short sleeve baseball shirt, camouflage cargo shorts, and Adidas sneakers.

I threw the ball at Shou and his goal was to try and make it to the tree behind me which is the touchdown. He rushed and did a zig-zag to try and avoid me,but it didn't work. I tackled him so hard we ended up tumbling for a while. From an outside person's view they would think that we were playing rough and seriously injured but the truth is we were laughing and it doesn't hurt a bit.

"That's a foul" Shou said as soon as we stopped tumbling. I got up and fixed my outfit and got some grass out of my hair. My hand reached out to Shou and he took it right away. After I helped him up we went back to our original spot.

"Oh well. Its my turn." I gave him the ball and walked away from him. When I decided that I was far enough I turned back around.

"Yosh! I'm ready!" I yelled at green-eyed brother. He threw the football making a perfect spiral. The only problem was it was too high and it flew into the part of the park that has high grass. Since no one hardly goes there people don't even bother to cut it. My eyes widened in shock and impressiveness. Shou ran up to my side.

''Oops..." he said simply. I chuckled and patted his back.

"How we're you able to throw like _that?_" I asked him. After a few moments of looking at each other I realized the answer.

"Dai" we said in unison nodding.

"I'll get it Kaoru you stay here" Before I could say anything I already saw him running in the high grass. I sighed and sat on a bench. I need to ask Dai to teach me how to throw like that sometime. I got bored and decided to text someone. I sent texts to Momoko,Miyako,and Kimiko. After a few minutes no one responded.

"That's weird" I wondered out loud. Momoko is the person who answers texts right away...I started to think it over for a while and then I realized that Shou was taking a long time to come back. I started to walk at a normal paste to the high grass. Until I heard some grunts. Then it hit me,Shou is the only one in the high grass and he grunts went his struggling against something. My walking became running when I walked straight into the tall grass which enveloped my body. Green stalks block my vision of everything else. I started to move them around to see if I can find anything...or anyone.

"SHOU!" I screamed loudly. I heard a muffled scream in reply and I quickly tried to find the source. I heard something coming behind me and I turned around to find nothing. Whatever it was I knew it wasn't Shou. After focusing on what's important I continued my search for Shou. Rustling grass was heard again and I've had it!

"Show yourself!" I yelled at the tall grass around me. Everything was silent...too silent. I felt like a million eyes were on me but whenever I looked nothing was was like the attacker was toying with me! Suddenly something blocked the the sun and a figure literally pulled me down to the ground.

"Oof!" I I grunted as I fell I turned around and once again saw nothing. Before I knew it something,someone, struck me in the back. I arched my back and gasped at the sudden body acted on its own,slowly leaning back. I remember my vision turning black before I reached the grass.

* * *

Normal P.O.V (At the Lab)

The professor was working on his latest experiment...new belts for the PPGZ! He is currently working on designs on the compacts. The only problem is he couldn't decide.

"What do you think,Peach?" He asked his robotic canine assistant.

"Ummm...those. Da wan!" Peach said happily. He pointed his nose towards the set of compacts that had the girl's respective shapes but it was layered. The first layer was white and the second layer is in their respective colors. The Professor nodded approvingly.

"Good choice Peach get the Chemical Z,please" The scientist requested. The robotic dog went off to get said concoction.

"Hmmm..."The Professor said to himself. "I'm surprised Ken and Miyako aren't back yet" The professor went to the wall which had four screens. He tried to contact the girls but no one responded. 'What's going on?' the Professor thought 'The girls always responded to their belts...' He looked at recent town activities but nothing major popped up.

"Its probably nothing" he told himself but the better part of his mind told him otherwise.

**In The Castle...**

Tsuki and her brothers were sitting around in a table. Each of them with poker faces concentrating on the cards in front of them. A pile of candy(skittles to be exact) was in front of each royal and so far the pile they bet on had yellow and a few red pieces. Each of them shared about their weird dreams at breakfast. Yes it was strange that each of them had dreams about their mate or in Tsuki's case her 'best friend' but surprisingly when Satoshi brought up that fact in a discrete way she didn't correct this time. Maybe the boys, along with everyone one else, were wearing her down. Either that or she didn't catch it.

Anyway, they didn't push the subject further and somehow found themselves playing Texas Hold 'Em Poker. Of course Fiona wouldn't let them bet real money so Raiden decided it would be better to bet skittles. Money or not they played the game like the people on T.V or movies. The only problem was they needed a dealer. Aoki and Hikari were hunting, Ayumi and Rin went out for a walk (Wink,Wink) and Kinzoku is training with his dad for the day. So the plum-haired maid was made dealer when the other maids were busy with other duties.

"Well Raiden-sama...do you hold or pay the three lemon and two strawberry like everyone else?" Chloe asked her blonde master. Raiden was unsure. He didn't want to lose because who ever loses had to do something...embarrassing. Raiden looked at as cards and sighed inwardly to keep his poker face intact and put in the amount of candy pieces needed. His siblings all groaned thinking he would fold and automatically lose.

"Aww,man!" Tsuki and Satoshi said in unison

"Dammit!" Takeshi cursed.

"Hey! You all thought I was going to back down?"

"YES!" The blonde's siblings and maid said at once

"You too,Chloe?"

"Sorry,hun but it _did _seem like you were going to hold." The plum-haired maid replied sheepishly.

"Just fold the cards" Raiden said dully. The table laughed at his childish reaction. Chloe revealed the community cards and everyone looked at them intensely.

"Let's see what you guys got" Everyone revealed their cards.

"Okay let's see...Yuichi you got a...straight flush!" Yuichi smirked and tossed his hair in cockiness. Takeshi scoffed while the other's stared with wide eyes. Satoshi let out a long whistle.

"Got the highest out of all of you" Yuichi said triumph.

"Alright Yuichi-sama we aren't done,yet. Satoshi...you got a full house!" Satoshi let out a chuckle and did a fist pump.

"Whoo!" the brunette vampire cheered.

"Tsuki-sama you have a...four of a kind!" Tsuki let out a girlish 'Yay!' While Satoshi stopped in his tracks.

"Wait that's higher than a full house right?"

"Yup" With that one word Satoshi let out a depressed sigh and went to his anime emo corner everyone sweat-dropped at his sudden mood shift and decided to move on,knowing that it wouldn't last long.

"Heh,Raiden-sama you surprisingly had some pretty good cards. You got a straight!" Chloe said in a shocked/happy voice.

"R-really?!"

"Raiden,you _do_ know we're playing Texas Hold'em,right?" Takeshi asked his idiotic brother.

"We are!?" Everyone fell anime style out of their chairs. Even Satoshi fell out of the chair in his little emo corner. Once everyone got back into their seats, Chloe was going to read the last card's...Takeshi's.

''Takeshi-sama,you have two pairs." Chloe said.

"Whoo-hoo!" He said not understanding the situation.

"Umm Yuichi-sama wins all the candy-"

"Come to papa!" Yuichi said bringing all the candy in front of him

"And Takeshi-sama you got the lowest hand so um...you lost" Takeshi visibly paled as all the siblings around him started to smirk deviously.

"And you know what that means..." Everyone around the table,except Takeshi said in a sing-song voice. Takeshi cursed under his breath. Since he lost he has to do the wager.

Before anything could happen Raiden's phone vibrated. He unlocked his phone to read the text.

_'Please go to the lab immediately with your brothers!' _Though it was just a text Raiden could tell how urgent the text was. I wonder what this is about. I showed my text to everyone and they all became curious.

"Sounds important,you boys should leave immediately" Chloe said getting up followed by everyone else. The boys put on their sneakers and left the castle. Chloe looked at Tsuki who had a concentrated look on her face.

"Aren't going with them?" Chloe asked putting the cards in the box it comes with.

"Nah,Miyako-chan only asked for them but...something is going on"

"I agree" the plum-dressed maid said.

"Chloe-san,I'm going to the library,when Hikari and Ayumi come over tell them where I am"

"Your going to the library? Why?"

"I have some _friends _I need to visit." Suddenly Chloe knew what she was doing and hesitated.

"Tsuki-sama...I don't think-"

"I know,I know I'll try not to take long just don't tell mom and dad" Tsuki pleaded holding her hands. Chloe sighed and nodded. Tsuki gave her a quick hug and went to the third floor. She sat on the library sofa and dialed a number.

'Luna! What's up?' Tsuki rolled her eyes at the nickname but focused on her new task.

'Kari-chan, is Ayumi-san with you?'

'Yeah...'

'Good! You two have to come over now!'

'Huh? Why?'

'Hard to explain just come'

'Hai,Hai we'll be there in 10'

Click!

Since Ayumi and Hikari were vampires she knew that 'ten' meant ten seconds,not ten minutes. Whatever was going on she hoped her brothers would make it in time. Just what the hell is going on?!

* * *

**With the girls in an abandoned building... **

On the second floor the so called 'Kidnappers' took of their masks and sighed in a bored tone.

"How did it go with you?" a person said.

"It was too easy. I wish it was more of a challenge" Miyako and Ken's kidnapper said

"Careful what you wish for that green-haired brat bit me!" a new person said entering the room.

"Why did we have to tie them with ancient rope anyway?"

"I sensed something from the girls not sure what, but I don't want to take any chances"

"I see...and how was your mission?" the person referred to the villain next to him

"Well that brunette chick seemed to pale,but that's understandable I guess"

"I toyed with mine a bit then guys know how much I love my prey" a sinister voice said.

"Its not wise to play your little cat-and-mouse game in broad daylight. You know damn well that we were ordered to just bring them here to see if its true or not."

"Yeah,yeah,yeah. I couldn't resist though. The redheads were practically asking for it!" the person said chuckling darkly. Everyone soon joined in and just stayed were they were. Everything was going to plan. Those kids just had to wake up... No one noticed the shadowy figure spying on them from above. He narrowed his eyes in hatred. He wanted to save the victims downstairs but he couldn't reveal himself just yet,it would be too dangerous. Besides he had warn the king what was going to happen and a certain scientist while he's at it. Unseen, he went out the window into the afternoon sky.

Downstairs on the second floor a large, dim-lit room was filled with unconscious bodies that were finally starting to wake up.

"Ughhhhhhh...my head" Momoko groaned trying to rub her forehead but found herself constricted by rope. The redhead looked at her surroundings and gasped to see her friends,their siblings, her own little sister starting to wake up tied up as well.

"Wha-? What the hell?!" Shou yelled as he struggled against the rope around his wrists.

"Momoko? You're here too?" The green-eyed boy asked. Momoko nodded in response.

"Shou-san _everyone _is here! No keep your voice down its best that they don't know we're awake." Momoko said.

"Na-nani?" Miyako mumbled while sitting herself up.

"Girlz!" Ken said

"What are you guys doing here? What are _we _doing here?! Someone tell me what's-"

"SHHHHH!" everyone hissed at the hotheaded tomboy.

"Did you see some figure that later on knocked you out?" Kuriko asked the now awake Ken. The boy genius nodded at the tangerine eyed-girl.

"Great so we all got kidnapped by some creepy dudes and now they're probably gonna torture us or-!" Shou got cut off by his pissed off rival/friend.

"Urusai baka!" (Shut up you idiot!) Ryuu hissed at him. His face held the perfect blend of anger and sadness. Shou instantly realized why he was so angry and why Kimiko was so silent. This wasn't the first time something happened like this happened to the brunette siblings. Everyone in the room knew this fact and looked at the purple girl. Kimiko was currently sitting up with her split bangs covering each of her eyes.

"K-Kimiko-san?" Miyako asked her friend. Kimiko breathed in slowly and exhaled. Now wasn't the time to let the past get to her. They had to focus on getting out of this place. Leaving this building was their main priority. Once they were outside she could forget this ever happened,just like last time.

"Hai?" Kimiko said in a voice that was almost monotone. Monotone didn't suit her usually playful persona. Ryuu stayed brave and tried to meet his sister's eyes.

"Anata wa daijōbudesuka?" (Are you okay?) Kaoru asked hesitantly. Kimiko snapped out of her daydream and nodded reassuringly.

"Huh? Oh! y-yeah! Are you guys alright?" The brunette asked everyone else realizing they too were tied up. Ryuu looked at his sister and couldn't help but worry about her. He knew that their past repeating itself would only bring back painful memories.

"We're fine,Kimiko-san" Kuriko said being the first to answer.

"We need to call for help" Ken told the girls. The four girls looked at each other knowingly. Miyako tried to reach the phone in her skirt pocket with her tied up wrists.

"I did it!" she silently cheered.

"Now what?" Kaoru asked the candy lover. Momoko thought about the situation and how they can contact the boys. She also thought about their special powers and how they cut put it to use discretely since their siblings were here. Telepathy was the best way to go.

"_Girls can you here me?" _Momoko asked in their heads.

_"Yes"_

_"Good!Okay now Kimiko you're closet to Miyako so your going to text Raiden and tell him and his brother to go to the lab"_

_"What?! Why not just text the boys to come here?!" _Kaoru argued,as usual.

_"Because Kaoru...WE DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE!" _

_"Oh...right...continue"_ Momoko rolled her eyes and continued with her plan.

_"I get it know...when the boys get to the lab Professor will use our compacts' GPS so they can track us down!" _Kimiko thought in their heads with realization on her face.

_"I see great plan,Kimi!" _Kaoru praised within her friends' minds.

_"IT WAS MY PLAN!" _Momoko yelled in her head. Kaoru smirked and let a low chuckle escape. This was the reaction she wanted. Kimiko snorted trying to hold in her laugh. Miyako was just happy that Kimiko was getting in a better mood.

_"Wait how will the boys know to go to the lab,again?" _Miyako asked. The girls sweat dropped at one of her signature blonde moment.

"_Kimiko-chan will text on your phone!" _Kaoru said and Miyako replied with an "oh!"

"_By the way Momoko-san..."_

_"Yes,Miya-chi?"_

_"Why don't you use your telekinesis to cut the rope from your ankles using the sharp rock next to you but keep yourself tied around your wrists so that the bad guys won't know we're free? After all its easier to run with tied wrists than to hop with free hands right? Desu?"  
_

The girls blinked at their blonde friend. Miyako was totally right! She went from blonde moment to a genius idea in four seconds flat! That's Miyako for you.

_"Great Idea Miyako!" _The girls praised and Miyako giggled softly not to let the bad guys hear them.

"What's going on?" Shou asked the older girls.

"Yeah you keep making weird faces at each other..." Ryuu said. The girls blinked realizing that that younger kids were watching them the whole time.

"Um,well we thought of a plan!" Miyako said smiling. After explaining their plan thoroughly (excluding the telekinesis part) everyone agreed and was willing to make it work.

Phase 1. Kimiko began to move herself closer to Miyako until they were back to back. She looked over her shoulder to text Raiden. After the text was sent the girls then struggled to press the emergency button on their compacts. It took a while but they were successful by using their noses.

Phase that the compacts were in emergency mode the lab will be quickly notified and hopefully the boys will be there when it does.

Phase 3. Momoko used her telekinesis to cut the rope on her ankles half-way to make it look like it was still there. The truth is if she pulled her legs apart it would break instantly. She used her calves to hold the rock securely and do the same with Kuirko's ropes around her ankles. She then carefully the rock to Kaoru who cut Shou's and Shou cut Kaoru's. Shou passed it Ryuu who cut Kimiko's half-way and Kimiko did the same to Ryuu. Kimiko then passed it to Ken and the same actions were repeated until everyone's ankle ropes were cut half-way.

"No one release your legs until we say so,got it?" Kaoru said to the kids.

"And we can't escape until we get the signal" Kimiko joined

"Okay!" they responded in unison. Now all they had to do was wait. Footsteps were heard outside and everyone got tense. The door opened and it revealed four people. Judging from the outlines, three were men and one was a woman. Their faces and bodies were hidden by dark hooded cloaks. This can't be good.

"Oh, so your all awake?" the woman said evilly. By her voice alone you can tell she's a demon.

"We need to separate them. Its too risky to have all these kids in one room" With that each dark figure grabbed their victims and took them to separate rooms on the 4th floor. The wooden floor creaked with each step they made. When they finally reached the fourth floor they were literally thrown in different rooms. The girls knew that the boys were gonna save them they just didn't know how long it would take...

* * *

**That's A Wrap!**

**Okay I think that's enough. Originally this chapter was supposed to be longer but it would be best not to reveal so much in one chapter. The good news is I finished school so updating shouldn't be much of a problem! I still have exams to take but never fear more chapter are soon to come! ^_^ I made this chapter long to make up for missing last week and I even updated earlier! Hoped you enjoyed~!**

**Me:Phew! I finally finished!**

**Momoko:Yup and wow over 7,000 words**

**Kaoru:That's your longest chapter yet!**

**Me:I know right? And so...**

**Brick:Will save the girls,their siblings,and Ken in time?**

**Boomer: Who was the shadowy figure?**

**Butch:How did I LOSE AGAINST BOOMER OF ALL PEOPLE!?**

**Kaoru: Stick to the script Butchie Boy!**

**Butch:Oh,right uh let's see...oh yeah. Who _are _the kidnappers?**

**Miyako:What was the wager that Butch has to do?**

**Butch:Uhh...let's skip that one**

**Brady: Why were they kidnapped in the first place?**

**Me:Why did I go to the library?**

**Kimiko: What _was _my past?**

**Kaoru: Find out the answers next chapter!**

**Me:Well,most of them anyway ^_^**

**PPGZ&RRBZ:NANI!?**

**Me:Haha~! Sayonara Minna-san! XD**

**RRBZ:What do you mean by 'most?'**

**Me:Hee-hee! Now,now let's not spoil anything,shall we? ^-^**


	24. Saved by the Vamps

**Hey guys! You reviewers are THE BEST! I'm so glad your liking my story and I'm glad to say there is still more chapters in the future! **

**Me:So Previously on Vampire Madness...**

**Momoko: The girls and I along with our siblings and Ken got kidnapped by-**

**Kaoru: A bunch of cloaked bastards! Those cowards! They win't even show us their faces! Why I outta-**

**Miyako: Escape! We came up with a plan...but we got in thrown in separate rooms! And my butt still hurts :/**

**Butch:Want me to message it for you?**

**Boomer: DUDE!**

**Girls:*slap Butch* PERVERT!**

**Me:Anyway...**

**Brady:The bros and I get a text from Miyako**

**Brick:So we run jet speed to the lab!**

**Kimiko: Meanwhile, my past comes back to hunt me o.o**

**Me:And I go to the library with Ayumi-san and Kari-chan**

**Butch:****_Your _****in the library?! **

**Me:What's that supposed to mean?!**

**Brady:Hey let's start the chapter already!**

**Brick:Yea we got ass to kick!**

**PPGZ: Tsuki-chan doesn't own us or Ayumi ^_^**

**RRBZ: Happy Reading :D**

**Me:To the story~! **

* * *

The boys ran a speed that can rival the speed of light itself. They practically banged on the door of the National Science Lab and burst through the room when Peach answered it. They thought the girls would be there but became confused when they found the place empty. Not even the scientist can be found.

"Boys,what are you doing here?" Peach asked.

"Aren't the girls here?" Satoshi asked the robot dog and Peach replied by shaking his head 'no'.

"Why would Miyako text us to come here if they aren't here?" Yuichi asked out loud.

"How did Peach reach the door knob?" Raiden asked rather dumbly. The other boys and Peach sweat dropped and Takeshi slapped him on the back of the head. Suddenly alarms were heard and the four screens flashed on and off. The boys became alert and followed Peach to were the four screens are located.

"Professor!" Peach called with worry. Professor Utonium immediately ran downstairs putting his lab coat on in the process.

"Peach what's going on?!"

"Its a Code Red!" Peach answered in panic. The way the two were acting made the boys a little anxious. They knew something bad was happening...but what?

"Professor typed in a few codes and pressed a button that said 'locate'. Suddenly the four screens showed a map of Tokyo City,New Townsville. Pink,light blue,light purple,and lime green dots were shown in the same location.

"Wait a minute,where's Ken?" Takeshi asked realizing his absence.

"He went to the mall with Miyako" the professor answered trying to pin-point the girls' exact location.

"What's Code Red?"

"Its an emergency on the girls' compact. We're trying to find out where they 's a good thing there in the same place."

"Yes,but they started out in separate locations...something or someone must have brought them to one place."

"So the girls were KIDNAPPED?!" the boys yelled in unison.

"You can say that. The location is loading as of now I need to find out who did this"

"Yeah you do that. Then we'll kick find them and kick their asses!" Takeshi said crossing his arms,itching for a fight.

"Professor I found footage!" Peach cried as he pressed play. The boys gathered around him to take a look at the soon-to-be dead kidnappers.

The tape showed Miyako and Ken running to a place where people were found running away from. A cloaked figure did a quick jab to Ken which made him pass out. Then Miyako was calling for Ken's name only to be unconscious next.

"KEN!" Professor and Peach yelled in unison.

"MIYAKO -CHAN!" Raiden shouted gripping the table. The other three watched in shock and anger.

"What about the other girls?" Satoshi asked

"I could only find this one the others have been destroyed somehow" Peach said with teary eyes.

"On purpose no doubt" Yuichi said but then something clicked. "Wait! Rewind the tape!" Peach did as he was told and then Yuichi yelled pause. On the screen the cloaked figure had a symbol on its back. It was a a dark blue triangle with a black circle inside it symbol. The vampires in the room started to have a dangerous aura surrounding their bodies. Peach shivered as the Professor observed them closely.

"What is it?" Professor asked looking at the screen then the boys.

"That's the symbol of the Demon Lord..." Takeshi asked spitting out every symbol like it was venom.

"They-they're demons too?!" Peach shrieked

"And they took my son!?" Professor exclaimed completely furious,yet worried. Can you blame him? How many times can you say a loved one got kidnapped by a demon?

"That means the other girls were kidnapped by them as well..." Raiden said in a angry tone.

*Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!*

The Professor pressed a few buttons and an address with four blinking dots appeared on the screen.

"The girls..." Professor said getting the boys attention."They're in an abandoned building in a deserted street called Vulture Lane."

"Say no more,Prof. "The boys were about to run straight through the exit but were stopped by a whimper. The four vampires turned around slowly to see the robot dog walking towards them with tears blinding his vision. He looked up at the boys with plead and sorrow.

"Please..." Peach whispered almost breaking down in tears "Save Ken!" Those words lead to a sad silence. The boys looked at the professor to find his hair masking his eyes. This was enough to make the boys more determined than ever before.

"Listen closely..." Satoshi started

"We _**will **_save Ken" Yuichi said

"And bring him home" Raiden said

"You can bet your lives on that" Takeshi finished. With that they left the lab leaving some breeze in the room due to the speed.

"Peach,I'm going to make a call" the Professor said in a grave voice. On the outside he looked serious and mad but on the inside... he was those things too, but also analyzing and putting pieces together. Peach nodded and sat on the couch looking out the window. The professor went upstairs and used a secret line that he saved for when he _really _needed it. This was definitely one of those times. He pressed the button and the person on the other line picked up by the first ring.

**"Utonium? Its been a while."**

"Indeed it has"

**"What's the situation?" **

"Do you know anything about this demon triangle symbol?"

**"Does this by any chance have to do with your girls being kidnapped?" **

"Yeah the boys just-Wait how do you know about that?!"

**"I'm me"** The professor can practically feel his old colleague smirking through the phone.

"Yes well, know that the girls have been known to _them _what do you suggest I do?"

**"I know tension will rise and since your girls were attacked they'll want to retaliate as well. They will be up against creatures they never even heard of." **

"That's what I was afraid of. Can you call Aren for me?"

**"I'm way ahead of you. I'll call when he finishes" **

"Thank you"

**"Its what I do"**

The conversation ended with a click and the professor exhaled feeling a bit more relived. However the boys still had to bring Ken home and save the others trapped in that building. The professor knew he _had _to finish those belts as soon as possible,especially now that he had merchandise coming.

* * *

In the vampire castle, Tsuki,Hikari,and Ayumi were moving along with a spinning wall. A secret hall was revealed and the three girls walked through.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Hikari asked the girls next to her.

"Since when did you become hesitant?" Ayumi asked with a small smile.

"I'm not! Its just that the Spirits shouldn't be disturbed" Hikari defended.

"We had all had a dream about danger or battle at the same time. If anyone could explain it they can" Tsuki said recalling her dream. She flinched at the memory of the evil look in Akuma's eyes.

"So? Aoki and I have the same dreams sometimes" the golden eyed girl said

"You're twins. And do they involve dangerous and horrifying images?" Tsuki asked arching an eyebrow.

"No they involve dancing tubas" Hikari said while Ayumi snickered. Tsuki rolled her eyes and the finally reached the door. Opening the three girls were surprised to see the four spirits awake,waiting for them.

"_**Welcome"**_ the four spirits said in unison,filling the room with their powerful voices.

_**"I see you and your brothers got the dreams we sent you"**_ the air spirit said coming out of her wall.

"So...you sent those dreams to them?" Ayumi said more as a statement than a question.

"But...why?" Tsuki asked.

_**"To warn you,young ones. Danger is coming and a battle will be fought by moonrise"**_ The earth spirit said.

"Battle between who?" Hikari asked.

_**"The princes,unbeknownst to them, will start a war due to rage. This is what the Demon Lord had wanted. We sent you those dreams so that you can prepare yourselves."**_ said the water spirit.

"So no matter what we do we can't stop it" Tsuki asked.

_**"You cannot stop the inevitable. We even told the young mates we they first came here."** _the Earth spirit said.

"Wait...you mean when you told the girls about the battle of the full moon and the fountain of youth?!" Tsuki said shocked.(A/N:This was mentioned in chapter 11)

_**"Precisely" **_

"We don't even know where the fountain is" Hikari said

_**"It will be up to them if they want to use it or not,hence why we said 'destiny'"**_The air spirit said.

_**"I believe these girls are strong enough to survive with out**_** it"** The earth spirit commented.

"Even if they survive, why would be in war in the first place?" Ayumi asked

"Because the Demon Lord provoked them,indirectly I'm sure of it." Hikari said shaking her head.

"This explains why the girls hadn't shown up today" the gray-eyed vampire said.

_**"Young ones,"**_the three girls looked at the fire spirit **_"you are the only ones who know about this. We have been sensing something for a while but we didn't know what until yesterday."_**

**_"We don't know why he targeted the girls but the boys will save them"_** the earth spirit said.

**_"However a consequence will be put in order if you don't move quickly_ enough"** said the water spirit.

"Okay but, what are we supposed to do?"

_**"You can't stop the battle but you can try to gather evidence for when the authorities find**_** out" **said the airy spirit.

_**"The Demon Lord is a mischievous one,most of the evidence is gone but there is one spell that you can use that will change everything"**_

_**"Its called 'Hidden**_**_ Truth_'. _Any elemental vampire or sorcerer can use it but it takes great_ focus"**

"Teach us" the girls said sitting down. After a few glances the spirits figured that they can handle what's to come.

_**"Very well close your**_** eyes"** the watery spirit said. The girls did as they were told. The elemental spirits' tattoos started to glow. Soon enough so did the vampires and they're necklaces glowed as well. There was no time to learn it manually so they had to put the knowledge of the spell directly in their minds. A blinding light filled the room but the girls remained calm and focused on their task.

'Onii-chans..' Tsuki thought as she felt the spell being printed in her brain 'don't do anything _too _stupid'

* * *

The girls have been communicating with each other via telepathy as soon as the villains left. Momoko was telling them how her kidnapper had a claw-like crest on the back of his/her cloak. The other girls saw a weird triangle symbol on the cloaks of their kidnappers.

_'That's weird one has a claws the other has a triangle with a circle inside?' _Momoko thought

_'Well I don't care we've been here for an hour and its almost sundown'_

_'Relax Kaoru at least they aren't torturing us' _Kimiko thought in her head

_'Yes but-' _Miyako paused her thought.

_'Miyako? What's wrong?!' _the other girls asked worriedly in their minds

_'I hear footsteps...someone is coming!'_

_'Someone is coming in mine too!_

_'Me three!'_

_'Okay you know what? As soon as that door opens I say we break free and get the hell out of here!'_

_'Kaoru is right even if the boys do come we won't know when and who knows what these creeps want with us' _Kimiko thought

_'Alright...they are getting closer. Kaoru we're going with your plan. Tell your siblings and we will meet up outside'_

_'Hai'_

_'Okay...good luck girls'_

_'Alright leader girl' _

They ended the connection and each of them were prepared to make a run for it.

Momoko's P.O.V

Okay no going back now. I told Kuriko what Kaoru said to me and she was immediately on board. I see watching those super hero shows has increased her bravery.

"Okay Kuriko,here it comes" I whispered to her. Kuriko nodded and prepared her legs to break free. The door opened slowly and the same cloaked figure came back in the room,probably check to see if we were back yet. I was about to yell 'NOW' but four explosions occurred at the same time downstairs. I felt a warm aura in the building...wait warm aura,four explosions, oh thank God Yuichi-kun is here!

"What the-" the figure said. Now that I heard its voice I know it as a woman! I had no time for that now this was our chance.

"KURIKO NOW!" With two 'snaps' we quickly got on our own two feet. Kuriko kicked the woman's side and proceeded to the door after me. I was very impressed.

"Nice job"

"Thanks now which way do we go?" my little sister said looking around. I allowed my self a few seconds to focus on Yuichi's aura and I finally decided on right.

"This way! Come on!" Our wrists were still tied but we were able to run down the hall with ease. We ran down two flights of stairs but were stopped by a near by window shattering in a million pieces. Kuriko and I pressed ourselves together and we were showered by tiny glass for a few seconds. Just then the same cloaked figure was in our sight blocking the exit.

"You two aren't going anywhere" the woman said angrily. She was probably mad at the fact that she got damaged by a nine-year-old girl.

The cloaked figure was about to charge at us but a powerful punch actually flew her side ways. I looked up to my savior who was also my counterpart,Yuichi.

"Yuichi-kun!" I said with joy

"Who is that?" Kuriko asked and I a second I forgot she was here. Some big sister I am.

"W-well-"I started but I didn't get to finish when Yuichi cut me off

"No time for that" he said snapping our ropes open with a simple pull. Kuriko and I messaged our wrists and exhaled a sigh of relief. I was going to thank him but I saw him staring at the woman with hatred. He was staring at the crest on her back.

"Yuichi-kun?" I called out to him. He came towards me cautiously in case the kidnapper tried to pull off something

"Momoko that she's is a werewolf" he whispered to me and my eyes widened.

"Onee-chan!" I looked at my sister who was pointing to the woman. She finally let her hood down and her piercing yellow eyes sent a shiver down my spine.

"You two get out of here,NOW!" Yuichi ordered "I'll hold her off"

"Demo..." I started but Yuichi already sent a series of punches to the woman but was able to dodge some of them. The two of them got a hold of each other's hands and were struggling to get the upper hand.

"Go!" he pleaded. I saw the serious look in his eyes. Now was no time to argue and I couldn't transform with my sister or the enemy watching. I nodded and grabbed my sister's hand.

"Ikou,Kuirko!"(Let's go,Kuriko!) I said she nodded understanding the situation. Together we back up a few steps and jumped out the shattered window. The two of us rolled a bit before finally settling on the concrete ground. No serious scratches or bruises. We only had mild rope burns which would be gone by tomorrow,hopefully. I looked at the window. I wasn't able to see anything since we were too far but I can still hear bangs and a few yells.

"Yuichi,be safe..." I said in a low voice. My sister looked up at me.

"That boy...Yuichi you said?"

I looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"He's your boyfriend isn't he?" Kuriko asked. I smiled and nodded at her. I got up and dusted myself of and Kuriko did the same.

"Let's try to find the others" I said and Kuriko nodded. We walked around the building looking for signs of anyone else.

* * *

Miyako's P.O.V

The same figure walked in the room and just stared at me. I started to pale and shiver under his/her uncomfortable gaze.

"What are you looking at?" Ken asked rudely. He looked like he was going to answer but I heard four huge bangs at once. I decided that this would be our best chance.

"Ken,now!" I said.

"Right!" he responded. Our ankles were free and we quickly ran out of the room. A flight of stairs going up was our best option since the other doors were all the way across the hall.

"Miyako-san up here!" Ken said and I followed him upstairs but paused. I felt a familiar charge going through me. Then I realized that Raiden-kun and his brothers were here! We're saved! So that's why I heard those explosions. I heard the sound of a door closing and turned around to see the figure from before coming after us!

"Miyako hurry!" Ken said and we ran up every flight of stairs. There was a door on the top floor and we pushed our way through. It was a good thing it was push and not pull because our wrists were still tied. As we went through the door a soft breeze welcomed us but it wasn't an exit exactly. We were on a roof of a building.

"This is a 10-story building!" Ken said shocked and I gasped.

"You mean we ran up eight flights of stairs?! Wow, that 'Adrienne' is something!" I said surprised. It honestly felt like three or four flights of stairs.

"Uhh you mean Adrenaline." Ken corrected.

"Oh right!" I said. "Hey Ken do you have that might cut of these ropes?"

"Um..I think I'm wearing my laser shoes." That's the cool thing about creates these cool gadgets that you would see in spy his are the real deal. I turned around and told him to aim for my wrists. He did so when i heard a 'zap' and I was free. The best thing is it didn't hurt.

"Thanks Ken now I'll-" I was cut off from a door opening that revealed the kidnapper. He pulled of his hood and revealed a serious looking face. He has black messy hair brushed back with a white stripe in the middle of it. His eyes are a dark brown but it almost looked black.

Ken and I stepped back almost touching the edge of the roof. I gathered my courage and looked down. We were really high up and a lump started to form in my throat.

"Unless you like the taste of blood and cement" the man said to us "I suggest you two surrender know" He said coming closer

I hated to admit it but he was right. Ken and I would never survive if we jump-.I paused and closed my eyes. This charge again...I can sense Raiden-kun. He's near. I opened to my eyes to find the kidnapper much closer than before. Since he was close enough I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and wrapped Ken my arms around Ken's back.

"M-Miyako! What are you doing!? That guy is right we can't make it!" he yelled freaked out of what I was about to do. I was terrified but I knew Raiden-kun was going to catch us. He's never let me down before.

"I trust Raiden-kun." I told him "I'm scared like crazy but he'll catch us" I reassured him and he slowly nodded. I could tell he was nervous but I couldn't blame him. I walked on the ledge and looked down once more.

"Ready?" I asked Ken

"No..." he answered tensing up a little in my grasp.

"Me either" I said whimpering a little

"Don't you _dare _start getting scared now! Miyako-san if you trust Raiden that much then I'll put my trust in you" Ken said with a determined voice. I took a deep breath and jumped off the roof. Wind rushed through our bodies and I closed my eyes and I felt the charge getting stronger. My grip on Ken tightened as we fell towards the earth.

"RAIDEN!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. My pigtails are moving wildly and Ken was screaming the whole way down.

We were a few minutes away from touching the ground and suddenly time seemed to slow as a pair of strong arms surrounded us and we moved sideways. I looked up to see electric blue eyes staring down at my aquamarine ones. Raiden set me down and I was still holding Ken.

"Raiden-kun!" I said happily. He smiled warmly at me and kissed my forehead.

"Are you okay?" He asked the both of us. I nodded but I realized that Ken still had his eyes closed.

"Ken,you can open your eyes now" I said giggling. My little brother figure did so and looked around with relief. Then he toughed his clothes and face to see if any damage was done.

"We're alive!" He said happily then he turned to Raiden-kun and hugged him tightly.

"Arigato!" Ken said Raiden was surprised at first and then ruffled his hair. Ken ,being embarrassed for his over emotional gesture, pulled back trying to act like nothing happened.

"We promised your dad we'll bring you home" Raiden said getting the ropes away from his wrists. Ken smiled with joy and relief.I wonder why he hugged Raiden but then it occurred to me.

"Oh yeah! Ken aren't you afraid of heights?!" I asked shocked. Ken anime fell and Raiden blinked at him. Suddenly we heard faint footsteps and the three of us became alert.

"Thought you escaped didn't ,ya?" a voice said from behind us. We turned around to see the same guy that was on the roof before. How did he get down here so fast?!

"Miyako,Ken get out of here!" Raiden said with his aura getting dark.

"Raiden-kun,what's wrong?" I asked him going to Ken's side.

"He's a demon" Raiden said. By the way he said that sentence I could tell he wasn't one of the good demons like Rin.

"Miyako!" Ken said to me and nodded and started to run the opposite way of the fight that was already starting.

"I hope he'll be okay..."

"You trust him,remember?" Ken said looking straight ahead of us. I smiled a little and nodded.

"Now are you telling me that we got kidnapped by,DEMONS!?" Ken shouted freaked out.

"We have the find the others these guys are twice as more dangerous as I expected!" With that being said we ran faster looking for anyone we could recognize.

* * *

Kaoru's P.O.V

Shou and I came up with a mini plan on our own. Shou already had his legs free and was behind the door waiting to attack who ever was on the other side. The door creaked open and I wiped the grin off my face.

"Where's the little one?" So he's a man. Oh well he's a man that's about to get jumped on.

Right on cue Shou literally slammed his body against the dark figure's. They landed with a thud and Shou got up quickly,easily recovering from the fall. I broke free from the ropes around my ankles and ran out the door. Shou was by my side in seconds. Together we ran until he paused and looked out the window.

"What is it,Shou?" I asked him

"Ru,there's a fire escape out here! If only we could break our wrists free.." Shou said. I looked around and saw that the railing has a sharp edge. I turned around and moves my arms up and down so that the sharp edge could cut the ropes open. Just a little more...yes! I'm free!

"Finally!" I said rubbing my wrists Shou was about to do the same until we heard the bastard's footsteps.

"No time!" I said to my brother. I lifted him up and put him on my back piggy-back style. It was a little awkward for him since his wrists were still tied. I used one arm to support him and the other arm to guide my way down. Then the kidnapper saw us climbing down. And you know what that bastard did? He fucking detached the ladder from the window and made us fall! After our rough landing I felt this...presence. It was sturdy and firm. I've had this feeling before when I got hit by light during that weird and painful ceremony. Then I realized this was Takeshi and that means.

This bastard is screwed.

The kidnapper had his hood off which revealed his black mohawk,a scar above his right eye, and orange eyes. He lunged at us with the look of murder imprinted in his eyes. Shou and I kept moving in front of each other, both of us trying to be shields for the other. Before that manic could even tough us Takeshi came in the nick of time and punched his cheek so hard he flew sideways into a bush. So I guess this feeling was right after all.

"Takeshi..." I said shocked,amazed, and relieved all at once. He turned to me and grinned.

"Oi Ru, you know him?" I completely stopped and realized the situation. Takeshi saved us but Shou forgot all about the time when he went into the portal by accident and stumbled in his castle. So basically this his "first" time meeting him.

"Uhh,well...you see.." I started trying to answer his question but words got caught up in my mouth.I couldn't talk at all. I'm not good when it comes to expressing feelings and all that heart-to-heart crap. If you know me long enough you'll know how I feel about you even without me saying it.

"I'm Kaoru's boyfriend,sup?" Takeshi said casually. My mouth dropped the floor and my eyes widened. How did he say that so easily?! Even though we have our things in common if there's one thing we don't have in common its the way we express feelings. I would stumble on the words and freeze up mid sentence but Takeshi would scream it on a rooftop and I'll punch him in the face for it later.

"Hmm" I heard Shou say looking at Takeshi up and down. I arched an eyebrow at why he was observing Takeshi as if he were under a magnify glass. After a couple of seconds Shou broke into a grin and nodded.

"I approve!" he exclaimed happily. Takeshi chuckled and shook hands with my brother. I on the other hand started to get mad.

"He doesn't need _your _approval!" I snapped at him but he ignored me. Suddenly mohawk guy was back and Takeshi's aura got dark. I went to Shou's side and looked at Takeshi carefully.

"What's up?" I asked him. He looked over his shoulder and mouthed 'He's a demon'. My eyes widened and grabbed Shou's arm because I knew what was going to happen next.

"Kaoru!Shou! Get out of here!" I nodded and proceeded to run the opposite way with Shou.

"Oi,I want to see the fight!" Shou said. At that moment we heard a 'BOOM' and I saw cloud of smoke surrounding the spot we were previously in. I looked at my brother and saw his eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Still wanna go back there?" I asked resuming to run again.

"Nope! But wasn't Takeshi hurt by that?" Shou asked as we turned a corner.

"He'll be fine" I assured him. 'He better be' I thought.

* * *

Kimiko's P.O.V

My brother and I heard foot steps approaching. I don't think I've ever been this scared in my life. My heart beat was getting faster and I just _had_ to do something! Suddenly I felt this cool and comfortable aura, this is Satoshi no doubt. I found myself relaxing and breathing evenly again. I looked at my brother and he was watching me with a worried expression.

"I'm ready" I said smiling at him reassuringly. He grinned nodded. The door opened and the cloaked figure came in and slowly made its way towards me. My brother was about to yell at him but I gave him a look that said 'I'll handle this'

The figure reached its hands at me. Just a little bit closer...okay that's close enough! The ropes around my ankles snapped off and I quickly did a high kick to the kidnapper's jaw. I got up and ran to the door frame.I turned to see Ryuu kicking the figure to the side which made him fall. This bought us time to run downstairs and find an exit. We somehow ended up in this rather large room

"Kim-nee where do we go?" Ryuu asked me. I looked around my surroundings. There was a staircase leading downstairs, a wardrobe, and a screen door that leads to the room next to it. I saw Ryuu looking out the door we came in and panicked.

"He's coming back!"

"How do you know its a male?" I asked

"The way he groaned when I kicked him." he answered. We didn't have much time and if we went through the screen door he would have seen us.

"Let's go downstairs!" I said pointing to the staircase. We ran down the stairs and as soon as we made it to the bottom I regretted my decision. Ryuu and I were in the basement. No exit except the staircase and we could hear footsteps from upstairs,a sign that he is already in the room we were in.

"How did he recover so fast?!" Ryuu wondered out loud.

"I'm so stupid! Everyone knows that the basement is the _worst _place to escape to! Well that and the closet" I scolded myself. Last time this happened I felt so useless. I was completely frozen on the spot while my brother and sister kept having to bring me back to reality. Now that this is happening a second time I have to keep Ryuu safe. I was actually proud of Ryuu he was so brave both then and now,but that doesn't mean I want him fighting with kidnappers.

"Kimiko,its okay. Your doing great" He said in a low tone,not looking in my eyes. I looked at him and noticed a faint blush on his cheeks. Ryuu hated being mushy but in this situation he made an exception,which was rare for him.

"Arigato. Not let's hide!" I said when I heard slow footsteps getting closer to the staircase.

"Hide? I wanna-"

"Our wrists are tied...we can't grab anything to defend ourselves" I said cutting him off and sitting on shelf with cloth covering. Ryuu sighed in defeat and sat next to me. The airy aura is getting stronger. Satoshi is coming soon and this nightmare will be over,hopefully.

The translucent cloth allowed me to see what was happening. The cloaked figure was walking down the stairs.

"Here kitty,kitty,kitty..." He said in a evil yet playful voice. This was all some sick twisted game to him wasn't it?! He stared at the shelf that Ryuu and I were on. I started to get nervous again and sweat beads were forming on my forehead. Ryuu wore a frown and had a concentrated look on his face. The tension started to build when he took a step closer. His hands slowly reached for the cloth. I closed my eyes shut as Ryuu clenched his teeth.

BAM!

I opened my eyes and saw none other than Satoshi at the bottom of the stairs. The kidnapper let go of the cloth that hid us and turned to Satoshi. He looked like he was going to attack so I extended my leg under the cloth and pushed the stool towards him with my foot. The stool hit him and caused him to fall. Ryuu thought way away of me and was already off the shelf. I made my way out as well carefully avoiding his body.

"There's two of them?!" Ryuu asked shocked

"Relax, I'm here to save you"Satoshi said to him while untying his wrists

"Sato-kun!" I said with relief.

"Sorry I took so long I didn't even know this place existed" He said untying me. I gave him a hug as soon as I was released which he returned

"Get off me asshole!" I turned around and saw Ryuu struggling to get out of the kidnapper's tight grip. My eyes widened and Satoshi stood in front of me protectively.

"RYUU!" I shouted.

"Bastard! If you want to pick a fight then fight _me_!" He said angrily.

"That's some temper you got there. It would be ashamed if it caused this kid's arm to break" He siad smirking evilly. He's insane! What kind of monster is he?!

"Kimiko-chan be careful he's a demon" Sato-kun whispered to me. Well that answers that.

"Not surprising" I sneered. Ryuu was holding on strong and I didn't hear anything break yet. I had to think of a way to get him out of here. Before I could think, Sato-kun ran up to the kidnapper and punched him square in the face. He let go of Ryuu and stumbled back a bit. With this given opportunity I ran to him, grabbed him, and ran to Satoshi's side before he could grab a hold of me as well.

"Ryuu, are you okay?!" I asked examining the arm that was almost broke. It was red and somewhat swollen.

"I'm fine,really. Ow! Don't squeeze so hard!" He said yanking his arm away from my hands.

"Gomen"

"Kimiko! Ryuu! Leave now!" Satoshi said. I noticed that our kidnapper has cranberry-colored hair and soulless black eyes. I preferred him with his hood on. He looked _really_ scary but I didn't let that bother me. At the moment Satoshi and the demon were in fierce combat. Satoshi dodged some punches and did a round-house kicked to his abdomen.

"Cool!" Ryuu said with admiration. I rolled my eyes I dragged him upstairs.

"We have to get outside and find the others!" I said.

"Yeah,yeah but your boyfriend is awesome!" Ryuu said. I looked at him and giggled. We finally made our way outside and the orange,red,and yellow hues in the sky told me it was sunset. Which meant we were in this situation all day.

A crashing sound was heard from inside. 'I he'll join us soon' I thought to myself.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Eventually the girls meet up with other along with their own siblings. The boys were still in battle but little did they know how much trouble this will cause later on.

"Girls!" Miyako said hugging Momoko,Kaoru, and Kimiko.

"Daijōbu"? (You okay?) The blonde asked everyone. They responded that they were okay.

"Ryuu your arm." Shou asked the brown eyed boy.

"Oh its nothing" he said wincing a little every time he touched it.

"Ken you're okay!" Kuriko exclaimed in relief hugging the kid genius. Ken blushed and patted Kuriko's back.

"Kim,I called Naomi she would be here soon" Ryuu said. Kimiko nodded. They both knew Naomi would be worried sick that this unfortunate incident happened a second time. Only this time she wasn't involved.

"Onee-chan is going to freak" The brunette said putting a palm on her forehead and exhaled. She didn't want to see her sister heart-broken but that's how you know she cares.

"Yeah she is" Ryuu said. Shou put a hand on his shoulder for comfort.

Just then a crash was heard and everyone looked at the direction of the building that imprisoned them not to long ago. Four boys were seen running towards them and they looked pissed off.

"What happened?" Ken asked his saviors.

"They just...disappeared!" Raiden said putting his arm around Miyako.

"We should drop you guys home" Yuichi said directing his attention to the young ones.

"Those bastards went running they won't hurt you anymore" Takeshi reassured them putting his hands in his pockets and staring at the building. It was shown they they had a tough fight due to the scratches and disordered clothing. It would take a lot more to actually bruise them but they did take some damage.

A white motorcycle roared its way towards them. The boys got alert but the girls told them its okay. Everyone,except the boys,knew who it was. The female motorcyclist is wearing a black high shorts with a white shirt that has black zebra print designs on it tucked in. She took of her helmet and revealed her wavy honey brown hair and hazel brown she was beautiful. This woman is Naomi also know as Kimiko and Ryuu's older sister.

Sensing the brunette's uneasiness Satoshi held her hand ever so gently. Kimiko smiled at him for the gesture and the three made their way towards the worried eldest sibling.

"Kim! Ry!" The eldest brunette cried hugging them. Satoshi watched as the three siblings mumbled words of comfort to each other. Satoshi still didn't know her name but he was smart enough to know that she was related. Satoshi knew what happened to them was terrifying but why were these three in particular in so much pain? He looked back over his shoulder to asked the girls he just received sad faces. His brothers knew anymore than he did.

"Naomi-nee..." Kimiko said in a cracking voice. She didn't want to cry because it would only make Naomi feel worse. Besides more important things were going on. Naomi looked at her and she faced her attention to her boyfriend.

"This is Satoshi,my boyfriend. Sato-kun this is my sister Naomi" Kimiko introduced. Now somehow seemed like the perfect opportunity to introduce her boyfriend to her siblings, in her opinion.

"Yeah he saved us Naomi-nee" Ryuu added grinning at the memory of him fighting the kidnapper

"Nice to meet you" Satoshi said putting out a hand to shake.

"Put that hand away" Naomi said giving him a full hug. Satoshi was surprised but ended up rubbing the woman's back anyway.

"Thank you for saving them" Naomi whispered in his ear "This wasn't supposed to happen again. Demo...(But...) I'm glad you came for 're already a good guy in my book"

Satoshi's eyes widen at the word 'again'. Naomi let go and wiped the forming tears in her eyes and went back to her siblings. Miyako walked up to Satoshi and pulled his sleeve.

"This is going to take awhile. We should get everyone home and head back to the castle. I know Kimiko-san is going to meet up with us later." Miyako said in a low tone. Satoshi nodded and slowly the rest of the group left the siblings to let out all the pain. Naomi was crying and kissing her little siblings faces. She held them close to her chest and wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon. Kimiko let out a few tears herself and rested her head on her sister's chest. Ryuu was silent and had his hands balled in tight fists. In his own unique way,he let out grief as well.

"I-"

"Don't Onee-chan. Don't you dare blame yourself" Kimiko said

"I was supposed to watch you while mom and dad were on vacation! Instead of coming along with you and helping you I was off goofing around with my friends!" Naomi said

"So what? Kim and I were goofing off too!"Ryuu argued

"What happened,happened. This time my our friends were into too." Kimiko said in a low voice. "We should thank god that it wasn't _exactly _like time"

"This wasn't supposed to happen twice" Naomi said wanting to destroy the universe right now.

"I know..."Kimiko said with her head down.

"Ry your arm..." Naomi said finally noticing her brother's new red arm.

"I'll be fine let's go home and ice it" Ryuu said rubbing it lightly.

"Yeah come on you two" Naomi said. She went on her motorcycle while Kimiko took the seat behind her. Ryuu sat in the mini car on the right side of the white vehicle. Ryuu wore the helmet since he's the youngest. That and he always liked wearing it. Together the brunette siblings rode home. As much as they hated it this was reality. They could do nothing but face it head on.

* * *

When everyone was returned to their homes the girls introduced their boyfriends to their parents as well. Apparently saving your child from lunatics made quite the impression. Kaoru's dad, Tokio, and Dai were grateful and impressed by his strength. He had to fight them three times before they had got leave. Out of all the boyfriends Kaoru had, Takeshi was Dai's favorite.

Momoko's mother was hugging the Akatsutsumi sisters like no tomorrow. Her mom also gave Yuichi a hug and practically bowed at him for saving her precious daughters. Since Momoko's dad is an secret agent, Yuichi would have to wait to meet him.

Miyako's grandmother wasn't even home. For an old lady she sure keep herself busy. Miyako tells her grandmother about Raiden and the others all the time. Miyako promised her she would introduce him one day she just has to be home!

_**At the Castle...**_

The main gang returned to the castle to find everyone waiting patiently. Rin was sitting next to Kinzoku,or 'Zoku' as his most people called him, sitting on the couch. Fiona and Richard were standing looking at them with sighs of relief. Setsuna,Ririka,Tanoshi, and Katashi were standing on the other side of the room and the maid quartet were near the kitchen.

Fiona immediately came over and hugged her sons and kissed her daughter-in-laws cheeks. The action caused the girls to blush but made them feel touched at how concerned everyone was. No one noticed Tsuki, Hikari, and Ayumi slip into the kitchen going to the maid quartet,acting like they were there the entire time. The boys explained to the adults what happened while the girls explained to the teens. Soon enough everyone was in their own mini conversations when the main guard,Mason opened the door for the purple girl herself,Kimiko.

"Kimi-usa!" The girls exclaimed going to hug her. Kimiko gladly returned the gesture and greeted everyone in the room. Richard called a meeting and all the adults followed him to a different room. The boys were told wait a while before coming in. This gave Satoshi the chance to find out what was wrong.

"Kimiko,whats going on?" Satoshi asked with both concern and seriousness.

"Sato-kun...I"

"Uh...let's talk outside,ne?" Momoko suggested. The tension in the room was almost suffocating and everyone was curious to know what Kimiko's deal was.

Everyone was outside near the moon pool,enjoying the scenery before the confession. The moon had just rose up illuminating the pool in a mysterious way. Everyone sat in a semi-circle around the pool looking at the brunette and waiting for her to confess. From the far left it was Kinzoku,Hikari, Ayumi, Rin, Aoki,Tsuki,Aoki,Satoshi,Kimiko,Momoko,Miyako, Kaoru,Raiden, Takeshi, Satoshi, and Yuichi sitting on the far right. Kimiko asked for Tsuki to play her night violin song since it usually calms her down. The last thing she needed was to have an anxiety attack while confessing something deep.

"Kimiko-chan...what's up?" Yuichi asked. Satoshi put his hand over hers to encourage her to share. Kimiko nodded and took a deep breath.

"It was five years ago. Naomi-nee,Ryuu and I..."

At that moment the wind seemed to picked up. The grass swayed rapidly and the water itself created little waves. The wind lifted the sound of Tsuki's violin playing,making this the perfect sad moment. Rin, Aoki and Kinzoku's eyes widened. Hikari and Ayumi gasped. The four princes were in complete shock as Kimiko mumbled her little split bangs shielded both of her eyes and her arms were resting on her knees. The three girls looked a each other knowingly. Tsuki had her eyes closed with a sad expression as she continued to play. The wind kept blowing making everyone's hair flutter in rhythm. The wind died down and the song was done when Kimiko finished,weird huh?

"Kimiko-chan..." all the boys except Satoshi said in unison. He was about to say something but Mason opened the door causing everyone to look at him.

"His highness requests that you all join the meeting" Everyone looked at each other and nodded getting up. Satoshi kept Kimiko back for a while.

"Kimiko I had no idea-"

"No one did,well except the girls of course. Don't feel guilty there's nothing you could have done."

"I know but that was...just cruel! Who in their right mind would do that to children!" Satoshi snapped.

"Calm down. There's a meeting going on right now,we just join it" Kimiko suggested before Satoshi literally blew the roof of this place. Satoshi looked at her for a while and gave a soft kiss on the lips.

"I won't let anyone do that to you again. _Ever_" Satoshi said looking her in the eye seriously. Kimiko nodded and the two of them walked in the room knowing well that this situation is far from over.

* * *

Everyone was seated like the knights around the round table. Richard called the meeting to order and everyone was talking about today's incident. The boys confessed to attacking the demons and one werewolf while Tsuki confessed about visiting the Spirits. This made Fiona's ranting length double.

"Boys you _know _how the council is! If they correction when they find out do you know how much trouble it will be! Their trials are strict and even if we win then most likely we'll go to war!" Fiona ranted walking back and forth.

"Yes,FINALLY!" Takeshi exclaimed. Everyone gave him a 'seriously?' look. All the vampires wanted war with the wolves mostly,but now that the Demon Lord hired people to kidnap the king's daughter-in-laws along with their little siblings(which technically makes them in laws as well) was crossing the line. They were practically _begging _for it.

"I would have no problem going to war but my sons can be in serious trouble when those demons and werewolves inform the council" Richard said resting his chin on his hands.

"So your,majesty" Hikari said. Even though she is quite close to the king,in meetings she always addresses him formally "If we win the case then we will go to war,right?"

"Well yes but we are not guaranteed that we will win the case." Richard responded. The three girls smiled at each other.

"I think we will otto-san" Tsuki said "While we visited the Spirits they taught us a spell that will reveal the truth" This peaked everyone's interest.

"Go on" The general said to the girls.

"It's simple really all we have to do is represent the guys in court, perform the spell, and volia the boys are innocent and we can kick some ass!" Ayumi said confidently.

"I second that!" all the boys said in unison. The girls were looking at each other with slightly shocked faces.

"Well,Richard if the Spirits taught them then they knew this would happen. Maybe this is a sign" Setsuna said to her brother in law.

"They seem confident" Fiona commented. After a few more minutes of thinking Richard finally made a decision.

"Very well" Richard said with a small smile. Everyone in the room cheered. After a while they settled down so that the king can say something else important.

"Since the girls will win the trial there is still an upcoming war at hand. So I called a very important and trustworthy ally that will help us throughout the war."

"Cool!" Rin said

"Who is it?" Raiden asked. Everyone was interested and Richard's smile grew.

"He is a demon like Rin but is strong and very powerful" The king said,building up the excitement.

"Strong and powerful,huh?" Takeshi said grinning

"Oi,what are you thinking?" Kaoru asked looking at him

"Nothing!" He said a little _too _quickly.

"Kids, remember those stories I used to tell you?" Richard said getting up.

"Yeah about an awesome demon that had cool shadow powers!" Yuichi said

"And he was so strong he could win fights with just one finger!" Takeshi commented

"And that he was a double agent that pretended to be on the Demon Lord's side but he was really on ours!" Satoshi said grinning.

"Yes,well there's one thing we forgot to tell you" Fiona said catching on to what her husband was doing.

"What is it?" the kids asked in unison. The adults looked at each other and faced them.

"He's real."

All the kids' jaw dropped to the floor. Even the girls and they don't even know who they are talking about! Then again discovering that someone in a story is real life person would be shocking to anyone right?

"I would like you to meet Nar-Korash" Richard opened the door but no one was behind. The teens blinked twice but no one appread.

"Dad..." Tsuki said doubtfully

"Is this like the time you 'brought home' Santa?" Satoshi asked raising an eyebrow.

"He's supposed to be right there!" Tanoshi said getting up to look out the door.

Suddenly without warning a huge mass of shadow energy appear in the room. Everyone is dead silent with wide eyes staring at the thing. Then out of no where a man came out of the shadows wearing a black outfit that included a: sharpshooter hat, black pants, jacket, gloves, cape, and two gold rings on each wrist. He had a very pale complexion and was 6'4. But the most important thing was he SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF EVERYONE!

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed,including the king himself. Ririka actually fainted in Katashi's arms. Rin shouted waving his arms in the air like a lunatic. Ayumi was clinging onto Tsuki,who was clinging on to Aoki, who nearly peed on himself. Zoku and Takeshi embraced each other while Raiden pounced on Satoshi. Momoko was clinging on Yuichi who turned pale as a ghost. Kimiko and Hikari fell out of their chairs and Miyako pounced on Kaoru. All of the adults were breathing heavily due to their hearts beating faster.

The black-clothed man,known as Nar-Korash smirked in amusement by everyone's reactions and bowed politely to everyone.

"My name is Nar-Korash and it is nice to make your acquaintances"

* * *

**That's a Wrap!**

**Wow scratch my 'Kidnapped' chapter THIS was WAY LONGER! **

**Momoko:Over 9,000 words Tsuki-chan! I'm so proud of you!**

**RRBZ:That's our little sister! **

**Me:I honestly never intended it to be this long...oh well!**

**Kaoru:I don't know about you guys but that Nar guy scared the hell out of me!**

**Everyone:Me too!**

**Brick:He seems cool and we did hear stories about him when we were younger**

**Butch:I wanna fight him!**

**Girls:EHHHHHHHHH!?**

**Brady:Not a bad idea,spike**

**Miyako:Spike?**

**Brady:Yeah cuz his hair is spiked up**

**Kimiko:You know what guys?**

**Everyone:Nani?**

**Kimiko:Nar kind of reminds me of Batman**

***Silence* *Cricket,Cricket***

**Everyone:Yeah!**

**Butch:The black clothing**

**Miyako: The appearances!**

**Momoko: Hell they both even have black capes!**

**Me: Lol anyways I hoped guys enjoyed. Nar is the only new good guy in my story. The rest will be ****villains!**

**RRBZ:Which means we get to kick some ass!**

**Me:Not yet! Hikari,Ayumi, and I are going to be your lawyers first!**

**Kaoru:Are you experienced?**

**Me:Heh, I just have to watch those courtroom shows until the next chapter! **

**Everyone but me:*****Sweat-drops***

**Me:Hee-hee! Tune in next chapter! Sayonara~!**

**RRBZ&PPGZ:R&R!**


	25. Nar-Korash Daemoni Sanguis

**Me:Konnichiowa Readers! Welcome to chapter 25~! Wow! The last chapter was a huge hit! Everyone loved the ending :P**

**Kaoru: Of course they did THEY weren't the ones who were closing to having heart attacks!**

**Miyako: My heart is still beating a bit fast**

**Butch:Aw you guys gotta admit that WAS funny! Especially when Kimiko and Hikari fell out their chairs! that was priceless! **

**Kimiko: Was not! :/**

**Butch:Yes it was you should have seen the look on your faces! *laughs***

**Momoko: And what about yours? You looked like a freaking goldfish!**

**Butch:I-I wasn't scared Zoku was holding me to tight!**

**Brick&Brady:*rolls eyes* Oh please...**

**Butch:It's true I wasn't scared one bit!**

***Nar comes out of an Abyssal Portal out of no where*  
*ElectronDemon comes in through the door***

**Everyone:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Nar: *chuckles* It just never gets old**

**Electron: Sometimes even i'm amazed at how your sense of humor developed *turns to everyone* sorry about that guys, hey Tsuki-chan! how have ya been?**

**Me: Hi Electron-san, Nar! I'm good!**

**Brady:Speak for yourself! Nar haven't you ever heard of doors?!**

**Nar: Oh but where's the fun in that? I find that I leave a more lasting impression on people this way, plus the reactions are always hilarious. Especially yours Butch or would you prefer "goldfish-san"? *smirks***

**Everyone but Butch:*bursts out laughing***

**Kimiko:That's a cute nickname! **

**Miyako:We should call him that now!**

**Kaoru:We really should! *Cheshire smile***

**Butch:NO! Its Butch! :(**

**Me:Haha! Okay calm down! Electron-san, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Electron:The pleasure is mine *bow*Tsuki-chan owns nothing related to the PPGZ nor does she own Nar or myself. All she owns is any OCs that she introduces to her story *pauses* and this slice of bread that I found in the kitchen *eats said bread***

**Me:I don't own Ayumi either!**

**Boomer:Wait! You were in our kitchen!?**

**Brady:Who just goes in people's kitchen and eats their food?**

**Kaoru,Miyako&Kimiko:*looks at Momoko***

**Momoko:Uhhh...hehe?**

**Nar:*laughs* You'll have to excuse him. It's something of a bad habit that he picked up somewhere, *takes a bite of a sandwich* and it's somewhat contagious**

**Everyone:*blinks* O.O...riiiiight.**

**Brick:Let's start before our fridge goes empty -_-**

**PPGZ:Happy Reading!**

**Me:To the story! **

* * *

After Nar-Korash's scary,yet hilarious entrance every one seemed to calm down. Ririka woke up now breathing in a brown paper bag while Kimiko and Hikari settled back into their seats. The king composed himself before greeting his double-agent.

"Nar, always the pleasure to have you in my castle" The king said shaking his hand.

"Always happy to come" Nar said. The teens looked at how they interacted. The king had obviously had important conversations with him before. Just how long had this been going on?

"Dad..." Yuichi said and the king turned to him "He's been in here before?"

"Yes" the king answered

"And the kitchen, and the living room. By the way I like the new portrait Fiona" Nar said to the queen.

"Why thank you,Nar" the queen said with a smile.

"How come we've never seen him before?!" the vampires shouted in unison. The king sighed knowing this day would come soon.

"Nar-Korash is our secret weapon. He only comes for important/emergency meetings. If he's here then it means something bad is going to happen. A war is most likely to start but this would be the only war that includes vampires,werewolves, _and _demons." Everyone nodded realizing how rare it is to have _all _creatures fight each other.

"So Nar-Korash, what was the real purpose of them attacking and kidnapping the girls?" Setsuna asked.

"Ah yes, well. The Demon Lord was planning a spark for the war for quite sometime. However he wanted the vampires to make first move so that the Council would consult them and not him. So basically kidnapping the girls was a pre-emptive strike." The double agent stated. Raiden shot his hand up.

"Yes,Raiden?" Nar said noticing his hand.

"What's a pre-'empire' strike?" Raiden asked. Everyone one sweat-dropped and Takeshi hit the back of his head.

"Its pre-_emptive _strike, not pre-empire strike you idiot!" Takeshi said while Raiden rubbed the place where he got smacked. Nar was amused and proceeded to answer his question.

"A pre-emptive is a surprise attack that is launched in order to prevent the enemy from doing it to you" Hearing this answer Raiden simply said 'ohhhhh' as if he realized the answer to a complicated equation.

"Continue,Nar" Tanoshi said sweat-dropping at his nephew's slow moment.

"As I was saying the Demon Lord knew that if something were to happen to the mates the princes would be so angry that they would attack them for their safety. In fact,he is making informing the Council as we speak"

"Those bastards" Kinzoku said crossing his arms.

"Wait so what happens on trial?" Momoko asked

"The group of people who kidnapped you says their side of the story, then the boys tell their part of the story, after both stories are told the lawyers question people and try to let the jury know the truth." Fiona explained to her daughter-in-law.

"What's happens if the boys are found guilty?" Kimiko asked

"Then the council members call a vote if they should be put to death or not" The king said in a low tone.

"WHAT!?" the mortals said in unison

"That's so...so" Kimiko said trying to find the right word to finish her sentence.

"Barbaric!" Momoko said

"Cruel!" Miyako shrieked

"Stupid!" Kaoru shouted

"Yeah...those!" Kimiko said.

"We know. But that's just how things are we can't risk having eternal conflicts with different species" Ririka said finally putting her paper bag aside.

"It doesn't matter because we will win this court case!" Hikari said confidently.

"And when we do the Council will allow war since they caused the spark" Katashi said.

"General, make the war plans and inform the guards" The king declared the general bowed and left the room.

"Well,what now?" Tsuki asked everyone in the room

"I don't know about you but I'm going to make a sandwich,or something" Nar said casually. The teens stared at him blankly. Is this guy for real? Nar noticed how they were looking at them.

"Oh sorry where are my manners? Did you want something?" he asked innocently.

"This isn't your house!" Yuichi semi-shouted.

"No yelling at our guest!" Fiona shouted fully at her son Yuichi flinched and immediately shut up.

"You should listen to your mother,Yuichi" Nar said smirking before heading of to the kitchen. Everyone was about to get up and have mini conversations but the king wasn't having it. The meeting was over when _he _said it was over.

"HOLD IT!" the king boomed and everyone went back to their seats.

"I didn't say the meeting was over so no one leaves yet!" the king said.

"Nar got to leave" Aoki said under his breath which made the teens snicker.

"What was that,Aoki?" The teens stood still as statues thanking God above that they weren't Aoki right now.

"N-Nothing,sir" He said.

"Alright now...meetings may go" The king said with a small smile. The adults sighed while the teens just anime fell.

"He just kept us here to that he can close the meeting?" Kaoru mumbled with disbelief

"That's the king for ya" Ayumi said sweat-dropping.

Everyone started talking and found Nar in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"Hey where do you keep the napkins?" Nar asked them.

"He actually made a sandwich..." Kinzoku said with shock. Clearly the gang haven't known Nar long enough to know that he means what he says. No matter how bizarre it may sound.

"I said it would,didn't I?" Nar said continuing to eat.

"Nar it's 1 am" Rita said coming in the kitchen.

"Thank you Rita. I must be going to the Underworld now. I'm not going to let 5 years of being double-agent go down the drain do,we?" Nar ate the last bit of his sandwich and prepared a shadow portal to leave.

"Oi! Nar!" Takeshi called. Nar simply turned around and looked at the dark-haired prince.

"Battle us tomorrow." Takeshi said with a grin referring to him and his brothers. Everyone except the four brothers either gasped or gave them a 'Have you lost your mind?!' looks. Nar thought about it for a moment and smirked.

"It would be interesting to spar with you four. Very Well I accept"

"YES!" they said in unison. After fighting the kidnappers they've been itching for a good fight. By Nar's apperance they all see Nar as a worthy opponent. However they don't realize what they just gotten themselves into.

"Oh and by the way" Nar said getting the boys attention.

"Nani?"

"It's 1 am so technically it _is _tomorrow" Nar smirked at the boys faces and went through the portal. After a few minutes of silence the girls slapped the back of their mates head.

"Ow! What did I do?!" they said in unison to their own counterpart.

"How do you just challenge a guy who you don't even know!" Momoko shouted in a somewhat motherly tone.

"Calm down,Momoko it's one against four and since he's so powerful that should even the score right?" Takeshi said not realizing the falseness in his words.

"You shouldn't think so lightly of Nar. Richard-sama tells me that he is the Lord of Shadows and Darkness" Rita warned pouring a glass of milk.

"Lord?" everyone asked in unison. The emerald-haired maid nodded with a 'm-hmm'

"Wow..." The girls sighed in relief that the boys came to their senses.

"That's AWESOME! Now we HAVE to fight him!" The girls jaw's dropped but everyone else was well aware of the princes love for battle.

"Speaking of which its almost 2 am you guys should get some rest. All of you have a long day tomorrow"

"Nar said that today is tomorrow" Miyako said tilting her head.

"Yeah, he seems a bit sarcastic...and let me tell you it isn't easy being around sarcastic people all the time" Satoshi said with his eyes closed. Everyone looked at him accusingly.

"What?" Satoshi,aka the sarcastic guy, asked when he noticed everyone staring at him.

"Nothing..."

"GO TO BED YOU BRATS!" Elise said appearing out of nowhere

"When did she get here?" Rin asked Ayumi who shrugged in response.

"Where did that rolling pin come from?" Aoki asked noticing the elderly woman giving them a threatening glare.

"Why are **we** still here!?" Kinzoku semi-shouted while running out the kitchen. Everyone followed him trying to avoid the elderly woman's wrath. She hates it when people ignore her orders.

* * *

**_Later on that day...around 1 p.m_**

The boys were working hard later on that day to prepare for the fight. Takeshi was using the barbell,Raiden was using the punching bags, Satoshi was lighting weights, and Yuichi was stretching. The maid quartet were setting up the boys' sparring room. It was like a giant coliseum-like room with seats circling around the room from above. To get to the seats you need to use the elevator. Chloe finally convinced the boys that they trained enough and started putting the gym equipment in a room in the back.

"You guys have been training since 10 am in the morning" Amara said "Don't you think you should save some energy?"

"We have plenty of energy" Raiden assured his sapphire-haired maid. Two girls yelling at each other were heard coming into the room. Everyone in the castle knew that it can only mean one thing. Tsuki and Hikari were having another one of their infamous and hilarious arguments that somewhat mirrors Momoko and Kaoru's. Said girls plus a chuckling Ayumi strolled in the room.

"Hey guys did you start the fight yet?" The golden-eyed girl asked.

"Do you see us attacking Nar?" Satoshi asked drinking some water.

"No..." Hikari answered.

"Then no" Satoshi said simply

"Smart-ass" Hikari mumbled. Satoshi smirked and tossed the bottle to Yuichi so he can have a sip.

"Kari-chan! We shouldn't be here at all! We're supposed to be in my room working on our testimonies!" Tsuki said but Hikari stuck her tongue out at her. Tsuki was about to lunge at her but was stopped by her teal-eyed cousin.

"Now,Now Tsuki-chan the boys are fighting not you" Ayumi said calming her down.

"You guys wanna watch?" Raiden asked

"Yup we've never seen his powers before just heard of it" Ayumi answered her blonde cousin.

"But this case is MORE IMPORTANT!" Tsuki shouted

"Relax Luna" Hikari said smirking how Tsuki glared at her by calling her that nickname"It is now 1:30 pm. Case Closed starts at 2:30,Nar would be here any minute, it would take him like 20 minutes to defeat your brothers and that would leave us time to make popcorn in time for the episode" Hikari explained.

"HEY!" the boys shouted in unison. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE'RE GONNA LOSE!?" Hikari lifted her brow as if to say 'your-kidding-right?'.

"Hikari don't doubt them!" Ayumi said

"And let's go prepare our testimony!" Tsuki added

"I wanna watch the fight!" Hikari argued

"Tsuki-sama you should watch. It would be interesting~!" Amara insisted. Tsuki groaned in defeat and Hikari cheered.

"Alright we got an audience!" Raiden said

"Yeah and I get to fight Nar first!" Takeshi said

"NANI!?"

"As the oldest I should fight him first" Yuichi argued

"There's no _real _proof of who was born first!" Satoshi stated

"You guys always get to fight first! I wanna turn!" Raiden complained.

Soon enough the four princes got in an argument of who would fight the Lord of Darkness first. Somehow the maid quartet got involved and then Ayumi,Tsuki,and Hikari. In fact they were so caught up in their argument that no one noticed Nar-Korash himself walk through the doors,for once. Said Lord of Darkness arched a brow at every one caught up in a heated discussion.

"Ahem" he said catching everyone's attention.

"Ah!" Everyone jumped/flinched at his sudden appearance.

"Stop doing that!" Hikari said

"When did you get here?!"Ayumi and Tsuki said in unison. Nar responded to the vampires in order.

"Its fun seeing your reactions so no I will not stop." Nar said to Hikari who pouted."And just now" Nar said to the the cousins.

"Oi! Enough chatter let's fight!" Takeshi said cracking his knuckles.

"Eager aren't we?" Nar said to the anxious princes.

"Wait! We gotta get upstairs,first!" Ayumi said grabbing her two friends arms and heading towards the elevator. While this was going on the wicked witch of a nanny Elise came in the room with her signature stern expression.

"If you get any blood on the floor you better clean it up yourselves" the old woman said glaring at the four boys.

"Did you come to watch,Elise-san?" Flo asked.

"I-It's not like I came here for moral support or anything! Florence!" Elise shouted defensively. Elise is the only one in the castle to call Flo by her full name,Florence. And yes she is named after the city in Italy.

"Oi,when did Elise become such a tsundere?" Yuichi whispered to his brothers who shrugged in response. Nar stood on one side of the room and the boys stood on the other side. The maid quartet were in the middle to declare the start of the fight. Elise was standing in front of the elevator but not using it. The three girls made their way upstairs and Ayumi was...video taping it?

"You video taping this?!" Tsuki asked

"Yeah Rin asked me too since he,Zoku-nii, and Aoki aren't here" Ayumi answered pressing record. And filming the girls next to her and Hikari smirked and waved at the camera pointed at her.

"Ayumi! Get my good side Zoku would be seeing this" Hikari said acting cute for the camera,or more specifically Kinzoku.

"What good side?" Tsuki mumbled

"What was that?!"

"You heard me!"

"Luna,I'm prettier than you!"

"Did Ririka-sama tell you that?" Tsuki said with a smirk and teasing glare.

"That's it! I'm gonna-!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT YOUR TRAPS! YOUR INTERRUPTING THE FIGHT!" Elise yelled from down below. Tsuki and Hikari paled and trembled in the slightest way. She was close to the elevator so she could reach them at anytime.

"G-Gomenasai" the two girls said loud enough for everyone to hear them.

"Alright are you ready?" the maid quartet said in unison.

"Hell Yeah!" the boys responded and Nar just nodded.

"Ready...Begin!" the maid quartet said getting out of the way.

"Me first!" Takeshi said preparing to attack before his brothers can say anything.

"When you're ready." Nar said. The boys mumbled but agreed since it would be faster. Takeshi,being the impatient one, charged at Nar first. Takeshi ran prepared to attack Nar but was stopped by two fingers! The teens in the room wore shocked expressions,making Nar smirk.

"What the fuck?!" Takeshi exclaimed shocked at his position.

"Don't get discouraged so quickly Takeshi. You're actually quite strong. Normally I would only have to use my pinkie" Nar said. Takeshi got out of his shocked state and continued to punch,kick, and jab Nar hoping to take a hit. Unfortunately for him, Nar blocked all of them. This made Takeshi frustrated and angry. Nar took this opportunity to land a powerful punch on the green-eyed young man's face,causing him to flew back and fall. Everyone stood there with 'What-the-hell-just happened?!' faces.

Satoshi shook his head and ran up to Nar next. Satoshi tried to do one of his signature kicks to Nar's side. Nar caught his leg and tried to throw him off balance. Satoshi caught on and did a flip to save himself. Satoshi ran up to Nar once more and started attacking wildly and randomly. Nar simple dodged/blocked all attacks aimed for him with ease.

"Why..." Satoshi said trying to punch his chest but was blocked by the same two fingers.

"Can't..." Satoshi said aiming for his side but was dodged.

"I Hit you!?" Satoshi yelled trying to punch his shoulder but Nar dodged once again.

"You seemed to have inherited your brother's impatience" Nar said kicking him directly at Yuichi's and Raiden's direction. With Satoshi taking the role as the bowling ball,they fell like bowling pins. Strike! Disappointment was all over Nar's face as he saw the boys on the ground so soon.

"You're kidding right? Aren't you guys the vampire princes? I know you can do better than-" Nar was cut off by the ground rumbling slightly. Nar looked in amusement when he realized that it was caused by Takeshi punching simply the ground. The boys got up and dusted themselves off.

"Don't think so lowly of us Nar" Raiden said grinning.

"It's time we took it up a notch" Yuichi said and the boys' tattoos seemed to glow along with their elemental charms. The boys looked at Elise as if asking for permission and she nodded. Ever since the mini tornado in the kitchen,the fire in the living room, people getting electrocuted by showering,and crumbling towers the boys needed permission to use their elements indoors.

"Its about time you used you used your elements" Nar said preparing to use powers of his own.

"Oooh~! This is getting good!" Hikari commented getting giddy in her seat.

Crimson flames swallowed Yuichi's hands as he made the first attack.

"Fire Spin!" Yuichi shouted as a spiral of fire sprouted from his palms and went directly towards Nar.

"SHADOW CONSTRUCT: ULTIMATE DEFENSE!" Nar yelled. A barrier blocked the attack and Yuichi grunted lowly.

'I still don't get why we can't hit this guy...' Yuichi thought watching his attack getting blocked by the barrier.

Electric currents surged through Raiden's body as he preparing his own move.

"Electric Circuit!" A beam of bright blue electricity was shot from Raiden's fingertips. The move was quick but Nar was quicker. Nar had constructed wings which he used to get out of the way just in time. He then flew to Raiden and kicked him on the side of his face.

Since Nar was closest to him, Satoshi attacked next. He took in a deep breath and exhaled a large amount of wind. Nar stood his ground and as a result he only moved back a few feet. Which is impressive since if that move hit the average person they would be blown out the window.

"No fucking way!" Satoshi cursed. Takeshi came from behind Nar wanting to get in on the action. Takeshi stepped on the ground and a large pointy rock spring up from the ground.

"Rock Smash!" Takeshi yelled punching the huge rock in Nar's direction.

CRASH!

The rock crumbled and a dust cloud surrounded Nar.

"Yes! Finally!" Takeshi yelled in triumph at the fact that he hit Nar...or did he? Nar came out of the smoke with a pleased face clapping slowly. Takeshi's jaw dropped along with everyone else's. The boys examined his body and not a scratch was shown.

"How did he...?" Ayumi said still recording the fight.

"Your attacks are powerful,indeed." Nar complimented before preparing his attack "I believe it is my turn now".

The maid quartet,knowing well of what Nar is capable of, gulped in unison but continued to watch with interest.

Nar drew a circle in front of him which was made of lightning. He charged his shadow energy until he formed a large sphere that was two yards in diameter.

Yuichi stared wide eyed at the attack and looked at his black-haired brother.

"Ultimate Shadow Construct: Brahmastra!" Nar yelled as he hurled the sphere at the four boys causing a massive explosion.

"Hit the deck!" Ayumi yelled tackling Tsuki and Hikari to the ground. The maid quartet along with Elise went into the elevator to act as shelter.

A rocky wall was created a little before Nar attacked but as soon as the sphere hit contact it shattered like glass. When the explosion faded the maid quartet and Elise came out of the elevator proceeding to have a front row seat (No one knows what the hell they were thinking!) The three girls slowly got up to check the damage.

Yes,the wall Takeshi made was nothing but rumble but that's not what made everyone but Nar and Elise gasp. There was a huge hole in the ground that wasn't there before. A burrowing noise was heard underneath the ground and Nar got out of the way when the four princes resurfaced. Nar couldn't help but smirk at their clever act.

"Very clever!" Nar called out in a cheery voice "You four are worthy opponents indeed!"

The smoke cleared fully. Even though they were able to survive the attack you can see that they took some damage. They have some bruises and their clothes were messy a little. Sweat beads formed on their foreheads and they were panting a little.

"Yay! They made it!" Hikari said.

"They were smart to go underground" Ayumi said

"Yeah,but...Nar looks good as new meanwhile my Onii-chans are struggling a little" Tsuki commented.

"Oh yeah I didn't notice. I also didn't notice that the maids and Elise are unharmed as well" Ayumi said making the two girls look at them. It was true. They were somehow unharmed even though they are directly in front of .

"You guys really impressed me!" Nar continued "Let's see how you handle level two"

The boys jaw's dropped the same time that the girls did.

"What the hell?!" Ayumi and Hikari said in unison.

"He wasn't using his full strength?!" Tsuki said in sync with her brothers. The boys got out of there state of shock and grinned in excitement.

"Bring it on!" the boys challenged

"Oh boy...that shouldn't have said that" Amara said in a soft tone.

"They'll be okay" Chloe said patting her back.

"SHADOW POWER: LEVEL 2!" Nar yelled. Black energy swirled around Nar's body and it seemed to be alive by the lashing movements it made. The girls watching above shrunk a little in their seat witnessing the powerful energy that was being unleashed. The black energy contrasted to the the smile on Nar's face. Despite all the powerful energy surrounding him he kept a pleasant smile on his face and looked directly at the four young men. It was...very fazed the girls and the maids but the boys had smirks of their own.

'My brothers are crazy' Tsuki thought as she continued to watch.

Nar drew another circle made of black lightning but this one was smaller and it was drawn above him. He charged energy into a sphere but this one was twice as big and fired it as a massive beam of pure shadow energy. Instead of dodging or blocking the boys powered up and went straight for the beam head on. It was a bold,brave,and stupid move. Its obvious that excitement for combat may have gotten to their heads. With a flash of fire,a bolt of lighting, a a small tornado, and a few floating rocks the powers collided causing everyone to shield their eyes. Wind lifted some fragments into the air and the smoke was clearing a while after. The girls were at the edge of their seats waiting for the battlefield to clear.

As the smoke cleared the boys were on the ground and bruised more than usual and completely knocked out. Nar was standing,without a scratch. And by the looks of it he was...chuckling?

"And...their knocked out!" Ayumi said shocked and ending the video. The three girls ran to the elevator and went down to battle scene.

"Whoa" Hikari said looking at her friends knocked out by her feet. Elise and the maid quartet walked up as well to look at the fallen princes.

Nar chuckled nervously which caused everyone to look at him.

"Perhaps I went to far" Nar said continuing to laugh nervously.

"Yeah and that was only half of your power." Chloe said putting Satoshi's head in her lap.

"HALF?!" the girls chorused. They've been doing that a lot lately.

"Yeah only half I didn't want to kill them or anything" Nar said casually.

"Soo...if you used full power you would destroy the castle?" Tsuki asked.

"I fear you underestimate my 100% power. I only use it in the most dire situations because I can potentially tear the fabric of space and time. That is why I wear things rings" Nar explained.

"To hold back your power" Ayumi said.

"Precisely" Nar said.

The door opened and everyone turned to see a worried Fiona in the doorway.

"Oh my boys!" Fiona said.

"Ka-san,what are you doing here?" Tsuki asked.

"I heard the explosion and I knew it came from here" the queen responded. The boys started to wake up slowly. After they took in their surroundings they quickly got up as if nothing happened,although the bruises told them otherwise.

"Did we win?" Raiden asked excitedly.

"Uh,judging from the wall I'd say no" Satoshi said pointing the wall next to them. It was a stony-like wall that had Raiden,Satoshi,Yuichi,and Takeshi shaped imprints on them. That's gotta hurt.

"Alright Nar you won this time! We want a rematch right now!" Yuichi stated and all his brothers nodded in agreement.

"Oh no you don't! You four are heading straight into the infirmary!" Fiona said in her motherly voice.

"Ayumi how long did the fight last?" Raiden asked.

"About 10 minutes"

"WHAT!?" they said in unison.

"Mhm. Just as I predicted" Hikari said nodding her head.

"You said it would last 20!" Tsuki exclaimed.

"I know but that was before Nar did his level 2 attack thing" the golden-streaked girl countered.

"10 minutes! That's not enough!" Takeshi whined.

"You guys actually fought pretty well. I had to use two fingers, you almost hit me three times, and I had to level up just to get you to unconscious. That's a huge accomplishment." Nar said.

'What **IS **this guy?!' the boys thought in unison with wide eyes.

"Well if you'd excuse me everyone" Nar said heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Satoshi asked.

"To get a soda or something,I'm thirty" and with those words he left everyone dumbfounded. Nar tends to have that affect on people sometimes.

"He's amazing but in so many ways" Fiona said sighing and everyone nodded in agreement. After a moment or two the boys realized something.

"Oi! Nar!" Raiden shouted struggling to get up and run.

"Come back!" Satoshi called ignoring the pain in the back of his head.

"We want a rematch!" Yuichi yelled adjusting his hat.

"Fight us!" Takeshi declared snapping a few bones back to place like it was nothing.

Soon enough everyone left the sparring except for the three girls. Hikari was laughing and Tsuki was getting annoyed.

"Since you think its so funny why do _you _fight him!" Tsuki said and Hikari immediately shut up.

"That's what I thought" Ayumi and Tsuki said in unison leaving the room.

A large crash was heard in the kitchen and everyone gathered to see what happened. The boys were face-first on the floor with 'X's' for eyes,which meant that they were knocked out and Nar was just sitting down drinking some Barq's Root Beer like nothing happened at all.

"Onii-chans!" Tsuki called trying to slap her brother's awake. It wasn't the best way but she isn't a doctor.

"Nar,what happened?" Ayumi and Hikari asked.

"I went to the kitchen to get something to drink then I hear the boys yelling behind me. I turned around and sidestepped as they tried to tackle me. But more importantly you're out of root beer" the Lord of Shadows said. When he finished the sentence the boys groaned and everyone turned their direction to them. Nar smirked at their ambition. They were bruised and scratched but they are still challenging him,that is something.

"Had enough yet?" Nar asked continuing to drink the root beer.

"NEVER!" the boys said in unison getting up and ignoring the pain from the previous fight.

"Guys,you can barely stand" Ayumi said helping Takeshi.

"This is nothing" Takeshi reassured her.

"I'd love to stay and beat you again..."

"HEY!" the boys yelled in defense.

"...But I'm needed else where." Nar said. The vampires nodded understanding and Nar created a shadow portal and went through it. A comfortable silence was shortly followed after and everyone sighed.

"You guys need the infirmary." Hikari said seeing the redness on Raiden's wrist.

"Seriously you don't have to worr-" Satoshi was cut of by a shadow portal appearing and Nar coming out of no where.

"Ahh!" Everyone jumped and Nar chuckled.

"I left my Barq's" he said nonchalantly picking up the half full bottle of root beer and left once again via portal.

"Really!? There's doors in the underworld right?!" Satoshi semi-yelled and everyone else was recovering from the short scare.

"Hey,we could have beat him the second time,right?" Yuichi asked the three girls who looked at each other with a certain look.

"Not a chance" the they responded in unison. The boys grunted at the response while the girls laughed nervously.

"Aw, don't get upset at least you survived!" Tsuki said trying to lighten the mood.

"Barely..." Hikari mumbled and everyone looked at her and she smiled apologetically.

"THERE YOU BRATS ARE!" Elise yelled as she slammed the kitchen door open. Everyone turned around startled at the elderly woman in front of them.

"You four are coming with me!" Elise said to the bruised princes.

"Ummm we're okay Elise-san we don't-" Yuichi was cut of by Elise charging at them making everyone run out of the kitchen.

"I'd rather fight Nar again!" Raiden whined as they ran from their pissed off nanny/granny figure.

"Ditto!" Everyone agreed running for their life. No one noticed the Lord of Darkness himself watching the comedy scene with an amused grin.

"I think I'm gonna like it here" Nar said to no one in particular.

* * *

**That's A Wrap!**

**PPGZ:Hey! We wanted to see the fight!  
**

**Me:Gomen. Maybe next time,the boys lost anyway  
**

**RRBZ:We'll beat you next time Nar!**

**Nar:*turns to me*Your brothers are gluttons for punishment aren't they?**

**Me: Apparently they are *smile and sweat drop*  
**

**Kaoru: I can't believe this all happened in 10 minutes...  
**

**Brady: It was 10 minutes and 45 seconds! That's almost 11!**

**Electron: Ya know Brady if Nar hadn't have been playing around with you guys it would have ended a lot sooner.**

**RRBZ:Playing?!  
**

**Momoko:How sooner?**

**Nar: Ever heard the term: "In the blink of an eye"? Well if I wasn't playing around, that term would apply...literally**

**Me,RRBZ,&PPGZ:O.O!  
**

**Miyako:Oh my...  
**

**Kimiko:Still wanna fight him again?  
**

**RRBZ:OF COURSE! AND FOR REAL THIS TIME!  
**

**Kaoru:I know they like to fight but this is ridiculous -_-  
**

**Momoko:How come you don't have their love of fighting or recklessness,Kiki-chan?  
**

**Me:I do but I know my limits  
**

**Butch:To hell with limits!**

**Nar: Well... if you boys really want to fight without me holding back... I suppose I could fight you normally. however; let's make it a bit more interesting with a friendly wager**

**Me&PPGZ:Oh boy...  
**

**RRBZ:We're listening...**

**Electron: Nar you smug little... alright so here's the thing: There's a psionic ability that is a weaker version of Nar's shadow powers it's called Umbrakinesis and Nar has the ability to unlock said power which is what he offers as a reward should you win. but if he wins...  
**

**Nar: If I win *mischievious snicker* than each of you boys will do the following things:Brick; you will give your hat to Miyako so that she can decorate it however she wants and then have her put your hair in pigtails, Butch; you will run around the castle wearing only two pairs of boxers, one normally and one on your head while singing "Kumbaya", Boomer; you will spend the whole day acting like a toddler INCLUDING wearing a diaper, and Brady; you must tell me what is in your closet**

**Me:*laughs* Oh crap this is SO going in the next chapter! I can see it know!  
**

**Brick:Some supportive sister you are!  
**

**Brady:Crap! No one is supposed to know! How does he still remember that chapter?! It was ages ago!  
**

**Boomer:I am not a baby! Wait... where's my juice box?!  
**

**Butch:*slaps Boomer's head* I finished it and your missing the big picture! We can get Umbrellakenesis!  
**

**Kimiko:Electron-chan said Umbrakinesis  
**

**Butch:Whatever!  
**

**Brick:Since we never back down a challenge...**

**RRBZ:WE ACCEPT!  
**

**Miyako: *giggles*  
**

**Kaoru:The court case is next chapter so does that mean Boomer has to act like a baby in court?& Brick has to****have that Miyako makeover?**

**Momoko:And will Butch have to wear two boxers during the case?**

**Nar: we can only hope  
**

**Electron: it is going to be the strangest case ever  
**

**PPGZ&Me:*Nods*  
**

**RRBZ:Why does everyone lack faith in us?!  
**

**Kaoru: Cause you got your ass kicked  
**

**Butch:Ever heard of a one-time thing?  
**

**Kimiko:Ever heard of beaten to death...  
**

**Brick:Brady your smart-mouth is contagious  
**

**Brady:Hehe  
**

**Me:Well its safe to say the next chapter will be one of my most interesting yet!  
**

**Momoko:Can't wait!  
**

**Me:Hahaha! Anywho Sayonara~!**

**Nar: R&R!  
**

**Electron: And Later Days!**

**A/N: I will be going on vacation tomorrow which is why I updated this chapter early. Never fear my reviewers/friends I shall return July 3rd! I'll try to update when I get back. Until then...**

**Ja Ne Minna-san! {See you later,Everyone!}**


	26. Strangest Case Ever

**YO! I'm back in the states! I know you guys must've missed me & this story ;) But I'm back with more! As a special treat I'm even going to reveal what's in Brady's closet BUT! You have to read the intro & conclusion to catch it (I know they are long but deal with it!)****So Enjoy~ {Shout out to Miku-chan! Ayumi-san & Black Gem}**

**Me:I'M BAAACK! **

**PPGZ:*run up and hug me* KiKi-chan!**

**Me:* has dark aura and glowing silver eyes***

**PPGZ*lets me go and goes behind the RRBZ***

**Butch:Heh? I take it your still mad**

**Me:OF COURSE I'M STILL MAD!**

**RRBZ&PPGZ*flinch***

**Brady:How's the whole 'the vacation will make her forget' plan coming along?**

**Kaoru:I thought she would!**

**Miyako:I had no idea Tsuki could be so scary *shivers***

**Electron:Forgive me if I come off as dense as Boomer can be but... why is she angry again?**

**Nar: My guess is because of the whole fighting and wagers and what not. *glances at Tsuki with a slight shiver* ya know Tsuki-san with that angry look in your eyes you remind me a lot of Anna**

**Me:I'll take that as a compliment...**

**Momoko:That's not why she's mad,Nar**

**Boomer:Hey! I just realized what Electron said!**

**Brady:And that just proves his point **

**Me:*growls***

**Miyako:Eeep!**

**Butch:We said we're sorry!**

**Nar:*chuckles* As much as I love a good quality family evisceration I must ask so that Electron doesn't go nuts with curiosity; why are you so upset Tsuki-san?**

**Boomer:Evis-what?**

**Momoko:It means removal of an organ**

**Boomer*hugs himself***

**Me:I'll tell you Nar & Electron-san *creepy sweet voice* ^_^**

**RRBZ:Not the voice!**

**Kaoru:What's so bad about that *pales* **

**Me:THESE BAKAS!-**

**Kaoru:Oh now I get it O_O**

**Me:THESE..THESE...ASSSHOLES! ACTUALLY PACKED THEMSELVES IN MY LUGGAGE AND TRIED TO GO ON VACATION WITH ME!**

**Brady:I think your overreacting**

**Me:I WAS TAKEN TO A ROOM WITH SECURITY AND WAS 5 MINUTES AWAY FROM MISSING MY FLIGHT!**

**Brick:You made it,tho**

**Me:NOT TO MENTION EVERYONE'S FACES WHEN THEY SAW 8 PEOPLE COME FALLING OUT OF MY SUITCASES!**

**Kimiko:Okay you got us there...**

**Electron:*tries to think of a joke* There's a joke here I just know it! *thinks some more* I GOT IT! well Tsuki-chan it looks like your family *puts on sunglasses* almost sent you packin'. But how did all of you fit in her suitcases?**

**Nar: I think a better question is how no one noticed until they all fell out of said suitcases**

**Me: I have no fucking clue!**

**Butch:Yep we're that good**

**Me: THAT ISN'T SOMETHING TO BRAG ABOUT! **

**Kaoru:Butch shut up before she goes on a rampage!**

**Me: AND THE WORST PART IS THE AIRPLANE PEOPLE THOUGHT I WAS A CANNIBAL SO THEY SET ME ASIDE FOR QUESTIONING!**

**Boomer:I don't get what the big deal is I eat meat**

**Everyone:*slaps their forehead***

**Brick:Baka! That's carnivore! Cannibal means that you eat other humans!**

**Boomer:Oh...wait Tsuki you eat other-!**

**Me:NOO YOU DUMBASS! *punches him in the face***

**Kimiko:Ah! She's getting violent!**

**Nar:Oh dear... I suppose I should stop her *constructs a shadow flute* SONG OF PEACE! *plays unimaginably soothing melody***

**Me:*sighs blissfully* I love you guys...**

**Momoko&Kaoru:Nar your a life-saver! **

**RRBZ:Even we forget how scary she can be**

**Electron: *laughs* you guys are lucky that Nar's girlfriend, Anna, has such a huge temper! That song was developed so he could calm her down if need be**

**Momoko:Aww! You have a girlfriend Nar~! Kawaii!**

**Brady:That must be one hell of a temper**

**Kaoru:We're getting off topic! Remember today is the bet and the courtcase**

**Everyone:Oh yeah!**

**Brick:Yosh! We're ready to kick some ass!**

**Butch&Brady:Better watch yourself Nar!**

**Nar: *laughs uproariously* If there is one thing I could say about you four is that you definitely have spark! I look forward to the conclusion.**

**Electron:And Brady you have NO idea how big her temper is. Check out my Hell's Gates story in your spare time; you'll get a rough feel of her temper**

**Miyako:I think its time to start the story,Kiki-chan...**

**Me:*twirls like a ballerina***

**Kimiko:Impressive twirls! You need to point your feet more tho**

**Brick:Should you really be giving her dancing tips at a time like this**

**Kaoru:Oi Nar how long is that thing supposed to last?**

**Nar: ehh... well... the song was meant for Anna who is an angel and is more used to the feeling of euphoria. I have never actually used it on any one who is not an angel... sooo *nervous intake of breath* she could be stuck like this for a few hours... and hopefully THAT won't happen**

**Everyone:NANI!?**

**Butch:Wait...a few hours...**

**Boomer:Which means...**

**RRBZ:We finally get to introduce to the story! *fist pump***

**PPGZ:*anime falls***

**Miyako:*giggles* Kawai! Nar since Electron did the disclaimer last chapter would you do this one?**

**Nar: *glances at Tsuki nervously* ok then; the euphoria-drunk Tsuki owns nothing related to the PPGZ series nor does she own Electron, Ayumi or myself... and as a fair warning we should probably place Tsuki in a VERY secure room**

**Everyone:Agreed!**

**Momoko:Isn't anyone else a bit concerned that Kiki-chan has to write the rest of this chapter in this state?**

**RRBZ:Nah! She'll be fine**

**Me:*hugs Nar and Electron* Lalalalalalalalalala~! *laughs uncontrollably***

**Kimiko:*laughs with me***

**Butch:Kimiko?**

**Kimiko:It's kinda funny!**

**Brick:Yeah...just put her in that room with the computer so she can finish the chapter**

**Electron: I don't think you guys quite understand why Nar's so worried ya see the dose of euphoria that Tsuki was hit with was never meant for any who aren't angels and he's worried that once she is sober again there may be some...side effects**

**Everyone:*pauses* Like?**

**Electron: *glances at Nar* like a withdrawal period that makes a person who is having a withdrawal for EVERY DRUG KNOWN TO MANKIND look like he's a toddler throwing a temper tantrum over not getting a lollipop**

**Nar: To put it in a better perspective: picture how she was before i hit her with the Song of Peace... now multiply it by about... 5 billion. so basically... make sure that room is reinforced with ADIMANTIUM or something**

**Everyone:OH CRAP!**

**Me:*jumps on Kaoru's back* To the seahorses!**

**Kaoru:Get this time ticking bomb off me!**

**RRBZ:On that Scary Note...To the Story!**

**Miyako:We're doomed! **

* * *

Today was a very important day. Today is the day that will decide the fate of four certain vampire princes,the day that could start a war that would earn the title 'World War 3', and the day that all supernatural creatures were waiting for. Today at 3:30 pm the vampire princes would be on trial for assaulting demons and werewolves. Which was a direct violation of the Non-Violence Act that was signed 5 years ago. You would think that today everyone would be serious and focusing all they can to win the case but alas,my friends,you are mistaken.

The four princes realized that Nar wasn't using his full strength during the fight and wanted to fight him again. This time he would be using his full power that could be the death of the beloved,yet reckless princes. The girls had came over this time wanting to see Nar in action for the first time and were watching the video Ayumi made. Zoku,Rin, and Aoki already saw the video and were shocked to say the least. Nar-Korash was just simply...powerful. Everyone was gathered in the coliseum-like room ,which is fittingly called 'The Coliseum', and were having discussions about what was about to go down.

"Nyahahaha!" Hikari laughed "Are you guys serious?! You couldn't beat him at partial strength so why would you think you can beat him at full?!"

"Elementary my dear Hikari" Satoshi said in a surprisingly good British accent that somehow made Kimiko blush (A/N:Everyone loves a good accent XD)

"You see Nar is one person and we are four. If he uses his full power and each of us use our full power it would over power Nar's power and we also have strength to fall back on when we need a back up plan So basically it all comes down to our strength and power." Raiden stated matter of factually. Everyone but the four princes had question marks floating around their heads but his brothers nodded completely understanding. It was like they spoke their own language.

Tsuki came into the room and grabbed Hikari and Ayumi's arms proceeding to pull them to her room.

"Tsuki-chan!" Ayumi said in shock

"What the fuck,Luna!?" Hikari shouted using the nickname that she knows Tsuki doesn't like.

"Today is the trial and we have no testimony!" the ravenette princess argued with her gold-streaked friend.

"Oh! but Tsuki you have to stay!" Miyako said in her usual cheery voice.

"Onee-chans..."Tsuki said not noticing that they were here.

"Miyako is right this is one fight you wouldn't want to miss" Nar said in a slightly mischievous voice,as if there was something he was secretly planning. Tsuki turned to Nar and arched a brow.

"Why?" Tsuki asked

"Yeah why?" the four brothers said coming up to Nar.

"If you wish to battle me at my full strength then perhaps we should do a little friendly wager" Nar said. Tsuki let go of her friends' arms signaling than she is intrigued. The boys were grinning liking the idea as well.

"This just got interesting" Rin said and Ayumi nodded in agreement.

The girls, Tsuki,Ayumi,Hikari,Aoki,Zoku,Rin, and the maid quartet all stood in front of Nar and his challengers watching the bet before their eyes. Everyone looked at the boys.

"We're listening" Takeshi said grinning. Everyone looked at Nar.

"If you win I would unlock a weaker version of my shadow power called Umbrakinesis and give it to you as a award" Nar said. The audience watching them shared looks of interest and directed their attention to the four challengers.

"Cool!" Takeshi,Raiden and Satoshi said in unison

"Wait...what happens if you win?"Yuichi said knowing that there was a catch. The audience looked at Nar not knowing what to expect.

"If I win" Nar paused to snicker mischievously which made the audience a bit nervous "Then each of you boys will do the following things:Yuichi; you will give your hat to Miyako so that she can decorate it however she wants and then have her put your hair in pigtails, Takeshi; you will run around the castle wearing only two pairs of boxers, one normally and one on your head while singing "Kumbaya", Raiden; you will spend the whole day acting like a toddler INCLUDING wearing a diaper, and Satoshi; you must tell me what is in your closet."

Every looked at him.

"Sorry did I go overboard?"

"No its about time!" Ayumi up roared. Everyone looked at her and she blushed and chuckled.

"Heehee sorry." she said "I was just curious of what was in there"

"Don't worry about it Ayumi we all are" Rin said

"I'm his mate and I don't know what's in there" Kimiko commented

"I'm his _sister_ and I don't know!" Tsuki said looking at Satoshi.

"And you never will!" Satoshi declared which made everyone sigh.

"Who cares about a closet! He wants me to be a baby! I'm all grown up!" Raiden said

"Raiden-sama I brought your juice box!" Amara said on cue. Raiden perked up and went to get it but Takeshi reached for it first and drank the whole thing. This caused Raiden to pout.

"You guys are missing the point! We can have Umbrellakinesis!" Takeshi said keeping his eyes on the prize

"Umbrakinesis" the audience corrected him.

"Takeshi's right. Plus we never back down of a challenge so..." Yuichi said.

"We accept!" the boys declared. Nar smirked and everyone else in the room were thinking the same thing,which was 'What have they done?'

Fiona and Elise came in the room and everyone looked at them. Elise's stern face was actually a malicious smirk. It was different but fitting. Fiona looked outraged and sped walked to her sons. Not wanting to get caught between the crossfire everyone took three large steps to the left.

"What are you thinking!" Fiona yelled at them. Elise's smirk grew which didn't go unnoticed by the boys and everyone else in the room,except the queen.

"You!" the princes yelled in unison pointing accusing fingers at Elise. Fiona turned around and her evil smirk transformed into a innocent smile. Everyone but Nar and the queen's mouths dropped at the sudden change of the nanny. This was going on for many years actually. The vampire teens are well aware of this fact. When the king or queen walked into the room Elise seems like the jolliest elderly women in the world,much like Miyako's grandma. However when their backs are turned her true stern and aggressive side comes out.

"Stop pointing fingers your sweet nanny!" Fiona said slapping their hands.

"Anyway ka-san you have nothing to worry about!" Raiden assured.

"I saw Ayumi's video and the aftermath" Fiona said with a sharp tongue.

"And get this. We set up a bet!" Takeshi said hoping it would lighten up the mood.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT GAMBLING!" Fiona hissed with her fangs threatening to come out. The boys paled and sweat-dropped,silently looking at their little sister for help.

"K-ka-san they aren't betting money they are just going to duel Nar to see him at his full power" Tsuki said nervously not wanting her mother to get angry at her too. The boys nodded frantically and the vampire queen sighed.

"I'm fully against it. But I know you four aren't to give up so you may proceed."

"YESS-!"

"But!" the queen interrupted

"Damn it" they muttered under their breath.

"You boys cannot use your Elemental Armor or symbols"

"Damn it!" they said aloud.

"And! Nar you may only take of one ring" the queen ordered.

"AWWWWWW!" the boys whined.

"It would be better that way" Nar told them and the queen nodded and left the room not wanting to see her sons get hurt where as Elise and the maid quartet took their original spots near the elevator having a front row seat. Everyone else took the elevator upstairs and were seated from up above. Nar took of one of his power-restraint rings and the boys were excited.

"Don't bother recording this one Ayumi. It'll be over in a blink of an eye" Nar called out to the teal-eyed girl when he noticed her taking out her phone.

"HEY!" the boys yelled offended.

"He isn't wrong" Elise said

"Wicked witch..." the boys said to her which made Elise smirk.

"Enough chit-chat! Let's fight!" Takeshi said all riled up.

"Too late to turn back now" Nar said

"Who said we were turning back?" Satoshi grinned.

With those words said everyone watched in anticipation to see what would happen. Sure everyone knew the odds of the boys beating Nar was slim but it was they _way _Nar beat them that was interesting to watch.

"BEGIN!" the maid quartet chorused.

The boys didn't waste anytime. Last battle they fought Nar separately. They figured if they all attacked Nar together and focus all their energy in the same point then would have at least put some damage on him. The boys were charging their elements and Nar was doing the same with his shadow energy.

The boys put their energy in the same place which made a collision of rocks,electricity,wind, and fire head straight to Nar. Instead of blocking like last time he simple prepared a counter attack.

Nar drew a small circle of black lightning above him and charged energy into the sphere that was 6 yards in diameter.

"True Ultimate Shadow Construct: Perfect Brahmastra!" Nar yelled as he fired a massive beam of pure shadow energy towards the boys. This fight was basically power and against power as the two attacks charged at each other. The shadow beam seemed to have swallowed the boys attack and hit the boys causing dust to rise. Everyone watching ducked and let the battlefield clear before poking their heads out. If you blinked during this battle you'd miss it.

The dust cleared and it revealed four knocked out princes and an unscratched Nar putting the ring back on his finger. The girls,being the only ones who didn't see Nar's inhuman strength, had their jaw drop and eyes wide as dinner plates.

"H-He..."Kaoru tried to choke out

"B-beat th-them" Miyako squeaked

"W-with j-just" Kimiko said in shock

"O-one mo-move!" Momoko finished. The vampires beside them nodded understanding their shock.

"We've seen him fight before and its _still _shocking to watch." Aoki said staring at his knocked out friends.

"Not to mention how fast it ended" Rin added

"Well the good news is your first in line for the throne" Hikari said snickering,knowing that the boys will wake up soon enough.

"Kari-chan!" Tsuki scolded but the golden light vampire held up her hand to cut her off.

"I'm joking. You and I both know that they'll wake up soon" Hikari said casually.

"I suppose..."

"Let's go!" Miyako said and everyone went downstairs to check up on them.

"I tried to warn them" Nar said and no one can argue with that. A few moments late the boys started to open their eyes slowly shrugging out the pain.

"How long was it?" Raiden asked knowing well that they lost the fight and the bet.

Hikari took Zoku's arm to read his watch and she noticed the red second hand finally ticked.

"Like...half a millisecond?" Hikari answered not sure if it was half or a third but shrugged it off.

"K-kimiko..."Satoshi called out and said brunette ran to his side and went next to him

"Sato-kun! What's wrong?!" Kimiko asked worried.

"Okay am I the only one who thinks that this came from a soap drama show?" Ayumi asked and everyone else murmured words of agreement.

"Kimiko-chan...p...pro..." The dark brunette said hoarsely. At this point the brothers were fully awake wondering why their brunette siblings were reacting a drama they've seen somewhere.

"Tell me Sato-kun" Kimiko said running her hand through his hair.

"Protect...my closet..." Satoshi said closing his eyes and everyone else anime fell.

"Dude,really?" Takeshi said. Satoshi woke up and faced his green-eyed brother.

"No one is supposed to know!"

"Honestly,Sato-kun..." Kimiko sighed

"I won the bet and you know what that means..." Nar said smirking.

"Yeah,yeah no umbrellakinesis" Takeshi said

"Umbrakinesis!" the room corrected

"Whatever!"

"It isn't that hard to pronounce" Aoki said sweat-dropping.

"Remember what I said would happen if you lose" Nar asked getting back in that mischievous mode of his. The boys paled and all started to make a run for it put Elise beat them to it.

"Now boys you did say that you were men of your words,no?" Elise said in a threatening tone.

"You damn witch!" the boys hissed at their grandmother figure who just smirked as if being called that was a compliment.

"Let's take this to the living room" Chloe suggested. Everyone agreed and proceeded to the living room. Once everyone was seated Nar turned to the boys.

"Who's first?" Nar asked almost playfully and the boys pointed to each other.

"You all have to do it so you might as well just save your energy and get to it" Nar said and the boys grunted. Yuichi sighed deeply and got up much to everyone's surprise. They were expecting Raiden to give in first.

"A bet's a bet." Yuichi said grabbing his hat and holding it affectionately.

"Ready?" Zoku asked his cousin. Yuichi nodded and everyone looked behind them.

"Release the blonde"Nar said. Just how the ancient Greeks release a lions in coliseums,Flo and Chloe opened the door and everyone's favorite cheery, squealing blonde ran up to Yuichi. Miyako was overjoyed that she got to give one of the boys a makeover and was oblivious to to slight horror of the poor red-eyed vampire.

"Yay! I get to give Yuichi-chan a makeover!" Miyako squealed holding Yuichi hands and moving them up and down in an excited manner.

"Have him back in half an hour" Nar said over his shoulder while Miyako was pulling Yuichi out of the room.

"Hai!" the blonde chirped. All you can hear is Yuichi saying 'My hat! My hat!' and the sound of dragging feet.

"I'm looking forward to that" Nar and then turned to the three remaining brothers.

"Alright! Alright! I'm next" Takeshi said in an irritated voice.

"I must say I think yours will be my favorite next to Satoshi's closet-"

"My closet!" Satoshi yelled.

"I'll be right back" Takeshi mumbled and walked upstairs at a normal pace.

"Elise-san..." Rita said to the nanny.

"It will be my pleasure" the nanny said and went upstairs. Nar looked at Rita as if to ask why Elise was sent upstairs. Rita put up five fingers and counted down. By the time one finger was left you heard screams and booms from upstairs.

"Don't you dare jump out that window,brat!" Elise's yelling was heard from upstairs

"Don't you knock?!" Takeshi shouted. More crashes and booms were heard from upstairs and Nar nodded understanding.

"Come here!"

"Ahh! No don't-" the sound of ripping fabric was heard and everyone winced while Nar waited patiently. The humorous yet terrifying violence that happens in the castle has already grown on him.

"Elise-san!"

"And here!" With one last boom Takeshi came rolling down the stairs with two pairs of boxers and a smirking Elise coming down the stairs behind him. The boys were bursting out laughing while the girls were blushing and giggling. Takeshi was in two boxers after all which revealed his muscular body. The thing that was funniest was the pair of boxers Elise choose for his head. Takeshi's normal boxers were just a regular dark green pair. However the one on top of his head was a pale shade of green that has darker green flowers all over it. It was quite girly.

"Flowers Takeshi,really?" Nar asked chucking. The boxer boy blushed and put his hands on his head to block it.

"These are a gift!" he shouted

"From who?" Momoko asked giggling

"Takeshi-sama~!" Amara called. She's definitely on cue today "Your wearing the boxers I got you for your thirteenth birthday! That was the year you and brothers became little men!" Amara said happily to herself.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the everyone laughed.

"Amara flowers aren't manly" Rin pointed out.

"Don't be silly those are green Sweet Williams! They are manly flowers! You know...because William is in the name." Amara reassured her friend. Everyone started to laugh when Amara said 'manly flowers'.

"You do know that you only completed half of your end of the bargain" Nar said to Takeshi.

"I know I'm just waiting for baby Raiden to come" Takeshi said glaring at his laughing blonde.

"Wait. What!?" Raiden shouted.

"Shall I dress him?" Elise asked causing Raiden to hide behind the maids.

"Um no we can do it!Let's go Amara" Rita said.

"Come on Raiden-sama! We're putting you in your big boy diapers!" Amara said with a smile and together she and her emerald-haired counterpart dragged the prince out of the room.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Raiden said clawing the floor and being dragged out of the room. A few minutes later Miyako came in with a wide smile. Has it been 30 minutes already? Time flies...

"Miya-chi how's does Yuichi-kun look?" Momoko said noticing the blonde first.

"Kawaii~!" Miyako answered."Presenting Miyako's latest fashion...Yuichi-chan!" Miyako said but no one came through the door.

"Yuichi-chan!" Miyako tried again but the embarrassed prince wouldn't move.

"A bet's a bet" Nar called using the redhead's words against him. Yuichi muttered something under his breath and was slowly pulled out of the room by an excited Miyako.

"Ta-da!" the blonde said keeping a good hold on Yuichi's left arm so that he wouldn't get away. Yuichi looked absolutely adorable! His brick patterned hat was transformed into a cherry red hat that has pink fluffy out lines and pink cotton balls that spell out 'Yuichi' in bubbly letters. The back also has some tiny fuchsia hearts. Since Yuichi's hair went a few inches below his neck, it was an exceptional length for Miyako to give Yuichi two cute ponytails that was flipped outwards. Miyako was so proud of her work she kept complimenting him,in fact if Raiden was here he would probably be a little jealous of the attention the blue-eyed girl was giving him.

"KAWAI!" they girls chorused (even Kaoru)

"HAHAHAHAHA!" the boys laughed pounding the floor and walls. Yuichi was blushing for two reasons:One;the boys were laughing at him and Two;the girls were cuddling with him adoring his new make-over. Momoko was on Yuichi's lap,Miyako was on Yuichi's left side,Kimiko was on his right, Tsuki was sitting on the arm rest on the right side,Hikari was on he arm rest on the left, Flo and Chloe were behind him. Kaoru obviously wasn't the cuddling type so she was seated next to Miyako and laughed admiring his new look from afar. Who knew that a guy having a girly makeover was such a chick magnet?

"Momo-chan you lucky girl~!" Kimiko said stroking one of Yuichi's pig tails.

"Yeah Momoko your _girlfriend _is too cute!" Hikari joked with a playful smile.

"Urusai,Hikari!" Yuichi snapped.

"I should've put your hair in pigtails when you were younger!" Chloe said and Flo just hugged Yuichi lovingly and nodded.

"Ah~! Yuichi-nee is so KAWAI!" Tsuki said kissing his head

"It's Nii not Nee!" Yuichi said making his 'group' giggle. Nar watched with amusement when he noticed that Yuichi was getting all of the girls attention which made the boys stop laughing.

'Interesting the boy in two boxers is jealous of the girly hatted,pig tailed boy' Nar thought putting his observations in order.

"Well done,Miyako!" Nar said

"Thanks Nar it was fun!" the blonde chirped

"I would bet"

"AHAHAHAHA!" Everyone looked at the suddenly laughing Yuichi. He just now noticed Takeshi's new err...outfit and it caused everyone going back to laughing at him.

"_You're_ laughing at _me_ with _that_ on you're head!" Yuichi said between laughs. He had a point. Both boys were wearing something girly on their heads.

"Aww,man can this get any better?!"

"You-who!" Amara called once again on cue. Seriously this maid is on a role today!

"Come on baby Raiden!" Rita said carrying Raiden bridal style. Raiden's cuteness and rival Yuichi's. Raiden is wearing a blue t-shirt that said 'Baby Boy!' in black letters, he had a white bib that had a cartoon fork and knife, and was wearing khaki shorts that looked...puffy(due to diapers . To really bring it home a dark blue rattle was in his left hand. He wore a '-_-' expression on his face.

"It _did _get better!" Satoshi said before wailing with laughter. Aoki and Rin had to support each other but it didn't work because they both ended up falling while laughing. Nar laughed uproariously for the first time (and by the way things were heading with the bet probably not the last).

"Yeah,yeah,yeah" Raiden said in a grumpy tone. Rita put Raiden in a chair which is supposed to mimic putting a baby in a crib. As soon as Raiden was seated all the girls went from Yuichi to Raiden. They were in the same position as before put this time Raiden was sideways and in Miyako's lap with his legs resting on Momoko's.

"Baby Raiden is so KAWAI~!" the girls chorused (once again even Kaoru)

"Miyako-chan you make such cute babies!" Hikari said giggling

"Don't I?" Miyako said playing along

"Your so cute! Yes you are! Yes you are!" Kimiko said tickling Raiden's tummy. Once again the boys stopped laughing and observed the crowded Miyako more closely and once again became jealous. Yuichi missed getting the attention but babies are the number one attention grabbers. Takeshi,being the pervert that he is, just had to say something that would make the Blues embarrassed.

"Since I drank his juice box baby Raiden must be you should breast feed him Miyako?" Takeshi boys paused hearing what was coming out of his mouth. All the girls in the room blushed but not as much as Miyako. Raiden's jaw dropped and he had a strong blush of his own. Takeshi laughed at their reactions and didn't notice a certain nanny coming behind him.

BOOM!

Elise hit Takeshi with a rolling pin with her stern expression back in its place.

"Don't say such perverted comments,Takeshi.."Elise said

"G-gomen" Takeshi said having swirls for eyes now on the ground.

"Speaking of which shouldn't you be singing?" Elise reminded him and everyone smirked at him. Everyone moved outside waiting for Takeshi to start.

"Ummm I forgot some of the words" he admitted

"I'll teach you!" Kimiko volunteered. While Kimiko re-taught the song Kaoru had to ask something.

"So do they have to be like this during the trial?" the tomboy asked.

"Yes" Nar said causing the redhead and blonde to shout.

"NO WAY!" Raiden shouted.

"Toddlers can't speak" Nar reminded him and Raiden shook his rattle angrily to make his point.

"I can't go in there like this!"

"I believe I said for the rest of the day" Nar stated.

"Can't argue with that" Tsuki said. Kimiko skipped back to the group and announced that the show is about to start.

'On second thought baby Raiden makes boy in two boxers and girly hatted,pig tailed boy jealous' Nar concluded to himself.

"The rattle was a nice touch" Nar said

"Thanks!" Amara said

"Goo-goo gaga." Raiden said dully not liking the bet one bit.

"Takeshi's coming" Kaoru said trying to hold back her laughter. Sure enough a boy with two boxers was running around the castle singing 'Kumbaya which caused the guards to give him a questioning look and the group to laugh. The green-eyed vampire sang the song in a voice that sounded like a cross between singing and shouting.

'Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya  
Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya  
Kumbaya my Lord, kumbaya  
Oh Lord, kumbaya!'

Takeshi ran up to the group and took a breather. The castle was huge and plus he was singing so he ran out of his breath quicker than usual.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up" Takeshi said angrily while the group was starting to calm down. A few minutes passed and Kinzoku spoke up.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Zoku asked everyone else.

"No I don't think so" Satoshi said

"I think Zoku-nii is ri-" Ayumi was cut off by the king approaching them.

"Oh there you are! The trial is starting in half an hour and I need everyone to be completely serious and dress-" the king stopped himself when he saw his three sons dressed so...unusually. Takeshi,being the one in two boxers, was the worst according to the king.

"Anyway but that" the king finished referring to what his sons where wearing. "Care to explain?"

"We lost a bet" the sons said in unison and the king nodded knowing how the his sons never back out of anything.

"Setting the boys aside dress well, don't show fear, keep your voice even, and most importantly no matter what they say stay calm" the king advised looking at his four sons at the last one. Everyone nodded and Kaoru's phone rang.

"Sup?" she answered.

"Dai...wait what? Slow down...I'm kind of in the middle of something...can't you get mom or dad to do it?! Its not my fault you woke up at some else's house!...Well who drove them to the party in the first place?!Okay you know what? Fine whatever! I'll ask her...BYE!" Kaoru hung up angrily and sighed. Se looked to notice everyone one staring at her because of her interesting phone call.

"Dai is..busy at that moment so I have to pick up Shou from camp" Kaoru said slightly irritated.

"Will you make it in time?" Rita asked.

"Probably the sooner I leave the sooner I can meet up with you guys" Kaoru turned to Kimiko. "Can Shou come over? Dai will take a while to come"

"I'm sure Ryuu won't mind. Just ring the bell twice" Kimiko said

"Nah we'll just use your window. Later!" with that the tomboy ran off and everyone else focused.

"Tsuki I trust you,Ayumi, and Hikari have your testimonies prepared" the king said. Tsuki paled a little and shot Hikari an 'I-told-you-so-look'.

"Uncle Richard..."Ayumi said but she couldn't get any words to come out.

"We totally have the testimonies ready! This case is as good as ours!" Hikari butted in.

"Good! We're counting on you" Richard left and everyone turned to the gold-eyed girl

"I know...I know but we're going to do what all the good lawyers do." Hikari reassured.

"Use the girls as witnesses and damages as proof?" Rin asked.

"Nope. wing it!" Hikari cheered and everyone sweat dropped. "We can do that to,though!"

"This should be good" Nar said

"And weird" Flo added looking at her princes and odd appearances. Clearly the judge won't take them seriously in that attire,but the boys weren't going to let there appearance let them get in the way of winning. Besides, Satoshi still looked normal. It's going to be a weird case indeed.

* * *

Kaoru's P.O.V

Ugh! Stupid Dai and his party habits! I had to pick up freakin Sho,take him to Kimiko's freakin house,and then he and Ryuu got in a freakin fight that I had to freakin break up! I looked at my watch and it showed 4 p.m. Dammit! The case started at 3:30. Oh well the first 30 minutes are either or either boring or unimportant. Takeshi texted me the address to the Supernatural Hall ,where all the council members are, and I must say its pretty huge. It was made of white marble and had columns supporting the roof. I opened the two main doors and walked along a hall. I was surprised to see all my friends outside of the court room. Miyako waved at me as I walked up to everyone.

As I got closer I could see everyone,primarily the vamps, looked completely pissed off. I can only guess that their enemies provoked them and since this was court they can only sit there and take it. I would never be able to do that. If I'm provoked I'll fight. I'm surprised that none of the boys were being dragged away by security since they usually let their vampire instincts get the better of them. Rin is a demon but he too is the type to let his anger pour out freely. I gotta admit they are handling pretty well.

"About time you showed up" Momoko said.

"I had to break up a fight" I said

"Are you hurt?" Takeshi said suddenly by my side examining my arms earning weird looks from passerby's. I shoved him off because not only is he examining me like an idiot but he's also an idiot in two boxers so...yeah.

"I'm fine but what about you guys? All of you look like you're about to start the war right here." I joked but knowing that it may happen. Kinzoku and Rin chuckled slightly at my serious joke.

"Well yeah they completely changed the situation!" Hikari said.

"I'm not surprised" Ayumi growled coming between Tsuki and me. After I got a good look at the three girls I noticed how...professional they looked. Ayumi is wearing a black pantsuit with a teal button down shirt underneath her jacket and teal heels. Hikari is wearing a short sleeved gold button down shirt with a black vest, a black pencil skirt, and gold heels. Tsuki is wearing a black elbow sleeve jacket, gray button down shirt, black banded skirt, and gray heels. They all matched with their hair being put in ponytail with their bangs out. I figured that since their lawyers their shoes had to make that clicking sound like on t.v.

"What did they say?" I asked the teal-eyed girl.

"They said that you guys got attacked and they brought you to the building to 'help' you and the boys misunderstood and started attacking them" Ayumi said angrily. I didn't blame her one bit. How can the council members believe that crap?!

"WHAT A LOAD OF BULLSHIT!" I semi-shouted.

"K-chan. Language." Momoko warned me. I turned to look at the redhead with a curious look. Momoko usually let me curse,except on those rare occasions when I should watch my mouth but don't, what's up with her? The look on her face was angry and calm at the same time...I wouldn't know how to make such a face.

"Kaoru its bad enough the vampires along with Rin have to control their anger the worst thing we could do it add on" she explained reading my face like a book. I nodded and sighed. I noticed that the boys kept their embarrassing clothing on and Raiden was holding Miyako's hand sucking his thumb. I think he's getting too good at this bet.

"What did the judge say when he found you like this?" I asked with a snicker.

"He laughed" the boys said simply and everyone laughed in the slightest way. A man came up to us and told us that it was time for us to go back inside. Satisfied that I lightened the mood a little I was the first to join the jury and everyone else followed me suit.

"It's the girls turn for they testimony" Miya whispered nervously to me. We were behind the boys,since they are the defendants. I rubbed her arm a little to calm her down. Miya was somewhat of an over worrier. I knew she was just concerned for everyone since technically their lives were on the line but even if we win and we go to war...won't their lives _still _be on the line?

"Are you ladies ready?" the judge asked. Now that I'm up close I noticed that Gar. An old person that I actually liked since he started the food fight at the Gothic Loli party. When the food fight became barbaric after Fiona joined he tried to hide in my dress, which made Takeshi throw a whole layer of cake at him. He seems so serious in that judge chair now and it completely contrasts from the jolly face I saw before. Seeing how different the situation is I shouldn't be so shocked.

"Yes your honor" they said respectfully and all three girls got up. Nothing was in their hands,though. I hope they're good at winging.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Three lawyers stood keeping a professional posture prepared to tell their side of the situation, aka the truth, but was interrupted.

"Objection!" some yelled. Everyone turned to the voice and noticed it was a man with messy black hair white a white stripe and really dark brown eyes. This was the man who kidnapped Miyako and Ken. When she heard his voice Miyako tensed up and started a gave him an angry,yet scared look.

"Objection to what!? We never said anything!" Hikari and Ayumi yelled. Tsuki had her eyes closed in annoyance.

"Your honor the princes cannot have three lawyers! It's completely unorthodox!"

"Oh fancy with words, aren't we" Ayumi said pissed. They were purposefully drawing attention away from the testimony before it was even spoken. Evil geniuses.

"If I may your honor" Tsuki said holding Hikari's wrist discretely.

"The floor is yours."

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Tsuki said politely in a dark way that didn't go unnoticed to her friends and family. The demon,foolishly thinking she was being genuinely polite, was surprised for a minute.

"Ivan" he says normally.

"Mhm. Now how Ivan is it?" Tsuki said starting to feel the lawyer vibe "How many of you are representing the plaintiffs?"

"F-" he stopped himself starting to realize what she was up to.

"She asked you a question" Ayumi said helping her cousin out.

"Five" Ivan mumbled.

"I see and out of all the representatives how many are lawyers?" The vampire princess asked forward.

"Two" he answered now glaring

"So if you had two lawyers for the plaintiffs and my brothers are being represented by three..." Hikari started catching on

"And the 'orthodox' way is one lawyer...what are you objecting too,Ivan?" Tsuki finished raising an eyebrow. Everyone on the plaintiff side became silent while the prosecutor's side were smirking.

"Overruled. My apologizes you three may begin your testimony." Gar said. The three girls nodded at each other. Although they didn't have one prepared per say they couldn't let everyone know that.

"Vampires, demons, _bad _demons, and _werewolves..._" Ayumi said stressing at the people who she doesn't like"Two days ago my clients' mates were kidnapped along by their respective younger siblings. They claim to have 'found them' and took them to an abandoned building on Vulture Lane but the truth is they wore cloaks to disguise themselves, tied the victims in rope, and the boys had to rescue them,thus creating a fight" Ayumi said to the court and the ignorant people of the jury gasped.

"Well this is...different" Jura, a largely built man who was the bailiff for this trial and coincidentally another S.N.C member, said to Gar who nodded.

"Do you have proof that they were wearing cloaks to shield their identity?"

"No but I can prove they were tied up." Ayumi said. The judge nodded allowing the teal-eyed girl to proceed while the plaintiff side watched with curiosity.

"I call Momoko Akatsutsumi to the stand" Ayumi said looking at the redhead. Momoko got up knowing that she would get called to the stand at least once since she was a victim. Momoko swore to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. She sat in her chair and waited to for the questions.

"Momoko do the plaintiffs before you look familiar?" Ayumi asked.

"Yes" Momoko spoke in a clear voice.

"Have they tied you up?"

"Yes"

"Tell the jury where they did"

"My wrists and ankles."

"Do you still have the rope burns?"

"Not around my wrists it faded ,but around my ankles yes." The jury started to murmur words to each other.

"Show them." Ayumi commanded. Momoko took off her red sandals and red patches were indeed found around her ankles. The jury gasped and someone plaintiffs were furious but kept their calm.

"Objection! How do you know they are rope burns?! It could because of those tight shoes she wears!" a plaintiff yelled. Ayumi rolled her eyes.

"You can't get marks _that_ red for wearing sandals for a few hours" Hikari said

"Plus the burns are _around _her ankle not just one spot." Tsuki said. The plaintiff sat down and Ayumi smirked.

"That'll be all Momoko" Momoko nodded,put on her shoes, and ignored the looks she was given on her way back to her seat.

"You're honor" a female demon stood "Just because they were tied up doesn't mean that we did it. We found them that way." She was lying through her teeth but everyone other than the jury and judge know it.

"That's what you say but how do we know that you didn't tie them up and and say...tried to get rid of evidence?" Hikari asked.

"Hikari what are you trying to say?" Gar asked.

"Your honor I'm saying that I have Exhibit B" the jury once again murmured with interest. Jura brought in Hikari's evidence that not even her friends knew that she had. Hikari opened the bag and revealed...rope.

"Hikari when did you get that?!" Tsuki whispered but making it look like she knew it was there

"Around 3 am this mourning now hush I'm having a moment!" Hikari whispered back and had everyone's attention.

"This rope..." she said holding it up "was the very same rope used to tie up the victims" Everyone gasped and the plaintiffs looked at each other with 'how-the-fuck-did-she-get-that?!' faces.

"How can you be so sure that we were the ones to tie them up?" a demon asked.

"Good question. Miyako Gotokuji please come to the stand" Hikari called and the blonde swore to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. She sat down looking a little nervous and Hikari mouthed to her to calm down.

"Miyako"

"H-hai?"

"Do you recognize these ropes?"

"Yes I do. They were used to tie up me along with the others." Miyako said truthfully. Hikari called up Miyako knowing that she would tell the truth even without the oath.

"I'm failing to see the point we know that they were tied up but it still doesn't prove it was us" This demon was getting on Hikari's nerves and was ruining her moment. 'This bitch will regret her words' she thought.

"Yo see your honor these ropes isn't ordinary rope. There is a curse on it" Everyone in the room arched a brow.

"Please continue" Gar said getting interested.

"Whoever is bounded by these ropes cannot use any power they shall defense. This proves that a creature tied them up, more specifically them." Hikari said referring to the plaintiff.

"Who's to say they weren't tied up by other demons and other werewolves?" A werewolf asked. Hikari paused. She wasn't expecting that. 'Damn their logic' Hikari thought to herself. Seeing Hikari stumble, Tsuki had to act before their foes found an angle to take advantage of.

"What other demons and werewolves would it be?" Tsuki countered. Hikari looked at her. The gray-eyed empath nodded to Hikari as if to say well done and continued.

"You were the only ones around at that time"

"Yes but-"

"And also what are the slim chances of you being there when they need 'your help'?" Tsuki interrupted.

"Well that's just-"

"And how come the security cameras around that area were somehow sabotaged when they showed footage of the girls and siblings getting kidnapped?"

"How are we to know? Perhaps we are being framed."

"Framed my ass!" Takeshi yelled standing up,still in his two boxers. Kaoru was trying her best not to laugh but it was too funny! She could not take him seriously when he's dressed like that.

"You see your honor? This is the exact jumping to conclusion behavior that made them attack us first"

"BULLSHIT!" Yuichi said in his girly hat and two pigtail swaying a little when he got up. Kaoru was chewing on her shirt collar to prevent her laughter from escaping.

"If you were framed then why didn't you bring it up during your testimony!?" baby Raiden yelled in a not so toddler voice.

"Raiden-kun the bet..." Miyako whispered.

"Oh yeah I mean...GOO-GOO GAGA!" baby Raiden said banging his rattle on the table. Kaoru couldn't hold it any longer. Her laughs were desperate to escape and she let it all out.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" everyone was staring at the laughing tomboy who was gripping herself to avoid falling to the floor. Fiona hissed at the boys and told them to sit down which they did automatically.

"Order! Order!" Gar said banging the table with his gavel. Jura kindly escorted the laughing Kaoru out of the room until she calmed down. With one last 'HA!' the double doors closed and everyone turned back to the case.

"You were saying Tsuki?"

"Oh yes your honor" Tsuki said recovering from the random uproar "My cousin Ayumi bought Exhibit C" Tsuki said motioning said cousin to give her the bag filled with camera cords that;'s been destroyed.

"This is the only damaged piece of camera that we could find." Tsuki explained holding u the bag filled with cords and a banged up security camera.

"Where did you find it?" Gar asked.

"The nearest garbage can near the mall. Which was the last place Miyako and Ken were before they were kidnapped." the plaintiffs' eyes widened and Tsuki gave them all skeptical looks. "As you can see it was damaged way too much for it to be just a fall. Also these cords are thick and has some steel rods in it to keep it from snapping in the first place."

"What does this have to do with us?" a werewolf said which naturally made Tsuki angry

"If you would-" Tsuki hissed but stopped herself. She finally understood why they kept interrupting. They wanted her mad. If she's mad then it would help prove their point. When her brother made that huge outburst it gave them serious points for proving the fact that they were mad enough to start a fight.

"I'm sorry?" the werewolf said mockingly. Her vampire instincts wanted Tsuki to bare fangs and kick his ass right them and there but she wouldn't let them control her like that. The vampire princess coughed and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me." she said as an excuse to the jury. "I'm getting to that" she said directly to the troublesome wolf.

"As I was saying if this cord is so thick it couldn't break so easily. Perhaps claws could have done the trick. Even though I'm not under oath I won't lie to you creatures and mortals of the jury, I have fought werewolves long enough to that their claws are 5 times more sharp and powerful than Freddie Krueger's. Their strength as well could have damaged the camera with ease." Tsuki finished making some juror's gasp and other talk about what was said.

"Wha-What-" a the werewolf stammered.

"Cat got your tongue?" Hikari asked coming to Tsuki's side.

"What were you two doing searching garbage anyway?"

"Well according to my cousins before they rescued you Miyako's evidence was the only one not damaged. I knew hers would be next so Tsuki and I agreed to find pieces of it that was left behind." Ayumi answered not giving into their little game one bit.

"I figured you wouldn't think it was important since its been damaged already making this piece easier to find. You failed to have known that everything or anything can be evidence." Tsuki said getting angry at first but talked evenly when Hikari elbowed her.

"Impossible your honor" a demon said "We didn't even see them get kidnapped"

"Didn't you say earlier that you saw them tied up? Wouldn't you see at least a fraction of the crime for your statement to be true?" Ayumi asked. The demon had been trapped. People started murmuring and Gar had to bang his gavel once more to get everyone to settle down.

"Your honor with all due respect to these lawyers they cannot back up everything because they weren't there like we were" Kaoru's kidnapper, Jaaku said.

"Oh don't we?" the girls said in sync smirking. Ayumi went up to the judge and asked for permission to do a certain spell and he nodded intrigued. Ayumi went up to the girls and nodded.

"And now for Exhibit D. This should answer all your questions." Hikari said.

"Objection!"

"We didn't do anything!" Ayumi defended.

"They are going to do a spell!"

"I allowed it. Continue ladies" Gar said. The girls nodded and breathed evenly. This is an ancient spell that the spirits themselves taught them. Since it was ancient it was taught in the vampires' ancient language,Romanian. The girls took each other's hand and began to chant.

_"Fie ca cei care mint fi pedepsit cu adevărul"_ Ayumi chanted and her eyes started to glow like the sun. Her solar pendant levitated over her chest and her sun tattoo was glowing on her forehead.

_"Cei răi păstrat adevărul prins din lume"_ Hikari chanted, Her eyes glowed a luminous gold, her gold crystal levitated as well and the tattoo on her forehead glowed along with her eyes.

_"Permiteți-mi să fie una liberă, astfel încât toți să martor"_ Tsuki chanted and she was in similar conditions as the other two. Her eyes glowed in silver, her forehead tattoo glowed, and her moonstone levitated.

Everyone stared in awe at the magnificent sight before them. Gold, Silver, and Yellow-Orange lights danced around the ceiling creating a screen. The defendants smiled seeing the girls perform the spell at least and successfully as well. Kaoru came back just in time to see the light-show within the courtroom.

_"În tot ceea ce este divin dezvălui adevărul ascuns!"_ the three girls chorused and an image of the girls and siblings getting kidnapped one by one played. This spell shows all who are witnessing the truth in a situation where there is a lie. The perfect spell to use in court against your enemies. The screen played the cloaked figure reveal none other than the demons and werewolf on this very trial. The jury gasped and the image showed the girls escaping with their siblings and the boys fighting them. After that the screen disappeared and the three girls got back to normal. Everyone including the girls themselves were shocked at what happened.

"I think that's enough you need your honor" Ayumi said. Jura and Gar looked at each other and nodded.

"I find the defendant not guilty! War shall commence but not until further notice!" Gar said before pounding his gavel to signify the end of trial. The boys were about to cheer but the mid quartet,who for the first time weren't wearing their maid outfits, covered their mouths. Gar and Jura nodded respectfully toward the three lawyers who bowed as a reply. When they left the maids allowed them to cheer.

"SUKI-SAN!" the four brothers said in unison

"AYUMI-CHAN!" Kinzoku said

"HIKARI-CHAN!" Aoki said. The boys hugged their sisters tightly and unfortunately Tsuki had four crushing hugs to deal with. Everyone started congratulating each other and giving hugs. Their happy moment was interrupted by their enemies passing them to leave the hall.

Momoko and Yuichi looked at a female demon named Naifu.

Raiden and Miyako looked at Ivan

Kimiko and Satoshi looked at the demon Zanko

Kaoru and Takeshi looked at Jaaku

Kinzoku and Hikari looked at a werewolf named Masao

Rin and Ayumi looked at a werewolf named Okamu

Lastly Tsuki and Aoki looked-,well mostly glared, at the demon prince himself Akuma. No one even noticed he was here. Tsuki looked annoyed and mad at the same time. Aoki looked like he was going to rip his eyes out just for staring at her and Akuma was smirking as if someone told a joke. The stare-off continued for a few more minutes before Akuma told everyone to continue walking. With one last glance at everyone he left the room...strangely content. It was like he wanted the tension in the room to rise.

"What was that about?" Miyako asked.

"Nothing good that's for sure." Raiden answered

"So does this mean we are going to be in war?" Kimiko asked

"The council has to discuss when and where and other war stuff. We'll get the information for it as soon as they make a decision." Kinzoku said

"Remember the last war?" Ayumi asked and everyone nodded.

"There was one before this?" Kaoru butted in.

"Yeah we lost" Rin answered

The room fell silent and it was broken by Fiona and Richard coming to them.

"You girls were very clever" The king praised

"And good job keeping each other calm you two" Fiona said. Hikari and Tsuki looked at each other and looked away.

"Arigato" Ayumi said

"I suppose I can compliment you three just this once" Elise said "That spell was perfect." she said in her stern voice. The three lawyers sweat-dropped but took it since it was once in a blue moon that Elise would compliment anyone.

"Let's go home" Richard said and everyone nodded agreeing. Tsuki had to come back in the court room since baby Raiden forgot his rattle. She was heading towards the door but someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and yelped at her unexpected visitor.

"AHHHH! Nar!" the empath said calming down. Nar chuckled always finding that reaction amusing.

"You and the others did well"

"Oh you saw all that? Well it was fun being lawyer for a day" Tsuki said.

"Well I hate to say this but The Demon Lord is going to do a surprise attack on your castle" Nar said suddenly serious. Tsuki's face fell and look at Nar.

"They can't attack until the council approves the date for war!" the empath said almost yelling.

"I know but he has inside forces in the council. He knows when the war will start and by the time you get notice troops will be out your doorstep"

"Damn..."Tsuki said to herself. "When will they attack?"

"In three days"

"Wait. He got inside forces...why would he need them unless..." The Lord of Darkness nodded

"I'm afraid he planned this from the beginning." Nar said

"He's as cunning as people say. So your telling me we only have a two days to train?" Nar answered her question with a nod. Tsuki was about to say something else but the double doors opened.

"Tsu-chan what took-" Aoki was cut off noticing Nar's appearance.

"Oh hey,Nar" he greeted the black-caped man.

"Hello Aoki" Nar said not letting them see the smirk on his face. A mischievous plan was being formed.

"Aoki-kun what are you doing here?" Tsuki asked the ember-eyed boy.

"Oh you took a while to come back so I came after you everyone else is at the castle already"

"Tsuki-san." Nar said getting her attention and said girl turned around.

"I must be going now theirs a meeting for the surprise attack" Nar prepared a shadow portal.

"Thanks Nar!" Tsuki called and he nodded with a smirk after seeing Aoki's face and went through the portal.

"What was that all about?" Aoki asked

"Oh nothing,really. Come on! Nar told me something important." Tsuki said running with Aoki running short afterwards. Unbeknownst the lunar vampire the young man next to her was feeling a little bit jealous of what he just saw.

"So what's so important?" Aoki asked hoping to get an answer this time. However the answer he was given isn't the kind of one he had in mind.

"Our kingdom is going to be attacked in three days." Tsuki that moment those words left her mouth they both knew that all this time they were just the The Demon Lord's pawn. Everything that happened was his plan. Well...almost everything.

* * *

**That's A Wrap!**

**Me:*wakes up and yawns* That was an amazing nap~!**

**Boomer:S-suki-san?**

**Me:Hm? Why are you guys so far way? Why am I in this room? Why are the walls dented? What did you guys do!?**

**RRBZ:Us!? This was all YOU!**

**Me:A-Atashi?**

**PPGZ:*nods and shivers slightly***

**Me:Wha-What happened to me?**

**Nar: well that depends...  
**

**Electron: would you like the long version or the short?**

**Me:Etto...short please and would you guys stop shivering! Your making me feel bad!  
**

**RRBZ:YOU FEEL BAD?! YOU WERE A MOTHERFUCKING MONSTER!  
**

**PPGZ:You're forgiven ^_^  
**

**Me:*sighs* Nar,Electron-san please explain what happened while I was...  
**

**Brady:Knocked out?  
**

**Butch: Destroying everything in your path like a lunatic?  
**

**Me:Me?Destroy?!**

**Nar: *sigh* Well you came home from vacation you were angry at your brothers and sisters-in-law for trying to stow away on your vacation. as your anger continued to rise I figured I'd use my Song of Peace to calm you down. It worked but I forgot that any beings besides angels aren't meant to be hit with the amount of euphoria that you took so when you sobered up you went through possibly THE GREATEST withdrawal period that I have ever witnessed. You were like Godzilla multiplied by about 6 billion.  
**

**Electron: And of course there was the damage you did before we managed to get you in this Adimantium re-enforced room *clicks on the t.v.***

**Me:...  
**

**Momoko:Well?  
**

**Miyako:Any of this sounds familiar?  
**

**Me:No...I only remember the sound of this wonderful soothing melody  
**

**Butch:So you remember the flute but not becoming Tsukizilla?!  
**

**Me:No but...that sounds SO COOL!  
**

**PPGZ&RRBZ:*anime falls*  
**

**Miyako:It was horrifying!  
**

**Brady:Yeah! Poor Boom peed on himself twice  
**

**Boomer:Did not! Butch poured water there!  
**

**Butch:Yeah...once  
**

**Kimiko:*laughs* But don't worry about it Kiki-chan people get scarred for life all the time right?**

**Nar: Sure people get scarred for life all the time *glances out the window* anyone else see pitchforks and torches in the distance?**

**Everyone else:*looks out the window* DAMMIT!  
**

**Me:This isn't because of me right?  
**

**Brady:Sure sis another girl got hit with euphoria and became 6millon times zilla,scarred her loved ones, and got the townspeople on the defensive...  
**

**Kaoru:Smartass.  
**

**Me:Well Nar I guess you should shadow port us somewhere el- WAIT Nobody moves!  
**

**Electron: what's wrong? you remember something?****  
**

**Me:Yosh! Brady-nii I re-read the chapter and you purposefully didn't show us what was in your closet!  
**

**PPGZ:Brady...  
**

**Brady:DAMMIT!  
**

**Me:I'm the author *proud smile* did you really forget I would let you get away with it after everyone else did those embarrassing dares  
**

**Boomer:It WAS embarrassing *straightens bib*  
**

**Butch:I had to go to court in two boxers! And I think I got some grass in my hair from running outside the castle  
**

**Brick:My hair is still in pigtails! Btw Electron you were right that WAS the weirdest court case ever  
**

**Momoko:I was amused  
**

**Kimiko&Miyako:Me too!  
**

**Kaoru:I was put outside for laughing so much!**

**Nar: Hilarity within beautiful hilarity. Btw i'll be right back. Gonna see if I can calm down that mob *leaves via portal***

**Electron: well enough with the stalling! Brady; tell us all what is in your closet or i swear to all that is holy when Nar gets back i will have him personally PICK your brain apart until we find out... and i'll tell him to make sure that it is NOT pleasant *threatening voice and glare mode activated***

**Brady:Alright geez! It's bad enough you go in my closet and now my brain!  
**

**Butch:He can do that?  
**

**Me:Yea,Nar can get information in people's minds  
**

**Brady:Alright follow me to me and I'll show you  
**

**Boomer:This is SO Exciting!  
**

**Miyako:*giggles* Yeah!  
**

**Brady:*rolls eyes and unlocks the 15 padlocks on his closet*  
**

**Momoko:Why so many!?  
**

**Brady:I was supposed to be getting more next week...so much for that -_-  
**

**Kimiko:Isn't it supposed to be good to reveal secrets?**

**Nar: *appears via portal* Alright i'm back. The mob has completely had their memories wiped and have returned home, what did I miss? *glances at Brady* ah well it's about time we get to see what's in his closet *looks at Tsuki* Electron used the mind picking threat didn't he?**

**Me:*giggles* That he did,Nar!  
**

**Brady:*unlocks the last lock* Okay since the deal was I had to show Nar he's the only one that goes in  
**

**Brick,Butch,Brady:To hell with that! *opens the doors and gets blown away by a huge blast of wind*  
**

**Butch:OW!The fuck Brady?!  
**

**Brady:I set up a booby trap in case someone miraculously kinds all 15 keys to my locks and barges in  
**

**Brick:When were you going to say something!?  
**

**Brady:After you hit the wall. I was supposed go in first to clear the other traps  
**

**Miyako&I:Others?!  
**

**Kaoru:What is this a closet or a pyrimid?!  
**

**Brady:Closet. But there's one major difference between my closet and a Pharaoh's pyrimid  
**

**Everyone:Nani?  
**

**Brady:No one stole from it  
**

**Me:*sweat drops* Just clear the boobytraps alread y the readers are getting anxious!  
**

**Brady:I'm losing the biggest secret of my life! Show some sympathy!  
**

**Kimiko:*rubs his arm*  
**

**Brady*sighs and goes into the closet*  
**

***Broken glass* *jack hammer* *cat meows* *wave crash*  
**

**Momoko:What the fuck is going in there!?  
**

**Brick:Did I just hear water?  
**

**Miyako:What's he doing to the poor cat?!  
**

**Everyone:*sweat drops*  
**

**Butch:Way to miss the point Blondie**

**Electron: anyone else get the feeling we're doing nothing but heading straight into a wall of anti-climax?**

**Everyone:Me!  
**

**Brady:I'm done! Now everyone get in a single file line and-  
*Everyone bursts into the closet*  
**

**Brady:*sigh* Why do I even bother? *follows them in  
**

**Me:*whistles*  
**

**Miyako:Yare,yare(My,my)  
**

**Boomer:Sooo...this is what was in here since you were 7?  
**

**Brady:Yup!  
**

**Kaoru:How...unique...  
**

**Kimiko:A chainsaw collection...?  
**

**Brady:Yup!  
**

**Momoko:I feel slightly frightened  
**

**Butch:Don't its just...a bunch...of chainsaws...nothing new *chill goes down spine*  
**

**Brady:Well now that my secret is revealed you can all leave now!**

**Nar: hmm... you were right Electron; big anti-climax... *looks at Electron* Electron?  
**

**Electron: *eye twitches involuntarily* *creepy grin breaks out across face***

**Boomer:Brady its offical your insane. Tsuki do you notice Electron?  
**

**Me:Ne, what's with him?  
**

**Miyako:Is he sick?  
**

**Momoko:Nar? What happened to Electron-chan?  
**

**Brick:Electron.*waves hand in front of his face***

**Nar: Oh boy here we go *facepalm* I think an old childhood obsession has resurfaced...  
**

**Electron: *runs to the kitchen***

**Me:Oh...we don't know about his childhood  
**

**Butch:Again with the kitchen! What makes it so attractive?!  
**

**Kimiko:I think we're missing something...  
**

**Me:Perhaps this is the climax you've been craving for Nar**

**Electron: *runs in with every single knife he could in the kitchen* LET'S GET CONSTRUCTIVE! *creepy smile becomes even more so*  
**

**Nar: Ya see he always wanted to find a way to combine a chainsaw blade with knives... also you may want to step away from your chainsaws Brady... once he gets like this... not even I could stop him**

**Everyone:O_O  
**

**Brady:Those are MY CHAINSAWS! *runs to his chainsaws*  
**

**Kimiko:*pulls him back* Are you crazy!?  
**

**Me:Chainsaw blades with knives...interesting  
**

**Brick:Tsuki not you too!  
**

**Me:It was just a thought!  
**

**Brady:MY CHAINSAWS!  
**

**RRBZ:*tackles Brady to the ground*  
**

**Me:Nar can't you just talk his way out of this  
**

**Miyako:I don't know...that smile is creepy...  
**

**Kaoru:Based on every that happened so far I don't think talking will snap him out of it**

**Nar: sorry Tsuki and sorry Brady but if i have learned one thing in my time... a character cannot go against the will of the author that created him. my best advice? we should leave him alone until he breaks down everything to the point of which it's unusable or until he snaps out of it  
**

**Electron: *dismantles every chainsaw in the room* okay now if i take this... *picks up chain* and splice it with some of these... *grabs some nails* then maybe... no, no *tosses aside***

**Everyone:*nods*  
**

**Me:Well...I guess that's that for this chapter!  
**

**Brick:Weird ending!  
**

**Momoko:Nothing in this story is normal any way  
**

**Kaoru:So ture!  
**

**Me:That's how I like it!  
**

**RRBZ&PPGZ:Bye readers!**

**Me:Sayonara ;)**

**Nar: R&R, Enjoy Life and Later Days! Also don't worry by my estimate Electron should be back to normal by the next chapter  
**

**Electron: *turns on blowtorch* I'll just smelt these parts together... *grabs a wrench and an engine* Now with just a little reverse engineering... *small explosion* SON OF A-**

**A/N: Over 11,000 words! Never again O_O"**


	27. Elise's Boot Camp

**{Special shout-out to BCButch Fan who is my 200th reviewer ^_^ I'm so proud :'D)**

**Me:Konnichiwa! Welcome to Chapter 27!**

**Momoko:You know Kiki-chan it took a while for you to come back to the castle**

**Miyako:And you arrived the same time as Aoki-san as well :)**

**Me:...What are you trying to say?**

**Kaoru:I think you know *smirks***

**Kimiko:Something interesting must have happened on the way back ;)**

**Me:*blushes and scoffs* N-No! He was waiting for me and that's it!**

**Nar: *chuckles* Ah young love such a comedic thing to witness**

**Electron: *slowly staggers out of Brady's closet* *groan* *collapse on the ground***

**Miyako:Electron-chan did you have fun?**

**Brady:MY CHAINSAWS!**

**Me:What do you mean by young love?!**

**Brick:I don't know Tsuki...your 16 now and you know what happens to female vampires when they turn 16**

**Me:Th-that's not gonna happen to m-me!**

**Kaoru:Whoa Electron...you made a mess**

**Brady:In my closet!**

**Electron: *weakly raising his hand* I... I... *violent cough***

**Nar: Hey he's trying to say something! gather 'round everyone**

**Everyone:*gathers around* **

**Me:Electron-san? **

**Boomer:What is it?**

**Electron: *smiles weakly* Over a decade... it took... over a decade but... I finally did it! I have finally combined the chainsaw blades with knives!**

**Everyone:*anime falls***

**Boomer:Congrats! Electron**

**Kimiko:Cool! ^_^**

**Butch:Does it work?**

**Electron: *miraculous recovery* DANG STRAIGHT IT WORKS! hold on, I'll go get it! *dashes back into the closet***

**Nar: wow I never thought he'd actually pull it off... oh yes that reminds me *pulls out a checkbook and writes a check for 3 million dollars and offers it to Brady* here Brady i hope this will cover the damage to your collection**

**Everyone:O.O!**

**Brady:Thanks Nar!**

**Me:*whistles***

**Brick:Wha-Where-How?!**

**Momoko: Breathe Brick!**

**Butch:Dude! Your loaded**

**Nar: Ah yes well let me explain a little history to you all: Back when Electron was around... six or seven he had his first 'episode' and foreseeing the problems that this can cause I took some advice from Electron's father and became something of a master at playing the stock market. So we have loads of cash stored away in case of the occurrence of an episode. And we become part-time philanthropists to help burn through some of the extra money we accumulate while still retaining enough to cover property damage**

**Everyone:*listens to the story like little children* OOOOOH! **

**Momoko:Interesting**

**Electron: *steps out of the closet carrying bladed chainsaw* Alright everyone *a la scarface* SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND! *revs chainsaw until it starts up* Listen to that engine purr**

**Miyako: Shouldn't this be done outside?**

**Brick:You gotta admit that's impressive**

**Butch:*nods* Very**

**Electron: *sighs as he turns off chainsaw* Well now that my greatest goal in life has been achieved their's only one thing left to do... *walks up to Brady and offers him the bladed chainsaw* Brady... I want you to have this**

**Nar: Well, well, well this is an interesting development**

**Momoko,Kimiko,Miyako&Me:Aww! That's sweet!...I think o.o**

**Brady:*blinks* Are you sure? You worked on this for 10 years**

**Electron: Yeah I did but everytime before and after my episode would hit I always wondered what I would do if I actually managed to build it and I think that's what held me back all those years but when I first saw your collection and right before the episode hit full swing I realized that it could only be YOU Brady who could bare this instrument of beauty. *offers it to him again* you are the only one that is worthy but I'd like you to promise me three things that you'll do with this creation of mine**

**Momoko,Kimiko,Miyako&Me:AWWW! Electron is SO SWEET! ^_^**

**Boomer:Worthy? Where have I heard this from?**

**Brady:I couldn't**

**Butch:Bro quit the act and take it**

**Brady:*laughs and takes it* Thanks Electron!**

**Brick:What are the 3 things he has to do?**

**Nar: *laughs* My god I was created by someone who loves dramatics**

**Electron: You know it *turns to Brady* Number 1: On the day of the war I want you to promise me that you will charge into battle with this mighty tool of death at your side and rip those werewolves and evil demons a new one **

**Brady:With pleasure!**

**Kimiko:Ha! Electron-chan likes dramatics? That's something we have in common! **

**Boomer:What's number 2?**

**Me:Electron-san thinks high of his creations doesn't he,Nar?**

**Nar: If he didn't I most likely wouldn't be the carefully constructed powerhouse that you see before you**

**Electron: *laughs* Number 2: This one goes out for Tsuki-chan I want you to promise me... that should you ever come across that black hearted Akuma on the battlefield... fight him with this weapon. Whether you kill him or not debatable but when the dust settles on the battlefield I want you to be able stand tall with pride that you managed to get a little of his blood on this blade and show him what it is truly like... to be afraid**

**Me:Good point Nar**

**Brick&Butch:I like that one Electron**

**Brady:You better use this on Akuma Suki-san!**

**Me:*smiles with a dark aura***

**Kaoru:*Shakes me a little* Tsuki!**

**Me:*snaps out of it* Huh? Oh! Hai Electron-san!**

**Miyako: And number 3? :)**

**Electron: This one... it blows all the others out of the water. Number 3: I want you to promise that upon this day and on this night *voice gradually grows louder for dramatic effect* you will use this tool to protect ALL that is what you love and care for. but most of all *pauses* i re-read chapter 24 up to the part where Kimiko reveals her past... and i may not know exactly what happened but if i THINK what happened is actually what happened *voice continues to grow louder* than i want you to promise above all *voice grows to maximum dramatic loudness* that should her past even BEGIN to repeat itself... *lowers voice to a low almost threatening tone* stop it DEAD in its tracks**

**Everyone:*blinks twice* O.O **

**Kimiko:I'm so moved! :'D**

**Butch:Dramatics...**

**Kaoru:Tell me about it.**

**Miyako:It seems reasonable**

**Brady:YOSH! *fist pump***

**Nar: *laughs* You really need to try out for more parts in your school plays**

**Electron: Oh just wait Nar rumor has it that one of the productions this year will Dracula! and i will be trying out for the vampire of the hour himself! check out my Dracula impression, i've been working on it for a while: *clears throat and speaks with a great Transylvanian accent* Good evening... I am Count Victor von *slight pause as he takes a small bow* Dracula**

**Kimiko:*claps* Well done!Hehe! We have something in common indeed~! **

**Butch:Ahhh Dracula...**

**Brick:Our great great great**

**Brady:Great great**

**Boomer:Great!**

**Me:Grand-father! ^_^**

**Kaoru:He's real?**

**Butch:Of course he's real! What do you think? People just make stuff up?**

**Nar: And not only that but the way they depict him in the movies? Total. Crap. He was without a doubt one of the most friendliest souls I had ever met at the time. And let me tell ya... the man was a FANTASTIC chess player.**

**RRBZ:THANK YOU!**

**Miyako:Wait...you met Dracula,Nar?**

**Electron: Did you forget? Nar=immortal he's a LOT older than you'd guess by looking at him**

**Nar: Indeed I've watched as many great stories unfolded, always in the shadows and never taking the light. OH BTW you seven wanna hear something cool?**

**Everyone:OH YEAH!**

**Me:No fair! WE didn't even get to meet him! *pouts* **

**Butch:Oh well**

**Brick:What do you wanna tell us Nar?**

**Nar: Have you ever seen a movie called Dragons A Fantasy Made Real?**

**Everyone:*nods***

**Nar: It's real**

**Electron: With the exception of one detail**

**Everyone:NO FUCKING WAY!**

**Butch:*pauses* Wait...Miyako cursed?**

**Miyako:*blushes* Pardon me hehe**

**Kimiko:What's the one detail?**

**Electron: The one detail that is wrong is that they said all the dragons died out**

**Nar: Which is not true. They are still very much in existence *leans in* the trick... *a small dragon pops his head out from under his hat, looks around and goes back in* is knowing where to look *wink***

**Everyone:What the-*looks around***

**Me:Amazing...O_O**

**Miyako:That dragon was kawai!**

**Brady:I feel like we're forgetting something... **

**Me:Oh! the story! Oops haha **

**Boomer: I wanna say the disclaimer!**

**Me:Go for it**

**Boomer:Okay Ts-**

**Butch:Suki-san doesn't own us our mates,Nar, Electron, or Ayumi just the story!**

**Boomer:Hey!**

**Electron: Sorry Boomer maybe next time**

**Butch:I just realized that Brady got two things and I didn't get anything**

**Boomer&Brick:*rolls eyes***

**Kaoru:*gives him gum***

**Butch:I'm good!**

**Me:*laughs* To the Story!**

* * *

Tsuki and Aoki finally got home and were greeted with smirks. Tsuki knew why but they were more important things to worry about right now.

"Stop smirking like that" the lunar vampire said.

"It's not every day we see you two holding hands,desu" the blonde said innocently while smiling

"Huh?" Aoki said. The two of them looked down and they were indeed holding hands. They blushed and released each other's hands while muttering 'sorry' to each other.

"Now Luna no said for you to stop" Hikari said smirking with a giggling Ayumi beside her.

"Urusai! We are being attacked in three days!" Tsuki looked around a little "Where's Ka-san and otto-san?" Ayumi pointed to a door and Tsuki and Aoki went through it leaving everyone dumbfounded.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Everyone else said following the pair when they realized what was just said.

"What do you mean we're being attacked in three days?!" Takeshi shouted. Fiona and Richard stared at their son in shock.

"We're being attacked in three days?!" The king and queen said in unison.

"Would everyone listen!" Tsuki shouted. Everyone got her attention. When I went back to get Raiden's rattle Nar came and told me that the Demon Lord has inside sources in the castle and plans to attack the very second they announce the war date. By the time their at our doorstep we would have just received notice,putting us at a disadvantage"

The king processed this new information. The room was silent. The importance of the war has increased ten-fold.

"So...we have two days to train?" Yuichi asked and his sister nodded. The four princes looked at each other and had wide grins on their faces.

"ALRIGHT!" Takeshi,Satoshi, and Raiden said with a fist pump.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Yuichi said with a fist pump of his own.

"Are you guys crazy?! Did you hear what was just said?!" Kaoru yelled at them.

"Of course we heard why do you think we're so happy?" Takeshi said keeping his wide grin.

"I don't get it,desu" Miyako said

"The fact that we have two days to train AND that our enemies doesn't know we are one step ahead of them" Raiden started

"Just makes this war a whole lot more exciting!" Satoshi finished

"Doesn't it?" Yuichi asked Aoki,Zoku and Rin who thought about it for a while and then nodded while smiling.

"Boys..."Ayumi said with a '-_-' face which made the others girls nod.

"Well I trust you kids to train hard for the next two days" Fiona said

"Excuse us we must talk to the general" Richard said leaving with Fiona.

"We're going to train hard alright."Yuichi said in a certain tone that made everyone look at him

"You mean.." Rin started

"Yes Rin we need **her**"

The vampires in the room gasped and the girls just looked confused.

"Alright everyone suit up and meet me in the living room!" Yuichi said. In a flash all the vampires including Rin dashed away in a fast speed.

"Where did everyone go?" Kimiko asked

"Who knows?" Kaoru said going back to the living room to sit on the couch with the remaining girls following her. When they went back the living room they found everyone there in sweats in their own respective colors.

"How did you-?" Miyako started

"Don't ask" Kaoru said sighing

"So who's your trainer going to be?" Momoko asked. As if on cue heavy footsteps were heard coming into the room and everyone tensed. In the door frame they were meet by a similar stern face a long with the Lord of Darkness himself.

"Nar is your trainer?!" the girls said in shock.

"Eh?NO!" the vampires said

"The witch next to him is our trainer" Zoku clarified. Elise smirked as if being called 'witch' is her favorite thing in the world.

"If that's the case then...why are you here Nar?" Momoko asked.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world" Nar said smiling since he's in for a show. That he is. Elise has a unique and somewhat harsh way of training. Every time she trains the kids they need to spend 5 hours in the infirmary due to the soreness. This is why she only trains them once every two months. Despite this Elise's training is indeed effective and improves their strength but they would have hell to pay after her training is over.

"Well I guess we have to put on sweats too" Kaoru said causally

"Nani?!" the three girls said looking at Kaoru.

"Kaoru that's not a good idea" Hikari said with a nervous laugh.

"Why not?"

"Don't take this the wrong way but..." Ayumi said drifting off

"You couldn't handle it" Takeshi finished for his cousin.

"What do you mean by that?" Kaoru said raising an eyebrow.

"If Kaoru needs a demonstration then let's start with the warm-up" Elise said leading everyone outside. She took out a whistle and a stop watch.

"Everyone give me five laps around the castle in 5 minutes!" she declared. The four girls jaw's drop while Nar seemed even more interested.

"Go." Elise said and then they were off. Elise always found the 'Ready Set' part useless. All the four girls could see was zooms run past them and they stared in shock. Elise just kept watching her stopwatch to see when five minutes were up.

"Times up!" Elise said. All the zooms stopped to reveal the runners that weren't tired. Nar nodded impressed and the girls' jaw dropped.

"Now do you see what I mean?" Ayumi asked smiling a little. The girls nodded.

"The girls shouldn't be here anyway" Elise interrupted.

"Why not?" Raiden asked.

"Two reasons. One, they would distract you four." Elise looked her four princes who were about to disagree but then realized she was right. "Two, a certain someone would try to show off in front of his mate and everyone in general" Elise said staring at Takeshi. Everyone followed the stare and Takeshi chuckled a bit.

"Haha looks like everyone is staring at,bro" Takeshi said to Satoshi who was right next to him

"They are staring at you porcupine" Satoshi said

"Well the Professor trains us anyway,desu" Miyako said.

"Good luck with training!" Kimiko said as they left

"Trust me Kimiko they are all going to need it" Elise said smirking at her victims-err trainees.

"Good run. Now the real training starts follow me brats" Elise said and everyone followed her like they were in the army and marched into the castle.

"Why are they walking like that?" Nar asked Elise.

"Because every time I train them they know it is like boot camp. Marching like soldiers seems fitting so I tell them to." Elise the Dictator said. Nar nodded and observed how everyone had their backs straight and looking directly in front of them.

"I'm in for a show" the Lord of Shadows mused to himself.

* * *

With the girls...

"Okay girls I made a few improvements on the simulator so that you can adjust to what you would see during the war, When your out there just please be careful" The Professor said.

"Aww don't worry about us Professor just do your part and start that thing!" Buttercup said swinging your hammer.

"Professor I finally added the last part of the girls new belts!"Ken said with peach on his trail.

"New belts?!" Bunny and Bubbles said excitedly while Buttercup said it more shocked than excited.

"Yeah the best situation to use your new belts would be in a war right?"

"So put then on and try-Where's Momoko?" Peach said looking around.

"I'm back~!" the red head said coming through the door

"Momoko-san where were you?!" Ken yelled at the pink-eyed girl

"Sakurako's Sweet Shop! I bought everyone sundaes!" Momoko cheered.

"Arigato!" The other three Powerpuffs said getting their own sundae.

"Um...hello?! Are you unaware that you are going to be at war soon?!" Ken yelled trying to get his 'older sisters' to focus on what's important. Alas they have been put under the powerful spell that sweets cast on most people. Especially Momoko. Soon enough the four girls, the Professor, and even the robotic dog were enjoying their sundae's. Ken noticed one more sundae waiting for him so he sighed and gave up.

"If you can't beat them join them" Ken said to himself taking the first spoonful.

"I wonder how the others are doing with their training,desu" Miyako wonder out loud

"Well if Else is training them then they are probably in the infirmary" Kaoru said putting more ice cream in her mouth.

"I'n sure they are fine Miya-chi" Momoko asked

"Yeah how bad can Elise be?" Kimiko said oblivious to her own statement.

* * *

Back to Castle...

Takeshi used his earth powers to create a maze with falling boulders in certain parts. Everyone was on the verge of starting to get tired which is impressive because they already gave Elise 50 push-ups, did target practice for an hour, and cleaned all the castle's windows which is about 250. Nar watched it all while enjoying his favorite drink;Barq's Root Beer. He had to admit Elise was tough and was pleasantly surprised when they did their tasks well.

"How many times have you done this to them?" Nar asked

"About 10 or so. When they first did this everyone passed out after there laps so...they have improved" Elise answered as the kids started to gather at the maze's entrance.

"So...why did we have to clean all the windows?" Rin asked stretching his arms.

"Arm strength" Elise said in a certain tone that only Nar picked up. "Is the maze done Takeshi?"

"Yes ma'am!" Takeshi said as if he were soldier saluting afterwards. Elise nodded and told everyone to gather around.

"Takeshi has made a sturdy and complicated maze which meant that he can create mental patterns before he even attacks, which is good." Takeshi smiled while Elise continued "For the rest of you...you are to find your way out of this maze while dealing with your obstacles."

"What obstacles?" Hikari asked

"Takeshi will provide you with falling boulders and random stalagmites sprouting from the ground anytime he pleases." Everyone but Takeshi and Nar's jaw dropped. Takeshi grinned enjoying his task.

"NANI?!"

"So you put Takeshi of ALL PEOPLE in charge of OUR safety?!" Yuichi yelled.

"Yes. But since you are all worried you may use your elements." Elise answered simply taking out her whistle. "Takeshi make everything random"

"Will do!" Takeshi said overjoyed. The fact that Takeshi will attack randomly just made everyone else more tense than they already were. Nar was slightly surprised that Elise trusts Takeshi with everyone's safety. However she knew Takeshi longer than he did. Elise blew the whistle and everyone charged and eventually got split up to meet later at the end of the maze.

Yuichi,Satoshi, and Rin were running in the same direction dodging or destroying falling boulders and stalagmites. Yuichi almost got hit twice by Takeshi's boulders. He was running at a fair speed and was observant so that he could avoid or be prepared for any attack his brother would have for him. Rin unsheathed his sword which activated his demonic powers. (A/N:Sorry if I didn't mention this before but I don't own Rin either :P) Rin was now engulfed with blue flames,the flames of Hell, and slashed his sword which gave any boulder that came his way a clean cut and separating before it could touch him. If Rin had any advantage it would be precision. Satoshi used his incredible speed as advantage. He would dash seconds away before the boulders could hit where he previously was. This made Takeshi slightly frustrated and he tried to hit him a couple times,which Satoshi dodged perfectly, and Elise slapped him for not making it random.

Zoku,Aoki,and Raiden went off in a separate direction. They reached a dead end and a huge boulder blocked their way so they charged their energy and blasted the boulder which turned it to rubble. Aoki destroyed the sprouting stalagmites with ease and sometimes allowed the boulder to crush the stalagmites so that he would have to do less work. Zoku turned his arm into metal so that his fist alone could crush some of Takeshi's biggest boulders. Again Takeshi gave him a challenge and made a boulder the size of two mini vans come straight toward his teal-eyed cousin. Since it was too big to dodge Zoku turned his whole body into metal and drilled himself out of the boulder without any real damage. After he returned his body back to normal he said 'Nice try Takeshi!' and continued running through the maze. Raiden's speed could rival Satoshi's but his used his speed differently. Instead of using speed to dodge his used speed to destroy more boulders and stalagmites that was in his way. Raiden zapped anything that was in his way and at certain times Takeshi had trouble keeping up.

Tsuki,Hikari,and Ayumi took another path. They ran into more dead ends but eventually were on the right path to getting out. A huge boulder was rolling towards them so Ayumi sent a solar blast making it explode on impact before it could hit Tsuki. Tsuki nodded her thanks and they continued to through the maze. Hikari had quick reflexes which came in handy for dodging Tsuki's tackles whenever they were fighting or having their arguments. Three boulders were heading towards Hikari so she destroyed two with her gold light and dodged the last one. When they were a few meters away from the exit Takeshi sprouted really tall and pointy stalagmites from the ground "randomly".

"Really?!" Ayumi shouted at Takeshi

"Heh heh Elise-san's orders" Takeshi shouted back continuing to shoot boulders towards the maze.

The three girls used a jagged boulder and carefully climbed to the top of it. Once on top they played a dangerous game of hopscotch on the stalagmites to get to the exit. The trick is to not stay on one stalagmite too long or else the sharp surface would get to you. The three girls jumped from stalagmite to stalagmite keeping their balance and speed at bay. Around the same time the boys below them were destroying the stalagmites that the girls were previously on. Eventually the girls literally fell off the last stalagmite and landed some what safely. The boys charged their energy and shot it at the stalmites making them fall like pointy rain.

Takeshi ceased attacking when he saw everyone get out his maze and made everything sink to the ground. Nar came up to them clapping and Elise wore her usual expression.

"Good although Takeshi I didn't appreciate you trying to squish your cousin with a boulder" Elise said

"He couldn't even if he wanted to" Zoku said laughing a little.

"I'm impressed" Nar complimented "I'm looking forward to see what's next" Everyone,including Takeshi, was catching their breath due to their latest activity.

"Hmm...if you're out of breath now your going to pass out at your next task" Elise said in a casual tone. Everyone followed their dictator to a large room it has watermelons in a basket and eggs placed perfectly on vertical beams. Nar just observed as everyone else raised an eyebrow at Elise.

"Get two watermelons and hold them in one hand" Elise ordered. Everyone did what they were told.

"Walk up and hold your arms out so that they are above the egg". Once again everyone obeyed and walked to the the beams and made their hands go above the eggs.

"Now hold the watermelons and keep holding them so that the eggs won't brake" Everyone's eyes widened and Nar was intrigued with their latest task.

"For how long?" Raiden asked scared to hear the answer. Elise looked at them and glanced at the clock. "Half an hour should do it" Elise replied normally.

"But-"

"No buts! If any of you crack your eggs before half an hour then you get a punishment task"

"W-what's the punishment task?" Yuichi asked. Elise smirked and paused for a minute to look at her victims-err trainees.

"The punishment task is...you have to cross a tight rope that is above the Alligator Lake blindfolded" Elise said smirking wider. Everyone's eyes became dinner plates.

"I thought you made the lake up so that we would behave..."Tsuki said slightly horrifed

"Your kidding...right?!" Hikari asked

"When do I ever joke?" Elise asked raising her eyebrow.

"Good point" everyone said in unison.

"Anyone want to give up and do the punishment now?" Everyone shook their heads no rapidly.

"Good." Elise took a seat and watched how each and every child slowly started to ache and struggle to hold the watermelons. Not only are watermelons heavy but if you hold them in one spot without moving your muscles can get sore and make them tremble.

"What's the point of this one" Nar asked taking another sip of Barq's

"Balance,strength, and endurance to pain" Elise said.

"And what about the windows?" Nar asked with a smirk.

"That one was random" Elise answered with a smirk of her own.

"Your secret is safe with me" Nar said and Elise nodded as a response.

* * *

29 minutes later...

Everyone was sweating and felt that their arms were about to snap like tooth picks. Despite this they weren't going to give in when they only had a minute left. All their efforts would be wasted and they would have to do the punishment task. No one wanted to get punishment from Elise.

"Just one more second..."Elise said

Everyone's arms were trembling and they were desperate to drop the watermelons and never touch one ever again.

"Okay you can stop know" They didn't need to be told twice. They happily dropped the watermelons and fell to the floor sweating and giving their arms a well deserved rest. Everyone was breathing heavily and some slight groans of pain were heard.

"This is how you train them all the time?" Nar asked looking at everyone on the floor.

"It used to be an hour" Elise said "but everyone would pass out the last 10 minutes so I decided to be kind and give them half an hour"

"Your...a...saint" Satoshi said between breaths and Elise smirked at his sarcastic comment. After a few more intakes of oxygen everyone got up and stretched their arms and legs.

"Alright you brats survived we have about" Elise glanced at the clock "45 minutes or so before your fatigue hits so I'll give one last task. This one would be...special."

"Special how?" Rin asked

"My last one has to do with teamwork. I'm aware that all of you are close since you have grown up together but there are two people in particular who needs to work together more than anyone else" Elise said looking at Tsuki and Hikari.

"Haha! Elise-san is looking at you!" Hikari said to Tsuki

"She's looking at you! Not that I'm surprised since you're so argumentative!" Tsuki shouted at Hikari

"Me? Argumentative? You are the one ALWAYS starting fights with me!" Hikari argued

"SAY WHAT?! YOUR THE ONE WHO-"

"Enough you two!" Nar said and the two girls looked at him.

"I'll settle this she's looking at _both_ of you" Nar concluded. The two girls looked at Elise who nodded.

"If you two are on the battle field and everyone else is out of reach instead of fighting together you two would probably have a contest to see who defeats the most foes" Elise said

"Which I would win" Hikari said

"You wish" Tsuki muttered

"That's not the point! The point is you would be so caught up in your little contest that you might get left behind. So for the very last task before your fatigue hits,which is in about 35 minutes by the way, you two will work together"

Tsuki and Hikari looked at each other then looked away causing the room to sweat drop.

"Zoku where are the cuffs I asked you to make while you have your 5 minute break?" Elise asked. Zoku took out a pair of metal handcuffs,which he made by himself so there was no key, and gave it to Elise. Tsuki and Hikari's eyes widened along with everyone else in the room. Out of all the tasks they did this one would probably be Nar's favorite.

"You don't mean..." Elise finished Hikari's question with a nod. The two girls looked at each other and ran in opposite directions. A tick-mark was on Elise's forehead which made everyone step aside.

"When will you brats learn?" Elise muttered to herself before she ran after Tsuki first and jumped on her back and covered her eyes

"Aaah!" Tsuki screamed and ran straight into Hikari.

"Luna you idiot!"

"I couldn't see!"

CLICK

Elise got off the two girls satisfied and walked towards the group. Tsuki's wrist was now handcuffed to Hikari's.

"Damn it!" Hikari said trying to brake it

"Don't bother it was made by Zoku" Elise said sighing

"You?!"

"Heh...sorry dictator's orders" Zoku said. The two girls got up and faced their dictator for a day.

"They're handcuffed now what?" Raiden asked.

"Takeshi make another rock monster" Elise said and Takeshi did what he was told.

"You have to destroy this 'monster' by working together. Yuichi and Satoshi will demonstrate" The two brothers immediately ran forward and headed towards the monster. Using the saying 'fans make the flame stronger' Yuichi engulfed his fist with his famous crimson flames and Satoshi had a mini tornado around his fist. Together the two elements collided and the fire doubled in size which increased their attack to the 'monster's' chest making it turn to rumble. Satoshi and Yuichi bumped fists when they were done and went back to the group.

"See?Easy!" Satoshi said with a playful grin. The two girls rolled their eyes and prepared to do their last task. Another monster rose from the surface and moved from left to right in a taunting fashion.

"Go." Elise said and the two girls charged at the rock monster. Hikari prepared to do a attack by bring her left arm back but it pulled Tsuki back as well.

"Luna get out my way!" Hikari said pushing the ravenette behind her.

"We're handcuffed! Deal with it!" Tsuki yelled back before trying to do an attack but being handcuffed made it difficult. Hikari shoved Tsuki so that a beam of silver light hit the ceiling instead of the monster that was right in front of them.

"What the hell?!"

"If you did that attack then I would have gotten it!"

"No you wouldn't! I know how to aim!"

"Then explain the dent in the ceiling?"

"You pushed me!"

Soon enough the girls started yelling at each other making the whole room sweat drop. It was as if the monster in front of them wasn't even there. The rock monster ended their argument by shooting two boulders at them with its cannon-gut. Takeshi can be really creative when he wants to be. Unfortunately the girls were two busy arguing they didn't notice...well until they got hit.

"AAAH!" the handcuffed girls screamed when the boulder came in contact with their bodies. They slowly got up and rubbed their heads to ease their pain. If it hit a normal person they would have broken bones but since they are vampires it was like getting hit in the gut with a basketball which still hurt nonetheless.

"Now do you see why I gave you two this task" Elise asked as she walked up to them.

"She was in my way!" Hikari said. Tsuki was still rubbing her head but glared at the girl she was handcuffed with.

"Listen both of you. When you are handcuffed you can't do your own separate attacks. You have to think of the person next to you and how your powers would affect them. For example, Satoshi used his element to strengthen Yuichi's, thus strengthening their attack. You don't have to strengthen anything you just have to stop arguing and remember that your handcuffs link our movements as well as your bodies."

Hikari and Tsuki listened with realization in their eyes. For a brief moment Elise seemed...thoughtful.

"NOW STOP ARGUING BOTH OF YOU BEFORE I BEAT YOU WITH A FRYING PAN!" Elise yelled making the teens in the room flinch. Nar had no reason to flinch the threat wasn't for him.

"Yes ma'am!" the two girls said in unison. Elise nodded and went back to where the audience is.

"Go." she said and the two girls looked at each other and nodded. The two girls ran towards the rock monster. When a cannon was shot Hikari went behind Tsuki and said ravenette was able to shoot a beam of silver light successfully destroying it. Tsuki then spun Hikari around faster and faster until she was nothing put a gold ring surrounding her.

"What are they doing?!" Raiden asked thinking Tsuki was going to fling Hikari into a wall or something.

"We shall see" Nar said watching them with great interest. Everyone watched as the gold ring got closer to the monster. Finally Hikari was seen kicking the monster's head off clean of its shoulders. The head slammed into the wall turning it to dust. Tsuki swung the golden-streaked girl once more before landing her safely to the ground. Everyone cheered and Elise nodded with a smirk.

"Better." she commented.

"Nice kick" Tsuki said to the girl handcuffed to her.

"Nice aim" Hikari replied smiling at her. Everyone came up to them so that Elise could officially end their little boot camp. Last time everyone left without her saying it was over and she hit them all with rolling pins. Like the king,she wanted to be the one to end things.

"You brats all did well and no one passed out during the watermelon task so for that...good job. As for you two girls it was clever to use Hikari as a weapon."

"Thanks Elise-san!" the two girls said relieved that they didn't get her mad twice in a row.

"I'm impressed with all of you Elise's tasks are rather brutal"

"Why thank you Nar" Elise said smirking

"However you all completed them well"

"Arigato Nar!" everyone said

"Although I thought Luna was going to slam me into a wall" Hikari said flipping the bang from her face.

"Nani?! I landed you safely!" Tsuki said.

"Yes but I was a few inches from the wall" Hikari said glaring

"A few inches won't kill you!" Tsuki said glaring back

"It almost killed me!" Hikari yelled back

Soon enough the two girls starting arguing once again and their audience sighed.

"Should I stop them?" Nar asked. Elise looked at the clock and smirked.

"Don't bother." she replied.

As if on cue Elise's trainees started to groan and yelp in pain. The were rolling around the floor and crying out. Elise sighed and the maid quartet came in knowing this would happen.

"My training comes with certain fatigue that takes five hours or so to recover from." Elise told Nar "Its great for stopping arguments"

"My bones are on fire!" Takeshi wailed as he along with everyone else were taken to the infirmary. Hikari and Tsuki were still handcuffed but were in to much pain to care.

After an hour or so the yelling stage ended but the pain from the sore muscles were still in effect and no one could barely move. Nar and Elise came in with something behind their backs. A certain treat for everyone to make them feel better.

"How are you holding up?" Nar asked everyone.

"Finnneeeee..." the room chorused but the moaning said otherwise.

"We bought something to make you feel better" Elise said almost . Everyone struggled to look at the wicked witch and Lord of Shadows.

"Is it more ice?" Rin moaned trying to move his stiff muscles.

"Nope" Else and Nar looked at each other and revealed what was behind their back. Two large plates of watermelon slices and when everyone saw it their eyes widened remembering the pain those cursed watermelons brought to their arms.

"Who wants watermelon slices?"

"AAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**That's A Wrap!  
**

**Butch:Suki-san we got a late B-Day present for you  
**

**Me:Really?! What is it!? :D  
**

**Brick:A video of what happens when a female vampire turns 16!  
**

**Boomer:We recorded it ourselves! ^_^  
**

**Brady:So you can watch it now!  
**

**Me:*eyes widen and try to run away*  
**

**Brick:GRAB HER!  
**

**RRBZ:*grabs me*  
**

**Me:I DON'T WANNA! *gets dragged out*  
**

**Kimiko:There are claw marks on the floor...  
**

**Kaoru: Wow she really doesn't wanna see that video  
**

**Miyako:Nar I have a question**

**Nar: *glances at her* Hmm? Speak it then**

**Miyako:If you were around since the dinosaurs then how come people couldn't find proof of you?  
**

**Kaoru:Yeah...they found bones but not your footprints?**

**Nar: *laughs knowingly* Who knows? *looks away with an innocent look***

**PPGZ:*raises eyebrow*  
**

**RRBZ:We're back!  
**

**Me:*shivers* O_O  
**

**Miyako:How was the video?  
**

**Me:I...m-may never sleep again  
**

**Brady:We'll show you the rest later**

**Electron: *laughs* Ok now THIS I gotta see. Pop that thing in, make some popcorn, and let's see this thing**

**Me:NO!  
**

**Butch:Its for your own good!  
**

**Me:I'm supposed to have this talk with mom not you!  
**

**Brick:We got permission from her  
**

**Me:...I don't believe you  
**

**Boomer:Technically she was asleep when we asked her but she still said yes**

**Nar: *chuckles* Gotta love loopholes but now I'm curious *snatches video away with shadow energy* Let's watch this thing. Oh yes, *snaps fingers* *anchors Tsuki in place with shadow energy***

**Me:NAR! GET ME OUT OF HERE!  
**

**Kimiko:Didn't see that coming  
**

**Momoko:When those two are curious they'll do anything  
**

**Kaoru:Press play!  
**

**Momoko:I'll make popcorn!  
**

**Boomer:It was meant for Tsuki but...okay**

**Electron: *plops down on couch* This will be interesting!  
**

**Nar: Ku Ku Ku, sorry Tsuki-san but it IS important for you after all *pops in video and hits play* IT'S ABOUT TO START MOMOKO! HURRY WITH THE POPCORN!**

**Momoko:*comes in* I'm here!*passes popcorn to Nar*  
**

**Me:If its important for me why is EVERYONE watching it!?  
**

**Kaoru:*takes some popcorn* Good question**

**Nar: Simple: dying of curiosity sucks though it's true curiosity killed the cat but what curiosity forgot is that the cat still had eight lives left**

**Me:Curse your logic -_-  
**

**Boomer:Wait...if the cat died because curiosity then how can-..?  
**

**Brady:*pats his back* Don't stress yourself  
**

**Kimiko:*laughs* Oh~! It's starting!**

**Electron: Ok starts out simple enough *eats a handful of popcorn*  
**

**Nar: Don't let your guard down remember when your friends showed you-  
**

**Electron: DON'T bring that up here**

**Kaoru:Well...looks like Electron was in a similar situation *smirks*  
**

**Butch:Doesn't this remind you of the time when we told Suki-san the birds and the bees story?  
**

**Brick:Yeah I think we did well  
**

**Me:Once again Mom was supposed to tell me that!  
**

**Brady:Once again we asked when she was on the phone  
**

**Me:*struggles* GET ME OUT OF HERE!**

**Nar: Sure sure just as soon as the video is- WHOA! O.O**

**Me:Ah!*covers eyes*  
**

**Brick:Suki-san you have to watch!  
**

**Miyako:*blushes* Etto...  
**

**Momoko:Wow Butch your really bold.  
**

**Butch:*chuckles* yeah  
**

**Kimiko:So Electron-chan what's so embarrassing that you had to cut of Nar? *eats more popcorn***

**Electron: it's not so much that it's embarrassing... but rather disgusting  
**

**Nar: his friends tricked him into watching it *snaps fingers prying Tsuki's hands away from her eyes and prevents her from looking away* i'll give you a hint: it involves one cup and two lesbians**

**Me:NAR! No fair!  
**

**Boomer:O_O...  
**

**Miyako:*gasps & faints*  
**

**Kaoru&Momoko:*choke on popcorn*  
**

**Kimiko:*blushes madly* Haha well your friends got you good  
**

**Brady:*coughs* I need water  
**

**Brick:*shoves tissues up his nose*  
**

**Me:*realizes what Nar said and blushes* Oh my...o.o  
**

**Butch:*smiles*Classic...  
**

**Kaoru:PERVERT! *beats him up***

**Electron: Thankfully with the passage of time, and my friends getting chased by some dude with a metal bat, all the images have left my mind  
**

**Nar: I also helped heal the mental scars he got *thinks for a second* of course given the state that his mind is usually in a scar here and there won't affect him too much**

**Miyako:*wakes up*  
**

**Kaoru:Oh good your awake...  
**

**Butch:Boomer is frozen *waves hands in front of him*  
**

**Boomer:*doesn't move*  
**

**Brick:He'll be fine  
**

**Me:Forget him! I'm trapped in shadow energy!  
**

**Kimiko:But the video isn't done  
**

**Brady:Your in there for a while  
**

**Me:*sighs* Well in that case...Sayonara.  
**

**Brady:That wasn't very enthusiastic like it normally is  
**

**Me:Don't push it!  
**

**Brady:*smirks* Whatever**

**Electron: *laughs* Well R&R people and yes Tsuki-chan will be released next chapt- HELLO!  
**

**Nar: Enjoy Life and Later Days! DAYUM!**

**A/N:Yo Readers! Lucky for you I'm doing the Q&A thing again! So review in questions for the PPGZ, RRBZ and this time you can even ask Nar and Electron-san anything you want! Try to get all questions in by next Wednesday ^_^**

**Ja Ne~! **


	28. War's Day Eve

**Yoho Minna~! Thank you so much for asking questions! Here's Chapter # 28 :D**

**Me:Okay before I even START answering questions there is something my and my brothers need to get of our chests...**

**RRBZ:Why?**

**Me:Ever since chapter 27 a lot of people seem to LIKE Elise-san!**

**RRBZ:NANI?!**

**Butch:HOW CAN YOU PEOPLE LIKE HER?!**

**Brick:SHE'S CRUEL!**

**Boomer:She keeps hitting us with kitchen supplies!**

**Brady:THAT WICKED WITCH OF THE NORTH!?**

**Me:And we mom and dad are around she has the NERVE to act like she's FUCKING Mary Poppins!**

**PPGZ:*blinks twice***

**Kaoru:She IS rather scary...**

**Nar: to be fair one just has to know how to stay on her good side**

**Electron: something you guys apparently have yet to master**

**RRBZ&Me:HEY! DON'T BLAME US!**

**Butch:She gets mad over EVERY LITTLE THING!**

**Miyako:Maybe we shouldn't start off the chapter in an angry way,desu**

**Me:*sighs* Alright I'm calm..**

**RRBZ:We're not -_-**

**Me:Get over it! Okay first question goes to Electron-san. Lava-chan asks "Electron why do you an obsession with blades and chainsaws?**

**Electron: It's not so much I have an obsession with chainsaws, that's Brady, at a young age I was always fascinated by anything with a bladed edge. When the idea for the bladed chainsaw came around the chainsaw simply... came along for the ride. So basically I really only have an obsession for blades simply because they are awesome**

**Brady:*nods***

**Me:Okay Lava-chan wants Momoko to do something*whispers something in Momoko's ear***

**Momoko:O_O Oh no...*sighs* This is for you Lava-chan *whispers something in Boomer's ear* **

**Boomer:WHAT?!**

**Me:Quick someone get the cookie!**

**Brick:I'm on it! *leaves***

**Boomer:You mean ALL this time Takaai was your Bubble Prince and not me?!**

**Kimiko:Actually it was Bubble Knight-**

**Kaoru:*covers her mouth***

**Brick:*shoves a cookie in Boomer's mouth***

**Boomer:*relaxes and eats the cookie***

**Me:Phew! Okay Kaoru Lava-chan asked again how do you get Butch to stop being dirty-minde- uh she means sexy imagination...ed**

**Kaoru:*smirks* Easy *punches Butch's gut***

**Butch:*groans in pain***

**Everyone:*sweat drops* **

**Me:Err...okay Nar Singing Bella-**

**Miyako:That's such a pretty name ^_^**

**Me:Singing Bella asked "Nar why are you so crazy?"**

**Kimiko:*tilts head* I thought I was the crazy one**

**Everyone:You are**

**Nar: *laughs* My good friend I'm not crazy I am simply... *pauses to think of the right word as he walks up a wall and stands on the ceiling* very flippant in what I do because I was created by Electron who can act a little crazy at times**

**Electron: *balancing on a tower of silverware* but only slightly crazy**

**Everyone:*looks at them*...**

**Miyako&Kaoru:*claps* that's so amazing Electron!**

**RRBZ:*looks at Nar* What the-?!**

**Kimiko&Momoko:Cool! ^_^**

**Me:*looks up at Nar then looks at Electron* Haha...wow you two are something else. Okay! Liana-san asked the RRBZ when are going to change the girls?**

**RRBZ:When they want to**

**Me:Liana-san also asked do you want to be vampires?**

**PPGZ:*terrified* NO!**

**Me&RRBZ:*looks at them***

**PPGZ:*laughs nervously* No offense **

**Me&RRBZ:*looks at each other* None taken**

**Butch:You girls probably wouldn't last a day anyway**

**PPGZ:What's that supposed to mean?!**

**Me:We'll explain later! Anywho Singing Bella also asked "PPGZ has the boys *coughs* other than Butch *coughs*-**

**Butch:Hey!**

**Me:"-done anything perverted to you?"**

**Momoko:Hmmm...I don't think so**

**Kimiko:*shrugs* Not that I know of**

**Miyako:Me either**

**Butch:*jaw drops***

**Brick,Brady,&Boomer:*laughs***

**Butch:WHAT?! THEY DO PERVERTED THINGS TO YOU EVERYDAY!**

**Kaoru:Didn't you hear the question? It said other than you**

**Butch:They do it too!**

**Miyako:We never saw...**

**Butch:THIS IS SO UNFAIR!**

**Me:The puffs have spoken!**

**Butch:But-**

**Me:THE PUFFS HAVE SPOKEN!**

**Butch:*crosses his arms***

**Me:Okay Fiery asked was the video weird...*blinks twice***

**Everyone:Errr...**

**Me:It wasn't...weird per say...it was just...disturbing...and...a bit too...detailed**

**Electron: Detailed indeed but I've seen more disturbing things in my life**

**Nar: A lot of them he saw when he was daydreaming**

**Everyone:Oh...**

**Me:Lulu-chan asked "What was in the video anywway?"**

**RRBZ:We wanna answer!**

**Me:Hell no! May I remind you that this story is rated T!**

**RRBZ:We can keep it T-rated**

**Me:*sighs* Go on**

**Butch:So basically when a female vampire turns 16 they want to do it with-**

**Me:DON'T SAY IT LIKE THAT!*kicks him into a wall***

**Other RRBZ:O_O**

**Me:*sighs*Umm Lulu-chan what he means is female vampires goes through certain 'stages' because their****hormones...err...improve and the video showed examples of that...happening**

**Brady:Not the mention the-**

**Me:Let's NOT get into that -_-**

**Electron: Sorry that we can't go into greater detail *jumps off the tower and flops on his stomach* THREE POINTS!**

**Nar: But that's just how it goes *falls straight down from the ceiling and lands like a statue on his head* *gives thumbs up* I totally meant to do that**

**Everyone:O_O **

**Kimiko:I wanna try that *tries to walk on walls but can't* Damn it! *keeps trying***

**Me:*laughs* I don't own Nar,Electron-san,Ayumi,Rin, the RRBZ or the PPGZ ^_^**

**Brady:That list just keeps getting longer,huh? **

**PPGZ:Happy Reading! **

**Me:To the Story! **

* * *

It was the day before the war and everyone was antsy. The vampires were just itching for combat and still recovering from Elise's hard core training but they were able to stand and walking around again. Meanwhile the four heroines were rather nervous. They had to actually kill in this war which is something they have never done before. While fighting bad guys they just knocked them out long enough to put them in jail not take their lives away. But their opponents would happily take their lives away if given the chance so they couldn't afford mercy. It was kill or be killed and all four of them have accepted that. Right now they were taking a short break from practicing fighting in their new transformation.

"That was fun!" Buttercup said as she plopped on the couch.

"Of course you thought it was fun you just like to beat things up" Blossom said while sitting next to her.

"Yup!" Buttercup said but stopped to examine their new transformation outfits "I just wished that the Professor would give us jumpsuits instead of these "

"What are you talking about?!" Bunny said jumping on the couch making it bounce a little.

"Yeah these outfits are kawai!" Bubbles said coming in the room wearing her usual cheery smile.

The PPGZ new outfits consisted of:a long bell sleeved jacket in their respective color with their signature yellow 'P' on the right side that is zipped up with the collars up; a skin tight, but still comfortable to move around in, black dress that reaches their mid thighs; knee high boots in their respective color with white soles; the same black finger-less black gloves; and their new compacts. As you would guess the girls were thrilled except Buttercup.

"I thought by now you would get used to wearing skirts and/or dresses" Blossom said drinking some water.

"Well you guessed wrong. I'm surprised I can breathe let along fight with this on" Buttercup said toying with her new black dress.

"It's flexible spandex Buttercup! Its the perfect material for us to fight in!" Bubbles said admiring her new outfit in the mirror. The blonde fashionista is usually the one happiest about getting new clothes in general.

"Whatever" Buttercup said turning on the T.V. Just then the doorbell rang and the girls still needed to rest so they did what anyone would do.

"PROFESSOR! DOOR!" they chorused. The Professor and Ken came down and said scientist answered the door while Ken joined the heroines on the couch.

"What a nice surprise!" the Professor said with glee. A conversation was heard from the door which made everyone curious.

"Ken you have any idea who it is?" Buttercup asked. The boy genius shook his head no as an answer.

"Well come in they are right here" The Professor came in the living room with a familiar man in black. Well familiar to everyone but Ken.

"Ken,Girls I want you to meet-"

"NAR?!" the girls said shocked

"You've meet?" the Professor asked. Nar grinned a little remembering his grand entrance and scaring the living crap out of everyone in the meeting.

"Yeah we've meet" Blossom said as she along with everyone else went up to Nar

"Nar you didn't tell us you knew the professor,desu" Bubbles said

"Oh I must have left that part out" Nar said and the heroines sweat dropped.

"Well you haven't meet my son,Ken. Ken this is my friend Nar."

"Nice to meet you Ken" Nar said

"Likewise" Ken replied

"So Nar what brings you here?" Buttercup asked as everyone made their way back to the couch.

"I brought you guys gifts" Nar said bringing out four large boxes from his storage portals.

"Aww that's so sweet!" Bunny and Blossom said in unison

"Nar you shouldn't ha-" Bubbles was cut off by Buttercup's eagerness.

"Yes he should have! Which one is mine?!" Buttercup said looking at the boxes with excitement.

"Are those by any chance?" The Professor started and Nar nodded.

"They came just in time" Nar said placing each box in front of the puff it belongs to. Bunny shook her box a little and heard a few objects in it.

"Go it" Nar said. Buttercup didn't need to be told twice she immediately starting ripping the box apart until her gift was revealed. Blossom however simply lifted the lid. Bunny was excited like Buttercup but she knew better so she ripped the lid off and threw it behind her. Bubbles was trying to get the lid of but...it was stuck.

"You want help Bubbles?" Nar asked

"No I'll get it" Bubbles said with a smile. Soon enough she gave up ripped the lid open like Buttercup did and put it neatly beside her,causing a few eyes to widen. The girls gasped in unison as they finally moved the fancy foil paper and got a good look of what's inside the box.

Inside Blossom's box was a beautifully made but deadly chain whip. The chain itself is hot pink and the handles on each side is a pretty fuchsia color. Two scarlet 5-inch daggers decorated the end of each handle which finished of its deadly appearance. Blossom gripped the fuchsia handles of each side of her new weapon and held it ever so carefully as if it was made of glass. In reality she could drop her new chain whip a thousands times and it wouldn't cause a dent or scratch.

Inside Bubble's box is a lot like her bubble staff the only difference is now she can perform her bubble attacks on _both_ sides. The her new double-edged bubble staff is an aqua blue color with a whites stripe going down the middle. Bubbles carefully took it outside the box and held it tightly. Despite that the staff is nearly her height she can balance it with ease since she's already used to carrying her old staff.

Inside Bunny's box is an imperial light purple bow with exquisite diamond carvings on it. Next to the bow are sleek violet arrows that can look like they can pierce diamonds. Bunny picked up the bow and ran her fingers along the carvings. She set the bow down to hold one of her precious arrows and admiring the little wings at the tip of it.

Inside Buttercup's bow was a weapon that suits her really well. Its brutal, its tough, and it has spikes. Buttercup's new weapon is a spiked war-hammer. It was a little bigger than her old hammer which made Buttercup love it more. The long sturdy handle is green, the hammer head is black, and the spikes on the edge is green as well. Buttercup eagerly grabbed the war-hammer and swung it over her shoulders which made Ken duck. It was love at first sight.

"Cool!" Ken said observing the girls new weapons.

"Very customized them and everything" the professor commented. Nar nodded knowing well of Aren's talent in weaponry.

"Arigato Nar!" The heroine said in unison with a bow.

"Don't thank me thank Aren" Nar said

"Okay!" Bubbles said with a smile

"Who's Aren?" the others asked

"Aren is a friend of 's an angel that makes really good weapons"

"He sure does!"Buttercup said holding her war-hammer as if it was her own personal teddy bear.

"ARIGATO AREN!" Bunny shouted up above hoping it would reach the heavens but it only reached the ceiling.

"Did he hear that?" Blossom asked Nar still holding her chain whip carefully.

"I...don't think he did. I'll let him know next time I see him" Nar answered.

"Hai!" the girls said in unison

"I have to smash something with this! Come on!" Buttercup said running out of the room. Bunny grabbed her bow along with a few arrows and ran after Buttercup. Blossom smiled at her chain whip and ran shortly after. Bubbles looked at her double-edged bubble staff and had a thought.

"I wonder if this flies as well as my other staff" Bubbles said to herself. Nar arched an eyebrow at Bubbles statement but Ken and his father looked nervous.

"Bubbles wait-" Ken was too late. Bubbles flung her weapon like a Frisbee and it flew into the other room spinning. A few crashes were heard and it came back to Bubbles like a boomerang. The blue puff caught her new weapon with ease and was oblivious to the damage she just caused.

"Yay! It does fly as well as my other one!" Bubbles skipped merrily after her fellow puffs with an anxious Ken behind her. The girls were heard calling out new attacks followed by the sounds of destruction. At the same time Ken and Peach were heard screaming and telling the girls to watch what their doing. Clearly the girls love their new weapons and ,judging from all the destruction, were naturals. Nar and the Professor were still in the living room listening to what was happening.

"That was a good throw" Nar commented and the Professor sweat dropped.

* * *

In the Vampire Castle...

Everyone that took part in Elise's training has...almost fully recovered. The most important thing was that they could move and they can face watermelons again. As last minute preparations everyone was doing their own separate training.

Yuichi is in the library's secret passage way with the ancient Fire spirit. He is learning new techniques that would be useful on the battlefield. These new techniques consist of:fire absorption, fire transportation, and fire consumption. Yuichi admitted that fire consumption was his favorite and was going to use this first for the war. Another important thing he had to work on was his elemental armor.

Satoshi is on the cliff with the Air spirit. He is learning that with the proper breathing technique he can lower the oxygen levels in a certain area. The Air spirit is also teaching him how to shift air currents by using his hands. Satoshi's breathing can be a huge advantage to himself and his allies.

Takeshi is outside with the Earth spirit learning a few earth tricks. The Earth spirit was showing him how he can create pit falls without moving a muscle. Although Takeshi was one who preferred movement he liked learning pitfalls. Unbeknownst to the Earth spirit Takeshi was going to be using this as a prank when the war is over. The green-eyed vampire also learned a new level of endurance by getting hit by boulders.

Raiden is practicing charging his electrical energy and transferring his energy into to location he wants. Each element has its own respective spirit,however they only know the four main ones. Raiden learned how to use his element from Amara. She told him that he did well in their training together and the rest is for him to discover. There's only so much a teacher can teach her student. Raiden already taught himself to shoot lightning from his eyes and continued to practice his own elemental armor.

Tsuki is with the Water spirit and her Aunt Setsuna. Setsuna taught her how to use her lunar powers but the Water spirit reminded her that she has water powers as well. Said vampire was levitating on the surface of the moon pool lotus position in a meditative trance. She was balancing her moonlight powers and her water powers. A faint silver aura was radiating off her body which meant that she was making progress.

In a room in the castle the king was preparing a meeting so that everyone would be aware of the plan that he was working with the general.

"Elise."

"Yes?" Elise said in a kind voice that the kids never get to hear.

"Please round up the children all preparations have been put in order"

"Of course my king" Elise said smiling. She turned on her heel and he sweet smile turned into a sinister smirk as she made her way to the living room. The king and queen were out of earshot and she knew that her voice would reach _everyone._

"BRATS GET YOUR ASSES IN THE MEETING ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Elise screamed on the top of her lungs. In the nearby forest a flock of birds flew from their nests and a few wood creatures poked their heads up as a reflex. Her voice echoed and everyone heard her. Elise simply closed her eyes as the vampires zoomed their way where Elise is. Rin isn't a vampire but he runs at a fair speed. Everyone came in but the four princes were no where to be seen.

"Where are your brothers Tsuki?"Elise asked with her eyes closed. Even though her eyes were shut somehow she can tell they aren't present in the room.

"I don't know Elise-san" Tsuki answered a little freaked out by Elise's unknown ability.

As if on cue the four vampires zoomed in the room with their mates over their shoulders. The boys had wide eyes realizing that they are the last ones but the girls were trying to escape their grasp.

"Let me down!" Kaoru yelled

"I was about to have strawberry cake!" Momoko complained

"I was about to take a nap!" Kimiko said slightly cranky

"I...actually I wasn't doing anything" Miyako said with a small smile.

"SHUT UP!" Elise yelled and everyone kept their mouths closed. The princes put their mates down and Elise had everyone's attention.

"I told them to bring you here. His highness is ready to share with you what the plan is for the war and-"

"WHOO!" Takeshi cheered and five seconds later he got hit in the face with a frying pin. Everyone stared wide eyed as the earth vampire fell back.

"Don't interrupt me!" Elise hissed.

"S-sorry" Takeshi muttered.

"Um Elise-san you were saying?" Rin said.

"As I was saying...try not to get too excited. Case and point him" Elise said pointing at Takeshi who was getting up at the moment. Everyone nodded and entered the room. Every adult that they knew was in here. They all wore faces that meant business. A shadow portal opened on the side of the room and Nar came out of it and he was...eating a sandwich. The adults laughed lightly and the kids stared at him with disbelief.

"Really Nar?" Aoki asked with a sweat drop.

"Its lunch time" Nar said simply taking his seat. Everyone else followed suit and the king stood to signal that the meeting is in session.

"As you know we are officially at war tomorrow." The king said in a serious voice "And everyone needs to know their jobs. For starters boys..." The king nodded at the general and he spread out a map of the 'battlefield' which is the forest.

"Yes,dad?" they chorused

"Your mission is to fight your way through the forest along with your mates and meet up with Nar in front of this cave. Inside the cave you will be put to sleep and Nar will transfer your souls to hell."

Their jaws dropped and stared with wide eyes.

"Aoki you and Tsuki will join them"

"So what your saying is...we are all going to hell?" Yuichi asked shocked.

"Well of course" Nar said after swallowing "You want to fight the Demon Lord directly don't you?"

"Yes..." the princes said in unison

"In order to do that you'll have to go in the castle right?"

"Right..." Tsuki and Aoki said in unison

"So I'll have to transport your souls to Hell." Nar said taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Its best to do it in the cave so that your physical bodies won't be out in the open where the enemies can harm you" the genral said.

"What happens if someone goes in the cave?" Ayumi asked.

"That's where the rest of you come in. Rin,Zoku,Hikari,and Ayumi you will be guarding the cave while everyone else is in the underworld." The king said.

The so called 'cave guardians' had their eyes wide like dish plates shocked that they were given such position.

"Are you sure?" Zoku asked

"I have faith in all of you." the king said and everyone else nodded.

"So if we are going to be in this location who will protect the castle?" Raiden asked

"The army of course. Since they think we don't know what's going on it will be an advantage for us to catch them by surprise"

"But wait I thought that the surprise was them coming for us" Raiden said

"It is but its not a surprise anymore"

"So what's the surprise?"

"The surprise is us"

"Aren't we supposed to be the ones surprised?"

"Dammit Raiden your confusing everyone!" Rin said covering his ears. Nar let out a chuckle.

"Okay let me break it down for you." Kaoru said speaking up "THEY don't know that WE are expecting them. So WE have the element of surprise!" Kaoru said slowly. Raiden nodded and everyone sighed in relief that the whole 'element of surprise' speech was over. Of course that's what they wish.

"Wait so-" Raiden was cut of from Takeshi covering his mouth.

"We'll talk about this later" Yuichi said sighing and the blonde boy nodded.

"Anything else we need to know?" Hikari asked sweat dropping at what just happened.

"Yes actually. This goes out to everyone entering Hell." the king said and everyone listened closely. "Do not use your full powers until you enter Hell. In the Underworld your opponents will be much stronger and I don't want anyone running out of energy." The king said seriously.

"So we have to save our new transformation for the underworld" Momoko told the girls.

"I don't have a problem with it as long as I get to use my new weapon" Kaoru said smiling.

"I know you will be tempted especially when fighting the...you know" Fiona said not dare saying the word 'werewolf' due to their current situation. "But you must remember that your opponent is the Demon Lord. He is the cause of everything...for once."

"Actually Fiona this wasn't the first is just the first time that it affected you guys" Nar said finishing his sandwich. Everyone nodded.

"Don't worry mom" Satoshi assured.

"We won't use our full powers until we go to Hell" Takeshi said unhappily.

"Good" Fiona said nodding.

"I have faith in everyone in this room. And I'm sure all of you will-

"KICK ASS!" the boys said in unison standing up. Elise glared at them and they immediately sat down.

"Well that's one of saying it"The king said with amusement. The boys knew that Elise would kill them for disobeying a direct order so they were on the edge of their seats wanting to get a head start. Elise was still giving the boys her bone-chilling icy glare but replaced it with a sweet smile every time the king or queen would glance at her.

"Is everyone clear on their tasks?" The king asked the children.

"Aye Sir!" everyone said in unison

"Good meeting adjourned." Once the kids spoke those words the boys literally flew from their seats and zoomed out of the room. The adults looked at the opened door questionably while the girls stared with wide eyes.

"Why are they in such a hurry?" Ririka asked

"I'll go see what's wrong with them" Elise volunteered .

"Thank you Elise" Fiona said with a smile which Elise returned.

"It'll be my _pleasure._" Elise said in a certain way that only Nar and the girls picked up and calmly walked out of the room. The boys were still running like hell but it was pointless. It was like a horror movie and Elise is the villain. They can run as fast as they want or scream to the top of their lungs. But if Elise is after you you'll get what's coming to you either way. Despite this Elise likes the fact that they ran,she loves a good chase.

"Well if you all will excuse me" Nar said getting up casually "My favorite show is on" Nar walked out of the room with the girls behind him. By the time they got to the kitchen all they saw was the boys on the floor groaning in pain, pans and rolling pins on the floor, and Elise sitting on the coffee table having a cup of tea as if nothing happened. Nar chuckled as the girls' jaw dropped.

"I didn't even hear any screaming" Ayumi said linking arms with Tsuki out of fear.

"We didn't have time to scream" Zoku groaned.

"Demo...(But...) we didn't hear any pans smashing either,desu" Miyako said wide eyed.

"That's why..."Tsuki started

"She's the Wicked Witch of the North" the boys groaned in unison.

"And don't you forget it." Elise said smirking "Next time when I say not to do something DON'T DO IT! Understand?!" Elise yelled at them

"YES ELISE-SAN!" the boys said terrified. Elise nodded and the queen entered the room.

"What happened in here?" the queen said looking at the fallen young men sprawled on the floor.

"I was making you a cup of tea but then the boys ran in here and slipped knocking pans and rolling pins on the floor" Elise said innocently. Nar chuckled as everyone else's jaw dropped.

"She's good" Nar noted

"Boys you can't just go running into the kitchen! You could have hurt Elise!" Fiona scolded "Apologize!"

The boys turned to Elise with narrowed eyes and the witch herself was smiling.

"Sorry..."they mumbled

"I suppose I can forgive you. Now clean this place up"

"What?!" Zoku screamed

"We didn't even-!"

"Stop arguing with your sweet nanny and clean this place up!" Fiona shouted that even made Nar and Elise flinch.

"Okay..." the boys said in unison and began to put everything back where they belonged.

"Unbelievable..." Kaoru said.

"This happens a lot?" Kimiko asked Ayumi,Tsuki,and Hikari.

"Pretty much" the three girls chorused sweat dropping

"You are all very entertaining" Nar commented watching the boys put everything away with a smirking Elise watching them.

"I wish the war will just hurry up already" Takeshi mumbled putting away a few pans

"Us too"the boys replied.

* * *

**That's a Wrap!**

**Brick:I'M ALL FIRED UP!  
**

**Butch:I AM GOING TO DESTROY SO MANY THINGS!  
**

**Brady:DON'T WORRY ELECTRON THIS CHAINSAW WILL BE PUT TO GREAT USE!  
**

**Boomer:I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY!  
**

**(Four frying pans hits their heads and they fall forward)  
**

**Me:E-elise-san?! *looks outside my bedroom door*  
**

**Kaoru:Elise-san said you four brats need to calm down ...  
**

**Butch:How did she get in Suki-san's room so quickly?!  
**

**Brady:It's Elise-san...she used her broom to fly up the stairs  
**

**Everyone:*laughs*  
**

**Me:Oh! I almost forgot! Nar Liana-chan wants you to know that she fucking loves your entrances and the reactions are too damn funny!  
**

**Everyone:*sweat drops***

**Nar: Why thank you Liana! I take great pride in my entrances**

**Everyone:He sure does...  
**

**Me:That first one was the one that everyone knows and the reviewers loved  
**

**Miyako:I can't believe Ririka-sama fainted  
**

**Butch:*laughs* That was funny  
**

**Kimiko:*still trying to climb the wall but can't* Dammit!  
**

**Kaoru:Kimiko you can't climb walls -_-  
**

**Kimiko:That's why I'm learning! **

**Electron: It's not something you can learn Kimiko  
**

**Nar: I stuck to the wall using my shadow abilities**

**Kimiko:Well then there's one thing to do...  
**

**Everyone:Nani?  
**

**Kimiko:I need to get bitten by a radio active spider so that I can climb walls and become Spider-Girl!  
**

**Momoko:As a super hero/heroine expert...that name already exists  
**

**Kimiko:Oh...then I'll be Black Widow  
**

**Me:That's taken too in fact she's my favorite in the Avengers  
**

**Butch:Yeah she's hot and all but my favorite is the Hulk. He's funny  
**

**Kaoru:I liked Iron Man  
**

**Yuichi&Momoko:Captain America!  
**

**Raiden:Thor was mine  
**

**Miyako:Wait a minute...Kimi-usa we are already super heroines if you want to climb walls you can just transform...  
**

**Kimiko:...OH YEAH! ^_^ Oh and Kiki-chan Black Widow is my fav too!**

**Nar:My personal favorite is Deadpool  
**

**Electron:Same here!**

**Everyone:*nods* He's cool  
**

**Kimiko:You still remind me of Batman Nar  
**

**Momoko:*nods* And Rorschach !  
**

**Butch:I like his mask  
**

**Me:Doesn't he consider his mask to be his real 'face'  
**

**Raiden:Yeah that confuses me o.o  
**

**Miyako:Me too...*tilts head*  
**

**Everyone:*sighs* Of course it does...**

**Nar: I guess you could say he became so deeply into his vigilante persona that he chose to abandon who he was to become what he is now**

**Everyone:*nods*  
**

**Kaoru:Well on the other hand we have that war-  
**

**Me:Kaoru-chan don't!  
**

**RRBZ:YES! WE FINALLY GET TO KICK SOME ASS!  
**

**Me:Say the 'W' word -_-''  
**

**RRBZ:WE'RE GOING TO W-  
**

**(Four rolling pins smack them on their back and they fall again)  
**

**Kaoru:When did the door open?  
**

**Momoko:No idea...  
**

**Miyako:So...we're going to have to kill people O.O  
**

**Butch:No not people werewolves and bad demons! ^_^  
**

**Brady:And once you kill that first foe its the rush that makes you not care!  
**

**Brick:And just wait to you see the bones and blood!  
**

**Boomer:It'll be the best time of your life!  
**

**Miyako:O_O *horrified look*  
**

**Kaoru:You dumbasses! Your making her terrified! *hugs Miyako and shakes her alittle*  
**

**Momoko:Keep in mind that she,or us, never committed murder  
**

**Kimiko:*mumbles*Well...actually...  
**

**Everyone:*stares at her* O_O  
**

**Kimiko:Huh?! Oh nothing *laughs it off* But don't worry Miya-chan you'll be fine ^_^**

**Nar: *looks at her* i'll ask later  
**

**Electron: how I wish I could join you all on the battlefield. But then again I'd hate to hog all the action**

**Kimiko:*laughs* There's nothing to ask Nar ^_^  
**

**Boomer:What do you mean you'll hog the action?!  
**

**Butch:If anyone is hogging the action its going to be me !  
**

**Brick:No me!  
**

**Brady:No way its going to be-  
**

**(Four pots hits the RRBZ and they fall AGAIN)  
**

**RRBZ:*on the floor* WITCH!  
**

**Butch:Suki-san would you lock that damn door!?  
**

**Me:*laughs nervously***

**Electron: *closes the door and locks it*  
**

**Nar: 5 bucks says four pans are going to come flying through the door even though it's closed**

**Everyone:That's impossible! O.O  
**

**Kimiko:*lost in thought*  
**

**Miyako:How do we know for sure?  
**

**Kaoru:Well to test it out boys. Argue  
**

**RRBZ:Easy *gets into an argument*  
**

**(The door breaks down)  
**

**Me:MY DOOR! O_O  
**

**(Four frying pans hits the boys' head)  
**

**RRBZ:AAH!*falls again*  
**

**Momoko:Nar you never cease to amaze me ^_^**

**Nar: Also *goes to where the boys are on the floor and pulls five dollars from each of their pockets* Thank you! *tucks it in his chest pocket*  
**

**Electron: *writes a check for one hundred dollars and hands it to Tsuki* This should cover your door Tsuki-chan**

**Me:Arigato Electron-san!  
**

**RRBZ:*gets up* I don't know how you did that...  
**

**(Kitchen supplies are heard from outside)  
**

**Miyako:Maybe you should conclude before Elise pelts us with kitchen supplies,desu  
**

**Momoko&Kimiko:*hides in my closet*  
**

**Me:*sweat drops* Right. Well That's All Folks! **

**Nar: R&R!  
**

**Electron: Enjoy Life and Later Days!**

**Me:*goes under my bed* Sayonara~!**


	29. Let the Battle Begin!

**(This for for BCBUTCH FAN if you are not that person just scroll down to the REAL intro)**

**Well for starters...If you recall my chapter I said to get all questions in by Wednesday. The reason for that is because Wednesday is the day I write the intros and conclusions for each chapter. You asked your questions on THURSDAY. Questions that were received late will be answered in THIS chapter. So here are the answers to your questions, my 200th reviewer:**

**Me:Minna-san BCBUTCH FAN asked "Butch why are you such a pervert?. Brick what's with the obsession of that hat. ?Buttercup why do you hide your feelings? Brady what's with the closet and the cat and waves glass and JACK HAMMER!? Bubbles and Boomer why are you guys always confused? Tsuki what happens when a girl vampire turns 16 years? Bubbles can you say Grandma in Italian? Blossom how many bows did you have since you were 12? Bunny are you obsessed with rabbits?"**

**Butch:Well all guys are perverted in some way. I prefer to say that I have a sexy ****imagination**

**PPGZ:Which is a fancy word for pervert**

**Butch:Oi!**

**Brick:I'm not sure why I'm obsessed with my hat. I had it since I was born its like how Miyako is obsessed with her Octi doll.**

**Miyako:*giggles and hugs Octi***

**Buttercup:What do you mean hide my feelings?! I don't! Its just...I'm not the emotional type that's all...**

**Brady:Well I have set up a lot of booby traps in my closet and it took years. You see there is a cat above that will jump at you if you trip the wire. Then I have a door that I filled with water that will open if you step on a certain tile. I created a glass wall that people will run into since its transparent and not easy to see and as for the jackhammer well...that's to unlock my collection.**

**Everyone:...**

**Me:Your insane... O_O**

**Brady:I know ^_^**

**Miyako:Why are we confused?**

**Bomer:What do you mean by that? I'm confused...**

**Everyone:*sighs***

**Miyako:I guess its because sometimes it takes us longer to figure out whats going on**

**Boomer:Espically when you guys are ****indirect**

**Momoko:Its also because they are naive**

**Blues:That too! ^_^**

**Me:Err...well when a female vampire turn 16 we go through certain stages when our hormones are 's leave it at that...Miyako you can say 'Grandma' in Italian right?**

**Miyako:Yeah! Its Nonna **

**Momoko:How many bows? Hmm...maybe around 4 or 5. I love bows hehe.**

**Kimiko:As for the last question...I'm not obsessed with rabbits. BUT! I do think rabbits are KAWAI!**

**Me:Well there you have it BCBUTCH FAN...Enjoy the chappie.**

* * *

**(THE REAL INTRO)**

**Me:Hi guys welcome to chapter-  
**

**RRBZ:ALL RIGHT ITS WAR TIME!  
**

**Me:SHUT UP! YOUR INTERRUPTING ME!  
**

**Miyako:That's rude  
**

**RRBZ:Fine continue...  
**

**Me:Welcome to Chapter 29! My brothers are very excited for the war...a bit TOO excited..  
**

**RRBZ:WHOOO!  
**

**Kaoru:I'm excited too! ^_^  
**

**Momoko:That's because we haven't fought crime in a while  
**

**Miyako:That's a good thing..  
**

**Me:Anyway my friend BlackGem asked if you ever committed a murder  
**

**RRBZ:Well-  
**

**Me:Not you four! Kimiko-chan..  
**

**Kimiko:Huh?! Well...um...yes and no...I wouldn't call it murder...per say...just...self defense...  
**

**Brady:Its alright you don't have to go further  
**

**Me:BlackGem also said that Nar is awesome and wants to know how far your powers go...**

**Nar: Well I have these rings you see and when they are both off my true power can rival that of God even beyond that if I become enraged... though there are side effects to both. Also thank you for the complement  
**

**Electron: And for liking our story!**

**RRBZ:ITS WAR TIME!  
**

**Me:If they say that one more time I'm gonna-  
**

**Miyako:Okay! I think everyone is stressed  
**

**Me:Me? Stressed I meditate so that I don't get stressed...  
**

**Momoko:Sometimes if you deny it the stress gets worse  
**

**Me:How is that possible?**

**Nar: Perhaps it is due to the fact that by SAYING that you're not stressed when you are, you then have to keep up the image of you not being stressed thereby putting more stress on your body because you always have to keep up your image**

**PPGZ:*nods*  
**

**Me:I'm not-  
**

**RRBZ:ITS WAR-  
**

**Me:They didn't even come in our front door yet!  
**

**Butch:Ha! Like we're going to let them come that close  
**

**Boomer:Dad said as soon as they step on a blade of grass on our property we're going to attack!**

**Electron: Sounds like that phrase from the revolutionary war: "Don't fire until you see the whites of their eyes"**

**Brick:That's probably where he got it from  
**

**Brady:He was in it after all...  
**

**PPGZ:WHAT?!  
**

**Me:Brady-nii!  
**

**Brady:Ooops hehe  
**

**Butch:Suki-san you know what's a good stress reliever?  
**

**Me:Nani?  
**

**RRBZ:KICKING ASS!  
**

**Kimiko:Haha! I'm getting hyper too ^_^  
**

**Momoko:You get excited easily Kimi-usa  
**

**Me:*sighs* I need to mediate more  
**

**Kaoru:Relax you'll be fine Kiki-chan  
**

**Me:Thanks Kaoru. Anyways I don't own...uh...you know what? Electron-san can you do the disclaimer?**

**Electron: Of course *clears throat* Tsuki-chan does not own the PPGZ nor the RRBZ or me or Nar or Ayumi or Rin. All she owns is any OCs that she includes in her story**

**RRBZ:WHOO-HOO LET'S START THE WAR!  
**

**Me:They haven't come yet!  
**

**Satoshi:Well they need to hurry up!  
**

**Kaoru:They aren't going to attack in broad daylight!  
**

**Boomer:She has a point  
**

**Momoko:They are probably going to come late in the evening  
**

**Butch:Dammit...  
**

**RRBZ:Well Happy Reading!  
**

**Me&PPGZ:To the Story**

* * *

Today was the day EVERYONE was waiting for. Vampires,werewolves,and demons good or bad were looking forward to what was going to happen by people were anxious,some stressed,and others excited. In the vampire castle the army was ready for anything and the kids were in the back waiting for the signal. The PPGZ were already transformed as was the other three girls.

Tsuki was in her second transformation which was her,Lunar Eclipse Transformation. Which consisted of a knight-like gray dress that goes above her knees, a long vest that is the color of Mars,her moons belt is the same Mars color, gray boots that reaches her calves, finger-less gloves, and her hair was out this time.

Ayumi's second transformation is her Solar Eclipse Transformation. It has a black dress with orange trimmings, short yellow vest, black boots with red soles, and black finger-less gloves. The has a yellow-orange sun belt that contrasts Tsuki's moons belt. Her brown hair is in two ponytails.

Hikari's second transformation was her Golden Spark transformation. She is wearing a black dress that is a different style since the bottom is layered, she is wearing a short gold cape, and a gilded belt that has a zig-zag pattern. She too has a pair finger-less gloves but they are gold not black like the others. Her hair is put in a ponytail.

Takeshi...doesn't have a transformation but he _was _pacing around the back room for half an hour. The whole room was annoyed and surprised he didn't get tired yet.

"Takeshi sit down!" the whole room yelled at him. Takeshi let out a sigh and did what he was told.

"You shouldn't tire yourself out before we fight" Aoki told him

"Oh please I could run a mile and back and STILL have plenty of energy left...wanna see?"

"NO!" the room yelled at him once more.

"Just sit down and relax until we get invaded" Rin said as if it was the most calmest sentence in the world. Which it wasn't,but it made people let out a laugh regardless.

"Takeshi we're all excited for the war-" Yuichi started.

"Not everyone" Buttercup looking at Bubbles who smiled nervously.

"Yes well us _guys_ are excited for the war but you need to sit down before you start attacking things on reflex" Yuichi finished.

"Attack things on reflex that's just-AH!" Takeshi punched a hole in the wall. Why you ask? Because there was a fly in the room and it happened to land next to him.

"You were saying?" Zoku asked his green-eyed cousin

"Shut was a fly" Takeshi said blocking the hole with picture frame.

"Oh a fly!Do you think it was armed?" Satoshi said with sarcasm dripping of every word and the room laughed.

"Sato-kun where did you get that?" Bunny asked. The whole room looked at the weapon that Satoshi had with him. It was a bladed chainsaw. Satoshi smiled with pride and showed everyone in the room.

"This is a bladed chainsaw I got it from my closet!" He said.

"So...you made it?"Ayumi asked

"Nah but the creator gave it to me" he answered. Everyone in the room nodded. Takeshi checked the window for the billionth time since everyone got into positions and the results are the same.

"Takeshi if were not supposed to let them _know _that we are expecting them don't you think checking the window is a dead giveaway?" Hikari asked

"What time is it?"Raiden asked no one in particular.

"5:30" Blossom answered looking at the wall clock.

"What's taking them so long to attack?!" the four princes whined in unison. The boys chuckled while the girls just sighed.

"I bet they chickened out" Takeshi said which made everyone sweat drop.

"Not likely Takeshi" a familiar voice said. Everyone looked at the door frame to see a familiar man clad in black.

"Nar!" the room said in unison.

"The reason for the hold up is because they are rounding up the troops. It takes a while since you'll be fighting werewolves as well as bad demons" Nar said answering their question.

"And it takes them this long?" Ayumi asked

"Yes that and the Demon Lord wants everything to go 'perfect' for when you visit him" Nar said. All this new information just added excitement to the one person that wants this war to start more than everyone.

"ISN'T THIS GREAT?!" Takeshi screamed. The boys chuckles while the girls sweat dropped at his childish excitement.

"Glad your being positive about this situation,Takeshi" Nar said amused by his excitement as well as the other boys in the room.

"So anyway how did this whole double-agent thing come to be?" Blossom asked.

"Excellent question Blossom" Nar said. "Well I've always liked taking down my enemies from inside. Even though I am the Lord of Shadows I am only a demon by title" Everyone listened to Nar's story as if they were little children around the carpet.

"I don't want the Demon Lord to win this battle because if he does he'll literally bring Hell to Earth."

Everyone in the room gasped.

"I believe in balance" Nar continued "The Demon Lord is crossing boundaries trying to alter the world. I enjoying watching human life go about as it is and therefore I discreetly ruin every chance he has." Nar said simply. Everyone was impressed with Nar's moral decision.

"So that's why you became a double agent?" Tsuki asked

"That and I was once human myself" Nar said before creating a shadow portal. "I must take my leave now. Until we meet again,be safe everyone" With those last words Nar left via portal and the room was in a comfortable silence,sinking in what was just said to them.

"Great guy" Bubbles commented

"Yeah.." was all the others can say.

A few minutes later commotion was heard from outside and everyone sprang to their seat. They looked outside shocked to see that it was already dusk. Just how long were they listening to that story?

"I guess its time" Yuichi said standing up. Everyone nodded and ran out of the room only to be greeted by the king.

"Glad you kids got the message" Richard said with a small smirk before getting serious. "The army has already charged"

"How did they look?" Yuichi asked earning a smirk from the king once more.

"They were really shocked some even froze in spot but that didn't stop them from keep attacking." Everyone nodded.

"Remember not to linger you have to go through the forest where some enemies will run into you. They will kill you on the spot if they get the chance...so _don't_ give them that chance. Use your full strength in Hell,that's where your target is." Once again everyone nodded and waited for the green light.

"Most importantly protect each other and no matter how bad it gets out there _never _give ?" The king said.

"AYE SIR!" they responded. Battle cries and weapons clashing was heard from outside..it made everyone want to go see just what they were facing.

"GO!" the king ordered and like that they opened the front doors and feast their eyes on the combat before them.

* * *

Brutal.

Violent.

And a tad gruesome.

These are only a few adjectives on what the battle scene was like . Warriors on both sides were fighting with their all. No one seemed to have to have been winning. Judging from the already dead bodies that lay on the ground their surprise attack was a huge success. The only thing left for them to do was fight. There were swords being plunged in bodies, long sharp claws ripping off flesh, but above it all was the blood. There was definitely lots of blood. It came in two colors. Red for the vampires and werewolves and black for the demons. Both colors were already shed even though the battle has started a mere 10 minutes ago.

The battle cries and screaming of agony drowned out any other sound in a 3-mile radius maybe even 4. Blood curdling screams were heard for the unfortunate victims that got the swords pierced in their abdomen or flesh detached from their bodies by a werewolf. Weapons made a 'clink-clang' sound when then they clashed with others and if you had a keen sense of hearing you could hear the cracking sound of bones breaking.

Despite all the damage being done and all the blood they are losing no side is backing down. These are the best moments in war,when both sides are standing strong no one knows when the turn around point will come. Its less remorseful to watch when one side is losing badly to the other. The feeling of just watching such a scene was extraordinary. Just seeing the two sides fight with such desire to destroy each other can fill anyone's veins with adrenaline on the spot. Its all about the rush in these types of situations. The feeling of partial victory taking down your enemy can lift your spirits for harder opponents. The thought of joining was on everyone's mind but they had much bigger fish to fry. They had to fight their way through so that they can get into the forest. Which is exactly what they did. No mercy.

Takeshi gladly made the first move for his charged,jumped, and upon landing made a satisfactory amount of foes fly into the air due to the earth around them rising suddenly. Everyone took this opportunity and proceeded forward. Yuichi's arms were already engulfed in his crimson flames and he happily burned anyone who blocked his way. Raiden shot electricity around him so no one even got the opportunity to touch him. If they foolishly tried they would get electrocuted on the spot. Satoshi used his speed to dodge attacks and his bladed chainsaw to mercilessly leave various gashes on his foes' bodies. Zoku turned his arm into an iron rod and began to strike his way through .Aoki proceed forward with turning his arms to strong branches and,much like the swords, plunging them in any foes that got in his way. Rin unsheathed his sword and was engulfed by his famous blue flames and slashed his way through making sure the opponents he leaves behind are immobile. Tsuki had her hands and feet engulfed in a silver light to strengthen them,thus allowing her to fight her way through the battlefield with little to no harm done. Hikari made her path short and sweet. She fired a blast of gold light and her foes where knocked to the ground on almost immediate contact. Ayumi fought her way through and also fired solar energy at her far-away opponents. Each of them gave into the adrenaline rush that they love so much while fighting.

Blossom,Bubbles,Bunny,and Buttercup were by each others sides while fighting their way through. They too were starting to realize why the others seemed to eager about this battle. The combat rush gets to everyone at some point. The four heroines proceeded to attack and make their way after everyone else. Blossom hurled her yo-yo to capture the weapons of those in front of them then kicked her defenseless foes to the curb as she continued. Bubbles swung her bubble staff and the bubbles made the people on her side fly back into each fired her purple energy from her diamond scepter at any foe that in front of her. Buttercup simply smashed with her hammer which was effective for the most part.

They were at the forest entrance with some blood already splattered on them. Black and red. The most miraculous thing was they weren't scarred...too bad.

"How are you guys holding up?" Zoku asked the four puffs.

"Good" they said with a small smile.

"Takeshi was right it is fun" Buttercup said swinging her hammer around her shoulder.

"Speaking of Takeshi...where _is_ he?" Ayumi asked. Everyone looked around and the green-eyed vampire wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Oh no..."Tsuki said staring at the battlefield which was now behind him.

"Did something happen to him?" Bubbles asked concerned

"No" Buttercup said getting angry "Something _will _happen to him" She was about to storm back in battle until Blossom stopped her.

"We can't just walk back in the battlefield and drag him out" Blossom said

"She's right once your in there you will have enemies coming at you in all directions" Hikari said.

"So what are going to do wait until he comes out?" Buttercup asked

"It can't hurt" Satoshi said leaning on a tree. Everyone sighed at Takeshi's stubbornness to leave the battlefield and waited.

* * *

10 minutes later

"I'LL KILL HIM!" Buttercup said

"BC you can't kill him." Bunny said

"Yeah he's on our side"Aoki said

"Your right Aoki...after the war _then_ I'll kill him!" Buttercup said.

"What if something bad happened?" Bubbles said. Everyone took a second to think about what the blue puff said and their eyes widened.

"No way" Raiden said staring straight ahead of him

"Impossible" Buttercup said

"Fuck waiting we're heading back!" Yuichi said and everyone stormed back on the battlefront and got sucked into the fighting PPGZ took flight to try and find him with an aerial view.

"Where is that idiot?!" Buttercup said.

"We'll find him we just have to look for moving rocks" Blossom said. It was easier said than done. More dead bodies were on the ground and from the air all you can see was different weapons clashing into various parts of the body,beats howling and clawing their opponents, and blood gushing out of veins. From the air its almost looks like mini volcanoes erupting red and black liquid.

Bubbles saw a few soldiers of King Richard fighting a several of werewolves. The werewolf literally dug his claws into the soldiers leg and Bubbles winced as the claws tore his flesh as he pulled his claws out. The other two soldiers already killed the werewolf they were fighting and one of them slashed the sword at above the beast's tail. When the werewolf stumbled back the other soldier raised his-no wait _her _sword above the furry neck. Bubbles quickly turned her head away but judging from the screeching howl she knew what had happened.

"Found him!" Bunny said and everyone's attention followed her finger. Takeshi was fighting ten werewolves all by himself. Its official he is battle-crazed. With a few more bodies being flung aside the others on the ground arrived and saw what Takeshi was doing.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" they yelled in unison at the green-eyed vampire who was chucking rocks at his ten opponents.

"No just enjoying my warm-up that's all. Oh heads up they are coming for you!" Takeshi yelled before sinking to the ground others had only a few seconds to spare before they found themselves fighting off werewolves. A group of demons was coming towards them to intrude but Takeshi sprang from beneath them and pelted them with huge boulders.

"Nice Try!" Takeshi called before continuing to fight on the surface once more. It took several minutes but eventually 10 motionless werewolves were on the battlefield along with hundreds of others along with bad demons.

"Where did he go?!" Yuichi shouted while fighting off more opponents.

"There!" Rin pointed and Takeshi was seen taking down yet another opponent. Satoshi zoomed over to him and joined him in taking down the opposing side.

"Dude did you _not _here what dad was saying?! We should be in the forest by now!" Satoshi yelled by altering the wind so that two oppenets would smash into each each other.

"I know but I'm surprised that you guys got to the forest so quickly." Takeshi said decking a random foe not seeing the one coming up behind him. The blow of what could have been was interrupted by Aoki's foot. Takeshi turned around at the body that was behind him and smirked at Aoki.

"Thanks!"

"It was nothing. Let's get out of here!" Aoki said trying to get Takeshi to leave as well.

"This is too much fun!" Takeshi said smashing a few skulls with more boulders. A crimson flamethrower separated a werewolf and a bad demon from Takeshi's side. It was none other than Yuichi coming up to the three boys.

"Wow you guys must really love me" Takeshi said discovering that they were going to slice his side open.

"We're leaving now!" Yuichi ordered

"Don't get your hat in a twist" Takeshi said.

"Get down!" Satoshi said suddenly using his wind powers to force everyone to the ground. Once they hit the floor a silver beam flew above their heads and an explosion blasted five foes away from them.

"Wow you guys are on a roll for saving me" Takeshi commented admiring the silver explosion.

"Tsuki!" everyone but Takeshi said recognizing the power. Said ravenette blasted more people away before she was completely revealed.

"Takeshi-nii! Your okay!" Tsuki said before turning around and hi kicking the foe behind her in the jaw.

"Of course I'm okay" Takeshi said with a cocky smirk

"Good..."Tsuki said before getting mad "Are you fucking crazy?! What were you thinking fighting ten werewolves by yourself?!"

"I was thinking...Alright I get to fight ten werewolves all by myself!"Takeshi said in an excited voice. The others face-palmed and dragged Takeshi out of the battlefield before anything could happen. A blue bolt of electricity shot up in the sky.

"Raiden." Yuichi said "This way" The small group fought their way up to Raiden's form of a flare.

From the air the girls decided to help out a little from attacking up above.

"They got Takeshi and they are heading towards the entrance!" Blossom said flinging her yo-yo at a foe's spine making it crack.

"Good!" Buttercup said using her sonic swing attack.

"But they are stuck. A huge crowd is blocking the way out.!" Bunny said pointing the mass of bodies fighting each other brutally. Blossom thought of a way to clear it for them and turned to Bubbles.

"What is it?"

"Follow me!" Blossom dove to the ground and the rest followed once they were in front of the crowd Blossom nodded and they all covered their ears. Bubbles let out a sonic scream that was probably her loudest yet. The scream flew the people back a few feet and cleared the way for everyone. Once they regrouped once again Buttercup nudged Bubbles to stop only to realize that everyone else was messaging their ringing ear drums.

"Good job Bubbles" Blossom said as she saw that the scream affected the foes.

"Y-Yeah...great" the vampires and Rin said with swirls for eyes but recovered pretty quickly.

"Oops" Bubbles said

"You!" Buttercup said yelling at Takeshi "Do you have any idea how worried the others were about you?!"

"Yea-!" Everyone else paused when they realized Buttercup's wording and stared at her.

"What? I knew he would be fine all along" Buttercup said which made the others share a laugh before getting serious again.

"Takeshi just remember that the real opponent is in Hell" Rin said

"And in order to get to hell" Zoku joined

"We have to _focus _on getting through the forest" Ayumi said

"So in other words..." Hikari said

"Don't linger!" everyone screamed at once at Takeshi.

"Alright,alright I get it!" Takeshi sighed "Geez why is everyone yelling at me today?!"

Everyone paired up and took different paths to the forest. It was Raiden and Bubbles,Yuichi and Blossom,Satoshi and Bunny, Takeshi and Buttercup, Tsuki and Aoki,Hikari and Zoku, and Rin and Ayumi. Each pair stood in front of their path and looked at each other.

"Try not to kill Takeshi on the way Buttercup" Satoshi called

"I'll restrain myself" Buttercup said smirking.

"Is everyone ready?" Yuichi called

"AYE!" they called back.

"Then see you on the other side" Yuichi said. Everyone ran into the forest with their partner. Danger was waiting for them. In different shape and forms but they were willing to face anything. They would show no mercy throughout the war.

The sun has set the same time they went their separate ways. They could fell the tension in the air and knew it in their hearts. The battle has just begun.

* * *

**That's A Wrap!  
**

**RRBZ:THAT WAS AWESOME!  
**

**Me:Yeah it was ^_^  
**

**Kaoru:Not stressed anymore?  
**

**Me:No I feel great!  
**

**Miyako:What I saw cannot be unseen O_O  
**

**Momoko:This is just the beginning Miya-chi  
**

**Kimiko:So lucky for us we get to see more! ^_^**

**Nar: It has been many a year since I have witnessed a battle that fierce!  
**

**Electron:Amazing in every sense of the word**

**RRBZ&I:Aye! ^_^  
**

**Kaoru:I still think it was stupid of Butch to linger  
**

**Butch:Hehe I couldn't help it ^_^  
**

**Brick:Let's have a race to see who gets to Nar first!  
**

**Butch:YOUR ON!  
**

**Momoko:This is war NOT a game!  
**

**Kaoru:I think its a great idea Momo  
**

**Brady:No reason we can't do both**

**Nar: I see no harm in it  
**

**Electron: neither do I**

**Momoko&I:*sweat drops*  
**

**Me:I know you guys are REALLY excited for this but...  
**

**Momoko:you DO realize that you have to remain focused..right?  
**

**Butch:Yeah,yeah,yeah..I'M GOING TO WIN THE RACE!  
**

**Kaoru:You mean WE!  
**

**Miyako:Too...much...violence O_O  
**

**Kimiko:Its war Miya-chan~! What did you expect? ^_^  
**

**Brady:Your bladed chainsaw works like a charm Electron! *grins***

**Electron: Did you expect any less? *grins* *inspects the chainsaw* hmm... all that said however it is technically an experimental weapon try not to push it too hard. mind if i do some quick tune up work so it doesn't quit on you?**

**Brady:Its your masterpiece *gives Electron the bladed chainsaw***

**Electron: *takes it to the make-shift workshop set up in Brady's closet* *looks over it* mhmm... *nods* it defiantly needs a bit of a performance modifier otherwise it will most likely quit once too much stress is put on it, it might even explode *begins tinkering with various parts***

**Everyone:Explode?! O_O  
**

**Brady:I would have survived *shrugs*  
**

**Brick:There is no way that you are going to get injuries from your own weapon  
**

**Butch:Who made you leader?  
**

**Brick:Dad! ^_^  
**

**Miyako:I thought Nar was in charge  
**

**Brick:That's when we're in Hell!**

**Nar: Either way it would be rather degrading to be defeated by your own weapon  
**

**Electron: *tinkering with the engine, re-enforces the blades and chain with Adamantium* this should make it unbreakable**

**PPGZ:I agree  
**

**Brady:Thanks Electron!  
**

**Butch:Now that Brady got his tune-up  
**

**RRBZ:ON WITH THE WAR!  
**

**Me:*sighs* I give up  
**

**Momoko:Eventually the intensity of the war will get to them  
**

**Me:Until then Sayonara Minna-san~! ^_^  
**

**Miyako:So scary O_O  
**

**Kaoru:You'll live Miya...**

**Nar: R&R!  
**

**Electron: Enjoy Life and Later Days**


	30. Man Down

**Yo! Here's chapter 30 shout-out to my crazy reviewers~! (They know who they are XD)**

**Me:Wow 30 chapters...I didn't know my story would be this long**

**Kimiko:The more chapters the better Kiki-chan~!**

**RRBZ:AYE!**

**Butch:Espically since we have this war now ^_^**

**Kaoru:And to all the reviewers out there thank you for calling Butch an idiot...because he is one**

**Butch:Hey!**

**Me:You lingered and had us worried sick young man!**

**Brick:Just wait till this war is over you are going to be SO grounded!**

**Nar: Well it is Butch after all**

**Electron: I'm kinda envious of your story Tsuki-chan back when your story had the same number of chapters as mine does now you had over 200 reviews... mine has yet to even break 100**

**Me:Aw don't be Electron-san my story was out longer than yours so more people have known about it.**

**PPGZ:Plus you're in said story! ^_^**

**Butch:What do you mean 'it was Butch after all'?**

**Brady:He means your the only one stupid enough to not follow a war plan**

**Butch:Those wolves were asking for it!**

**Me:Okay! Before you two start to argue...Nar Liana-chan wants to know if its hard being a double agent **

**Nar:Nah not really it's all about convincing the person that you are gathering information on that you totally agree with his view of things... plus a little flattery of his ego here and there also works**

**Electron: *snicker* Nar-Nar *snicker***

**Butch:Oh man I can't WAIT to kick his ass!**

**Momoko:No defeating Demon Lord until you get through the forest understand Butchy boy? *motherly voice***

**Butch:What the fuck?!**

**Miyako:And remember when your in the forest not to rush yourself**

**Kimiko:Yeah you can trip and get an owie**

**Kaoru,Brick,Boomer&Brady:*laughs***

**Butch:When the fuck did you girls become my mothers?!**

**Me:Watch your tone!**

**Butch:Make it STOP!**

**Electron:*stern voice* Make sure you don't wander off on your own**

**Nar: *equally stern voice* The last time that happened you wound up getting lost in a My Little Pony convention**

**Everyone but Butch:*laughs louder***

**Butch:Not you guys too!AND I NEVER WENT MY LITTLE PONY CONVENTION!**

**Kaoru:Explain this picture with you and a giant Mourning Glory? Isn't he adorable?**

**Kimiko:He is adorable ^_^**

**Butch:BRICK!**

**Brick:*laughs* I couldn't help it!**

**Miyako:Aww your so cute Butch ^_^**

**Momoko:Kawai~!**

**Butch:Suki-san doesn't own us,the PPGZ,Nar,Electron,Rin or Ayumi To the-**

**Me:OI! I say that! *looks at the picture* I don't even remember this...**

**Butch:I was 8! And its all Elise-san's fault!**

**Me:*shows the picture to Nar&Electron***

**Nar:Wow... I was just kidding around **

**Electron: I had no idea he went to an MLP convention...**

**PPGZ:*giggling***

**Brick,Boomer,Brady&Me:Us either...**

**Butch:IT WAS ELISE-SAN'S FAULT!**

**Me:*sighs* I believe him besides if he ever watched the show he would just scream curses at the fictional pony characters anyway**

**Brick:Yeah that's true...**

**Butch:Finally!**

**Brady&Boomer:Happy Reading!**

**Me:To the Story! ^_^ **

* * *

The sun has just set when everyone separated in the had to split up to defeat any other enemy they cross paths with on the way to their meeting place. The sky lost all its orange,red, and yellow colors that can provide warmth and a soothing has been replaced by an indigo hue that spreads across the dark clouds,indicating nightfall. The night can be just as beautiful as any other sunset or sunrise. However _this_ night just emphasized the danger that everyone was in.

Imagine going down a path...and as you walk you know that you will run into someone. Someone that wants to kill you. When you meet up with said person you have to play the brutal game of 'Who Kills Who First?'. This 'someone' can sneak up on you more ways than one. After all what better place to hide or sneak up on someone than a dark forest with large trees and bushes to shield you? Overall everyone was in a dangerous position and the tension thickened with every step they made. They had to remain vigilant and merciless because whoever they run into would end their lives with no hesitation. Of course being in a situation like this would give you this thrilling sensation...depending on who you are. If your a vampire then you would most likely embrace the murders that you have or will commit. However if your a certain blue Puff your natural good heart would feel uneasy about ending lives. Despite this you would have to suck it up because you don't want to let the people around down. Plus the Demon Lord has his wicked scheme to alter the Earth which she can't allow.

Said blue Puff is walking her with Raiden,who has already killed three wolves and a demon. She couldn't watch the 'job' being 'done' however,and it was understandable. Watching your mate literally electrocute a foe's brains out would make anyone flinch. Little did Bubbles know that by the time their path reaches an end,she too would have stained hands.

"You can look now" Raiden said as he finished stuffed a dead werewolf, also known as CJ the werewolf that ambushed Miyako and the others, into a bush with his feet. His aura has faded away and his fangs are shorter than they were before. Most importantly his eyes returned to its regular color.

Bubbles turned around. She didn't see it but the howl that turned into a screech in three seconds said enough. The crackle and zap of electricity was a just the highlight of how the current murder was performed. The blue couple continued to walk down but a squishing sound stopped them.

"I stepped in something" Bubbles looked at her sole and gasped before calming herself. Stuck on the blonde's shoe was a piece of CJ's brain coated with his red blood, about the size of a ping-pong ball, stepping in it reminded her of stepping in play dough. She rubbed the brain off her sole and continued to walk not letting it bother her.

"You okay?" Raiden said noticing her reaction at her glimpse of the brain. Bubbles took a deep breath before nodding.

"Y-yeah." She said calming herself "What about you? You were pretty...mad"

"Yeah well its instinct sorry you had to see that" Raiden said which made Bubbles let out a short laugh.

"I expected it especially after what he's done." Bubbles said choosing her words carefully. "Besides its war right?" she said trying to lighten the mood with a smile,which Raiden always returned. As they continued Raiden stopped walking out of nowhere and Bubbles stopped as well.

"What is it Raiden-kun?"Bubbles whispered getting her weapon ready. Raiden looked around before pushing Bubbles out of the way. A new enemy took the spot that she was originally in.

"This will be quick." Raiden said so himself. Bubbles and Raiden were on opposite sides of him. He stayed silent looking back and forth at his two opponents then suddenly he lunged for Bubbles,rookie was ready for it.

"Bubble Popper!" the blonde Puff said swinging her bubble staff so that large bubbles will make the foe fly back into Raiden's fist. Then he kicked Raiden's feet to make him fall. Being on the ground, Raiden shot two bolts of electricity from his feet which made the demon fly back into a tree. Raiden quickly got up and charged at him but the demon recovered fast and punched Raiden in his face so hard he flew back and hit Bubbles.

"Raiden-kun are you okay?" Bubbles asked after they got knocked to the ground. Raiden quickly got up and nodded. Their opponent didn't say much he just fought and that was good enough for Raiden. He fired something that could have been a missile at the blue couple. Not wasting anytime the jumped opposite ways to dodge.

After the dust settled the demon was nowhere to been seen.

"Where did he go...?" Raiden asked as he looked around. A figure appeared behind him and was about to strike without him noticing.

"Bubble Champagne!" Bubbles cried and a beam of bubbles shot the foe and it was effective as well judging from the groan when the demon fell the the ground.

"Nice shot." Raiden said to his mate before focusing on the enemy once more. The two lunged at each other and started attacking each other once more. Bubbles watched intently but heard something behind her. She sent bubbles at the spot where she heard a noise but there was no target.

'That's strange' Bubbles thought before focusing on the current battle once more.

The demon fired more missiles that Raiden dodged at incredible speed. The demon jabbed Raiden as soon as he dodged the last missile. Raiden recovered quickly and they engaged in combat once more...until Raiden found an opening. He decided it was time to finish this.

"Lightning Punch!" Raiden yelled as his fist was engulf with volts of blue electricity and then punching the unnamed enemy's side. Black blood gushed from his side and his now lifeless body jerked due the electricity that was passed onto him. Bubbles watched it all until the blood part. She sent bubbles to push the body away from sight. It was short and sweet well at least this one was...

"I told you it will be quick" Raiden said and Bubbles smiled weakly and nodded. The two began to walk on their path once again but Bubbles still felt uneasy. Not because of yet another murder, she felt uneasy because she felt something...or _someone _watching them.

"Raiden-kun"

"Yeah?"

"I think...we're being watched" Bubbles said but she wasn't tense about this presence for some reason. Raiden looked around while walking his path. Rustling was heard and the two stopped walking and prepared to fight another enemy. A werewolf in wolf form walked out of the bushes and stared at them. This werewolf was all too familiar for Bubbles. Her eyes were wide and she was frozen in spot out of disbelief.

"Is it really..." the blue Puff whispered to herself. Raiden however proceeded to charge at it with electricity coating his body. The werewolf ran to the other side in the nick of time. Raiden turned back around and glared at the beast before him.

"Electric Circuit!" Raiden said as he shot a powerful bolt of blue electricity at the wolf and it hit his face.

"No..." Bubbles said in a whisper.

The wolf growled as the attack made impact and started slashing its claws at Raiden.

"No way..."Bubbles whispered watching this particular battle with wide eyes that were close to watering.

Raiden got slashed a few times but it will heal. Raiden shot more volts of electricity at the wolf while the wolf itself dodged.

"This can't be happening..." Bubbles said in a low voice as she gripped her bubble staff.

Raiden just took a hard landing on the floor and the wolf used this opportunity to charge and bite his limbs off. Not on Bubbles' watch.

"STOP!" Bubbles screamed as she appeared in front of her counterpart and created a large bubble so that he'll bounce back. She used more power than intended to which caused the wolf to get the back of his head slammed by a tree. Raiden got up and glared at the wolf.

"Oops! I didn't mean to do that!" Bubbles said with a mixture of shock and guilt.

"Don't apologize to him" Raiden said with his aura coming back "He's the enemy"

"No he's not!" Bubbles cried staying in front of him so that he doesn't lunge at the wolf again. Said wolf recovered from the impact and looked at Bubbles. Raiden looked at his mate questionably and Bubbles kept her eyes on the familiar wolf in front of her.

"He's not an enemy...he's my friend." Bubbles said in a gentler tone. Raiden and the wolf's eyes widened at the blue Puff in unison. Both too shocked to speak. Bubbles smiled a small smile as she kept her gaze at the wolf.

"Remember me? Takaaki." The wolf's eyes widened before letting out a gruff and slowly nodding. He seemed to be calmer than before.

"You know this mutt?!" Raiden asked in shock. The wolf now known as Takaaki growled at Raiden and charged again. Raiden quickly ran around Bubbles to protect the both of them from the attack. Before their attacks can hit each other a jet of bubbles stopped them in their tracks. Bubbles went between them and used her staff as a divider to keep the two apart.

"Don't fight!" Bubbles yelled at both of them. Takaaki and Raiden glared at each other for a few moments.

"Bubbles this is war." Raiden said and the wolf let out a war growl as if to agree with the statement. Bubbles gripped her staff more.

"I don't care! Kill any other wolf or bad demon but don't kill_ him_!" Bubbles yelled at Raiden then she turned to Takaaki "I know you won't attack me so don't attack Raiden-kun either!" Bubbles squeezed her eyes shut and this time yelled at both of them.

"I'M NOT GOING TO STAND HERE AND WATCH TWO PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT KILL EACH OTHER BEFORE MY EYES!" Bubbles yelled at the top her lungs which was followed by a tense silence. Bubbles took a deep breath before opening her eyes and looking at both of them once more.

"Please don't..." Bubbles said in a low tone that they still heard. Raiden's aura went away almost completely and looked at Bubbles before glancing at Takaaki. Takaaki went back to his human form to signal that he as well won't attack. Takaaki himself has sandy blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. Bubbles let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Its fine Bubbles...I won't attack" Raiden said reassuring her and said peacemaker nodded back at her mate before looking at her childhood friend.

"I'm glad I got to see you again,Takaaki!" Bubbles said smiling while Raiden continued to calm his aura.

"Same here Bub-" Takaaki's smile dropped and his eyes widened. The blues stared at him wondering why he never finished that sentence. Red liquid started to drip from the corner of his mouth which made the couple's eyes widen. The sandy blonde werewolf started to struggle with standing and Raiden caught him before he fell forward face-first. A razor was in the center of the red pool on his back. Bubbles gasped and her eyes were wide with horror.

"Takaaki!" Bubbles called as she took him from Raiden and laid him on the ground. A young man with messy black hair brushed back with a white stripe in the middle and dark brown eyes that almost looked black causally came from behind the tree. Raiden and Bubbles recognized him immediately.

"You.."Raiden said in a dangerously calm voice. Takaaki turned his head to see his attacker and his eyes widened somewhat.

"I-Ivan."Takaaki said with a hoarse voice. Bubbles took Takaaki's hand and told him not to speak to save his strength. She has taken out the razor ripped his sleeve to tie it around him to try and stop the bleeding. Raiden on the other hand had his eyes fixed on Ivan,the one who kidnapped his mate.

"Hm. It hit your back...I was aiming for your neck.I guess my aim wasn't as good as I remember" he said with disappointment. Bubbles looked at him taken back and Raiden's anger grew.

"Y-you..."Bubbles said but never finished since she was choked on her words.

"You threw the razor at him?!" Raiden finished for her.

" did you think it was? The tree?"Ivan said raising an eyebrow.

"HE IS YOUR ALLY AND YOU LITERALLY STAB HIM IN THE BACK?!" Raiden shouted at the bad demon.

"He isn't an ally he's a are just trouble so why keep them around?" Ivan said.

"What do you mean 'traitor'?"Raiden asked catching something from the previous sentence.

"I heard the speech" Ivan said looking at Bubbles. She couldn't believe her ears. Her eyes were closed and her body began to tremble as she held her bleeding friend's hand.

"Instead of taking advantage of you letting your guard down..."

Bubbles' continued to tremble and her heartbeat raced

"...He went back to wolf form.."

A cerulean aura engulfed Bubbles

"...He should have killed you both on the spot.."

Blonde bangs overshadowed aquamarine eyes

"..Since he didn't that makes him a traitor.."

She gripped her bubble staff and set down her friend's hand gently

"So I had to rid of him" Ivan finished without a care in the world.

Raiden continued to glare at him and Takaaki gave Ivan a sideways glance. No one has yet to notice Bubbles' change. The sweet blonde puff that everyone loves has her moments when she goes into scary mode to avenge for her friends. The first time it was Momoko's situation with Sakamoto and Scary Bubbles will return for the attempted murder of her childhood friend. Her bangs were still shadowing her eyes yet she stood slowly and directed her attention to her kidnapper.

"'Had to get rid of him'?" Bubbles repeated with a cold voice. Raiden and Takaaki were surprised at the tone in her voice. Her aura continued to radiate from her body and she gripped her bubble staff to tight she was concerned of denting it. Ivan glanced at her not fazed by her appearance...much.

"You heard me"

"So you think killing solves every problem?" Bubbles asked keeping her cold tone present in her voice.

"Not every one. Just this one" Ivan said looking at Bubbles with a raised eyebrow. This wasn't the peacemaking blue girl he's seen a few minutes ago.

"It won't change anything" Bubbles said trembling a little more. Not of fear but of anger.

"What?" Ivan said unsure of her sentence

"It won't change anything. Alive or not he's still a 'traitor'. But this particular 'traitor' is my friend and I won't let you treat his life as a tool" Bubbles spoke with her cold tone that made Ivan become slightly taken back,not that he showed it.

"Tool?"

"You heard me" Bubbles said mocking him "You only find his life valuable as long as it benefits you. Since you saw it didn't, you tried to end it." Bubbles started to shout since her anger increased with with word she spoke. "BUT THESE ARE LIVES! IF ANYONE IS THE PROBLEM HERE ITS YOU!"

Everyone froze and watched Bubbles walked away from Takaaki and pointed her bubble staff towards Ivan.

"So I'll solve it!"

With those words said she charged at Ivan himself who was too shocked beyond words to move. The enraged Bubbles used her weapon as a bo staff and whacked Ivan on the cheek. He fell sideways from the impact and his once pale cheek became red and already started to swell. The whack snapped Ivan out of his shocked state and charged at Bubbles.

Ivan let out a series of punches and kicks at the raging blonde which was all blocked by her bubble staff. Ivan finally landed a punch at Bubbles shoulder but it didn't do much damage. Ivan gripped the staff and pushed while Bubbles was pushing from the opposite side. Judging from them pushing each other Bubbles strength has increased in the state. During fighting the two boys on the sidelines were still shocked but couldn't take there hands of the duel.

"This...can't be Bubbles" Takaaki said finding the strength to sit up,at least.

"No..." Raiden said knowing his mate well "this _is _Bubbles"

Remembering she had feet as well Bubbles did a powerful kick to Ivan's gut which made him bend over in reflex. Taking advantage of his potion she then slammed her weapon on Ivan's back and a cracking sound was heard. Ivan fell to the ground and coughed a little before side kicking Bubbles and she stumbled but saved her self.

"Bubble Popper!" Bubbles called and the bubbles that headed for Ivan exploded on contact. After a few explosions the dust cleared and Ivan was bruised and a wound was found on his abdomen. Black blood stained his shirt while black blood splattered on Bubbles hands. Her being in this state,didn't care at all.

"You disgust me. Life and death isn't meant to be treated as a game." Bubbles said in her cold tone preparing herself to do something she wouldn't imagine in a million years. Ivan's eyes were wide as dinner plates. He never expected to be defeated by a young blonde girl. Bubbles' aura was still present and it go away until she made sure Takaaki's life was secure again.

"But regardless you lose." Bubbles stuck her staff out in front of Raiden. The blonde vampire understood the gesture and shot electricity at the hoop charging her bubble staff. This was the final blow.

"LIGHTING..." Bubbles said raising her electric charge bubble staff.

"...BUBBLES!" A large electrical bubble swallowed Ivan and once inside was hit with numerous bolts of blue electricity. Every crackle made Ivan scream louder and louder. Black blood splattered on the bubble and soon the screaming stopped. Bubbles,for the first time, watched it all. It was her doing after all. Her aura faded at the same time the bubble popped and a heavily bleeding Ivan fell to the ground with a thud. Inky blood spilled from his mouth and wounds were all over his body. His messy black hair became fizzy due to the electricity and his left arm was bent the wrong way. Most importantly his chest didn't rise anymore.

Her aquamarine eyes were revealed once again and she was somewhat shocked at what she just did. The blonde Puff couldn't take her eyes of the cadaver. Most of the blood has already exited his body and started to dry. Raiden hugged her from behind to tell her it was okay.

"T-Takaaki.."Bubbles said turning around to where the werewolf previously was but his spot was empty.

"He said thank you" Raiden said hugging her still "And that he was glad to see you too"

Bubbles smiled and understood why he couldn't linger much was happy to save her friends life but she had an unsettling feeling that she killed a life herself. She did it for a friend and his life just caused trouble. In the end,she didn't regret it.

"Your okay?" Raiden asked

"Yeah...after all its war right?" Bubbles said already feeling better.

"Right" Raiden said with a nod and the two proceeded to finish their path.

"Oh there's the end!" Bubbles semi-cheered and they walked to an area where a dark forest cave was seen. Standing at the entrance was their friend from the shadows smiling at them which they returned with waves.

"How was the walk?" He asked

"It was...something" Raiden said

"Where's everyone else?" Bubbles asked looking around.

"Still on their way here. You two are the first" the Lord of Darkness said. The couple looked at each other before smiling.

"Takeshi that Takeshi!" Raiden said before getting in a comfortable spot to wait for everyone else. Bubbles was out of her path and even though her hands her stained she would be wasn't going to let it bother her...besides this was the first of many.

* * *

**That's A Wrap~!**

**Butch:SUKI-SAN WHY?!  
**

**Me:Get a grip!  
**

**Brady:Its not fair!  
**

**Me:*sighs*  
**

**Momoko:Relax will you?!  
**

**Butch:I was supposed to get to Nar first!**

**Nar: Now calm down Butch  
**

**Electron: Does it matter? in the end you all will end up in the same place**

**Kaoru:He's just upset because he lost a bet  
**

**Brady:How much did you lose?  
**

**Butch100$  
**

**PPGZ:*laughs*  
**

**Me:Its not that bad Butch-nii and Electron-san is right ^_^  
**

**Butch:I'm half-tempted to re-write this whole chapter  
**

**Me:HA! You couldn't handle it! Writing a story means that you would have to know good words!  
**

**Butch:I know words..  
**

**Brady&Brick:*snickers*  
**

**Momoko:Let's test that**

**Nar: Let's see... what's the definition of auto-asphyxiation?  
**

**Electron: and hyperbolic?**

**Butch:Okay you just made those words up!  
**

**Reds:No they didn't  
**

**Butch:Fine...uhh... auto-asphyxiation is sort some of car part  
**

**Brick&Brady:*snorts*  
**

**Butch:Shut up! Let's see...hyperbolic is something that has to do with energy  
**

**Kaoru:Why?  
**

**Butch:Because your hyper!  
**

**Everyone but Butch:*laughs*  
**

**Butch:Oh shut up I bet you don't know what it means Boom!  
**

**Boomer:Well that's true at least I admit it it  
**

**Miyako:Was he close?  
**

**Momoko:Not even close *whispers in Butch's ear what they mean*  
**

**Butch:Oh...wait people do that?!  
**

**Nar: You'd be surprised what people will do for that reason  
**

**Electron: People all have their own little kinks**

**Miyako:*blinks*  
**

**Brick:*whispers in her ear*  
**

**Miyako:*gasps*  
**

**Me:Well anyway Sayo-  
**

**Butch:Wait! I won't be the last one right?  
**

**Me:*sighs* If you keep bugging me I'll make you get left behind  
**

**Butch:...Okay continue  
**

**Me:Sayonara Minna-san~! ^_^**

**Nar: R&R!  
**

**Electron: Enjoy Life and Later Days!**


	31. The Power of Envy

**{Request/Question Corner for BC BUTCH FANm, MLP Fan & 3 if your not them you can skip if your too eager}**

**I noticed some of you guys have requests or questions so here are the answers~! **

**Me:MLP Fan wants to know which MLP convention you went to?**

**Butch:I don't really remember I was eight but I do remember that Elise-san tricked me into going in it**

**Me:Speaking of Elise-san BCBUTCH FAN thinks that Elise San is evil conniving and STUPID for a vampire and she sounds old!**

**Everyone:*blinks twice***

**Brick:Well she IS conniving and somewhat evil...**

**Boomer:But I wouldn't say she's stupid**

**Kaoru:Are you saying that because if you say its true she'll hit you with a pan?**

**Boomer:Well that's part of it**

**Butch:Elise-san is smart...since she's so old she had a lot of experience,I guess**

**Brady:Your right about her being evil and conniving though**

**Me:Remember on your birthdays? *shivers***

**RRBZ:DON'T BRING THAT UP! O_O**

**Elise:(from outside the door) ARE YOU BRATS TALKING ABOUT ME?!**

**Me:W-well my reviewer mentioned y-you...**

**Elise:(from outside) WHO IS THIS 'REVIEWER' YOU SPEAK OF,BRAT?!**

**Me:Butterfly..Elise-san**

**Elise:(from outside) I'm not her nanny but if I was she wouldn't last a day...  
**

**Me:Elise-san DON'T threaten my reviewers/friends!**

**Elise:I GIVE OUT THE ORDERS AROUND HERE!*stops away from the door***

**Butch:She's gonna get you for that**

**Me:I-I'll be okay. W-well anyway 3 asked ...*blushes* etto...**

**Kimiko:Gimme gimmie! *takes the paper***

**Me:Kimiko-chan!**

**Kimiko:3 asked when will Tsuki-chan go out with Aoki-chan **

**RRBZ:*smirks***

**PPGZ:*giggles***

**Me:Don't look at me like that!**

**Momoko:As the Goddess of Love I can assure you 3 that Kiki-chan will FINALLY-**

**Me:OI!**

**Momoko:-be with Aoki-chan around the time the war is over. KAWAI~! ^_^**

**Me:OKAY! That's enough! Now for the intro**

* * *

**(REAL INTRO XD)**

**Me:Hi Guys~! Guess who has a new chapter? :D**

**Boomer:Your friend Miku?**

**Me:No...well yes...**

**Boomer:Aha!**

**Me:That wasn't it!**

**Kimiko:Umm...*does her 'The Thinker' pose***

**Miyako:*points to Electron and smiles* Electron-chan~?**

**Me:No! Well...yes...**

**Kimiko:So she got it?!**

**Me:NO!**

**Kaoru:Damn this is difficult...**

**Butch:Can we have a hint?**

**Me:*sighs* Okay it has you guys in it**

**Brick:That hint is so vague!**

**Momoko:We're in a lot of stories!**

**Me:*bangs my head on the table***

**Electron: *laughing uncontrollably* *to Nar* should we tell them?**

**Nar: *takes out a coin* heads we do tails we don't *flips the coin high into the air***

**Me:*looks at Nar* Seriously? -_-**

**Kimiko:I GOT IT!**

**Everyone:*looks a Kimiko* Who?**

**Kimiko:Dammit I got too excited and forgot *goes back to 'The Thinker' pose***

**Me:*falls out my chair***

**Nar: *skillfully grabs the coin without looking at it as it falls down***

**Electron: Ya gotta love showing off**

**Me:*crosses my arms on the ground* Yeah its the best -_-**

**Brady:Is it your friend Lava?**

**Me:*still on the floor* No!**

**Butch:Dammit! I didn't expect a brain teaser Suki-san!**

**Me:I'm going to lose it...**

**Nar:Aas funny as that would be Tsuki-san it'll have to wait another day *shows everyone the coin* heads**

**Electron: She was talking about herself. SHE'S the one with the new chapter**

**Everyone:*slaps their foreheads* OF COURSE! ^_^**

**PPGZ:DUH! ^_^**

**Me:*still on the floor and sighs* I don't own Electron-san,Nar,Rin,Ayumi or those idiots! *points to the PPGZ&RRBZ* **

**PPGZ&RRBZ:Hey!**

**Butch:We didn't know that you were going to give us a riddle!**

**Me:IT WASN'T A RIDDLE! *sighs* I also don't own these two bottles of Barq's that I'm giving Nar & Electron-san*****gives Nar&Electron Barq's Root Beer***

**Nar & Electron: *pop the tops and take a long drink***

**Electron: nowhere in the world exists a better brand of root beer!**

**Boomer:How come we don't get anything?**

**Me:Because you guys annoyed me! **

**RRBZ:Aw come on sis-**

**Me:Happy Reading!**

**PPGZ:Can we at least-**

**Me:TO THE STORY! **

* * *

The sky was getting darker and the moon was being covered by dark clouds. The war still rages on. The blues have made it to Nar but everyone else is still fighting there way through the forest. If anyone was enjoying the combat it would definitely be the cocky green vampire killing enemies with his bare hands and his mate who just wants to get out of this forest so that she can use her new weapon that she loves so much. Takeshi was currently fighting a werewolf and as expected,he was winning.

"You fucking mutt!" Takeshi screamed as he slammed his rocky fist into the wolf's chest so deep that it dented some bones. The wolf fell and red blood gushed out of him and some white was shown,indicating that he did indeed dent some bones.

"Takeshi,was that necessary?" Buttercup asked as she pushed her last opponent into the bushes with her would never admit it out loud but dead bodies kind of gave her the creeps. The ironic thing about that fact is that she's the reason they are dead in the first place.

"He called me porcupine!" Takeshi defended wiping the blood of his rocky hand before turning it back to normal.

"So does Satoshi" the green puff pointed out avoiding the new cadaver.

"I don't care if _he _calls me that" Takeshi said with shrug and continuing to walk his path.

"What about the demon with the crooked teeth?" Buttercup asked swinging her hammer over her shoulder before following. Takeshi chuckled at the battle he had with said demon...it was his first encounter after all.

"Well those teeth are straight now" He said and they both laughed.

"We shouldn't be so loud we can attract more enemies" Buttercup said after she settled down

"Don't say it like its a bad thing" Takeshi said grinning at his mate "The more the better!"

"Its that same way of thinking that delayed us coming here in the first place" the dark-haired puff pointed out.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah" Takeshi said as he waved it off "Everything turned out fine in the end"

"It isn't the end" Buttercup reminded him

"I know" the green-eyed vampire said cracking his knuckles "but I meant what I said."

Buttercup smiled at little at those words and looked around the dark forest. There wasn't much wind blowing and any animal that lived here most likely sensed danger and fled. It wasn't that hard to see since the outline of the trees and bushes were still transparent. Then she noticed something important.

"Takeshi."

"Yeah BC?"

"Something is wrong..."

"Nani?"

Buttercup looked around again and leaned to the side to whisper in her counterpart's ear. Takeshi was about to turn around but was stopped by the green heroine next to him.

"Let's keep going..." she suggested and they proceeding walking at a normal pace. Another pair of footsteps were heard,but vaguely. The footsteps were closely in sync with the couples footprints. Takeshi closed his eyes while walking and soon enough he was able to hear it as well. Buttercup is right...they are being followed.

They stopped again and the footsteps they heard before seemed to have vanished. But the truth is it was waiting for them to continue again. Takeshi gave his mate a certain look and she nodded understanding. The two started walking again but at a slow pace the scattered footsteps behind were heard since they changed their walking pace.

"Gotcha" Takeshi said in a low voice

"We should keep going to see why they didn't attack yet" With those words said they continued walking but Takeshi was impatient as ever.

"Why don't they attack already?!"

"Shut up what if they can hear us"

"I don't if ten of them jumped out of no where we'll _still _be able to attack them!" Takeshi said with a smirk. Suddenly nine figures surrounded them without Takeshi noticing. Buttercup's eyes widen and grabbed Takeshi's jacket to pull him back.

"What's up?" The confused young man asked.

"Are you _sure_ about said"

"Of course! Why?"

"Take a look..."Buttercup said pointing. The nine figures or should they say nine enemies were revealed giving them evil grins. The tenth figure also known as the 'footsteps' came behind them.

"We're surrounded" Buttercup said stating the obvious "He's behind us so that we couldn't escape. Takeshi laughed in a somewhat dangerous way.

"No one's running" Takeshi said to all of them,happy that he gets a challenge before leaving this forest. Buttercup looked at each and everyone of them and was having a debate on which one to smash first. Two of them lunged at the green couple without warning so they can do is dodge.

"I guess its you two"Takeshi said before punching a bad demons gut while Buttercup kicked another bad demon's shoulder. Takeshi then moved the earth so that he would fly towards the foe that was battling Buttercup.

"BC batter up!" Takeshi said and his mate nodded with a smirk

Once the two demons were in the same place the earth was pushed beneath them so that they will become airborne.

"Hey batter batter,hey batter batter,hey batter batter" Takeshi said as they were falling back down with Buttercup waiting for them.

"Sonic..."Buttercup said putting the hammer behind her as if it was a baseball bat.

"...SWING!" the hammer slammed on both demons and they literally soared across the forest and black blood was dripping from her hammer. If the hit didn't kill them then the landing sure would.

"Out of the park!" Takeshi said watching them soar as if they were a shooting star,just not as good to wish upon.

"Takeshi look-" Buttercup never got to finish her sentence because Takeshi was jabbed on the side and them kicked into a bush.

"-Out" the green Puff finished even though it was pointless. She charged at the werewolf that attacked Takeshi and hit him with the hammer three times at a fast speed so that he couldn't get the chance to attack. Meanwhile Takeshi got up and spit out a few leaves from his mouth. How they got there he will never know. Buttercup swung her hammer and the bloody werewolf was pushed behind a tree,away from her sight.

"I was caught off guard" Takeshi defended while fighting his next opponent

black mohawk,a scar above his right eye, and orange eyes"You forgot there were eight other opponents,didn't you?" Buttercup thought about the bloody werewolf that was now behind a tree."Wait seven"

"Make that six" Takeshi said after he caught his opponent of guard and smashed the back of his head with a boulder. A loud crack was heard and his body fell immediately leaving behind red blood and a smashed skull. While that was going on Buttercup threw her hammer in the air and did hand-to-hand combat with her next opponent. Buttercup has managed to punch his nose five times to that it would break, kick his groin, and kill him by karate chopping his throat before catching her hammer and using it to push the body into a bush. Takeshi watched it all with a smirk.

"And you say _I _show off" Takeshi said killing another.

"You do" Buttercup replied slamming her hammer an the foe's stomach that caused the wolf to jerk up and spring blood from his mouth. Buttercup cringed a little and flipped the body on its stomach so that she wouldn't have to see the squished up chest on the fallen beast.

"And what was that you were doing just now,BC?" Takeshi said killing another by piercing his chest with a stalagmite. After the demon was killed there were no more left to be seen...

"Practicing my skills" Buttercup said looking around. Takeshi looked up at the trees and shrugged.

"Guess that's all of them!" Takeshi said stretching his arms "That was a good work out"

"Baka." Buttercup started "How many of them surrounded us?"

"Ten I think.."

"And how many are dead?" She asked again

"Uh" Takeshi looked around "Can't tell. Some of them are unseen...why is that?" Takeshi said with a questionable face. Buttercup's eyes widened but went back to normal in two forgot that some cadavers were hidden from sight to avoid her mate seeing her cringe.

"N-never mind that!" the green Puff semi-yelled "The point is eight of them are down and two are left."

"ALRIGHT!" Takeshi said shouting at the dark and empty forest.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the dark-haired girl yelled.

"Don't worry I got this" Takeshi said to her before screaming again "I HAVE NO PATIENCE! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE SO JUST COME OUT AND QUIT WITH THE HOUDINI SHIT ALREADY!"

Buttercup sweat-dropped and held back a laugh and the same time. A giggle was heard from above them however the giggle had a dark tone to it. Suddenly a female demon jumped down and landed into front of the two of them. She has azure medium-length hair that was in a bob-cut and dark eyes. Her name is Claire. Yes she was a bad demon but she looked at them with a smile that more directly towards Takeshi,which annoyed Buttercup to no end. Her smile seemed to say 'I'll be looking forward to killing you'. Takeshi raised an eyebrow at her since its ironic that the enemy is smiling at you.

Another man made a similar entrance but landed on their far right side.

"Where the fuck are you guys dropping from!?" the greens shouted in unison looking could have sworn no one was in the tree last time they checked. The azure-haired demon did her dark giggle once more and Buttercup glanced at her.

"Buttercup.."Takeshi whispered to her "Its _him_" Buttercup took her eyes away from the giggling demon and looked at the new one that's behind them. Her eyes widened. Behind them was a man with black mohawk ,a scar above his right eye, and orange eyes. No doubt about it;this man kidnapped Buttercup and Shou. His name...Jaaku.

"Well what do you know?" Takeshi said with his aura coming out. The man looked back at him remembering their last encounter.

"Oooh his aura is coming out.." the female demon said low enough for Buttercup to hear "I like it"

Buttercup turned back and sent a slight glare at the female demon. She would be more than happy to kill her.

"Of course you would" Buttercup muttered

"Did you say something?" the female demon said in a threatening tone. She somehow managed to go from being a cheery villain to an enraged one with four words. Regardless of her attitude, Buttercup wasn't intimidated at all.

"Did I stutter?" Buttercup replied taking the hammer off her shoulder. Takeshi gave Buttercup a questioning looks before glaring back at Jaaku.

"Someone has an attitude." The she-demon said looking Buttercup up and down.

"Someone is moody. First your smiling and now you look like you're going to shred me...well,if you can" Buttercup said taunting Claire a little. Claire's eyes flashed before she lunged at Buttercup and made her fly back. She easily got back up and blew the bangs that were covering her eyes. The green Puff just noticed that Takeshi was already fighting Jaaku,neither had the upper-hand yet. Takeshi was never one for conversation he just went straight into the battling.

"Remember" Claire's voice said in Buttercup's ear. The next thing Buttercup knew she was airborne. "I'm your opponent" Buttercup flew to take control of her situation and slammed her hammer at Claire but the azure-haired demon quickly dodged.

"I didn't forget" Buttercup said charging at her. There was something about this demon she _really_ hated,she couldn't put her finger on it though. Claire jabbed Buttercup in a few spots on her body which unleashed pain. Buttercup tried to move but every time she did it would only hurt more. Claire smirked at her achievement but Buttercup wasn't going to let the pain stop her from pounding the demon with her hammer. Ever so slowly she started to move her arms and legs until the pain became bearable.

Meanwhile Takeshi and Jaaku were battling it out and neither of them are giving any signs of tiredness. Takeshi came from the ground beneath Jaaku's feet and punched his back so that he would slam into a tree. Jaaku recovered rather quickly and did a strike palm on Takeshi and he flew back. While he airborne a brings a rock from the ground and he jumps on it.

"I don't go down so easily" Takeshi said while riding the rock towards Jaaku and he jumps of his rock so that it can hit him directly in the face. Jaaku was damaged but was still standing. The two of them charged at each other and starting fighting physically once more. The girls watched this from afar then went back to their own battle. Loads of punches and kicks were hurled at each other. The battle was brutal, dangerous,and reckless. This was the way Takeshi liked it.

"He's strong" Claire said looking at Takeshi with an endearing look. A hammer was coming at her side but she back flipped just in time. Buttercup saw how Claire was looking at Takeshi and somehow she was able to move again. She continued to swing her hammer but Claire dodged them all and even attacked her a few times. She fell to the ground and growled in frustration and prepared to use another attack.

"You're supposed to focus on me _not _him" Buttercup said with a glare as she got up. Claire smirked once more and looked back at Takeshi which enraged Buttercup to no end but didn't know why.

"His muscles are rippling" Claire commented.

"Are you ignoring me!?" Buttercup yelled at the she-demon. If there is one thing the green-eyed Puff hates,its being ignored.

"And those piercing green eyes" Claire cooed.

"Okay THAT'S IT!" Buttercup's hammer flashed green and it grew becoming longer and bigger. In other words her anger made her weapon more powerful. Claire finally took her eyes of the prince and looked at Buttercup and she arched an eyebrow.

"Now that I have your attention..." Buttercup said angry as ever "Sonic Swing!" A green sonic boom left her hammer and headed straight for Claire. This time instead of dodging with ease she barely made it. The green Puff growled again. She hated the fact that Claire can stare at Takeshi but _still _dodge her that she would ever admit that out loud.

"The way she's attacking" Claire said to herself as she jumped away from the green hammer that would allow her to face death. "She must be-"

"NO I'M NOT!" Buttercup yelled cutting her off while trying to think of a way to attack her. 'Since she likes moving so much...' Buttercup thought to herself with a smirk.

"Hurricane Lutz Revenge!" Buttercup spun her hammer and herself so that she willl look like a human-sized green hurricane,that happens to be heading towards Claire.

"Its no use dodging" Buttercup said her hammer finally made contact Claire. Claire fell to the green and Buttercup's attack ended.

"For someone who claims that thy aren't you sure do get angry about it" Claire said standing up.

"I get angry about a lot of things" Buttercup retaliated.

"Hmm...that may be however I notice your anger grows faster when he's involved. Am I right?" Claire said with a smirk.

"NO YOUR NOT!" Buttercup said hating the fact that her enemy is teasing her. Its too late to fight Jaaku now and she would be more satisfied killing Claire anyway. Buttercup whacked her hammer on Claire's side.

"Just so you know..."Buttercup said glaring at the Claire."Takeshi is more into girls that are alive"

With those words said a demonic aura spread threw the she-demon's body. Buttercup wasn't intimidated at all and her hammer grew a bit more.

"I was going to play with you a little more...but I'll just get rid of you now" Claire said with a low voice with a smoky aura surrounding her body.

"Come." Buttercup said reading her hammer "Make my night." Claire said something in a low voice that only Buttercup could hear and her death wish was granted.

With one last glare the two young ladies charged themselves at each other and the impact caused an explosion and dust filled the air. Takeshi had just finished putting Jaaku six feet under,literally, and made his way towards the explosion. He covered his eyes and coughed. Two figures were seen in the dust. One was pounding an object on the other knew right away it was Buttercup.

"BITCH!" Buttercup said as she pounded her hammer again and this time black blood squirted from her mouth and fractured bones poked out of her skin. Buttercup's hammer was back to normal and said Puff was panting and calming herself down. Suddenly seeing dead bodies doesn't give her the creeps anymore.

"Damn BC!" Takeshi said looking at dead, broken Claire at her feet.

"I...don't care. She deserved it" Buttercup said remembering what Claire said to her that made her so angry it made her drive her hammer into her abdomen. The two started to walk again and were nearing the end of the path.

"Well...what did she say?" Takeshi asked. Buttercup's eyes widened and she avoided eye contact.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well usually your hammer grows when you're really mad. So she had to have said _something." _Takeshi explained.

"Uh...she didn't say much" Buttercup said not wanting him to know. "But it was irritating since the beginning of our battle all she did was stare at you" Buttercup said in an annoyed tone.

"She was staring at me?" Takeshi said raising an eyebrow and Buttercup nodding while crossing her arms. Takeshi slowly put the pieces together and smirked at his mate.

"What?" Buttercup asked and Takeshi started to laugh.

"What's so funny?!" Buttercup demanded.

"Hahaha! You were jealous!" Takeshi exclaimed pointing at her. Buttercup blushed and her jaw dropped which only made Takeshi laugh louder.

"Me? Jealous of that bitch? Did Jaaku hit you on the head or something?!" Buttercup yelled it him.

"Don't even TRY to deny it! BC was jealous!" Takeshi said laughing uproariously.

"URUSAI! I WAS NOT!" The dark-haired girl said trying to be louder than his laugh.

"She said something about me and you got so angry and jealous that your violent nature took over and killed the she-demon!" Takeshi said with a wide grin.

"I WASN'T JEALOUS!" Buttercup screamed getting a tick mark on her forehead.

"BC was jealous! BC was jealous! BC was jealous! BC was jealous!" Takeshi chanted making Buttercup blush and get angrier.

"Batter up" She said in a low voice on purpose preparing her hammer.

"BC was jealous! BC was jealous! BC was jea-"

"SONIC SWING!" Buttercup hit her mate on the back and he soared out of the forest and Buttercup flew after him with a smirk on her face.

* * *

At the cave entrance...

"...And then we came here" Raiden finished telling Nar the story of what they encountered when they were going through the dark forest. Nar was slightly surprised at what Bubbles did but was well aware of the rare anger the blonde girl has within her.

"That's quite a tale" Nar commented and the couple nodded. Distant screaming was heard and it was coming closer.

"Do you guys hear that?" Raiden asked and the two nodded looking around.

"Wait. Look at that up in the sky!" Bubbles said pointing and what looked like a green figure heading their way. "Its a bird!"

"I think its a plane!" Raiden said.

"Its Takeshi." Nar said slightly amused by his entrance.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Takeshi yelled as he neared the three of them. The blue couple stepped back while Nar simply stepped aside and the green young man landed in Nar's previous spot. Without a second later a smirking Buttercup was seen flying out of the entrance laughing.

"Home Run!" said green girl cheered to herself.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles said running up to her friend and hugging her. Buttercup smiled,being in a good mood due to her 'home run', and patted Bubbles' back.

"Takeshi!" Raiden said in a child-like voice and hugged Takeshi who was already in pain due to his battle with Jaaku _and _becoming a human baseball.

"Yo Nar!" Buttercup greeted

"You seem to be in a good mood." Nar said with an amused grin "I assume its because of Takeshi's painful entrance."

"Yup!" Buttercup said.

"Demo what did he do?" Bubbles asked innocently.

"He annoyed me." Buttercup answered.

"All I did was tell the truth" Takeshi said with a smirk.

"You want me to make another home run out of you?" Buttercup threatened.

"As funny as that would be Buttercup you should save your energy for later" Nar said. Buttercup nodded and everyone settled down. Sooner or later the next couple will come out. Who will it be?

* * *

**That's A Wrap~!  
**

**Me:Happy Butch-nii?  
**

**Butch:Yes! I just wish I came to the cave first  
**

**Me:You ungrateful little-  
**

**Brick:OKAY!  
**

**Miyako:Your not still mad are you?  
**

**Me:I guess not  
**

**Boomer:Okay to make it up ask us a real riddle  
**

**Me:Fine. You hear it speak, for it has a hard tongue. But it cannot breathe, for it has not a lung. ****What is it?**

**Everyone:*thinks*  
**

**Brick:What has a hard tongue?  
**

**Kaoru:Elise-san?  
**

**Everyone:*laughs*  
**

**Miyako:Umm...I think cows have hard tongues...  
**

**Brady:Snakes too!  
**

**Me:*leans back and watches everyone*  
**

**Momoko:Guys its a riddle...you can't think literally  
**

**Butch:This is why I hate riddles...um it can't breathe...  
**

**Boomer:So the tongue is dead? o.O**

**Nar: *snaps his fingers but says nothing*  
**

**Electron: *begins to hum 'Hark Hear the Bells'***

**Me:*giggles and sways on beat to Electron's humming*  
**

**Miyako:*gasps* I got it!  
**

**Everyone:Nani?  
**

**Miyako:Tongue and lung sounds alike!  
**

**Raiden:Yeah that's a clue!  
**

**Me:*sings to the beat of the song* Guys doesn't this sound familiar?  
**

**Brady:Yeah its a Christmas song...  
**

**Kaoru:But its August  
**

**Kimiko:Or is it? *looks around*  
**

**Me:*laughs and drinks a milkshake*  
**

**Brick:Maybe it sin't tongue as in...human tongue  
**

**Everyone:Ahhh...**

**Electron:*begins to hum 'Jingle Bells'***

**RRBZ:*sings*Batman smells Robin laid an egg! ^_^  
**

**Kaoru:Would you guys focus?!  
**

**Kimiko:And Batman doesn't smell~!  
**

**Momoko:*thinks* Christmas...the item is Christmas themed!  
**

**Everyone:YES!  
**

**Miyako:Do snowmen have lungs?  
**

**Butch:They don't! The answer is snowman!  
**

**Me:Do snowmen have tongues?  
**

**Everyone:Dammit...  
**

**Raiden:Christmas trees!  
**

**Kaoru:Hard tongues and no lungs Boom!  
**

**Boomer:Oh yeah!  
**

**Brady:We can cross out Santa and his reindeer  
**

**Me:*giggles more*  
**

**Brick:*listen to Electron* Electron hummed Chirstmas songs...  
**

**Momoko:Yeah it was Jingle Bells and Hark Hear the Bells...  
**

**Everyone:*thinks*  
**

**Blues:HARK!  
**

**Me:*sweat drops* Try again *looks at Nar and Electron* Give them a minute or two**

**Nar: *standing next to a series of chime bells* i got time *begins playing the bells*  
**

**Electron: *has a few bells in his hand* same here *rings his bells in time with Nar's playing***

**Me:*smiles and sways again*  
**

**RRBZ:*taps their foot*  
**

**Kaoru:How can we concentrate with all this noise!?  
**

**Kimiko:Kaoru it isn't noise its pretty sounds  
**

**Me:Sounds like something you'll say Kimiko-chan  
**

**Kimiko:Music speaks to me ^_^  
**

**Brady:Music speaks...without a tongue  
**

**Everyone:*eyes widen*  
**

**Brick:It doesn't have lungs either!  
**

**Miyako:But we need a hard tongue!  
**

**Everyone:*thinks*  
**

**Me:Okay this HAS to be their last round *sings Hark Hear the Bells along with your Bell playing*  
**

**Miyako:I like this song ^_^  
**

**Butch:Something is repeating...  
**

**Everyone:*looks around the room***

**Electron: I hope this will RING A BELL for you guys! *begins ringing a giant church bell***

**Everyone but me:*covers their ears*  
**

**Me:*smiling and playing with a small silver bell*  
**

**Momoko:Minna! Its all around Tsuki's room!  
**

**Boomer:The color silver?  
**

**Others:*laughs* No!  
Momoko:Hard tongue!  
**

**Kaoru:No lungs  
**

**Brady:Music...  
**

**Miyako:Christmas!  
**

**Boomer:*looks at the bells at eyes widen*  
**

**Everyone:BELLS! ^_^  
**

**Me:Yosh! ^_^  
**

**Everyone:Whoo!  
**

**Brick:How long did it take?  
**

**Me:*looks at my clock*About...10 minutes  
**

**Everyone:*jaw drops* THAT LONG!?  
**

**Miyako:How long did it take you guys?**

**Electron: about 5 seconds after she finished saying her riddle  
**

**Nar: then we began dropping a crap load of hints for you all *gestures towards all the bells***

**PPGZ:*blinks twice* Oh...  
**

**RRBZ:No fair! They probably heard it before!  
**

**Me:Why do you think we did all this bell-themed stuff?  
**

**Miyako:I thought you guys were being random...  
**

**Brady:How did all these bells get in here anyway?  
**

**Me:*still holding a silver bell* I dunno but they are pretty ^_^**

**Nar: *gives a 'really?' look and opens several storage portals*  
**

**Electron: kind of a dumb question Brady *begins putting away all the bells***

**Brady:Oh yeah...  
**

**Me:Well readers that proves that the PPGZ&RRBZ...aren't so good with riddles  
**

**PPGZ:HEY!  
**

**RRBZ:We want a rematch!  
**

**Me:Maybe next chapter...Sayonara~! *rings a silver bell*  
**

**PPGZ&RRBZ:*ringing bells* Merry August~! ^_^**

**Nar: R&R!  
**

**Electron: Enjoy Life-  
**

**Nar & Electron: AND LATER DAYS!**


End file.
